


WHAT ARE THE ODDS?

by Zyranghae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Yoon Jeonghan, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, mafia, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 94,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyranghae/pseuds/Zyranghae
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan is not your average college student. He has an angelic face, he's smart, he's good at sports, he's kind, he's humble and he's popular with both the ladies and gents; but what makes him different among the others is his divine blood. Yoon Jeonghan, son of Kim Heechul is a descendant of heaven.Yes, that is correct. He is indeed an angel; a very misfortunate one at that. Well you see, his father is a rascal, always getting himself into trouble in heaven so it was no surprise that he caused a lot of problems on earth too. Only this time, he angered one of the richest and most terrifying men on the planet; the young CEO of Coups' International Corporation and the ultimate boss of Hanahaki, a large syndicate in Korea, the one and only, Choi Seungcheol.In a normal situation, the boy would laugh at his father's misery, but why is he the one paying the price? More importantly-- why does he have to marry the mafia?! Is there a way for him to escape? How can he hide his identity from the man? What are the odds of him surviving sleeping next to the devil? Oh, Big G, please rescue Jeonghan from hell!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 79
Kudos: 162





	1. ANGELS MEET DEVILS

##  **"Kim Heechul, we’ve been looking for you."**

The angel's face scrunched up and a painful sigh left his lips. He's panting, cold sweats dropped from his forehead. He's been running for hours and just when he thought he lost them, he heard a gunshot. He never thought he’d hear the familiar voice again. He's doomed. He's really doomed this time. He has no way out.

Why did he run in a narrow alley?! Haven't he learned from all those action movies he saw all these years?! In every movie, don't the stupid supporting actors always find themselves running to a dead end? Why is he so stupid?

Out of all the people he could have tricked, why did he come across with Korea's top-of-the-food-chain crime lord who's a rich ass businessman on the surface?!

He could have had a big stack of money by now from a small time loan shark but no, he was too greedy. He wanted to earn millions! Now the only thing he'll be earning are bullets to his thick skull.

Kim Heechul; 49 years old, a grandson of one of God's most trusted archangel had found himself in deep trouble 3 years ago after knowing that the man he had scammed is the young boss of a big underground organization.

**Heechul joined an unofficial, exclusive bidding event in Taiwan to sell his grandfather's only memory, 'the plume of Seo.'**

**Everyone who attended were intrigued by the majestic looking feather and when Heechul announced where it's from, businessmen, archaeologists, and museum directors crowded him and offered him thousands of dollars but because he's easily blinded by money, Heechul declined the offer, he knew he could have those fools double, and even triple their offers so he waited until the actual bidding started. And, just as he thought, bidders went crazy over the 40,000 year old religious artifact.**

**Heechul could not hide his joy knowing that a piece of his rusty, late grandpa's feather (bless his soul), is the only concrete evidence that angels 'did' exist and that it will instantly turn him into a billionaire.**

**After a heart stopping bid, the artifact was sold to a skinny tall man with cat eyes whom they call CSC for $350,000.** **Who would have thought a young man like him would be interested to a feather?** **Heechul thought he might be a museum successor. Hehe, he's an easy target. Heechul's plan will be a piece of cake.**

**In a plain room full of men in black designer suits, the business started. Heechul was hesitant after seeing that the place was full of elite body guards but he couldn't go back when he was suddenly escorted by a middle-aged foreigner inside.**

**There, Heechul saw two men obediently standing, one is hella tall and the other is the skinny successor. His eyes focused on the center of the room, to a young man sitting like a boss on a white cushion.**

**_Oh, so skinny successor isn't CSC but the model sitting prettily? Tch._ **

**Heechul didn't like how handsome the kid looked. He was wearing a white polo with a few buttons open showing a silver necklace, his blond hair raised up along with the long silver piercing on his right ear made him look like an American rich gangster in a Hollywood film. To Heechul, the young man looks like a spoiled brat.**

**The man looked at the angel and raised his brow. "Is that him?"**

**A vein popped in his head when the kid looked western spoke in Korean with a mocking tone.** **_This kid has no respect for his elderly!!!_ **

**Heechul watched as the boy order his men to pull out a briefcase full of money with a snap of a finger. The kid was being so cocky and if it weren't for the stack of money being displayed in front of his greedy eyes, Heechul would have landed a knuckle on his head.**

**"Mr. Kim, please sit down."**

**After doing so, Heechul watched as some men assessed the artifact with their high end technology that he doesn't know existed. It took some minutes until the eldest one whispered something to the master. Heechul sweat dropped when the young boss raised a hand- but it was immediately turned into glee after one of the men gave the boss some papers and pen.**

**Once the contract signing was done, the two had exchanged cases. When young master stood, the people in the back bowed their heads to the trader and turned their heels to follow the leader.**

**"W--wait! I'd like to express my gratitude first, why don't we have lunch?" although, it's a bad idea, seeing that the kid has 2 young, capable escorts, Heechul still has to continue his plan.**

**"We had a good business Mr. Kim, but our boss needs to attend another meeting." The tall man helpfully replied.**

**Heechul only nodded. Once the three boys left, he immediately got in his car and followed them. The silver sedan pulled over a restaurant a few miles away from the gallery.**

**Heechul took a few turns and parked his rented car a block away from his target. He took a black briefcase from the backseat and opened it to reveal a replica of the plum. Heechul examined it and nodded, satisfied at the work.**

**He discreetly entered the parking lot and spotted the young boss and his men entering the elevator without a briefcase. Heechul grinned; this will be way easier than he thought.**

**He went to a corner where the CCTV cameras won't see him and drew a sign on the ground. Heechul stepped inside of it and in a few moments, he found himself inside the silver sedan.**

**Heechul used a flash light and found the original case safely sitting on the backseat. He switched the two and he was about to leave when the car door opened. His heart stopped when he saw the foreigner who escorted him inside the meeting room earlier.**

**The foreigner was equally shocked so taking this as an opportunity, Heechul sprint for his life.**

**"HEY!"**

**He heard the man cursing and speaking in another language but he didn't look back. He was busy saving his ass and when he got out of the restaurant, he ran to where he secretly parked his car and pulled a mat with the same sign he drew earlier and put it on his seat.**

**Once the foreigner spotted the car, his boss and the other men forcefully opened the doors but they got furious after finding it empty.**

**Heechul laughed at the four while on top of a complex. He being part angel is definitely useful. He knows the kids will not be able to tell the police since the bidding was unofficial and was kept hidden from the government.**

**The replica he left isn't that bad anyway, it could still fool anyone. Once they put in glass, no one would know it‘s fake, so they should really just go home and accept that they got conned.**

**The angel was about to walk off when he heard a gunshot. He panicked and lowered his head. _What the fuck? How do those brats own a gun?_ The angel tried his best to listen to their conversation using his almighty divine powers.**

**"....inform father I killed his assistant for being useless."**

**Heechul's eyes widened. He peeked and saw the foreigner's body on the ground, blood sipping through his stained dress shirt. Th--the kid-- he shot the old man!**

**"Sir, we are in Taiwan right now, we might need to leave now before the authorities come."**

**"Hanahaki is a big syndicate, we have men based here. Call the Taiwanese _thorns_ and have them deal with this. I need them to get me that scum so I can kill him with my own hands."**

**Heechul shivered in fright. T--the kid is really a member of Hanahaki?! And the way he ordered the two--- he's the big boss?! Heechul gulped. There's no way the people he talked to are part of the biggest syndicate in Korea-- the kids must have just copied the name of the infamous organization to scare of their enemies.**

**The con artist wanted to believe yet his heart is still pounding fast. Even if they are not part of Hanahaki, they're still murderers! The angel put his hand to his head, what the fuck did he got himself into?!**

**Heechul sat there and proceeded to come up with an escape plan, after so much thinking, the angel had decided that there's only one safe place for him, and that's not on earth.**

**Heechul, with the bit of strength he has left, teleport to heaven. The soft cotton clouds made him feel secured. He watched as a few of them greet him and pass by. They didn't even look surprised at the state of the man.**

**Heechul is pretty popular for his misbehavior so they got used to him showing up looking like he got chased by a dog. After a minute, the man rolled and stood up with a sigh of relief. Maybe it's time for him to lie low in heaven and visit his old 'friend.'**

The angel cursed himself for angering God last week. He had been living a good life up there and occasionally in Seoul for three good years but because of his big mouth, he has become pure human.

If he didn't call God lazy for taking a break from his holy throne up above, he would have still been safe; he would not have ended up crashing down back to earth, powerless with nothing but a gold feather in his hand.

"I--- p-please don't kill me!" he panicked. The man was trembling as he backed away, when he hit the cold wall, exhaustion started to hit him and immediately he knelt and raised both of his hands to surrender.

The tall man moved closer. Footsteps were the only sound he could hear in the abandoned alley.

Heechul doesn't know how but the shadow was divided into four. With the flickering street lamp as his only source of light, he saw four men dressed in expensive black suits and leather shoes looking all classy and shit if it weren't for their sinister, cold look or the guns they're pulling out.

"You have guts for tricking our lord, rat. Too bad I'll pull that out and throw it down the drain" the tallest of them smirked, his canine tooth showing. He smiled sadistically as he held a gun and raised it to the other's head.

"Mingyu, that's too nice of you. Since he caused us to work overtime, might as well rip his eyeballs and kidneys off and sell them in the black market. Make full use of his pathetic body." The skinniest one spoke. He's also tall but he's a bit shorter than the guy he's speaking to. He had a blank expression and it only terrified the swindler more.

"Tsk, you two are so boring. Why don't we try the centipede thing already? Cut his limbs and connect it to another body." said the foreigner in fluent Korean.

The boy is the shortest and the youngest looking among them. Is he even legal?! Why is he a member of Korea's infamous mob? But that's not the only question the man has, the angel wondered: how can he speak so well? How long has he been living in Korea? 6? 7 years? Mayb-- WAIT! He's supposed to be worried about his life!

"Scumbags like you are the ones I hate the most." Finally, the Alpha spoke. His icy tone and killer eyes sent chills down the man's spine.

Even if he's really not sure if the people he's talking too are really from Hanahaki, an infamous syndicate whose expertise are drug trade and assassination, he's 100% certain that the person looking down on him right now is the leader of the mob. His hair was slicked back, fully showing his gray, lifeless eyes screaming 'death', his pale skin making the angel think that vampires exist.

From his perspective, the criminal is around his son's age, around mid 20's. See? This is why he mocks 'Big G' or whatever street name he calls himself these days. He's being an irresponsible parent! _Heh, speak for yourself Heechul_.

Well... he doesn't really care, to be honest. He's the most reckless angel that ever existed; he doesn't care about morals or reputation. He's always messing around and causing trouble with his big mouth. So, it was no surprise when he lost it after seeing Big G hit his "wanna be cool dad" stage. He just couldn't help but insult him. But! That doesn't give him the right to clip his wings and put him on time out! Now how will he get out of this mess?!

**“I’ll personally shove a rose down your throat.”** Heechul was pulled back to earth when he heard the man cock his gun.

He knew he fucked up big time because the boss never kills. He always orders his people to do the work for him. Not because he's weak, mind you, he's the best fighter in the syndicate. He can fight with his bare hands, with a gun, a knife, a sword; he even killed 3 men using a pair of silver chopsticks once. He's definitely strong but he prefers to reserve his energy on more useful things like running his organization. So for him to actually point a gun to someone's head, that person really ticked him off.

“P-please have mercy! I-- I will give it back! Th--the feather, I hid it! If you kill me now, you will never have it anymore!” If he had powers, he would have teleported his way out, but he’s on time out. So his only option now is to give back his late grandfather’s gold feather.

“And you think I believe you?” The boss clicked his tongue; he’s ready to pull the trigger anytime. One wrong move and the angel will find life slipping off his body.

“I-If you don’t believe me you can f-follow me, I will stay true to my word, you can have everything I own, j-just don’t kill me please!”

The leader stared at him, contemplating whether he’ll believe the man or not. He’s been hunting him for 3 years, now that he’s finally found the fucker he’s been itching to kill, being reminded of that fascinating work of art that he was supposed to gift to his father, he put his gun down, which earned a surprised look from the thorns (Hanahaki’s elite men) . “Betray me and I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

There are three things that the mafia boss had inherited from his father: wealth, the syndicate, and his possessiveness. Once he finds one thing that peaks his interest, he will do anything to get it and have it all to himself.

“I- I won’t!”

*****

Jeonghan woke up with a massive headache. Still feeling dizzy, the angel sat up from the queen size bed. He held up his right arm and looked at blood stain and the wing mark on his wrist. Last night, while he was alone in his apartment, he tried teleportation to his father’s house.

He hadn’t seen his dad in a few years. Not like it’s new to him, in fact, he’d resemble his dad to a mushroom; he just shows up out of nowhere and leaves when he damn pleases. To be honest, Jeonghan never understood why his mom fell in love with a foolish man like him. He often thinks that his dad is god’s biggest disappointment but he would be lying if he said he doesn’t care about his father.

Yesterday, when he found an old postcard his dad had sent him some months ago, he decided to check on his old man to see if he’s still breathing. With a chalk, he drew a sign on the floor and stood inside of it. He took a pin and pricked his thumb until a droplet of blood surfaced, he stuck his thumb on the mark on his wrist and it caused his body to glow.

In a few seconds he successfully teleport in one of the rooms in the villa and wow, his dad is hella rich. Jeonghan found himself in a spacious room, standing on a soft carpet.

The room had an amazing interior. The walls were plastered with state of the art paintings and each table had glass figurines, he even saw a turntable. Jeonghan wanted to wander around the mansion until his feet hurt but his body felt weak. His eyes started to get heavy and before he could lift his hand to his head, he collapsed.

“I’m never doing that again.” he said before releasing a big yawn. It was Jeonghan’s first time to actually travel further than 5 kilometres. He’s pretty weak compared to his kin, but that’s because he’s only ⅛ angel. His great grandfather married a pure-blood and settled down on earth. Their families have all pretty much become permanent residents.

Every now and then, the angels would stay in heaven for a few days to report to the council. Ever since ‘Big G’ or how his dad would call him went on vacation, the descendants of heaven were each given a task. Those who are strong enough to reach heaven, of course. An angel like Jeonghan who can’t even teleport without fainting is too weak to have a duty, to which he agrees and secretly likes because who’d want to have responsibilities?

Aside from his looks and divine blood, Jeonghan also inherited his laziness from his dad.

Jeonghan became very alert when he heard some rustles in a nearby room. The boy quickly got up and carefully, he headed to the room where the noise was coming from.

“Shit---shit---- where did I--- A-ha!”

“Dad?” Jeonghan rubbed his eyes. His vision is still blurry but he can sense that this funny looking man in front of him is none other than heaven’s number one trouble maker.

“Dad what---”

“Jeonghan!” Heechul’s eyes widened. Jeonghan’s not supposed to be here! It’s too dangerous! Plus he can’t know that he sold his grandfather's gold feather. This kid will definitely kill him and tell his uncles. He’ll certainly get beaten to death 11 times! The father immediately hid the feather behind his back.

“H-how did you---”

“Oh! Well, you won’t believe it but last night I successfully tele---” Jeonghan’s excited tone died when he saw three men entering the room. They were all dressed in black suit and each of them rocked it. Are they actors? Models? Jeonghan never knew his dad knows anyone popular. Jeonghan turned to his dad, his eyes full of question but he couldn’t speak. He was too dumbfounded.

“Time’s up Heechul.”

Another figure cladded in black entered the scene and this time, Jeonghan felt like fainting. He had never seen such a fine man in his 24 years of existence. No homo tho.

The man had a pair of cold gray eyes, his lips as red as blood, every time he move his lips, a dimple appears on his cheek. His hair slicked back, exposing his sharp jaws and pore less, flawless skin. Would it be too rude if he suddenly ask him what skincare products he uses? UWU Jeonghan wants to look like a meal too!

Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the man was staring back. He awkwardly moved behind and because he was still feeling weak, he fell on his bum. That’s when he realized he’s only wearing an over-sized button down shirt that he uses as PJs. He somehow felt shy and exposed.

Somewhere, you can hear Heechul face palming at how dumb his son looked in front of the mafia. This maybe the last time they’ll see each other alive because the way the mafia was darkly staring at his son, he knew he somehow pissed the petty boss.

The man walked closer and looked down at the helpless boy. Heechul tried to move to his son but one of men held a gun to his side. He could only curse under his breath.

“Y-yah! Who are you?” He breathed; the boy avoided making eye contact because the man was staring at him intensely. He felt the strong dark aura of the guy and even though he will not admit it, he’s scared, and he knows his dad can sense it.

The tallest man was about to answer on behalf of the boss but the mafia raised his hand and it immediately made the other shut his mouth and step back to where he was originally standing.

There was a dead silence; the clueless boy had the audacity to raise his voice. The men in suit looked at their boss, curious of what will happen next. No one ever yells at the boss and lives. This will be interesting.

Instead of answering, the man with gray eyes walked around the house and admired the design of the room. His footsteps, along with his pounding heart were the only sound Jeonghan could hear. He saw the man pick up a marble figurine and traced his fingertips on it while nodding. He was still expressionless. He continued walking silently and observed the paintings on the wall. He roamed inside the room for some time and everyone was just quietly waiting for him, everyone except Jeonghan.

Apparently, Jeonghan is impatient and he doesn’t like how silent it was, so when the man held another ceramic to observe it, the boy opened his itching mouth. “I swear t----”

“Choi Seungcheol.” The devil finally spoke.

Choi Seungcheol? Jeonghan blinked. Where did he hear that name again? Now that the boy thought about it, he’s familiar with the man’s face. He had seen him somewhere… but where?

The leader raised a brow at the man as if asking him: “You don’t know me?” He thought the man was stupid for just blinking instead of looking shocked, he finds it irritating but since he’s being merciful today, he decided not to end his life there. He needs entertainment so he added:

“President of Coups International Corporation.”

Oh… now he knows where he had seen him before! On telev----WAIT! “What?!”

Jeonghan’s mouth dropped open. His eyes popped out after hearing who this man is. That’s why he felt like he had seen him before! He’s not an actor or a model; he’s the most famous young CEO, Choi Seungcheol! Jeonghan can’t believe he’d live long enough to actually see a perfect human. Rich, young and handsome! Who said no one’s perfect?

The man smirked inwardly. Now that’s the reaction he wants to see. “Leader of Hanahaki.”

...what? Isn’t that....

“Your owner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FIRST CHAPTER DONE. I'M SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE LONG >_< THANK YOU FOR SUBSCRIBING AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS STORY. <3 
> 
> AND OMFG I WENT TO SEVENTEEN'S IDEALCUT IN MNL AND TO THEIR FANSIGN EVENT!! I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE LIKE 6 STEPS AWAY FROM SEUNGCHEOL AND I SWEAR TO GOD HE'S FLAWLESS. THEY ALL ARE BUT MY EYES WERE GLUED TO SEUNGCHEOL CUZ FUCKKK DADDY! 👌👌


	2. A FATHER'S STUPIDITY IS HIS SON'S MISERY

HANAHAKI? OWNER? WHAT?!

Okay first, isn’t Hanahaki the name of the infamous syndicate that’s been on since the early 70’s?! Is this guy for real? Aren't mobsters supposed to be older with guns displayed on their waists, a tobacco in between the yellow set of fake teeth, a bandanna on the head and fat gold jewelries on each finger? This guy who proclaims to be one looks more like a prince than a gangster. He's well dressed and his skin looks so white and flawless, no scars or tattoos that would make the other cower in fear. No one would believe he's part of a shady business. Second, if he’s the leader then… then… how is he related to his dad?! What in the world did he do this time?!

An angel getting involved in the black market, Heechul is the only one. Jeonghan thought he's really lucky he hasn't met a lot of angels, if he did, his family would be one of their hot topics! Why isn't he allowed to disown his father? It's just unfair!

And this guy said he’s Jeonghan’s owner.... Is Jeonghan adopted? Could it be... this… this man in front of him is his real father?! Wait, he’s too young! Plus, he doesn't have wings. Jeonghan thought and thought until a bad feeling hit him and made him shudder. Did his dad…did he--- OH GOD PLEASE NO! Jeonghan’s face turned red when he realized. A person can only own something if they buy them so could it be... D-did his dad just--- just sell his one and only precious, handsome, literally an angel son t-to the mafia?! Jeonghan held back a cry. How could he? He's the only person that will bail him out of jail-- how could his father just throw him away to be a mafia's sex slave? He’s a guy!

“Is… is he insane? He’s starting to creep me out.” Jeonghan spoke out loud and crossed his arms to hide his chest. He looked at his father and that’s when he realized the scared look in his eyes, his face pale and his lips dry. Jeonghan became very confused when he saw that his father doesn't have wings. His eyes traveled to the emotionless guy who is standing next to his dad and that's when he found out why his had has been extremely quiet, the man was pointing a gun to his side.

Jeonghan's eyes widened. That-- that's not a real gun, right? T-that-- that doesn't have real bullets-- right? He never felt this scared in his entire life. His heart is about to leap out of his mouth. He’s confused, worried and angry at his father “Kim Heechul what’s happening?!”

“B-boss-- Jeonghan, he’s--- you can’t---” Heechul was cut off when the leader glared at him. He’s helpless, he doesn’t know how to fix this mess. He loathes himself for being reckless and for dragging his own flesh and blood in danger. If something happens to his son, he will never forgive himself. He thanked the heavens that his son is smart enough to stay still but he’s still not safe, he’ll only feel relieved when his son escapes out of here. He’s panicking, he can’t think of a way out. The leader is staring at his son and it’s driving Heechul crazy. What does he want from him? Did he find out he’s an angel? His forehead started to sweat. There’s no way he did. Jeonghan wasn’t using his powers when he arrived so---

“Mingyu.” Heechul flinched when the leader snapped. In split seconds, the tall guy pulled a briefcase out of nowhere and handed a piece of paper to the leader.

“Didn’t you sign this contract? You even used your own blood as ink. Everything you own is mine now. Including this.” the mafia pointed at the boy.

“But----”

Seungcheol sighed and it made Heechul cry internally. He’s dead. He won’t be able to protect his son. When the leader put a hand in his back pocket, Heechul closed his eyes. Maybe god will not forgive him for what he did. Maybe when the bullets pierce his head, he will have amnesia and he will forget everything about this life, or why he’ll be in hell when he wakes up. He hopes that god would rescue his son, he had nothing to do with their fight or the mafia. It’s unfair to make him suffer. He’s too young, there’s so many things his son hasn’t experienced, he doesn’t want to snatch that chance away just because he did something stupid.

A few seconds have passed, and he finally opened his eyes. He saw the mafia walking… away from him and onto the large sofa? He sat there and removed his jacket, exposing his designer long sleeves. He loosened his tie and leaned back a bit to pull out his phone.

“Mingyu, Wonwoo bring him to father. Keep him for now.”

“What?” Heechul was in a state of shock because the leader didn’t kill him.

Seungcheol really doesn’t want to deal with this rat anymore. He wants to kill him but the boy with long blond hair has been staring at him with his curious eyes and as much as Seungcheol hates it, for some reason, he doesn’t want to do anything violent in front of him. The boy is eerie. Seungcheol shot his killer eyes on the boy and scrutinized him.

The blonde looks so fragile, his hair looks so soft even when it’s tied messily, his brown cat eyes matches his button nose and pink lips, his small frame proportioned, his exposed slim legs are flawless and his skin, like porcelain looks too delicate to touch. This boy is dangerously and inexplicably ethereal, it would be a waste to kill such beauty. He doesn’t know the relationship of the two but he doesn’t care. He’ll keep this one, he looks innocent and dumb at the same time. It interests him, so he decided to keep the boy, for now.

"No--- no wait! Please! Please don't--- I'm begging you please don't touch hi--- put me down!"

The two nodded and lifted Heechul like he’s paper and dragged him out of (his) Seungcheol’s house. Although they were surprised about the fact that the boss didn’t cement coffin him or how for the first time, in his dull 26 years of existence, he became interested in a person, they didn’t ask anything. Instead, they just did what they were told.

The leader dialed someone and placed the phone to his ear. It took a while before he spoke:

“Father, I found an interesting... thing.”

He raised a brow to Jeonghan’s direction and the angel’s mouth twitched at the name. Is he… is he talking about me?!

“Mingyu and Wonwoo are on their way to bring my gift and vermin.”

Seungcheol never tore his gaze away from the boy who’s still seated on the cold floor.

“I got a few questions about this house. For now… get him a babysitter.”

Are they talking about… his dad? Where is he? What are they gonna do with him?! And a babysitter? Yeah sure he acts like a kid but why get him a sitter? Jeonghan really doesn’t understand the terms the man was using. He wants to stand up and find his dad but right now, he’s lost. He doesn’t know where to start. He had so many questions.

“I’ll call you again tomorrow.”

The man dropped the call. The mafia stood up from his seat and casually walked out of the room, the almost forgotten foreign man helped the blond up and ushered him to follow the leader.

Jeonghan swallowed the lump on his throat, he's trembling, he let the man guide him, he doesn't know where they're taking him, nor did he pay attention to his surrounding since he's too terrified to focus. They're not really members of Hanahaki, right? He won't die tonight, right? Right? Someone answer him!

“Bring my clothes, do everything that’s needed to be done tomorrow.” Seungcheol held the key up and the foreigner immediately took it and bowed. The handsome foreigner smirked at the boy who was spacing out before leaving.

The sound of the door clicking made Jeonghan realize that the foreigner is gone and he’s in the same spacious bedroom he woke up to, alone with the mafia.

Jeonghan watched as the man dropped his jacket on the bed and sat there casually, a dark look in his gray eyes. He's been staring at the long-haired boy for a long time now and it made Jeonghan more uncomfortable and frightened. What is he looking at? Does he have dirt on his face? When the mafia smirked, Jeonghan cursed mentally.

Fuck, what will he do to him? Why did his men leave? A-and why did he remove his Jacket? There's no way-- It.... it’s not possible right? He---he’s a guy an-and aren’t mafias straight? What does he want from Jeonghan? They both have… His face turned as red as tomato. Is it because he looks like a girl? Fine, Jeonghan admits it, everyone mistakes her for a woman but that shouldn’t be the reason why the leader is eye fucking him!

Hold on--- he’s not part of this! No one kidnapped him! He never did anything to the mafia clan so doesn’t that mean he’s out of the equation? The guy on the bed isn’t moving at all, so…. shouldn’t he leave? No one will notice anyway… plus he won’t tell anyone what happened (except the police) so he should be able to….

“Where are you going?” Jeonghan was about to reach for the knob when the man spoke. The poor boy freezed on his spot and contemplated whether to stay still or sprint out. Jeonghan’s heart was beating wildly again, he took deep breaths before turning the handle when suddenly, a strong hand was leaning on the exit. Jeonghan flinched and with his eyes, he traced the figure from his arms up to his handsome face.

“Speak.” He ordered.

Jeonghan gulped. The stranger is standing close, too close. The boy can’t help but feel the fear slowly creep in his entire being, and yet, he can’t show it. For the sake of his stupid, ass-hat dad, he will speak to one of the most terrifying man who lived. “T-to find where your men took my dad.

“Sugar daddy huh.”

Jeonghan choked on his own saliva and showed a disgusted look at the criminal. "No!

The man glared at him and it caused a certain angel to flinch. His eyes are demonic. He's really convinced that this man is a descendant of the king down below. He hesitated before continuing. "He-- he's my biological father."

The other raised a brow as if asking the long-haired man if he's telling the truth. "He looks only over ten years older than you. Do you think I'm a fool?"

The leader held the boy’s chin and leaned his face closer. He watched as the boy’s crystal-like tears piled at the corner of his eyes. He enjoys watching people cower in fear just seeing his shadow, and right now, he feels proud of what he’s doing. The boy’s eyes are wide open, like he had just seen a ghost, the mafia smirked.

Jeonghan wanted to dig a hole and bury his shameful self. He’s blushing at their close proximity, he can smell the strong cologne that the leader uses and it reeks of “Alpha.” He tried his best to forget about how intimidating he is and bravely, he answered. “N-no. It-- it’s in our blood.”

It’s true. Angels look relatively… young for their age.

The room fell silent again. Jeonghan really can’t stand the man anymore so gaining courage, he swats the hand that was holding his chin. He didn't miss the surprised look on the mafia's face but he doesn't care. Despite his gut screaming 'no' Jeonghan still tried to open the door but because a strong hand is blocking his way, even when the angel was using all his force, he can’t seem to pull it open. Ahh this is frustrating! How can a man be so weak?!

“Get out of the way!” Jeonghan yelled. He's had enough of the stalling, he needs to see his father now.

“Your father is not dead...yet. My men will not touch him unless I say so.”

“Am I supposed to be relieved hearing that?! What do you want from us?! Just… let me go please...” Jeonghan’s grip on the knob loosened as his eyes started to sting and soon, tears fell down. He doesn’t know why and how he ended up here. He just wants to go back to his apartment, he just wants to see his father, alive and unharmed.

“No.”

“I won’t tell anyone what I saw--- I’ll keep quiet--- you will never hear from me again!”

“How can I make sure that you will not run to the police hmm? Do you think you can walk in on my business and come out here alive?”

Jeonghan stopped sobbing when he heard the threat and pleaded "Please don’t kill me!”

Seungcheol is enjoying seeing the teary-eyed boy beg him, he inwardly grinned “and what’s in it for me?”

“W-what?” Jeonghan blinked at the man.

Seungcheol pretended like he hasn't set a trap for the boy and fixed his cuff links “What do I get for sparing your life?”

“W-well…” Jeonghan looked down on his bare feet when the mafia asked. Jeonghan isn't rich, he can't afford to pay a ransom for him and his father.

“Can you run a business? What do you know about drugs and assassination? Are you strong enough to be one of my men?”

“I--- uh-- ” the mafia's voice was low and raspy and it only intimidated the angel more.

Seungcheol watched as the boy fiddled with his fingers and when he didn't get a response he put a hand on his gun. “No? Then I guess our deal is off.”

Jeonghan saw the action and his eyes widened, he immediately held onto the mafia's arm and looked him in the eyes. “W--what do you want--- I can do anything, just-- don’t hurt me!”

This time Seungcheol couldn't hide his smile. He's been waiting for the queue and finally, the blond has fallen into his trap. The mafia strode to the bed and sat there casually. He saw how the blonde’s cheeks pinked when he took off his tie and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt, exposing a little skin. Knowing he has that effect on the boy, Seungcheol became even more playful. “Well, there’s one thing.”

The boy bit his lips. He’s not sure if he said the right thing “What...what is it?”

The leader raised his hand, he beckoned his finger and signaled the boy to come to him. Jeonghan gulped. He hesitated for a bit but thought that if he still wants to live, it would be better to follow him for now. He walked cautiously to the bed and stood awkwardly with his head down. Tears threatening to fall again.

He saw it coming. When a strong hand pulled him down to the bed, he knew what the man wanted from him. He laid there, his hair messy, eyes focused on the man straddling him, his mouth trembling and his chest, rose and fell irregularly. Maybe the mafia has a bad eye sight, maybe the man hasn't noticed... Maybe he doesn’t know… will he get mad if he knew? Will he kill Jeonghan once he finds out he's a man? Will telling him stop the mafia's sexual desire? “I--I’m a guy.”

The leader didn’t look surprised. He raised a hand to remove the strands of hair that clung on the boy’s forehead and cheeks to get a better look at his beauty. “So?”

Jeonghan shut his eyes when he felt the cold fingertips brush against his cheeks. If this is the only way to keep his father alive, then Jeonghan is willing to let the mafia abuse his body. When he's satisfied, he'll let them go right? Jeonghan held back a sob “appa--”

The leader paused when he heard the plea. The boy's voice was shaking, he muffled his cry. Seungcheol's devious eyes softened when tears fell from the boy's eyes. To his surprise, the boy didn't struggle and fight back. The only movement he did was raise his knuckle to quickly wipe his tears away. He laid there, ready to accept his fate. By the looks of it, he's gonna let the mafia do whatever he wants to him. A strange feeling started to build up in his stomach. Seungcheol stopped moving and instead rested his hand on the side of the boy’s head and continued to silently study his face.

Jeonghan can hear the man breathing still so close to him but he's not moving, so slowly, the boy opened his eyes. Jeonghan saw the man looking down on him with an incomprehensible expression. Their eyes met and Jeonghan held his breath. He doesn’t understand the mafia. Why is he looking at him like this? His eyes... They're so gentle, it’s the complete opposite of his facade, of his words. Why does he want to believe that the criminal will not harm him? He must have gone insane. He’s hopeless, that’s why he thinks that the leader will let him go.

“W-- what is it?” after a long pause, Jeonghan found the courage to ask.

The mafia didn't answer immediately, he's too mesmerized by the boy's beauty. “I want you.”

Opposite to what the boy was thinking, the criminal released him and sat down on the side of the bed. He was looking intensely at the wall, but his eyes were lost. Jeonghan concluded that the mafia was thinking deeply. When the man had given him some space to breathe, the angel sat up and covered his clothed body with the bed sheet. Is he really gay? “I-- I told you, I’m a guy."

“So am I.”

Jeonghan gawked. Is the mafia stupid? He should at least know what Jeonghan meant. "I-- I mean I'm not gay."

"So am I." Seungcheol watched as the boy's terrified expression changed. His face turned red and his brows furrowed. Is he angry?

“Then-- don’t say you want me creep!” Jeonghan gritted. The boy wants nothing more but to hit the mafia’s head with a bat. He felt so embarrassed for thinking that the man wants to have sex with him. If he’s not interested in men, then why did he say he wants him? Why did he straddle Jeonghan like he was about to devour him? Why hasn’t he let go of Jeonghan yet?

The leader‘s eyes stormed when he heard the insult, then, in one swift move, he gripped the boy’s wrist tightly and pinned him down.

“Are you ordering me?” His gray eyes looked darker. Jeonghan cursed himself for talking back. He still wants to live!

“N-no sir---” Jeonghan didn’t realize he was holding his breath. The man gripping him too tightly, his lower half secured by the mafia’s thick thighs.

“Know this: you’re in bed with the most powerful man in the underworld. One wrong move and I can erase you from earth, no one would know.” The leader leaned on the boy’s neck and whispered in a low voice before blowing in his reddened ear.

The boy shivered which earned an evil smirk from the mafia. He’s really enjoying how scared and flustered the boy is right now.

“Bu-but-- I’m not an item-- I'm not yours to claim, you s-should let us go.” Jeonghan is still determined. He hasn’t backed down. There’s no way this confused homosexual criminal can have him as a boy-toy. Jeonghan will not allow it! Jeonghan can live regretting losing his virginity over forced sex with the mafia but there's no way he'll let himself be kept a prisoner.

Jeonghan thought to himself that a lot of women must have wanted to get down with this man. He said he's not gay but he's doing this to Jeonghan... Is he what his friend would call a panfrysexual? Lots of women would be devastated if they knew that the 'businessman' is interested in this student.

He should have just chosen a random person in a night club, why did this man have to pick Jeonghan? He's straight! Well, there’s nothing wrong with being a panfry, in fact Jeonghan has friends who belongs in the lgbt community, he supports them but that doesn’t mean he’s one!

“Your father had already sold you.”

Jeonghan, although is trying hard to escape with his father, almost forgot that the person he wants to save the most was the one who sold him out. Just thinking of this made the boy even more angry and frustrated.

“Please, I’m still young, I’m only 24, I’m just a student--- I'm a virgin, I have no experience, you will regret being in bed with me, I can't do what you want--- My family is poor, you will get nothing from me! I can't stay here, I need to work, I need to be rich-- I want to get married! There's so many things I haven't done yet, if you let me go I'll-- I'll work hard--- I'll earn the money and pay you in installment just-- let me go!”

Seungcheol’s eyes lit up and it made Jeonghan even more panicked. What is this guy thinking? He got scared when the mafia chuckled. What did he say? Seriously… is the mafia crazy?

“Take my name.” A proud smile plastered on the mafia's face.

The words didn't sink in in Jeonghan's tired mind “...what?”

“Let’s marry, I'm rich.” Seungcheol spoke, he lowered his head, closer to the boy's right ear, he watched his face form an incomprehensible expression.

Marry... Marry.... What the fuck? “What? No! Are you crazy?! You ju---”

“You said you want to be married.” The leader interrupted. He raised a brow at the boy.

“Y-yes but--” Jeonghan struggled to find the words. He's speechless. The mafia is being illogical!

“Then it’s settled.” Seungcheol took that as a yes.

“Wai-- please--” Jeonghan wanted to protest when suddenly the mafia was tucking him in bed.

“Sleep, Wonwoo will get a marriage officiant first thing in the morning.” Once again, he interrupted. Leaving the dumbfounded boy even more speechless.

“I---” what the fuck is happening?! What the fuck is the mafia saying?!

“Good night, wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Chapter two: uploaded! I hope you guys enjoyed! What can you say about this chapter? Comment down below! ^___^


	3. I HEAR DEATH BELLS RINGING

Jeonghan is the type of person who tries to rest whenever he sees an opportunity. He’s the type of student who’s always late because he overslept and if he weren't as smart as he is, he would have failed at least two of his subjects.

Jeonghan can sleep through a calamity, there was even a time their apartment caught fire and if it weren’t for his best friend waking him with a slap, he would have been walking on the soft clouds by now. He is indeed a heavy sleeper but today, he annoyingly woke up to the sound of construction. He tossed and turned in bed. He tried to cover his ears with pillows but the sounds were unbearable. The angel reluctantly opened his eyes to peek at the alarm.

“Ugh.” Sunday, 8:22 A.M., God it’s too early. His neighbors are really assholes. Why do they have to start banging their walls this early? Plus, Jeonghan doesn’t remember his neighbors asking permission from him to start construction. The sound was so close, they were making the angel’s ears ring. They’re gonna get it from me!

Jeonghan sat up, eyes still closed. He’s planning to knock on his neighbor’s door and complain but his thoughts were immediately scattered when his head ached.

He’s sure he didn’t drink-- so why does it feel like he’s experiencing a bad hangover? He put a hand to press on his pounding head, he released a big yawn and when he opened his eyes, he stared at the wide painting of his father wearing a yellow suit with a matching leopard print necktie, his fashion is really… interesting. Heechul looked like Jim Carrey from that one movie with the green mask. Seeing his father’s annoying, cocky smile made Jeonghan’s head hurt even more.

“....”

Wait… why is there a painting of his father on his wall?! Jeonghan’s eyes widened. His neck almost broke when he whipped his head to his sides a bit too fast. This--- this isn’t Jeonghan’s apartment! His room isn’t this big! This realization made the sleepy boy fully awake, he was surprised to see that he’s on a spacious foreign bed.

SHIT!

Jeonghan panicked. Although it’s the start of autumn, cold sweats started to form on his forehead. S-so it wasn’t a bad dream?! He--he really did meet a mafia?! Huhuhu. He looked around the spacious room to see if he can escape but the thoughts were immediately scratched and thrown in the garbage bin when he saw the prince of demon on the desk near the French window.

The man was wearing a different set of dress shirt and black pants; he sat there while looking at a stack of paper. Jeonghan wanted nothing but to die right now. Why did he even wake up? This is worse than a nightmare! The boy pulled his hair and out of frustration, he screamed.

When he opened his eyes, he didn’t think the mafia boss would be standing at the side of the bed, staring at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?! Jeonghan wants to strangle the life out of the man. It’s not right for angels to think that way but right now, he doesn’t care. Realizing that he and his dad are still held against their will, he can’t help but imagine how he’d want to kill the man in front of him.

“I--- I want to go home.” The angel demanded, he looked at the man in the eyes. Although he’s still scared, Jeonghan had decided he had enough. He doesn’t want to play this stupid game anymore. Why is he still even here? Why hasn’t the mafia killed him?

Seungcheol was surprised at the boy’s courage. He’s a different person this morning. Last night, he was so scared to even look at the mafia but right now, he even had the guts to demand and glare at the man. With his bed hair, he squinted his eyes at the mafia. Although he tried his best to look tough and all, the man only sees him as a small cat. Seungcheol was not fazed at all “this is your home.”

Jeonghan clenched his teeth. The annoyingly handsome man was looking at him with the ‘are you dumb?’ look. Just because his father lives here doesn’t mean he also has too. Jeonghan assumed that the mafia lives with his father and relies on his wealth since he doesn’t look like he had experienced what it’s like to have 2 part-time jobs at the same time to pay for his own tuition and apartment. Rich ass people! “N-no… I have my OWN home. MY apartment.”

“No need to, while our house is being renovated, we’ll be staying in my mansion.” Seungcheol looked around and nodded at the sound of the construction. His men are the best at looking for skilled interior designers so he’s sure that this pathetic excuse of a house will be transformed to a sophisticated one within a week.

“No!” Jeonghan choked on air. Our house? The man had gone insane… first he was talking about marrying him, now he’s saying that this is their house. Can Jeonghan punch him just one time? Ya know, knock some sense into him?

Seungcheol looked offended. He shot his killer eyes at the boy and it made the other bite his lips out of nervous. “No?”

Jeonghan suddenly felt really small. He wants to act fearless but under the mafia’s intense gaze, he can’t help but feel like his other foot is on the grave. The boy sighed and answered in a small voice “I don’t wanna live with you…”

Seungcheol watched as the boy shifted his eyes on the ground. This place will be full of people, it’ll be a pain to stay in this house while it’s being renovated but since he wants his ‘fiance’ to be comfortable and feel at home, he replied with a sweet smile: “Fine. For your convenience, we’ll stay here.”

Jeonghan fought the urge to face palm. A vein popped in his head. Why does the mafia keep on using we and our? Why the hell is he smiling like that? Is he really this dumb? Can’t he understand what Jeonghan has been trying to say? The angel tried to calm his mind. For his own safety, he needs to refrain from lashing out “you don’t understand…”

The leader just raised a brow. He knows what the boy has been trying to point out but he decided he wants to see how he'll react. He watched the boy’s face turn red, his eyebrows knitted and lips closed tightly, looking like he’s ready to fight the mafia in a second. Cute. Seungcheol wants to see how far the boy could hold his anger before he explodes. He was gonna respond but he was interrupted by a knock.

Maybe he'll just annoy the boy later. “Come in.”

The slim man Jeonghan saw yesterday bowed to the boss and... to him? After doing so, he walked closer to the bed.

“Good morning sire, breakfast is served. Your appointment with Mr. Jeon will be at noon.”

Jeonghan wondered who Mr. Jeon is and what kind of appointment the mafia has with him. Is it about his shady business or his clean business? Well, it doesn't matter, clean or not Jeonghan doesn't care, all that matters right now is: the man will be busy this noon! Jeonghan finally has a chance to escape!

Jeonghan's eyes lit up knowing that Beelzebub right here has an event to attend to, the angel stopped listening to the conversation as he mentally sketched a plan. Should he jump out of the window? No that's too dangerous... Why not sneak throught the chimne-- ew, that place is full of dust. Hmm.... Oh! His wings! He can teleport his way out! Once he's left alone, he'll use his powers to get out! It's been hours since he had used them, he must have recharged already!

"I'll be taking my leave now sire."

The leader nodded and the man once again bowed before leaving the room. Seungcheol looked at the boy who's spacing out. He wondered what's going on in his little mind. “Get up. Breakfast is ready.”

Jeonghan's attention was pulled by the devil. "A-ah?"

"Breakfast, now." The mafia repeated.

"Oh." Jeonghan didn’t budge and looked nowhere. He stayed still on bed. Why is the mafia inviting him for breakfast? The angel couldn't understand. What are his intentions? And how could he eat breakfast when his father is out there with outlaws? Has he even had breakfast yet? He's probably still asleep, after all, Heechul is his father, all his bad habits were from him. How could he eat at this state? How could he eat knowing that it was served and prepared by criminals? What would they feed him? Blood of the men they killed? Yes. This angel loves to exaggerate.

The mafia stood there for a good five minutes until he started to lose patience. The boy is not moving at all. He’s so close to losing his cool because the boy only stared at him and didn’t move. His background immediately darkened. He wants to threaten him again and make the boy obey but he decided not to, it’s too early to be violent. “Get up or I’ll carry you.”

Jeonghan shivered when he heard the order. His voice was low and authoritative, the angel hates how fast he stood from the bed. No one tells him what do! He’s not a pushover! He wants to argue but he knows he will never win. He thought it would be best not to since he doesn’t know just how dangerous this criminal is. Who knows when he’ll get a katana and chop the angel's head off?

They ate their breakfast quietly. Although it was mostly the leader since the boy was too worried to eat. Even though the table was filled with different expensive dishes. The boy didn’t feel hungry. He’s too busy thinking of a way out. To teleport, he has to know the exact address of where his dad is but how will he? He doesn't even know if he's still in Seoul!

Jeonghan sighed, he wants to see his father. He must make sure that he’s alive. Jeonghan feels it, his dad is still walking on earth but he doesn’t know in what state. Did they hurt him? Cut off his limbs? Did they give him huge wounds? But his dad fears blood... Did he faint when he saw them? Did he cry when they took him away?

Jeonghan's mind kept on thinking of the worst thing that could happen to his dad and of course it affected him. A tear fell from the boy’s eye and he immediately wiped it. He shouldn’t think that way… didn’t… didn’t the mafia say he will not harm his dad? Maybe he should believe him…Maybe his dad is okay… Maybe they let him go…

The leader paused when he noticed the boy rubbing his eyes. He put down his utensils and observed him. He sighed. He doesn't like seeing this miserable look in the boy's pretty face. He can’t stand the early drama. “You can see your father once you finished breakfast.”

Jeonghan immediately looked up. He--- he can see his father? Does that mean he's okay? “A-are you telling the truth?”

“Why don’t you finish your plate and find out?” the leader answered before continuing with his food.

Jeonghan nodded. A glimpse of hope shone in him, he felt a little relieved, tears threatening to fall again but he held them in. The angel sniffled as he lifts a spoon. He ate the porridge and eagerly chewed on the slices of baguette served in front of him. He silently prayed that his father is alright. He’ll make sure to leave with him today. No matter what happens, they’ll escape together.

After breakfast, when the mafia was convinced that the boy is already full. They immediately went out of the house. Jeonghan’s jaw dropped when he saw an expensive black car waiting for them. He followed the leader and carefully, he sat inside the foreign made car leaving a big gap between him and the boss. The leader gave him a cold look but didn’t speak, to which Jeonghan was thankful for. He doesn’t know what kind of subject the mafia would talk to him about. Drugs? Human trafficking? Murder? The boy doesn’t want to imagine.

After a two hour and a half drive, they finally arrived at a mansion far from the city. The tall man whom he remembers as Mingyu opened the door for them and bowed to the boss. “Master Choi is waiting for us in his study room.”

When Jeonghan got off the car, the first thing he did was gasp at the building. Such-- such luxurious house! No-- it’s a palace! He had only seen these kinds of mansion in movies. Fountains on each corner, a big veranda, gardens, several cars lined up to the side, Corinthian pillars, Jeonghan never thought he’d be able to enter such fancy looking house. They headed to the wide stairs made of marble and reached a room as big as the ones in (his father’s) the mafia’s house.

A servant opened the door for them and it revealed a large library. Jeonghan was amazed at the design of the room. It has a few furniture, but the interior was still exquisite. The walls were plastered with medals, ribbons, trophies, certificates and some pictures.

Jeonghan saw the startled look in the mafias face before black aura reeked out of his body, Jeonghan looked to where the man was staring and when he did, he fought the urge to laugh. On the left side of the room, hang three big pictures of a man he concludes to be the devil.

On the far left was a picture of a boy with an adorable smile and a violin, his eyes were big and round. This innocent looking kid... Who would have thought he'd become a mob lord?! It's terrifying!

Next to it was a picture of a blond teenager with his hair up. The first thing Jeonghan noticed was the dimples, he had always wanted one. He had always thought that people with dimples look extra hotter than those who have a normal smile. What did this man do to receive all God's blessings? The young man on the picture looked like the next big rapper of South Korea with his leather jacket!

And lastly, a picture of the adult mafia in his usual suit and tie at what seemed to be like a Grammy's award night. Well, Jeonghan admits the man has good looks. He could easily pass as an actor, it's a shame he decided to be an outlaw instead of being practical. If Jeonghan was him, he would have worked as a model. Pose, walk and boom! Cash! See this big G? Because you gave him everything, he became a criminal!

Seungcheol's laser eyes saw the boy's reaction and he felt his pride was being stepped on. He elbowed the guy and looked darkly at him. The boy who was snickering immediately stood properly and acted like nothing happened.

Jeonghan let his eyes to continue wonder around until he saw a familiar looking feather, framed and hung up in the middle of the room, that’s when he looked down and caught a man sitting on a big swivel chair, he turned and had a big smile plastered on his face when he called out: “Seungcheol!”

The young man didn’t look excited to see him “Father.”

Meanwhile Jeonghan was surprised to see how the mafia's 'father' looked like. The guy only looks like he’s in his late thirties, even younger than his father and Heechul is an angel! Just like the leader, his dimple shows whenever he speaks. Is he even real? He looks too young and handsome to be a dad, Jeonghan laughed in his head while sending dirty looks to the young boss. Ha! So, you’re the one with the sugar daddy!

“It’s nice that you’ve finally visited your old man! I loved the gift you sent me! I had it framed immediately.” He laughed and it scared Jeonghan. The man, although he looked like a typical uncle, is the father of the mafia boss. Does he know what his son does? Is he also part of the shady business? Jeonghan jumped when the man looked at him. Did he read my thoughts? Jeonghan sweat dropped.

“Is he Yoon Jeonghan? The only child of Kim Heechul?” he asked.

Jeonghan looked to Seungcheol, he wants to ask how his father knew about him but he stayed quiet. He waited for the leader to answer. “Yes, he is. We’re getting married this noon.”

W-What?!

Jeonghan’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Married? Soon?! He couldn’t protest when the old man stood up from his seat and pulled him into a big strangling hug while crying. “Finally! Welcome to the family!”

Jeonghan choked at how tight the old man was hugging him. He wanted to push him away but with the leader watching them in surprise, or the servants and the mafia boss’ people surrounding them, he knows he will be buried six feet under if he did something that would upset or embarrass the man.

When he let go, he immediately looked at Jeonghan’s face and spoke: “Your father is right! You are beautiful! My son hit the jackpot!” He laughed once again, and it’s even sounded scarier. The old man’s voice is so big and low that when he laughs, Jeonghan thought it’s coming from hell. He didn’t step back because right now he remembered why he’s there.

“M-my dad-- w-where is he, sir?” he asked politely.

“Aigoo, don’t be so formal with me my son! Call me appa! After all you’re marrying my son.” He patted the boy a bit too hard which caused him to cough.

Jeonghan shivered, he doesn’t like where this is heading but since the man didn’t talk bad about his father… doesn’t that mean he’s still alive? Maybe he should play along, if he satisfies this dysfunctional family, there might be a chance that they’ll become very happy that they’ll let them go. Hesitantly, Jeonghan asked again. “A-appa, where is my father?”

The old man’s eyes shone like the sun when the timid boy asked once again. “Ah, I feel so connected with you already!”

The tall man squealed like a high schooler and Jeonghan fought hard not to cringe. When he saw the disgusted face of his ‘son-in-law’, the man cleared his throat and fixed his expression into a serious one “Your father is at the shopping mall with my men.”

“…… shopping mall?” Jeonghan’s brows connected as he tried to figure why on earth is his dad at the shopping mall when last night he was so close to going back to heaven?!

“Yes! He wa---” before the man could finish what he’s saying, the door suddenly flung open and it revealed a man in a rich aunt outfit with his black ray ban shades on, cheerfully holding the overflowing shopping bags in his arms.

“Seung Hyun-ah~~ you won’t believe this! I got you a really good pair of polos for our trip! I already picked everything you're wearing but when I went to the shoes department, there was this one cocky kid who tried to get the ones that will go well with your outfit, so your men beat him up! They went like wushu! And then ka-pow! You should have seen him! Hahaha! Then-- then--- Oh my son! You’re here~”

Jeonghan’s aura became fouler by the second. Looking at his father’s carefree, usual self, he felt the urge to throw a cabinet at him. “KIM HEECHUL.”

The man shrieked and dropped everything he was holding when he saw his son was about to explode. He stood behind Choi’s men and used them as human shield.

“Jeong--Jeonghannie! My son! I- I missed you! Are y- are you eating well?”

Steam rushed out of the boy’s ears and nostrils. He couldn’t believe how his father could just-- just GO SHOPPING WITH THE MAFIA BOSS’ MEN AND CALL THE CRIMINAL’S FATHER BY HIS FIRST NAME?!

While he couldn’t eat worrying if his father still has complete body parts, he was out here laughing and giggling with the mafia boss’ father. It’s straight out insane! Jeonghan stomped and pulled his father by the ear.

“O-ow! Ha-hannie please don’t be mad at appa!” Heechul pleaded.

“Y-You! I was worried about you!” the boy started to beat the man up, the Chois were astonished at the father-son relationship being displayed right in front of their eyes.

“Ahem” The elder Choi coughed and Jeonghan immediately looked up and let go of his father’s collar. He felt embarrassed for displaying such ugly behavior in front of the owner of the mansion he’s in right now.

Seungcheol eyed Jeonghan to stand next to him and the boy reluctantly followed. He bit his lips and fiddled his fingers, he felt pathetic. Seeing his dad enjoying the rich life when he clearly imagined that he was being tortured made him angry and relieved at the same time. Ah, why is his life full of surprises? Does he live in a drama?

“Father, it’s almost time for the ceremony.” Seungcheol reminded.

Seung Hyun and Heechul looked at each other and they both squealed. Scaring a certain Jeonghan because the two looked too excited. “IN-LAW!”

“.....” Jeonghan remained silent. He doesn’t know how his tired brain can absorb whatever the fuck is going on. In-law? Are they serious? Is Jeonghan secretly in a gag show? Are these people a part of a show that his dad hired to prank him? That’s stupid but isn’t that more acceptable? There’s no way his dad would allow him to marry a mafia!

The two hugged and it made the young angel want to vomit. The two were acting so cringey, like two drunk uncles who had just finished 16 bottles of soju. He didn't like seeing another man as annoying as his father, the two were creepily similar.

Meanwhile Heechul was too happy to know that they're both alive and now billionaires. It was only his dream before but now-- he doesn't even have to scam people, he's (il)legally rich! The angel pulled his son and hugged him while crying. “Oh, my son! Who would have thought this time would come? You’re getting married! At first, I thought I was gonna die in their basement but when Seung Hyun-ah personally called me to inform that Seungcheol fancies you, I couldn’t help but jump out of joy! Can I get even luckier? We're both alive and rich!”

Seung Hyun saw his in-law's 'happy moment' and his heart melted, opposite to his intimidating looks, this man right here is a big softie. He's easily moved by the littlest things so when he saw his son staring at the father-and-son (mostly to the father) with a disgusted look, he also pulled him in a suffocating embrace.

Seungcheol sighed in defeat, no wonder he hates the vermin so much, he's exactly like his father. The young boss looked so done but let his old man hold him.

“Finally! Someone had snatched your tiny heart, Cheollie~! I knew it, when you didn’t show interest in the women my men had introduced to you, I was worried you’d live alone without experiencing how it feels to be a real man--- I thought my wall will be filled with your lonely looking portraits but now, you found someone to settle down with! I always knew you swing the other way, don’t worry son, I support you!”

If Jeonghan wasn’t the one marrying the mafia, he’d laugh his ass off at how KO-ed Seungcheol looked when his dad said that, but right now he doesn’t have the strength to laugh knowing just how miserable his life had become in one night! Oh Lord, please save him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS JEONGCHEOL IS GETTING MARRIED BITCHESSSSS


	4. I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND PRISONER, YOU MAY NOW KISS YOUR FREEDOM GOODBYE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this will be a tinnnnyy bit longer than the previous chapters 😅😅 Hope you guys still enjoy! 💓

Okay, so to keep their asses alive, and for the Chois’ shady business to be secured and kept hidden from the authorities, Jeonghan has to marry the boss. Jeonghan, after some thinking had accepted his poor fate. Maybe when God is back in his usual self, he’d rescue Jeonghan out of this marriage and have his father locked down in a mental institution because who supports and lets their son marry a mafia?!

But what Jeonghan can’t accept more is the fact that the family prepared a full-blown wedding ceremony in the Choi’s backyard.

After the parents were done with their drama, staffs came rushing in the study room and dragged him in a huge, spacious room to prepare him for ‘his wedding.’ In a few hours, he was bathed, dressed, and readied for one of the most questionable things that’s about to happen in his life.

“Ah, it’s such a shame that Mr. President is already getting married, I mean a lot of women are smitten by him but now I see why he wants to rush! You are beautiful sir! Everyone would mistake you as a girl!”

“....” Jeonghan’s make-up artist who talks like they’ve been friends since kindergarten bat her eyes at the soon-to-be-wife after giving his face a final touch.

The woman had been talking non-stop and for a couple of hours of being together, Jeonghan already knows that the woman owns her own chain of beauty salon thanks to his father’s close bond with the elder Choi.

Jeonghan only nodded at her and from the way she harshly strokes the brush on Jeonghan’s porcelain skin or the way she bitterly talked, Jeonghan knew that she’s head over heels on the mafia.

“---It’s good that the wedding will be held privately because if the public finds out they will not leave you alone! Everyone would want to know how you ended up with President Choi, you’ll be very famous! Ah~ you’re so lucky sir!”

Well, Jeonghan admits the man is indeed handsome but good looks and money aren’t everything! The public better find out how he ended up with the mafia and rescue him! Because his father is now dangerously close to the mafia clan, Jeonghan can only rely on the authorities.

Is it too late to back out? Can he run away from the ceremony and stay alive? Jeonghan looked away from his reflection and interrupted the woman with a lifeless tone. “If you want, you can take my place instead.”

“A-ah?” The woman blinked. She saw how gloomy the man was and she felt embarrassed. This young boss must easily get jealous. Well, who wouldn’t? His groom is the hottest bachelor of the century, everyone would want to have a piece of those thick thighs! Realizing that she had ‘caused’ the boy’s mood to turn blue, she bowed at him (which made the boy look at her in a weird way) and apologized.

“I’m sorry sir. I--- I didn’t mean it that way--- I just want to say that a lot of girls envy you for getting married to a rich, handsome man. Usually if a man is rich, he’s not good looking, and when a man is good looking, he’s usually dumb, the president though, he’s hot, rich, and he studied abroad. A man like him has incredibly high standards sir! He’s every woman’s dream guy and to put a ring to a man like Mr. Choi, you must be blessed by heaven!”

Blessed? Blessed my ass! Getting forcefully married to a criminal isn’t a blessing, it’s a curse! A punishment! Although the woman tried hard to compliment him, Jeonghan’s frown wasn’t fazed.

“Oh, you don’t look good sir, you must be very nervous! My mother used to say that a person should exercise his jaws to release tension. How about having a small talk sir? I’m sure after talking you won’t be nervous anymore plus, who knows? We might become good friends too! …Sooooo tell me sir, how did you do it? How did you manage to tie down the president? Did you give him a---” The woman showed an obscene hand signal and it made the angel’s crimson cheeks to turn a shade darker.

The woman’s face inched closer and Jeonghan felt more uncomfortable and offended. What does she take him for? Before Jeonghan could shove her back to her place. An arm parted them. The angel traced the owner and it was the Mingyu guy who has been obediently monitoring the two. He was staring darkly at the woman and it scared the angel. If looks could kill, the woman would have been covered with newspaper by now.

“Ms. Lee, know that your moves are monitored. The president will not be pleased to hear what you’re doing to Mr. Yoon.”

The woman blushed profusely and stepped back. She bowed her head once more and pleaded to the assistant not to tell the boss anything, she also bowed to Jeonghan and apologized before quietly continuing her job.

  
Jeonghan felt a sense of authority. He was like a celebrity and the beanpole is his manager, always keeping his aggressive fans and the media in order. For the whole two and a half hours they’ve been inside the room, the tall man did nothing but inspect the staffs, ask Jeonghan if he needed anything and text. Is this what it’s like to be rich? God it feels great to be pampered and treated like royalty, is the beanpole his butler now?

“Okay, you’re ready to go sir.” The woman’s voice pulled the angel back down on earth.

When Jeonghan looked at his reflection, he gasped. His long blond hair braided into a fishtail, a few strands of his hair were beautifully curled making him look like a merman from an anime he had watched before.

The make-up artist, although she was a pain in the ear, did a splendid job. She only applied a light blush and eyeshadow which enhanced the feminine features of the angel. His lips were covered with a thin layer of pink strawberry flavored tint and Jeonghan fought his childish heart to lick some part of it to know if it tastes the way it smelled.

  
“Can I have a look sir?”

Jeonghan turned to the assistant holding his breath. Why does he feel nervous? It’s not like he planned and anticipated this event. Heck--- he wants to run away from the ceremony!

The assistant nodded. He’s impressed at the good work of the woman. Mingyu helped the groom to the changing room and when he showed the young boss his suit, his brows furrowed.

  
“You gotta be kiddi-- is he wearing a pink suit too?” Jeonghan inquired. It’s hard to imagine the jerk in a baby pink suit.

The tall man removed the suit from the hanger and gestured the boy to wear them “The president will be wearing a dark blue one, sir.”

So, this man isn’t just forcing him to get married but he’s also going to let everyone know that he’s the woman in the relationship? Oh, hell no!

  
Because Jeonghan didn’t budge, the assistant asked: “Do you need help sir?”

I’m not wearing that! “I--- I can dress on my own.”

Jeonghan begrudgingly took the pair of clothes and stomped into the dressing room. A sigh left his lips when he locked the door. After putting on the suit, he looked at his reflection in front of the big mirror. The angel was surprised to see how the suit fit him. It’s not as bad as he thought. The baby pink color makes his skin glow.

“H-Hannie? Can appa see you now?” Came the voice that made the angel’s blood boil immediately.

When his son opened the door, Heechul felt his eyes sting. He’s… he’s beautiful. His hair was braided, the light make-up on his face made him look more like a doll, and the pink suit, it made his son look so soft. Everything was great, his son is breathtaking.

Heechul had a melancholic smile on his face. The boy really resembles his mother. He was about to reach out his arms for a hug but his sentimental moment was ruined when the ‘groom’ stomped on his right foot. Heechul yelped in pain. “Ah! Hannie why are you so mean? This is not how I raised you!”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue. Raise you? Raise you?! The man was never home!

Jeonghan couldn't hold his anger anymore as he beat the shit out of his father “This! This is all your fault! Wait until I tell uncle Leetuk what you did! How dare you sell grandpa’s feather!”

“No-- ow! Hannie you can’t! He will kill me! I’m sorry I dragged you in this mess but--- but if you’re worried about the big guy up there getting mad at you for marrying a man, then I’m glad to tell you that he had changed the old rule book, everyone is free to love whoever they want! Love wins! And-- and look on the bright side! We’re rich! And you’re getting married to a fine-looking man!”

“You forgot criminal!” Jeonghan hissed, he never thought his dad would be this dense. Jeonghan would want to get married but with the person he loves, not with a cocky criminal!

Why can’t they understand this? Marriage isn’t about owning someone, it isn’t about money, it is a sacred ceremony meant for people who are in love! Even though Jeonghan doesn’t know how it feels to be in love, (since he only had crushes because he was too chicken to pursue someone) he had seen it countless times in movies and his friends. With all those in mind, the boy can’t help but be mad at his father and the mafia once again for taking that chance away from him. The angel thought: will he live with the mafia until they die? Can he file a divorce? Can he run away from the ceremony?

Thinking of his blurry future, out of anger the boy hit his father on the stomach one last time, this time Heechul rolled on the floor.

It was a good thing that the staffs and the assistant left to give them their private moment, it would be a shame if anyone sees him getting beat up by his own son. When his son didn’t budge from where he was standing, Heechul sat on his own. His son had really gotten stronger. He looked at the boy and saw his eyes turn red. How scary!

“I spoke to his father! Seungcheol--- he’s actually a good man, son. They might have a big shady business but who doesn’t have dirty secrets? We’ve all done something that we are not proud of but that doesn’t define us as a person! You like watching romantic movies, right? Just--- just think of it this way, just like in cliche dramas, you and he didn’t have a good start but if you give him a chance, who knows-- you might fall in love with him!”

“Huh.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. He’s furious. He can’t take how his father is spewing bullshit just to force him into marrying the mafia. He stopped himself from throwing punches again since his father is already too old to handle the beating. Jeonghan hates himself for caring too much. If he wants, he can teleport now and just leave his father in the hands of the mafia and let him solve his own problems but no matter how hard he tried to harden his heart, he can never leave his father behind.

“Kim Heechul this is the last time I’ll be helping you. After today, if you get yourself tangled in another shit, I will let you rot in jail.”

*********

Jeonghan peeked at one of the windows from inside the house. The mafia's backyard sure is huge. The place was full of white and silver decorations, there were silver chairs on each side and it’s parted by a long red carpet that was extended to the wide stairs they’ve designed as the altar. On both sides of the altar were musicians. According to his reliable source, a.k.a Mingyu, there were some famous celebrities, photographers, businessmen and a few allies of the mafia who attended the prompt wedding. It’s too late to back out now. Oh Jeonghan, you’re walking into a trap!

When he heard a knock, Jeonghan let out a sigh. This is it. He’s finally sacrificing himself to the devil for his father’s life.

The procession begun when the band started playing common wedding songs. The angel was a bit surprised when he felt a warm hand escorting him to the altar. He looked up to see the longing look of his father. Jeonghan thought it must be guilt. He walked stiffly, his eyes kept on wandering around the garden, he was blinded by the flash of cameras. There were so many faces he’d never seen before. Somehow, he felt scared. He tightened his grip to his dad.

“Do you still want to do this Hannie? I can distract them if you want.” Heechul whispered, he can feel how tense his son is. Although he's the reason why the young angel had forced himself to get married, deep inside he’s worried. If his son says no, he's ready to take him out of the venue. Yes, Heechul loves his son more than money or his own life!

Jeonghan didn’t speak and instead he shook his head. He swallowed the big lump on his throat and continued to walk closer to the man in blue suit. Once he was already at the last step, the other guy offered his hand.

Jeonghan wasn’t focused, he responds to the officiant, but he was too distracted to actually know what’s happening. He’s too busy asking himself if he’s really ready to get married at such a young age and be part of the mafia’s dysfunctional family. Is he being too much of a martyr? Is he really ready to sacrifice his freedom and happiness for the safety of his father? Who by the way had done nothing but give him headaches.

The boy remembered how much he envied his classmates back in high school for having a complete and healthy family. Jeonghan wondered what his life would have been if he was born in a different family. Maybe he’d be pure human. His father would be an office worker who always come home at 9 P.M. and his mother is alive and beautiful, taking care of his dongsaengs, they could be living in a small house but he’s sure he would have been really happy.

**“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss him now sire.”**

Jeonghan who had spaced out a couple of minutes ago was snapped back to earth when he felt something soft touch his lips and when his eyes focused, the man in front of him had already parted their lips and looked at the crowd. Jeonghan didn’t realize that the mafia’s hand was already wrapped on the angel’s waist.

Kiss… kiss… you may kiss him now sire… The words kept repeating in his head, and when it finally hit him, the boy covered his lips. Did-- did the mafia just-- just stole his first kiss in front of everyone?! The boy’s face turned bright red.

Jeonghan was too distracted that he didn’t realize his new husband was escorting him to walk down the aisle as a married couple. And because he wasn’t looking at where he was stepping, the boy tripped on the stairs. Seungcheol wasn’t fast enough to catch Jeonghan but the boy luckily held onto one of the decorative dangling on the trees, it stopped him from falling face flat but because of his weight, the branch creaked and soon it fell. The angel didn’t realize the branch was about to fall until he felt a strong hand pulling him into a protective hug and instantly the sound of something heavy falling resonated, it was followed by a familiar cry of pain.

“Embarrass yourself more, it’s entertaining.”

Jeonghan opened his eyes and saw the president’s usual playful look and it annoyed Jeonghan. He wants to slap him but when he realized how close their faces were, he blushed and his eyes immediately focused on his red lips. Now that he’s finally able to look at the man, he realized how breathtaking he is. His thick brows and lashes complement his gray eyes, his nose is tall and it reminds Jeonghan of those foreign stars he had seen on movies. His neck, pale and long, and his chest, it’s…. It’s wide and sturdy.

“Ow-ow! It hurts!”

The angel shook his head to let go of the disgusting thoughts and turned to where the whines were coming from. Turns out, the branch fell on his father’s feet and when the mafias lifted it, the elder Choi had ordered his men to shoot it five times for hurting his “in-law.”

How scary! Jeonghan shivered. He made a mental note not to make the elder Choi angry.

Seungcheol looked down to his wife and smiled when he saw him jump and tighten his grip on him when the gunshots rang. Although not everyone who attended knows about the dark organization, they are all aware how detrimental his father is when he's emotional, that's why no one bat an eye when the innocent branch was brutally shot.

"You'll have my full attention tonight but right now, you have to let go. We have guests." Seungcheol whispered in a very sexy way.

Jeonghan shuddered when his fore head felt the minty breath. He immediately detached himself from the criminal. If the mafia's father is scary, this man next to him is extremely terrifying. The angel looked up at the man and growled at him in dislike. "Y-you're the one who pulled me idiot."

A vein popped in the mafia's head and before his wife could continue walking down, he put a hand on his waist and pulled him close. "What did you say?"

Jeonghan screamed internally. He tried to move but the man only tightened his grip. "I-- I said you look great in your suit prez!"

Seungcheol relaxed after hearing the half terrified, half sweet voice of his wife and continued walking down the red carpet but much intimate now, earning lots of whistles and cheering from the crowd as rice were thrown over their heads.

Once his new and expensive leather shoes had set their first step on grass, the visitors immediately flocked them to personally congratulate the couple. Which of course, Jeonghan didn't want to deal with but what choice does he have when the mafia has a death grip on his waist? Jeonghan faked a smile and thanked everyone who came to the wedding but internally he was cursing all of them.

Seungcheol's father watched the two interact with their guests and he can't help but feel very pleased at how his son-in-law managed to politely socialize with his business partners. Specially the old men whom his son doesn't have good relationships with. They had always doubted the young CEO's abilities to lead the company. Being young and good looking, most elderly from the business industry think that his son will be the fall of Coups' Corporation and even after expanding the company globally on his first three years as the Chief Executive Officer, the senior successors were still unsure of his capabilities. But now that he's married, they're seeing the mafia as a grown man who's serious and ready to run a big company. Being married does have its own merits.

"Heechul! Look! I think They're getting along well! Your son is settling well in the family, he'd even made that grumpy Kyuu laugh! He is a blessing to Seungcheol, I'm glad you two had crossed path!" Seung Hyun patted the man's back a bit too much.

Heechul coughed excessively but he managed to look at his son's direction and saw him smiling and listening attentively to one of the guests. Heechul was suddenly very happy when he saw the newly wed conversing with another couple. Although it's a scary thought, Heechul can't deny the fact that Seungcheol fits so well next to his son. They look like a powerful couple! One graced with innocent beauty while the other oozed with charisma. He always wanted his son to marry a beautiful girl but seeing the two next to each other, Heechul is kind of satisfied having a successful young CEO as his son-in-law.

Jeonghan's silent prayer was heard when another man called the mafia's attention to talk about the company's future. Although his husband squeezed his small waist and warned him using his eyes not to move an inch, the angel still excused himself politely to the guest and freed himself from evil.

Jeonghan walked around to distract himself once more, his eyes scanned the garden and thought: are weddings supposed to be this dull? In his eyes, everything is in black and white. Is a wedding ceremony a joke to the mafias? Can they really just marry whoever they want? Even if he does, he still doesn’t own Jeonghan! Well… in the eyes of the law he does… but he’s a criminal! He’s supposed to break the law! Jeonghan doesn’t get the Choi’s logic. The man said he’s straight, so why keep Jeonghan? And why marry him right away? He could have at least asked him out on a date before forcing him into this marriage, then maybe the boy could have rejected his ass in public to humiliate him, he could have gotten some revenge before this mishap happens.

"Congratulations, Jeonghan-ssi!" A bright voice called his name and it made the angel turn.

A fine young man with blond, permed hair cladded in brown designer suit walked up to him and waved. The guy was shorter than him but it isn't noticeable since his good looks made up for it. The guest showed his perfect set of teeth while smiling at the awkward boy.

"T-thank you." Jeonghan smiled sheepishly. The guy seems familiar but he doesn't know where and when he saw him before so he unconciously tilted his head.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Lee Minhyuk, Seungcheol's cousin, founder of Shoot clothing line, singer and a board member in Coup's corporation." The guy offered his hand and winked.

Meanwhile Jeonghan stopped functioning after hearing the man's introduction. He still can't believe how many young millionaires are present and are standing on the same ground as him. And here he is, a university student who's probably fired in his part time jobs for not working for two days, living in a cramped apartment with his best friend so he can afford to pay the rent. Huhuhu, why is the world so unfair?!

"N-nice to meet you Lee Minhyuk-ssi, I'm Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan was about to shake the man's hand when someone hugged him from behind. He saw Minhyuk's surprised expression but it was immediately changed into a soft smile.

The strong perfume reeking out of the buff man behind him smells oh too familiar that Jeonghan sweat dropped and when the person nuzzled the angel's ear, the boy shrieked. "Eek! W-what the-"

"Choi. It's Choi Jeonghan." Seungcheol almost growled and shot a pair of aggressive eyes to the man in front of him.

"Congratulations, Cheol. Although I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't bring your lovely wife last family dinner, I'm glad to know that you found someone already."

"For what? So, you and your brother can ogle at him?" Seungcheol raised a brow at the man.

The blonde chuckled at how childish the young CEO is acting right now. It makes him want to stir the mafia more but since it's his wedding day, he held his tongue. "Hey, I'm older than you! And don't worry, Felix couldn't come today because of... business meetings."

And while the two were conversing, Jeonghan stood there awkwardly between them. He doesn't need to hear the family beef but the devil kept him in place. The angel fought hard to fight the weird feeling creeping up in him as the man's chest vibrate against his back every time he talked. Jeonghan was too busy making his heart bit steadily that he didn't notice the blonde waving goodbye at him.

Seungcheol dropped his head on the angel's shoulder and he didn't miss him flinch when he inhaled his scent. His wife smells like marshmallows and vanilla, the calming fragrance immediately helped him relax. "Don't you dare talk to the Lees again, wife."

"A--ah?"

"Minhyuk and Felix, I'm sure you've heard about their dating rumors. Playboys as the media like to call them."

Oh. So that's why the man looks familiar, he had seen him on showbiz news before. But why does the mafia want him to stay away from the two? Well, it's not like he's going to associate himself with the mafia's family-- heck he wants to be divorced right away but that doesn't mean he can tell Jeonghan who he can and cannot talk to!

"Understood, baby?" Seungcheol breathed lowly before biting onto Jeonghan's ear which made the flushed boy jump away and exhale steam off his nostrils.

"D-don't do that!" Jeonghan covered his burning red ear and glared at the mafia. Why did this gay crime lord suddenly become touchy? What's gotten into him?!

"Let's go, reception is starting." Seungcheol said ignoring the questioning look of his wife. He hooked an arm around the reluctant Jeonghan who, eventually let the mafia snake his itchy hand on his waist AGAIN because he was threatening the boy with his eyes.

*********

After the drastic formalities with the guests, at exactly 6 P.M., the ceremony had finally ended and finally, finally Jeonghan can go ‘home’ and sleep. He’s exhausted. Today has been a really tough day for him. In the past 36 hours, he’s been held captive, betrayed by his own father, married, and had his first kiss stolen. Ah~ what a great day to die!

The boy became even more gloomy when he remembered how happy his father was in the reception. How could he just drink with the mafia’s dad like they’ve known each other for ages? Is money more important to him now than his own son? Jeonghan’s fist turned white when he closed them too tightly. _I’ll make sure to make him suffer when I see him again!_

Seungcheol side-eyed the boy. Once again, he’s having an internal conflict. His nose was scrunched up and he’s glaring at the leather seat in front of him like it did something to him. His wife is really adorable. Seungcheol nodded to himself, he picked the right person.

The forgotten assistants sitting in front watched the two like they’re in some drama. The mafia’s eyes were fixed to his wife. After serving the young master for a long time, it’s the first time they’ve seen the man so whipped. Wonwoo shot a knowing look to the taller man and responded with a smirk, showing his canine tooth.

Jeonghan’s anger disappeared and he started to get anxious when he noticed that the man was looking at him. “W---what are you looking at?”

“Am I not allowed to look at my wife?” came the teasing voice.

Jeonghan blushed profusely when the man moved his face closer to him. “D-don’t call me that!”

“But you are my wife. We just got married.”

This mafia just had to remind the boy how miserable his life had become. “.....”

“Am I wrong?”

Jeonghan bit his lips and looked away. He’s too furious right now. It’s only been a few hours since he got married and he’s already tired of his asshat 'spouse.' What can he do to make the mafia divorce him right away? Should he embarrass him in public? Be rude to his relatives? Tell him he's cursed? Jeonghan’s train of thoughts were scattered when the car stopped moving. Jeonghan looked through the window and whipped his head to the assistants because he didn’t want to face the mafia. “W--why are we at the airport?”

“We’re going to Maldives.” The husband helpfully answered.

We? Jeonghan doesn’t remember booking a flight out of the country. Plus, the mafia used the word 'we,' if the mafia was the one who booked it, why does he have to tag Jeonghan with him? A bad premonition crept inside him. “Wh--why are we going to Maldives?”

Seungcheol looked over to his wife. Jeonghan was leaning his body away from the mafia, as if he was getting ready to jump out of the car the second he speaks, his face pale and eyes wide open. Looks like the boy guessed it right, Seungcheol smirked. “For our honeymoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkkk and that's it! JeongCheol is now official! Thank you for the love guys! And if you enjoyed this chapter, please give the story a thumbs up!
> 
> What do you think about this chapter? Comment down below! 😘😘


	5. AIRPLANE

“P-prez I don’t think it’s necessary t-to have a honeymoon trip. I- I mean we don’t really like each other and it’s a waste of money--- we--- we should go back.” Although no matter how opposed the boy was with the idea, he still followed the mafia because he threatened to carry him if he didn’t move and now here he is, in the business class section, standing on the aisle as he was too astonished to absorb what’s happening.

Jeonghan’s frustrated. He’s holding the mafia’s small bag. Seriously he’s planning to go to Maldives for seven days and that’s all he brought? And what about Jeonghan? This inconsiderate jerk is dragging him to a foreign country without even a toothbrush. How will he survive the seven days of hell with the mafia if he doesn’t have basic human necessities?

“The plane is about to take off, sit down.” Seungcheol ordered before glancing back to the window.

Jeonghan huffs in his seat. His mind is chaotic right now. First, the mafia gave him a proper wedding with the altar, reception and all that jazz, now he’s going to bring Jeonghan to a foreign country for their h-honeymoon?!

Jeonghan is convinced the mafia has some sort of weird fantasy going on in that egoistic head of his. He only agreed to marry the mafia because he thought it would be a private ceremony, that only the people who are involved will know and that the mafia is only doing it to legally ‘own’ the boy, that he doesn’t have to act like the spouse of the devil but the unlucky angel was so wrong because now, he's already in the plane to Maldives. “H---how did you even get me a passport?”

Seungcheol snapped his head to his wife who’s looking at him in disbelief. “I have my ways.”

Jeonghan felt chills travel down his spine when the mafia smirked at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and unconsciously, he bit his lips. Why did he even ask? The angel sat awkwardly next to the mafia. He drew his attention to the head stewardess who's making an announcement.

After the safety measures, the plane started to move. Jeonghan fought the urge to hold on to the man's arm as the plane prepared for takeoff. He's nervous. Although it's not his first time riding a plane, it's his first time traveling abroad.

The plane hasn't lifted off the ground and yet he's already missing Korea. Why is the mafia bringing him to Maldives and not bother packing a suitcase? Will they really stay there for 7 days? Will he leave Jeonghan there to dwell on his own like a stray kitten? Perhaps torture him there before killing him? After all he didn't let him prepare for this trip.

Jeonghan shook his head, he let go of the bad thoughts. Afraid of really being left behind as a corpse in a foreign country, he countered his mind. Jeonghan thought the mafia didn't let him mentally prepare for the wedding either, so he convinced himself that the mafia just likes being in control of everything, not caring if others would disagree with him. Jeonghan nodded to himself.

Plus, once Jeonghan's friends notice he's missing, wouldn't the authorities look for him and eventually find out that he was last seen alive with the mafia? and when they investigate, wouldn't they find it odd that they suddenly got married? They will dig into the CEO's life which will later on expose his shady business! He had deduced that since the mafia wouldn't want the police to be suspicious of his whereabouts, he will keep the boy alive. Jeonghan has a slight chance of coming back to Korea.

The boy was snapped out of his turmoil when he felt the plane shake. He swore his ears will fall off in a matter of second as they ascend. Jeonghan closed his eyes, silently praying to God to protect him from all sorts of disaster.

Seungcheol who has been intently watching his wife smirked when the boy started whispering a prayer as he held his body tightly pressed against the large seat. He was about to let out a snarky comment when a hand suddenly landed on his chest, grabbing onto his expensive dress shirt for dear life.

The tycoon hissed, surprised when he felt nails dig into his skin, he wanted to slap the hand away but when he saw his wife's expression become more panicked, his face softened. Seungcheol placed his big hand on the boy's and smoothened the back of the shaking hand with his thumb.

When the plane finally flew steadily in the air, Jeonghan heaved a long sigh.

When it was okay to remove their seat belts, Seungcheol teased "My, my, we're not even out of the plane yet baby, control yourself."

Jeonghan's eyes sprang open when he heard the low, seductive voice of the mafia. He turned his head like a broken robot to the mafia and his blood immediately rushed up to his cheeks. The mafia was smirking at him, there's a dark glint in his eyes. When he felt warmth pressing his hand, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Only then did he drop his eyes and realize that his hand was clutching the mafia's shirt. Jeonghan must have gripped it tightly seeing as how crumpled it had become, two buttons undone, exposing the mafia's milky white skin and toned left spec.

"A--I'm sorry!" Jeonghan, too afraid that the mafia might lash out because he just ruined a designer shirt, apologized and hastily removed his seat belt to fix it.

Seungcheol watched as the flushed boy smooth his dress shirt ever so carefully while repeatedly saying 'sorry.'

Although his body involuntarily tensed up at his own courage and the proximity, the boy didn't seem to care as he was too busy straightening the wrinkles on the mafia's shirt.

Seungcheol's gray eyes grew darker when the boy bit his lips, cheeks becoming redder as he tried not to stare too long at the exposed skin. With shaking hands, his wife did the buttons ever so carefully. The mafia tore his eyes away from the boy's lips and looked down at his shirt. A string was hanging down at the top button, indicating that it's loose.

"Leave it." Came the rough voice when the boy reached for the last button.

Jeonghan flinched before looking up to the mafia with teary eyes, still chewing on his plump lips. The angel stared at the mafia, trying to read the dark gaze the man was giving him. Jeonghan felt like melting from the burning eyes of the mafia, his jaw clenched tightly as if he's controlling himself from punching the boy he married. The angel gulped, the man is really angry at him.

"S-sorry" Jeonghan apologized for the last time before sitting back to his chair. He felt his cheek becoming hotter with each passing second, his heart pounding loudly. He's scared. He cursed himself for holding onto the mafia's shirt. Now that gave the boss another reason to make his life miserable than it already is. _Great, just great!_

The silence was deafening. An hour has passed and yet neither of them were speaking. Jeonghan isn't used to this. He's feeling even more lonelier and helpless each passing moment. If he had his phone with him, he'd be able to stand sitting next to the mafia. He could listen to music and watch videos that will let him forget his worries for a while. Jeonghan was about to leave his seat for the loo when a voice came.

"Chocolate or strawberry?" Jeonghan's attention was drawn back to the devil next to him.

"A-ah?" Jeonghan was surprised that the mafia was talking to him. The boy turned to peek at the mafia's face. He has a stoic expression. Does that mean he's not mad anymore?

Seungcheol clicked a button before inquiring again "Chocolate or strawberry? Pick."

"Uh... strawberry?" Jeonghan, although still confused as to why the mafia was suddenly making him choose a flavor, decided to pick strawberries since they are his favorite.

In a second a beautiful stewardess stood in front of the newly wed. Her eyes widened when she saw the two handsome men who called for her. She squealed internally and thanked God for the breathtaking view. She smiled widely at the two and asked: "Good evening sir, how may I help you?"

"Get us a glass of wine, orange juice and a slice of strawberry cake." The mafia spoke while looking at his wife whose eyebrows raised upon hearing the order.

The stewardess put her hair behind her ear, she bowed in front of the two before going on her merry way to get the men's order and probably boast to the other flight attendants that two handsome men who were coincidentally sitting next to each other called her attention.

The boy turned to the mafia with a look of disbelief. Seungcheol stared at his wife's expression. "Yes?"

"...."

Seungcheol raised a brow to urge him to talk but the boy only sat there like a statue, and because the CEO is an impatient man, he easily got annoyed at the gaping boy: "What?"

Jeonghan blushed when the mafia's tone became harsh. He was snapped back to earth, eyes now focusing on the mafia's gray ones. He immediately looked down and shook his head vigorously. Aish! Jeonghan, what is happening to you? Why is he distracted? Why is he so intimidated by this human version of Satan when he's an angel?!

"Here you are sir." After some minutes, the stewardess returned with a trolley and a newly applied foundation.

Jeonghan looked at her in a weird way but his attention was snatched once again by the mafia when he fixed the boy's tray. He set the cake and orange juice before taking his glass to his own tray. "Uh... This?"

"Eat." Ordered the husband before sipping a glass of wine.

Although the cake looks so tempting, Jeonghan thought it's a bad idea to eat them. What if the mafia suddenly made him pay for what he ordered? There's no way he'll be able to pay for it. Even if he brought his wallet, his money won't be enough to cover the overpriced dessert served on the plane. "E--er I--- I can't pa--"

"Eat." Seungcheol repeated, this time he even shot his killer eyes to the now terrified boy. He watched as his wife stammered to pick up his spoon to munch the cake.

Hearing the stern voice of the mafia, Jeonghan couldn't help but obey him. Although he finds the action of the mafia suspicious, he had no choice but to follow him. Jeonghan could feel the piercing eyes of the mafia on him as he ate the cake. The food is delicious, but the angel finds it hard to chew, he's afraid that if he did, he'd be poisoned. What if the woman earlier was secretly a member of Hanahaki? He really doesn't want to die so early!

"Is it good?" Jeonghan almost choked when he turned his head to the mafia who's giving him a soft smile, his head tilted. The boy blushed at how 'cute' the guy looked at that moment. The man's eyes were twinkling under the soft light of the plane, his thick lashes fluttered beautifully when a shadow passed them, his dimples making their appearance, and his shirt, good Lord the unbuttoned top made him look like a model. The man looks even more breathtaking with his mouth parted a bit, waiting for the dumbstruck boy to answer him.

Most people would probably go gaga at how ethereal the boy looked but not Jeonghan. To him, the current facade of the man only made him more terrifying. His innocent expression could easily fool people into thinking that he's a saint. No one would believe that the young man is the current leader of the largest syndicate in Korea. It’s just outrageous! Still surprised by the sudden OC behavior of the man, the boy awkwardly nodded.

When his wife's face's face turned tomato red, Seungcheol's eyes sparkled. He enjoys this shy look from the boy so to make things more interesting he moved his head closer, his arm resting on his wife's armrest. The boy's eyes widened, and it made Seungcheol's heart swell with pride. Knowing that he has this effect on the boy, he smiled before opening his mouth. "Ahh"

Jeonghan's lower lip is now stuck in between his teeth, his face became impossibly redder. Why is this mafia acting like this?! Jeonghan doesn't understand. The boy is very confused at how his body is reacting. His heart is pounding, his stomach twisted and his mind blank. Maybe because he never let anyone or pay attention to people who flirted with him that he doesn't know what to do. How should he react? Should he pretend that he doesn't understand what the mafia is trying to tell him?

"Wife, aah--" This time Seungcheol sounded a little whiny.

Jeonghan cringed when the man called him sweetly. The man is acting disgustingly cute and it makes Jeonghan want to slap the cake on his face instead. It doesn't suit the criminal at all. Now he knows that God really didn't make anyone perfect. Turns out this rich, good-looking man right next to him has a loose screw. Him acting like a five-year old brat mentally scarred Jeonghan (thankfully). His cheeks turned to their original shade. Now that his heart is beating back to its normal pace, he picked up the spoon to give it to the mafia.

Seungcheol's playful facade quickly turned dangerous when his wife reacted negatively to his aegyo. His brow raised, the flowery, boy-next-door look is no longer there as his eyes turned dark once again. He watched his wife turn pale white when he warned: "Choi Jeonghan."

The boy internally screamed when the criminal, like he had a switch, turned back into that ruthless mafia boss. He hastily pulled back to scoop a spoonful of cake and shove it in the mafia's mouth. "Here--- here you are sir!"

Seungcheol watched the boy panicked while feeding him. He had his eyes pinned on his wife's trembling ones before taking the spoon in his mouth. The mafia saw the boy gulp when he licked the icing on the side of his lips. He inwardly smirked "delicious."

Jeonghan cursed himself for being such a pushover. When the mafia opened his mouth again, the boy thought of shoving the spoon to his throat and let him choke to death. If he really wants the cake, why did he place it on Jeonghan's tray and make him try it? Surely, he has more than enough money to buy the whole aircraft company, why didn't he buy one for himself? The man nudged him and Jeonghan fought hard not to show some attitude to the temperamental boss.

"Why aren't you eating?" feeling a little fed up after his forth spoon since he really prefers chocolate cake, Seungcheol break the silence between them again.

Jeonghan looked down on the plate and frowned. The mafia had only had half of the cake and now he wants to give the angel his left over. Is he already full? "No, it's fine. I'm still full, here have some more."

Seungcheol whined when his wife placed the spoon to his mouth again. He narrowed his eyes to tell the other that he really doesn't want to eat anymore. "You eat it."

Not missing the ordering tone of the mafia, Jeonghan hesitantly took the spoon and brought it to his lips. The boy held his breath. If he eats using the same spoon he used to feed the devil, wouldn't that mean they---- they're gonna have an indirect kiss?! Jeonghan's cheeks turned rosy. He glanced at the man who's waiting for him to eat when his eyes moved lower to focus on the luscious lips of the mafia. The angel's mouth turned dry. Although their kiss was very light, although he doesn't even recall how it happened, the softness of the mafia's lips was marked in his mind.

"Are you gonna stare at my face all night or are you gonna take a bite?"

Jeonghan's face became impossibly redder when he saw the teasing smile plastered on the mafia's lips. "I wasn't staring at you!"

He cursed himself, embarrassed for getting caught staring, he snapped his head back and ate the cake aggressively. Because he wasn't paying attention to what he's doing, he accidentally shoved the spoon a bit too far which made him choke. "agk!--"

Seungcheol snickered before smoothing the back of his wife who's now coughing his lungs out. "You're stupidly cute."

Jeonghan puffed his cheeks after chugging down his glass of orange juice, its sourness forgotten because of the tooth-aching comment of the mafia. Why is the mafia so unpredictable? One moment he acts like he wants to put Jeonghan in a sack and throw him off the plane, then he'll act like a brat and if you blink, he'll suddenly turn into the modern-day Romeo with his fingers-curling antics. Jeonghan stills his pounding heart. Afraid he will not be able to control himself into spraying disinfectant on the man with split personalities if he continues his fucked-up skit, the boy excused himself. "I need to use the rest room."

Seungcheol watched as his wife sprint to the rest room. He smiled to himself, the boy's panicked reaction when he caught him staring replaying in his mind. He was gonna raise his glass when a shadow loomed and stood tall in front of his seat. The mafia put his glass down, his smiling eyes turned cold as he stared back to the man he didn't expect to see tonight.

"Mr. Choi, it's nice to see you again."

***** ********

  
After calming himself by splashing cold water on his face, Jeonghan reluctantly walk back to his seat. Since exhaustion is already knocking its way, he thought he would just sleep throughout the flight. That way he can deliberately ignore and block the mafia. He was about to reach the middle of the business class section when he noticed a tall guy with red slicked back hair, looking like a rock star with his leather pants and white loose polo was standing in front of their seats.

Jeonghan stopped on his tracks as the guy turned his attention to him. His left brow with slit quirked before he looked back down at the mafia. Jeonghan doesn't see his husband from where he was standing but he could feel the dark aura fuming out of the mafia boss. The man turned his head to Jeonghan's direction again and his lips curved into a soft smile.

Although the man wasn't really doing anything that should alarm the boy, Jeonghan felt chills travel down his spine. He couldn't bring himself to return the courteous smile directed at him, so he just bowed his head. The man seemed to get his action and nodded his head before leaving.

Jeonghan carefully sat on his seat. He was right. The easily agitated mafia is now in a bad mood. If earlier he was being playful with his wife, now he's deep in thoughts, he didn't even spare the boy a glance. The angel bit his lips. He should be happy that the man was leaving him alone but he's a little curious. He wants to know who the man was and what he did that made the mafia silent (so he could have a weapon to use against the tyrant) but he knows he shouldn't pry on someone else’s business, especially if that someone is a rich powerful man named Choi Seungcheol. What if he suddenly lashes out his anger on him instead? Jeonghan wouldn't want to come out of the plane with a missing leg!

The boy yawned and his train of thoughts were discarded. He really shouldn't over think this. Whatever the hell is going on between the mafia and the man earlier, is not Jeonghan's problem. Instead of snooping around, it would be best if he could just close his eyes and visit dreamland. The boy was making himself comfortable in his seat after getting a blanket and pillow from the stewardess when the mafia finally spoke.

"Aren't you gonna ask who the guy was?"

Jeonghan sighed. Why can't he have peace? The boy tiredly looked up at the mafia's unreadable expression. He's curious yes, but he's scared of what the mafia would tell him. "I don't think it's my business...."

Seungcheol's brow raised when his wife spoke in a mosquito voice. He turned his body so he's fully facing the boy. "Don't care much about your husband?"

"Why would I----" Jeonghan almost answered truthfully when the man growled and shot him his infamous killer eyes. He forgot the man has childishness tendencies. To him, the mafia right now is like a bully who's forcing his classmate in kindergarten to play playhouse. Jeonghan gulped, afraid of being beaten to death by the buff man, he immediately changed his words and spoke in a sweet tone. "I'm s-so curious--- who was that guy, love?"

Seungcheol's imaginary dog ears perked up at the pet name. His anger dissipated in millisecond, a wide smile creeping up his lips. "Love?"

Jeonghan's eyes widened when he realized what he said. He covered his lips, red tints starting to show on his cheeks. He just wanted to play along with the mafia's childishness, so he could get some sleep, he didn't notice he actually gave him a pet name that he swore he'd never use even if he finds a girlfriend one day because it's too cringey. The angel wants to slam his face on a desk now. The night is getting more annoying and tiring, he's only been with the mafia for a day and yet he already feels like he had aged. "I'm sorry I-- I didn---"

"I like it." Seungcheol nodded. He's very much pleased with the pet name. "You're adorable, baby."

The boy blinked excessively, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Jeonghan looked down, he wants to hide his face because he's blushing again. He'll never get used to people using words of endearment, he'll always be awkward. To divert the situation before the mafia sees this as another opportunity to tease the boy, Jeonghan asked. "S---so who was the uhm... the guy?"

Seungcheol tightened his lips when he cleared his throat. He was just forgetting his problem, but his wife brought it up again. "Someone you should avoid."

Jeonghan stared at the mafia's lost eyes, waiting for him to continue speaking. The man parted his lips only to close it again. When the mafia stayed silent, curiosity got the better of the boy, so he moved closer, his body leaning on the armrest and asked: "Who is he?"

Seungcheol who was looking nowhere looked down at his wife's wide, cat eyes. Unlike earlier, he doesn't sound sleepy. He sounded more engrossed now. He even leaned his body close, like a child listening to his grandparent's storytelling. Why would he want to know who the guy was? Seungcheol clenched his teeth, not really liking the idea of his wife finding another man attractive. He scoffed at his own thoughts before shooting his suspicious eyes on the boy: "Why do you want to know? You're already married, are you interested in him?"

"....." Jeonghan felt a vein pop in his head because of the man's accusations. He doesn't know where to place himself. He only asked who the man was because the mafia wanted him to. He only followed him so why is he suddenly mad?! This time Jeonghan couldn't hold his temper. He thinks it's unfair that the mafia is always confusing him. Why is that everything he does angers the mafia? Jeonghan's tiredness and the constant interruption and mistreatment finally made the boy snap. “You’re the one who told me to ask!"

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes to his wife who had the audacity to raise his voice. Although he's right, Seungcheol's possessiveness had already been triggered so he retaliated, "I'm not telling you. You're not allowed to meet him."

Jeonghan's mouth dropped open. Great, now there's three people he doesn't even know that he's not allowed to meet! This marriage is becoming more suffocating each passing second. Jeonghan wanted to tell the man to have his brain checked because he's obviously out of his mind but he kept it in himself. He doesn't want to cause a scene in the airplane and get thrown out without a parachute.

The angel turned his body away from the mafia, he just wants to get some rest, he's mad but he knows he can't contest so he just mumbled "You wanted me to ask, I asked, then you get mad? Fucking jerk."

Jeonghan almost yelped when his arms were suddenly gripped tightly, like he weighted nothing, the mafia effortlessly turned him. Jeonghan became breathless when he met the mafia's dark eyes, his brows furrowed, he was holding the boy too tightly. He's livid, the boy had just talked down on the man and now he's going to kill him. Jeonghan's anger became fear. Automatically, the angel repented for his sins "I-- I'm sorr----mm!"

The angel's sentence was cut when the mafia crushed their lips together. "What"

Jeonghan blinked when the man let go for a second before planting another kiss. "Did"

He pecked him again. "You"

And again. "Call"

And again. "Me?"

Jeonghan felt rather dizzy at the sudden attack. Is this how people who kiss feels? His heart violently trashing in his rib cage, wanting to come out. He forgot how to breathe. His mind is blurry. He can't process what’s going on. Before he even realizes it, his damn mouth had already answered: "Fucking jerk?"

Smoke came out of the man's nose and his eyes screamed 'death.' His wife is really testing him. Seungcheol watched the boy flinch when he gripped his arms even tighter.

Before the mafia could even crash his sinful lips on him again, Jeonghan regained consciousness and yelled. "LOVE! I SAID LOVE!"

Jeonghan stared at the man who's hardened expression slowly softened. The mafia's lips now curved into a smile and it made him want to choke the violator. How could he just--- just kiss him again?!

The boy heard some passengers mumbling about him being scandalous for kissing in a public place and it made him shrink in his seat. He didn't want it! He didn't ask for it! If a predator suddenly lunges to kiss you, wouldn't your first reaction be is to yell? He's a victim of sexual harassment and yet people who were disturbed from their slumber were glaring at him. It wasn't his fault!

Seungcheol chuckled at the flushed face of the boy. He's so embarrassed and angry that his eyes were starting to get teary. Although he wants to push him more, he decided to be merciful and stop torturing his exhausted wife. He let go of the boy's arm and massaged them before putting a blanket on his body. He caught the confused look on his wife's beautiful face as he pats the silky blond hair. "Sleep baby, you're starting to get cranky."

_I'll get my revenge soon, fucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for Chapter 5! Hehehe I just wanted to show you guys a playful/sweet/jealous Seungcheol because he's such a daddy. >____< This one's a bit boring, not really an important chapter but still thank you for reading! Stay tuned for more updates~ hehe


	6. HIM:  THE CEO LOVES TO PLAY GAMES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives) 

Jeonghan sighed for the nth time. It’s been twenty minutes since he woke up in the large hotel room but he can’t bring himself to leave the bed. Although he should be happy that he’s on semester break, Jeonghan can’t force himself to smile knowing that he was forced to marry a stranger and that he’ll be the only ‘familiar’ face he’ll see for a week.

The angel rolled when his stomach grumbled. He remembered how the mafia embarrassed him last night for his own entertainment.

**_Because the man decided to kiss him multiple times last night, Jeonghan found it hard to sleep. He kept shuffling in his seat which caused a displeased grunt from the man next to him. Jeonghan glared at the mafia. He was relaxed on his chair with his arms crossed. Just looking at him makes the angel’s blood boil, he wants nothing but to strangle the life out of the man. Because of him, Jeonghan is in misery!_ **

The boy looked at the time, it’s already 1 in the afternoon. but he’s still tired. Jeonghan contemplated whether it’s a good idea to run to the police now. He’s already sick of the man’s presence and he doesn’t know how long he will last before he finally goes crazy.

When the door creaked open, Jeonghan immediately sat up. He watched as the criminal stroll in the room, his phone glued to his ear. The man looked at him and Jeonghan panicked a little. Blood rushed up to his cheeks as he was reminded of what happened in the plane. The mafia must have noticed the change on the boy’s pale skin because he raised a brow at him.

The angel bowed his head to hide his face. He’s embarrassed. What is happening to him? Why is his heart pounding like a drum? Is he acting like this because of that stupid kiss? Aish--- Jeonghan control your heart!

Seungcheol put a hand on his temple and sighed. “Okay. See you in two days then.”

Jeonghan wondered what the call was about and why the mafia seemed frustrated. He flinched when the man laid down on the bed, head facing the pillow. “W-why are you here?”

Seungcheol turned his head and furrowed his brows at the innocent question of the boy. “This is my bed too, I have every right to be here wife.”

My bed? Jeonghan’s eyes widened. Did they--- did they sleep in one bed?! The boy froze in his seat. But---but--- he’s a billionaire! He can afford two, even five king size beds! Why does he always want to sleep next to Jeonghan? Could it be…. The angel’s face started to heat up. He was so exhausted when they arrived at the airport that he doesn’t even remember coming to a hotel let alone changing out of his suit! Jeonghan frantically pulled the covers to hide himself. With teary eyes, he shot an accusing look at the man. “Did-- did you touch me?!”

Seungcheol watched as the boy’s face become redder. A dark glint in the criminal’s gray eyes. The annoying call he got from a minute quickly forgotten when he saw his wife’s flustered expression. His playfulness started making a comeback. He rolled his body and used his right arm to support his head as he looked at the boy from head to his covered toes. “I didn’t do anything, but I like your suggestion.”

In a swift move, Seungcheol got up and trapped Jeonghan’s body against the headboard, surprising the boy in the process. He watched darkly as the blonde’s eyes tremble in fear.

“T--that’s not what I---I-----”

He moved his face closer, only a few inches away from his wife’s lips. He could hear him breathing shallowly, his pupils shrinking as if he had seen a ghost. “Don’t move.”

The mafia let his greedy eyes travel from the beautiful yet terrified brown eyes of the boy to his button nose, dipping down to his philtrum and finally the pink luscious lips that felt so soft against his. He felt his mouth getting dry when the boy sunk his lips in between his teeth.

Jeonghan held his breath when he saw the man focusing on his lips, unconsciously he bit them. He didn’t expect the man to bring his warm hand to his face to free his lower lip with his thumb. He lifted the boy’s chin, keeping it in place making Jeonghan’s heart beat faster. What is the man planning to do?

“I d--- I don’t think we-- we sho-should---” Jeonghan shut his eyes when he saw the man moved closer, he’s breathing so close to his lips. The angel’s mind completely going blank.

“We’re married, of course we sh----”

Jeonghan’s eyes sprang open when a knock resonated in the room.

Holy mother of Jesus! God is real! Jeonghan wanted to cry happy tears when the criminal let go of his chin and groaned in annoyance. Whoever was knocking, Jeonghan will make sure to pray for his soul so he’d reach heaven one day.

“Get the door.” The man ordered as he shot his murderous eyes to where the knock was coming from.

Jeonghan never felt happier following the mafia’s order. The boy jumped off the bed and hurriedly left the room. When he was out of the mafia’s sight, he released a heavy sigh. He walked calmly to the door while massaging his heart. He’s afraid that he’ll have cardiovascular related diseases if he spend more time with the bastard. Jeonghan opened the door and was greeted by the hotel staff with a trolley of food and drinks. The boy opened the door wider to welcome the man in maroon uniform and followed behind him to the dining area.

Just in time, the mafia left the room and saw his wife eyeing the trays that were placed on their table, salivating when he lifted the silver cover and saw the chicken soup like he hadn’t eaten for five days. Another idea popped in his mind. Seungcheol strode behind the boy as quiet as possible and whispered in a seductive tone: “Let’s eat brea-”

“Gah!”

However, Seungcheol didn’t know that whenever the boy gets surprised, his hand flails about and because his face was just behind the boy’s ear, it was obvious that he’d get hit on the eye by the boy’s flying knuckles. “Fff----”

Jeonghan stopped moving about when he heard the restrained curse behind him. His whole face paled when he felt the cold, dark aura growing behind him, wanting to eat him alive, sounds of thunder playing in the background.

**“Choi Jeonghan.”**

“Eek!” The angel jumped 10 feet away from the man when he heard his stern voice. He’s dead, he did not just hurt the mob boss! He saw the murderous look on the man’s eyes and the angel felt like he should ask for mercy when the man started walking towards him. Jeonghan fell down on his knees and dropped his head on the cold floor.

“I--- I’m sorry sir! Although it was your fault for standing behind me and scaring me like that--- I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me!”

Seungcheol halt when he heard the half-hearted apology. He was offended by the passive aggressive attitude of his wife. No one has ever tried blaming him before because they know well that they won’t wake up again the next day so when he heard his wife’s mosquito voice, the man almost chuckled loudly. The boy is indeed one of a kind.

“What did you just--” The man heard the boy squeal when he placed another foot to the front. Seungcheol watched as the boy’s back tremble. Seeing the boy cower in fear brings him a sense of pride but also a bit of guilt since the blond isn’t just an ordinary kid but his legitimate wife.

Seungcheol closed his eyes to control himself. He doesn’t want to be angry at his stupid wife so he let go of his grudge (for now) “Get up, lunch is getting cold.”

When he saw the man turn his heels to go back to the table, Jeonghan got up and sighed. Looks like it's going to be a loooong day.

The angel bowed his head as he hesitantly walked to the table. He could feel the mafia’s eyes boring holes through his small frame. He was about to walk past him, originally he wanted to sit 4 chairs away from the petty boss but because that certain someone pulled him by the shirt, Jeonghan was forced to sit next to him.

The two were quietly eating when Seungcheol decided to break the ice. “What do you think about me?”

Jeonghan almost spit the banana bread he was eating to the mafia’s face when his “husband” suddenly asked. “What do you m-mean?”

Seungcheol put down his utensils and connected his palm together, head turned to his wife. “Am I a good husband?”

Jeonghan fought hard not to cringe at the man. He was looking at Jeonghan hopefully. This guy has some serious brain damage. Why does he even ask when he knows that he will not like the angel’s real answer? The boy almost felt a bit sorry for the mafia. He’s rich and good looking yet he’s so lonely that he even had to force a straight guy into a relationship. So instead of answering the obvious, he responded: “I… I don’t know… I’ve only spent tw-two days with you…”

Seungcheol raised his brow and looked down at his food, his thumb rubbing the side of his palm as he considered the boy’s answer. After a second, he decided it’s a good enough answer so he looked at him again. “ Good point.”

Jeonghan sighed in relief. They continued eating but when he remembered something, he shyly looked up at the mafia. “Ummm…”

“Hmm?”

Jeonghan gulped when the guy shot his grey eyes on him. He lowered his head and looked down at his food. He started playing with his spoon. He really wants too, not just because he wants to get away from the mafia but because he’s never been to the place. And although he’s certain that the man will not allow him, he still asked. “C--can I can I go outside?”

Seungcheol raised a brow at the question. He tried reading his wife’s body language since he couldn’t study his face. He’s not thinking of running away now is he? “Why?”

Jeonghan even felt more embarrassed, if possible he would have dunked his face in the soup to even lower his head. This is the first time he’s ever been out of his country. He knows he won’t live that long especially now that he’s associated with the mafia so might as well make good use of the little benefits he could get from marrying the billionaire. “I just--- I want to walk around…”

“Look at me.”

Jeonghan sighed before following the man’s order. He watched as the man furrowed his brows as he studied the angel’s expression. Being intensely looked at like this only made it harder for the boy to look straight at the man, his cheeks turning rosy once again.

When Seungcheol was convinced that the angel was being honest with him, he took a spoonful of soup, gulping it down before replying: “Okay.”

When the guy gave him permission, Jeonghan’s eyes grew bigger and shone, a genuine smile creeping out his face like a child being allowed to take care of a puppy. Although he asked, he was almost sure that the man will turn him down and accuse him of running to the authorities (well, he really was thinking of doing so) but now that the man is giving him a bit of freedom, the angel almost jumped out of his seat. “Oh than---”

“But” Seungcheol watched as his wife’s joyous expression die down when he interrupted. “It’s going to rain for two days so we’ll stay here for a bit.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan pouted and slumped down to his seat. It was his only chance to enjoy the beauty of Maldives, why did it have to rain today?!

  
Seungcheol watched the boy and he felt his heart tingle when the boy looked very disappointed after hearing about the weather forecast. He had a small smile on his face when he tried to lift the boy's spirit up again. “It’s only for two days, you will have 5 days to explore Maldives.”

“Y--you’ll let me?” Jeonghan looked up again sounded unsure if he heard the man right.

Seungcheol scowled at him. “Of course, what do you think of me?”

“I don’t know, you just…” Jeonghan fiddled with his fingers. He decided it’s best not to say his reasons.

Seungcheol sighed when he noticed his wife was being so careful with his words. He looked at him again before speaking. “I’m not going to lock you in here for seven days if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Bullseye. That’s exactly what Jeonghan was thinking! What he's doing to the boy is borderline kidnapping so it was natural for Jeonghan to think that he's going to be kept in the basement for the whole trip.

When the mafia didn’t hear a response from his wife, he decided to drop off the topic and continue eating. He was a little disappointed when the boy didn't even confirm that he believes him but he chose not to talk about it since Jeonghan didn't seem like he'd say what the mafia wants to hear. Silence once again fill in the four corners of the room.

******

After lunch, because Jeonghan literally doesn’t have anything with him, decided to watch T.V. to at least be entertained. He scanned through the channels and when he found an old Japanese horror film, he decided to put the remote down. Because he’s an angel Jeonghan never minded watching movies about ghosts since he knew the truth about spirits. He was intensely watching the movie when he saw someone from his peripheral vision sitting next to him. Jeonghan looked to his right to check it’s the mafia and then proceeded to gluing his eyes back to the screen.

“Why are you watching this?” Seungcheol asked his wife, trying to hide his surprise when a white lady suddenly made an appearance on the wide flat screen T.V.

“Just… bored.” Jeonghan answered with a deadpan tone. Not once did he tore his gaze from the screen since the protagonist is now running around the house as she tried to hide herself from the vengeful ghost. The film was getting more and more interesting when the said lady found human bones in the basement where she hid herself.

Jeonghan felt his heart racing when the movie was reaching its climax, he had already lifted his butt from the seat when suddenly the T.V. was turned off. “Hey!”

“That movie is boring, play with me instead.” Seungcheol stood up from the sofa and waited for his wife to do the same but instead he laid down on the sofa with his face down. The mafia saw this as an opportunity to smack the boy’s ass. His eyes sparkled when the boy let out a surprised groan.

“Hey!” Jeonghan angrily sat up and massaged his butt cheek.

“I said let’s play.”

The angel felt a vein pop when he heard the man’s rather happy and excited tone. Once again he’s acting like those typical five year old brat who forces grownups into obeying them. Did he marry a child? Jeonghan bit his lips to prevent himself from hitting the man. Maybe he should just go with what the man wants to do. After all, he’ll be dependent on him for a couple of days so with a defeated sigh, he looked at the man and asked. “What game?”

Seungcheol smiled mischievously at his wife “why don’t you come to our bed and find out?”

*****

“Wow wife, I never thought you’d be the type to cheat.” Seungcheol looked at his wife, his hands tightly gripping the mouse, he’s amused at the boy’s hidden talent for playing dirty in FIFA world cup 2016 version.

Jeonghan scoffed as he continued to fiddle with the laptop’s keys. Eyes now darted on the laptop screen. “I wasn’t looking at your screen through the mirror, just accept you’re not winning against me loser.”

Seungcheol clicked his tongue. He adjusted himself on the bed, he leaned his body against the headboard, away from the mirror where he noticed his wife was secretly glancing at. Seungcheol could be really competitive when it comes to online games, he forgets his status whenever he play, that’s why he’s letting the boy trigger him with his foul language.

The two kept trash talking and cursing while playing against each other and after a few minutes, Seungcheol took the win which earned a displeased grunt from his equally competitive wife.

“You should see your face!” Seungcheol laughed at the boy’s expression: eyebrows furrowed and cheeks puffed. His wife looked like an angry marshmallow.

Jeonghan closed the laptop and pushed it to Seungcheol. “No fair, you were distracting me!”

“You were the one who kept talking, just accept it, you lost.” Seungcheol said matter of fact. He looked at his and beckoned him to come closer to receive his punishment.

“No! You cheated!” Jeonghan wanted to run away but the man was faster than him.

“Waa--” He yelped when the mafia pulled him by the arm and slammed him on the bed. He held the boy in place using his knees. Jeonghan struggled but the man was stronger than him. The boy felt the mafia brushing his hair away from his face.

“No please!” Jeonghan closed his eyes when the mafia moved his head closer.

Seungcheol blew on his fingers before aiming it to the boy’s forehead. He could feel his wife getting more tensed as he prolonged to flick the now sweaty forehead. "Admit that you lost and I'll be gentle, baby."

“Oh please just get it over with you pus----Ow!” Jeonghan cursed when he felt the stinging sensation when the mafia’s metal like fingers came in contact with his forehead. The fucker hit him too hard that he didn’t feel him planting a soft kiss afterwards. Jeonghan opened his eyes and saw the man laughing on top of him. Jeonghan felt very annoyed and humiliated that he forgot who he was pushing off of him.

“You were the one who chose the punishment.” Well, because Seungcheol is now in a good mood, he didn’t mind the boy shoving him as he sit up on the bed.

Jeonghan massaged his forehead, never tearing his eyes away from the proud mafia who had a smug face plastered on his annoyingly handsome face. Jeonghan will not accept defeat! He pulled the laptop under his husband’s knee and placed it on his lap. “Let’s have round two."

After a few minutes, like he was born to do so, the wife lost to his husband once again. His teeth clenched as he readied his body (more specifically his forehead) for pain. Jeonghan cursed himself for asking to play for another game. The man is really good at this.

"That didn't even hurt that much!" Jeonghan massaged his forehead again, blood rushing up to his head when the man kept his smug face on.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how tough you are when I beat you for the third time."

"In your dreams, jerk!"

The two kept on bantering as they set up themselves for their third match. The two didn't blink as they continued to play but because Jeonghan was getting rusty, he lost once again, making the boy blame the laptop's small keys. If it weren't for them, he would have been able to block the mafia's goal! _Psh, excuses._

"Oh f----" Jeonghan covered his face with his palm when he heard the loud 'cluck' sound of the mafia's finger on his forehead. The third flick was more painful than the second one. Jeonghan felt his eyes stinging. He bit his lips to endure the pain but he just couldn't. The mafia hit him too hard. Out of reflex, Jeonghan teared up.

Seungcheol's loud laugh died when he noticed the boy sniffling. Worry started filling his heart so he immediately lifted the boy to make him sit and removed his hand away from his face, revealing a red spot on the boy's forehead. The mafia frowned when he saw his wife's red teary eyes. He caressed the boy's hair before saying in a soft voice: "I'm sorry."

Jeonghan was surprised, he didn't expect the man to apologize. Why is he acting all soft now? The angel looked up to see the worried look on the mafia's face and his heart suddenly stopped beating. He really does look sorry. Seeing this kind of expression from the mafia made the boy's cheeks turn bright red. Jeonghan shook his head at the man. "I'm fine--- you did hit me a bit too hard though."

"Maybe we should stop playing." Seungcheol said in a deadpan tone. It was obvious that he still wanted to play but he doesn't want to hurt his wife again.

"No!" Jeonghan almost shouted when the man suggested they should stop when he could clearly see how excited the man was playing computer games. Maybe because the mafia had to grow up too early that he didn't play enough when he was young. Jeonghan's competitiveness also wouldn't let them stop unless he win against the mafia so he proposed: "Let's just change the punishment."

"Loser gets to cook breakfast?"

"Game."

For almost eleven hours, the 26 year old CEO and the 24 year old fourth year business management student played every computer game they can think of starting from shooting games down to tetris. They were so immersed with winning and getting back at each other that they only had coke and pizza for dinner.

It was at 2 A.M. when Jeonghan had surrendered to his husband. He’s already very tired and his hands became numb. It's no use if they continue anyway, he already lost 29 times out of 40 games, it's about time he'd accept he's no match for the guy. “Enough, enough, I’m going to fall asleep.”

Seungcheol looked away from his screen and was a bit shocked when he saw the boy looking like a zombie and although he’s still have the energy to battle him in their 4th match in Tekken, he decided he should be merciful to his wife. “Okay. You have to make food tomorrow though?"

"Yeah, yeah just let me shut my eyes." Jeonghan, after playing for hours with the man, and maybe also because he's tired, had lost his respect for the mafia as he waved him off so he could get some rest.

Seungcheol chuckled as he took the laptops and placed them on the table just a few steps away from the bed. After doing so, he made his way to the mattress where his wife was comfortably curled in. Seungcheol smiled at how fast the boy fell asleep. It didn’t even take him a minute to put the laptops down and yet the boy was already drooling. Seungcheol carefully got on the mattress and turned off the lights on each side of the bed. “I had fun today.”

“I’ll beat you...tomorrow.”

Seungcheol was going to close his eyes when the sleeping boy surprised him with a threat, making him chuckle. Seungcheol lifted the cover up to his wife’s shoulder before patting him like a small child. “Sure baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, that's all for today folks! Thank you for reading! Don't ya’ll just love competitive JeongCheol? 💕💕 Yeay! They're somehow getting closer! Stay tuned for the next update! ^_^


	7. HIM: RAIN RAIN GO AWAY~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives)

“The pan is burning.” Seungcheol dryly commented as he sat at the counter, watching his wife struggle beating the eggs with a bowl hugged tightly in his left arm.

“What?” Jeonghan who was intensely whisking the eggs with his tongue sticking out, jumped when a voice echoed. He turned to see the mafia already sitting at the counter. The angel looked to where his husband was pointing and panicked when he saw smoke coming from it. He hastily put down the stainless bowl and ran to the stove.

Because a certain someone lost a game last night, he had to make breakfast. (lunch if you consider the time) Jeonghan, after being disturbed in his slumber by the mafia multiple times, begrudgingly got off the bed and stomped his way to the kitchen.

Originally he thought that the mafia was kidding since he has more than enough money to buy a restaurant, he could pay the most well-known chef in Maldives to cook for him so why would he want blonde to make him food when he knows damn well that they are not in good terms? How certain is he that Jeonghan will not put pesticide in his food? Now here he is, hair neatly made into a bun thanks to the silver chopstick, almost burning the kitchen down. My, what a disastrous day!

“Hot, hot, hot!” The blonde immediately ran to the stove and took the pan with his bare hand, causing him to hiss in pain because the handle was burning hot too. Jeonghan tossed the pan in the sink and blew on his red palm.

Jeonghan is a man with many talents, he’s good at math, science, spelling, sports, mixing coffee, you name it, but what he could never master is the art of making decent food. Every time he tries cooking, his meal would always end up over cooked or raw; that’s why his best friend never trusts him in the kitchen. That’s why it was no surprise that he had an accident even before putting oil in the pan.

“Tsk. You can’t even make proper breakfast.” Seungcheol walked over to Jeonghan and took his hand and placed it in the sink, under the running water.

Jeonghan bit his lips as he tried to bite down the pain. Damn it stings. He looked up to see the mafia who’s staring at his red palm with a furrowed brow and…. Is that worry he’s reading?

“You should be more careful.”

Blood started rushing to Jeonghan’s face when he heard the soft, low voice of the man. He gulped and immediately pulled his hand away from the mafia’s grip and looked around, his eyes never meeting the mafia. “It’s-- it’s okay now… I should cut th---”

“No.” The mafia shot his killer eyes to his stubborn wife as he tightened his grip to stop him from coming back to the counter where he left the chopping board with a half minced potato. “Leave it. I can order food for us just stay there.”

Jeonghan pouted when he heard the order. He had worked his lazy ass so hard to prepare for breakfast, he can’t have those eggs and potatoes go to waste! The mafia may be rich, but that doesn’t mean he can just dispose ingredients! There are millions of children starving in the street! “N--no it’s fine. We can’t just throw them away. I really want to have omelet so just let me do my thing---- s-sir.”

Seungcheol locked eyes with his wife’s determined ones. After a few minutes of staring, he sighed. “You want to have omelets?”

Jeonghan quirked his brows before slowly nodding. The sting of the burn returning but he can’t go put his hand back in the sink when the president is staring at him like this right? “N-ne.”

The mafia shifted his eyes and looked at the cold ingredients before turning to his wife again. “You sure?”

The angel tried to read the man’s tone and expression. His voice husky, soft and hushed, like he’s talking to a sleepy child; his eyebrows scrunched in a way and… is that uncertainty he’s seeing? Why is the mafia staring at him with those eyes? Jeonghan’s heart started to pound wildly again. What’s going on with this guy?

When the boy didn’t answer, he smack his lips. “Very well then, I’ll cook.”

Seungcheol let go of his wife’s hand and walked to the counter to continue the blonde’s unfinished business. Although his eyes are now glued to the potatoes, he can sense that the boy is still in his spot. “Turn off the faucet you’re wasting water, get some ice for your burn.”

“E-eh?” dumbfounded Jeonghan shook his head when he realized he was staring at nothingness. He saw the mafia slicing the potatoes and that’s what woke the blonde up. “A--ah--- I’ll do that s--”

He saw his wife freeze when Seungcheol shot a glare at him, perfectly warning him not to interrupt. Although he has never cooked before, making a very basic breakfast wouldn’t be difficult. It’s just potatoes and eggs, he can always search it on YouTube, plus he thinks he’s better than the boy so to continue being a show-off, he ordered the boy to sit his ass down and wait.

Jeonghan bit his lips while trailing his eyes to the mafia who’s been walking back and forth in the kitchen. While he busy himself making breakfast, Jeonghan thought: how could a guy like him exist? He’s handsome, rich, powerful, good at games, has nice ass and now he’s cooking. He watches as the mafia skillfully sauté the potatoes and onions. Even though he’s putting very little effort, his biceps seemed to look bigger. Why is God unfair?

Being stared at, Seungcheol smirked to himself before turning and exposed his dimples to his wife. “Enjoying the view?”

Good heavens there it goes again! The dimples! He stared at the playful gray eyes and Jeonghan couldn’t control the blush spreading to his cheeks. “N-no--- I--- I- want to help.”

“You can help by sitting still, baby.” Seungcheol had a cocky grin on his face and he watched as his wife turned even redder as he let the last word roll out of his lips.

Jeonghan bit his lips. This isn’t good, he can’t act like a wimp in front of this man. He’s dangerous and he enjoys people suffering, he can’t give him that pleasure. “N-no, no it’s fine. M-my hands are good now see, I’ll get the---ah!”

The boy was getting off the chair when strong arms, like he weighed nothing, lift him to the counter. Out of reflex, his hands clamped onto the mafia’s broad shoulders. When he met the familiar gray eyes, and the serious expression of the man, Jeonghan’s heart started tugging again. With the mafia’s hand on his waist, and his face only inches away from his, the blonde was speechless.

“If you don’t stay still I’ll have you for breakfast.”

Jeonghan choked on his saliva after hearing the mafia’s threat. The hands that were holding onto the shoulders now folded to cover his chest as if he had breasts. This--- this pervert! “I’m gonna wait! J--just sit, sit on the counter and do nothing.”

Seungcheol chuckled when his wife flinched and straightened his back. He massaged the slim waist and moved his face closer, his abdomen touching the boy’s knees. “Good.”

The angel’s breathing became heavier when the mafia didn’t move, as if he’s waiting for Jeonghan to do something, his face only inches apart from the man and when he felt the tug on his waist and the mafia lifting his jaw in a way, he became even more confused.

Why is he doing this to the boy? Jeonghan doesn't understand the mafia and his intentions. What is he trying to say? Is he asking Jeonghan if he has dirt on his face?

"Choi Jeonghan." When the boy didn't move and was again drowning in his thoughts, the mafia grew impatient and hissed at his wife.

"A--ah?" Jeonghan's face turned tomato red when the mafia, after calling his attention, moved his head down to align their lips together. This action now connecting some nerve in the blonde's brain and when he processed what the mafia wanted him to do, he tried squirming his way out. "I-- I rememb---"

"Don't even think I'll let you go without it."

Jeonghan bit his lips when the mafia rubbed his hands up and down the boy's slim waist, sending chills down his spine which scared him. There's no way his forehead or palm is getting sweaty because of this small action. Jeonghan decided to give up and just give what the damn mafia want just so he could ease his heart. I mean... the mafia had already wasted his first to fifth kiss... so kissing him again wouldn't be special. He brought this to himself, he thought. He agreed to marry the mafia, he has no other choice but to please him to stay alive.

"O--okay, okay! Just...." Jeonghan took the itchy hands away from his hips and set them down on the counter. "Don't do that."

Seungcheol's lips curved into a smug smile when he felt the hot fingertips of the boy as he breathlessly talked. Looking at his wife's flustered expression made the mafia so proud of his own seducing techniques. He wanted to tease the boy but he decided not to, knowing his wife has a passive aggressive attitude, he didn't risk the chance of his wife pecking him. Instead, he kept quiet and waited for the shy boy to connect their lips.

The blonde's body heated before hesitantly closing his eyes to peck the mafia’s soft lips. His heart was thumping out of his chest as he felt the minty breath of the mafia on his skin, making his stomach twist in an unusual way and when their lips touched, Jeonghan's brain set off fireworks. Why is he feeling giddy? Is it because of the lack of experience? Or because the mafia's lips felt so soft against his? He felt the man smile and return the innocent kiss.

Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes to see the mafia’s shining ones, a wide grin plastered on his face making him more breathtaking than he already is.

"You're sweet baby."

Jeonghan felt the man patting his leg before returning to finish preparing breakfast, leaving the angel to fight against himself after what he had made him done.

*****

Unlike yesterday, this afternoon was very dull and quiet. Seungcheol was busy looking through some files on his laptop while Jeonghan watched T.V. since there’s not much left for him to do. He’s bored and he has no one to talk too. Staying in the hotel room felt like prison. The beige walls are starting to become suffocating for him. He’s a lazy man, yes, but that doesn’t mean he should just stay in one room for two days. He likes walking slowly to unwind, Maldives looks like the perfect place to stroll but the rain is stopping him from doing so.

The angel turned his head to the large window before making his way there.

Jeonghan stared outside at watched the foggy yet breath taking view outside. Although there were few small establishments, it didn't ruin the beauty of the vast sea. It's already 5 P.M. and because of the gray sky, the street lights were already starting to light up. The angel sighed. He always feels melancholic watching the rain fall down.

With the T.V volume down, it was too easy for Jeonghan to think about the decisions he regret. Unconsciously, the blonde rubbed the mark on his wrist. He wants to understand why he's living his life this way.

And because he was being all sentimental, he didn't realize that the mafia was staring at his reflection on the glass. Seungcheol was about to call him when he saw his wife staring nowhere, as if he was in deep thoughts. A normal guy would stay away and let the other dwell or comfort him but because we're talking about Choi Seungcheol here, he did neither. Instead he sneaked behind Jeonghan before whispering in his ear "beautiful."

"Gah!" Of Couse, Jeonghan's reflex would tell him to hit whoever disturbed him but because the mafia had already experienced this before, he found it easy to dodge the flailing hands and when the boy turned with his heart clutched tightly, his face turned red out of pure anger.

"For fucking--- Quit it!" Jeonghan saw the man's playful expression turn dark and immediately he changed his word. "I--- I would appreciate it s—sir, if you don't do that--- I- I might accidentally hit you."

"Only if you tell me what's going on in your head." The man replied before flashing a smile to the boy.

Only then did Jeonghan realize that the man was standing too close to him. He could feel the glass hit his back when he tried to distance himself. "It---it was nothing."

Seungcheol caught the boy's face turning redder in each passing second. He lift the boy's face and made him look straight into his eyes. The blonde's flushed cheeks along with his red parted lips and doe eyes were too mesmerizing for the mafia. He found himself getting lost in the boy's brown eyes and when the said boy cleared his throat, only did the mafia remember his comeback. "Oh really? You've been trying to avoid making eye contact with me, perhaps are you having a crush on me wife?"

Jeonghan's expression was shattered when the cocky mafia became impossibly cockier. His eye twitched when he saw the proud face of the mafia. Jeonghan’s face turned back to its original color. He let out a mocking laugh before furrowing his brows. "Ha! Me? You're crazy aren't you? Who would like you?"

Jeonghan saw the change in the mafia's bright smile and surprised look before he fell silent. It took the boy a solid minute to realize what he just did. The man must have not liked the look of disgust in Jeonghan's face. Did he just--- did he just disrespected the mafia?!

Jeonghan felt chills down his spine when the mafia's shoulder fell and his jaws tightened, as if he was holding his anger. He's egoistic, naturally he'd be furious to see Jeonghan look at him like he's covered in dirt! And his comment? There's no way the man would let him off! He's fucking screwed!

"You like pushing your luck, huh." He was about to take back what he said when the mafia spoke in a very cold tone.

Jeonghan has heard the mafia's angry tone before when he first saw the man talking to his father so he knows (at least he hopes) the mafia isn't mad. He have had a few conversation with the man and this is the first time the guy had used this kind of icy tone to him. The angel felt small, weak and slightly confused when the man scrutinized him. He doesn't understand the mafia's expression so he decided that to stay alive, it's better to apologize.

"I---I'm sorry, I grew up as a s-sarcastic kid, it's not easy to k--kill old habits."

"Better work on it then, I have no problem killing."

Jeonghan gulped as the mafia looked at him like he's boring a hole on his forehead. "Y--yes sir!"

Seungcheol kept a straight face, hiding his disappointment when his wife salute him before scurrying away. Now Seungcheol's the one left standing in front of the window. He looked up at the sky with his jaw still tightened. In his mind, he asked the gray clouds a question. He stared as if they would answer him and when the rain ended, the mafia shook his head. He closed his eyes to release a sigh before masking his expression and turning his back to continue his work.


	8. HIM: IF YOU BLINK, YOU'RE LOST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives)
> 
> Warning: Didn't have much time to edit soooo forgive the errors hehe.

Because he doesn't want to lose against the mafia again, Jeonghan is busy playing and enhancing his gaming skills so that he'd never have to cook again. Yesterday was awful for him. Jeonghan never knew that cooking was such a disastrous activity! He only wanted to make omelets but he somehow burned his hand and almost the whole hotel. How was Jeonghan expected to know he's not supposed to turn his back on a heating pan?!

And another thing, he wanted to prove to the mafia that he's better at something. As a man, Jeonghan felt his pride being stomped on when the man took over the kitchen. First, he flaunted his wealth and god-like gaming skill, then he wants to show the angel that he's secretly Chef Ramsey's son?? It's very unacceptable! Jeonghan was eager to taste their breakfast not because it smelled or looked good, but because he wished that it will be bad and when his expectation wasn't met, no matter how good the omelet tasted like, he was frowning all breakfast.

That's when he thought that he should work and play harder to defeat this 'perfect' man, that's why even though his eyes are feeling a bit dry from being too exposed on blue light, Jeonghan is still in bed with the mafia's laptop placed on his thighs.

As Jeonghan busied himself by battling some random player online, he overheard his 'husband' walking in the room while talking. _He must be on the phone_ , the angel thought. His ears metaphorically grew bigger. The blonde used his divine power to catch a glimpse of the conversation.

Jeonghan had his eyes closed as he tried to focus on his hearing sense when the mafia walked to the bed, he narrowed his eyes to his wife.

The boy leaned his ear to his right, listening to what sounds like a dinner meeting with a couple of rich people; and because he was only focused on the almost inaudible voice on the phone, he didn't hear the mafia walking quietly to him.

"Okay, I'll see you all tonight." After getting the details for his appointment later, Seungcheol hung up the phone.

The angel's eyes sprung open when he felt a hot minty breath tickling his ear. He almost screeched when the mafia nipped on his ear.

"Eavesdropping? That's not nice wife." Seungcheol whispered with a sultry voice and watched the tip of his wife's ear become red.

"Good lord--- I wasn't!" Hearing the teasing tone, Jeonghan's cheeks pinked. He got caught by the mafia but why isn't he mad? Plus, after the window incident yesterday, (for some unknown reason) he was so cold to the boy as if he touched a nerve. The angel couldn't even sleep well last night! He was afraid that if he closes his eyes, the mafia will suddenly sack his head. So why is he talking to him now?

And while the boy was again lost in his mind, Seungcheol went to his bag to give the boy a pair of clothes. He stared at his wife for a moment before speaking: “Get up, we’re going to the mall.”

Huh? Jeonghan looked at the gray hoodie and pants before looking up to the man. “Why?”

“You said you wanted to go out? We'll have lunch outside. Just wash your face, I’m giving you 20 minutes.” Before his wife could even protest, Seungcheol left the room.

Jeonghan bit his lips. He doesn’t want to leave the room now that he's so invested in a game but when the mafia mentioned lunch, he realized that he's hungry. He lazily got up and washed his face. The angel stared at his face in a large mirror and sighed. He looked awful. He hasn't washed his hair for two days, the man should just leave by himself and maybe, since Jeonghan is now legally his responsibility, buy him take-outs. After drying his face with a clean towel and brushing his teeth, he left the room and found the mafia waiting for him by the door.

"Let's go."

When the car had gotten out of the parking lot, Jeonghan's tiredness disappeared as the beauty of Maldives unfold in front of his blessed eyes. From the car's window, he can see the vast blue sea of the island and because of his excitement, he exclaimed out loud: "wow"

Seungcheol chuckled at his wife's expression and asked: "Never been here?"

Jeonghan glanced at the mafia, he felt shy when the man had a teasing smile plastered on his face. He must have looked like a caveman gaping at the beautiful scenery that the mafia must have seen hundreds of times before. The wife shily nodded his head. Now that the mafia had gotten his attention, he felt awkward sitting next to him. Why did he have to sit shotgun? Oh right, because the devil said, and Jeonghan quotes: "I'm not your driver" now he has to endure sitting so close to the criminal. Suddenly vising a foreign place, Maldives, didn't sound fun.

Seungcheol saw the change in the boy's excited look so he said truthfully, "me too."

Jeonghan shot an 'I-don't-believe-you' look at the mafia who in return raised his brow and reasoned: "I'm a busy man."

The angel scoffed at the man's excuse. He's the boss of his own company, he doesn't need to work so hard when he have capable workers. He can leave whenever he damn pleases. Plus if he's really as busy as he claimed he is, how come they are in a honeymoon trip (Jeonghan blushes) right now? "So why are we here then?"

Seungcheol stills his eyes on the road when he responded: "To attend a bidding."

*********

After having lunch with the mafia in a luxurious restaurant, Jeonghan found out that the man will attend an exclusive bidding tonight night in place of his father and because he doesn't want to be the only one suffering, he's dragging his poor innocent wife with him much to the boy's dismay.

Jeonghan's blood boiled after hearing the mafia but he couldn't bring himself to flip the table as he can never pay for the overpriced food that were served on their table. He didn't even dare to look at the menu and told the mafia that he'll just have a burger; but because his husband is hella rich, he got mad at Jeonghan and ordered him an expensive dish in a glass platter with other side dishes and strawberry parfait.

Jeonghan had never had such heavenly meal in his entire life. For a few minutes, he felt lucky for marrying a rich man but that happiness didn't last too long when he was suddenly being dragged to the department store. Jeonghan doesn't understand why people feel the need to walk around after eating, I mean, lying on his back on the sofa feels is a whole lot enjoyable than strolling like a penguin because he's too full to walk properly.

The odd couple walked around the store with a few women glancing at them and squealing. Jeonghan, although he's used to this kind of setting in school, still doesn't think that a lot of people find him attractive.

He guesses that women and some men keep on glancing at them because the mafia looks like a model even in a plain black shirt, and occasionally at him but not because they find him hot but because he looks pathetic in the mafia's gray sweats that's actually his size. The clothes his wearing looks and feel expensive on his skin but even in such outfit, he thinks he doesn't look as good as the other male. With these things in mind, Jeonghan felt small. He started walking slowly, putting some distance between him and the real life Adonis.

Seungcheol noticed the quietness of the boy so he looked back and saw the boy flinch when he shot him a glare. "Why are you walking slowly?"

Jeonghan couldn't look at the man in the face when he moved closer, Jeonghan glance around the mall and saw people whispering while looking at them, his cheeks turning pink at the attention.

  
Seungcheol glanced to where the boy looked and when he saw the boy playing with the hem of his sweater, Seungcheol pouted. "Ashamed of marrying me?"

This time Jeonghan looked up, he can't read the man's expression but he sensed disappointment in his tone. "Ye----"

  
Seungcheol's laser eyes were back again and flashes of what happened in the plane replayed in the boy's mind. Blood rushed up to his cheeks and Jeonghan, like a crab backed away: "N--no of course not, love! I was just--- just too full!"

Ahh, 'love,' a name that can easily relax the temperamental president. Seungcheol let out a small chuckle, displaying his dimples to the public which actually made a few girls squeal from a distant. He moved his head close to the boy before speaking in a low, husky voice: "You should have said so, baby."

Seungcheol stood next to the boy before walking more relaxed now, to let his lazy wife digest his food easily and keep up with him. Once they've entered the men section, Seungcheol turned to his wife. "Get whatever you want."

"A-ah?" Jeonghan who was busy scanning the big mall with his eyes was surprised.

"Clothes, shoes, whatever you need while we're here." Seungcheol spoke again before directing his eyes to a nice looking blue polo on his right.

Jeonghan bit his lips. He doesn't want the guy spending too much money on him. It makes him feel like a failure who's only relying on his partner's wealth. He's not his sugar baby, why would he waste his money on him? The boy shook his head. "N--no need to. I'm okay."

Seungcheol's brow quirked when the boy refused his offer. "Take what you need or I'll pick them for you, I did see a red skirt that would loo---"

"Oh look! Do you see that? I think those shirts would look great on me!" Jeonghan interrupted before running off to the flowery polos. There's no way he's letting the mafia reduce his status even more! Skirt? Really? If he really wants them why don't he put them on? The boy looked back only to curse the mafia from a far. If ever he gets blood pressure problems, it will be this tyrant's fault.

*****

While Seungcheol was busy looking at the suits they'll be wearing for tonight's event, Jeonghan walked around the store. He roamed around, not too far so the mafia could still see him. The angel wandered and looked at the clothes that are his style and made fun of the others that seemed trashy to him.

The angel was trying some hats on when he heard someone faintly crying “eomma.” Jeonghan looked at his surrounding, there were only a few people around and none of them looked Korean. He was about to leave to go back to the mafia with three pieces of cheap clothes when someone started tugging the hem of his sweater.

Jeonghan looked down and saw a small boy with chubby cheeks and curly hair sniffling. His face wet with tear, snot and drool. Jeonghan felt his heartache a little. He squat down to match the level of the kid and asked in a soft voice. “Hey, are you lost?”

“N-ne---noona--- where’s eomma?” The boy sniffled, staring at Jeonghan with his big teary eyes.

If the kid wasn’t as adorable as he looked, Jeonghan would have been a little upset for being mistaken as a girl again. Why do people think that only women can grow their hair? This hairstyle for men has been around since the beginning of time! Although Jeonghan was itching to explain to the boy, he decided he'll correct the child later, for now he needs to help him get back to his parents.

The angel immediately shook off his shattered expression and asked: “I don’t know either but I’ll help you find her, okay?”

The boy nodded and wiped his snot using his sleeves.

Jeonghan pat the boy’s head and smiled softly at him. “What’s your name?”

“Seung---Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan paled when he heard the boy’s name. That reminds him, before he acts as a superhero, he better tell the villain first. “O--okay Seungcheol, we’ll have to meet the dev--- my friend first before we look for your mom. Is that okay with you?”

The kid nodded and placed his small hand on the open palm. The angel held the boy and told him that they’ll be quick. Although Jeonghan doubts that the criminal will care about what he does, he will still tell him about his mission. He doesn’t know just how big the man’s syndicate is but he wants to ask for the king’s permission, just to be sure he’ll still be alive after this; because what if he thinks Jeonghan ran away? He might have his Maldivian thorns hunt him down!

Jeonghan went back to the formal section. They stood there for a couple of minutes, eyes scanning the area but there were no signs of the mafia. When the kid started getting impatient and pulling him to the opposite direction, Jeonghan decided to tell the boss later once he get the kid to the customers service desk. It won’t take that long anyway.

Did Jeonghan say it won’t take long? We’ll fuck he was wrong because for some odd reason, he and the kid got lost. Jeonghan, the ever so kind angel forgot that he’s bad at English and directions so when he followed what the lady guard told her with his broken English, he’s suddenly in a different floor and to make it even worse, there’s a big sale going on so the place is crowded with aggressive women.

The blonde held the boy tightly in his arm as they tried to cross the room to get to the stairs. Jeonghan tried his best to shield the boy from all the jabs and when they successfully passed the big crowd, he immediately lifted the boy and checked him. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

The kid shook his head, tiredness visible in his big eyes. “Noona, eomma wasn't there?”

Jeonghan brushed the question and continued to roam around the mall. The more unfamiliar and local the brands look, the more his footsteps got heavier.

"Noona, I miss eomma."

"Ah--- mian, we'll find her soon... Just... Keep looking around."

"Noona... I'm hungry..."

"Just a little more... We're almost near."

"Noona... We sees this place earlier!"

"O--oh... Do you remember where we went?"

"...Noona... Where are we going?"

When they got to the exit of the large department store, Jeonghan knew he messed up. Now which floor and which wing is he in now? He has no fucking clue.

Cold sweats started to form on his forehead. Jeonghan asked a sales lady where the info desk is but because his loud, beating heart was clogging his sense of hearing, he only understood some of the words and when he followed the instruction, he ended up in the women shoes area. This time Jeonghan doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to move anymore because the more he walks, the more they get lost.

When the angel didn't move, the boy looked up at him and started whining about wanting to see his mother. "Noona?"

Now Jeonghan is the one who feels like crying. He can’t admit to the kid that he has no idea where they are. How could Jeonghan offer help to a lost kid when even in Korea he gets lost?

He looked around, being surrounded by foreign people started making his heart thump impossibly louder. He’s afraid. He didn’t tell the mafia where he’s going. What if suddenly the man thought he’s done with him and just leave him behind like what he imagined? He doesn’t know the way back to the hotel nor does he have the money to take a cab. How will he survive? How will he go back to Korea? Panic starts arising. The boy kept tugging Jeonghan’s shirt but he doesn’t feel it, he's too busy concentrating, calming himself, stopping his heart from constricting, his eyes from stinging.

  
“Noona…. Eomma no can find?” Seeing the panicked expression of the blond, the boy sensed what was going on. His lips trembled as the thought of not finding his mother again played in his young mind.

Jeonghan saw the boy's hopeless face and finally tears streamed down his angelic face when the kid pouted into a heart breaking cry. He felt sorry for not being able to help the boy. It pains him seeing the kid cry and being easily carried by emotions, Jeonghan found himself crying with the boy. Some people looked at them but Jeonghan's too anxious to care.

**“Choi Jeonghan!”**

Jeonghan's world seemed to have stopped. His mouth hang open after hearing his name being called. That voice... could it be? Jeonghan turned and he even cried louder when he saw the man who he thought would abandon him, running with a worried look on his face.

“Why did y---” Seungcheol couldn’t finish his sentence when his wife turned to him crying. The mafia's finally relieved that he found his wife but his heart ached seeing the tears flow down from the boy’s eyes. He moved close to wipe his tears but he stopped from his track when he noticed another creature, clinging onto his neck, the kid was also crying but a whole lot softer. Seungcheol gave a confused look to his wife.

“He-- he’s only--hic--- three and he’s Kor---Korean--he--hic--- he lost I-I want to help him but I got l-lost too--- I----”

Jeonghan tried his best to tell Seungcheol what happened. He didn’t expect the man to lift his hand to rub his eyes, reducing Jeonghan's sob into soft whimpers and when Seungcheol suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace, sandwiching the toddler, the angel heaved a relieved sigh. The mafia's body against him somewhat made him feel secured.

“Shh, it’s okay I’m here now.” After assuring and coaxing his wife to stop crying, Seungcheol took the child from him and asked. “Hey buddy, what’s your name?”

The kid turned his head from Seungcheol to Jeonghan and when the blond nodded his head to the boy and gave him a soft smile. The boy looked at the mafia again “Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan didn’t miss the surprised look on Seungcheol’s face when the kid told him his name.

For some reason, the criminal is good with the kid. Jeonghan, knowing what kind of man he married was astonished to see him being so patient with a stranger’s kid. He watched the two converse. Somehow, he feels relieved now that the mafia is around.

Jeonghan stuttered in his steps when the mafia suddenly held his hand and started walking. The boy tailed behind his husband to the CS desk which was only a few turns away from where they were standing. Seungcheol asked his wife questions about where he found the boy and translated it in English much to Jeonghan's delight because he's really bad with foreign languages.

When he was done giving information to the employee, Seungcheol felt a soft tugging on his sleeves. He turned his head to see his wife looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Hmm?”

“Can we... Can we stay here until his parents come?” Jeonghan spoke in a very small voice. He’s almost sure that the mafia will refuse but when the man nodded his head, Jeonghan couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He looked down at the kid who’s already napping on the mafia’s bosom. The angel put his hand on the boy’s back while snaking his other between the kid and the criminal’s chest to support him. He wanted to carry the boy but a hand stopped him.

“It’s fine” said the mafia as he withdrew his wife's hands.

When he felt the cool air being blown by the mafia, only did he realize that he was standing too close. Jeonghan glanced up and saw the mafia smoothing the boy’s back, his head resting on top of the kid’s.

Jeonghan felt his heart jumping up and down, blood starts rushing to his cheeks. Seeing the mafia like this with a kid makes his stomach feel funny. Somehow, the mafia looked like a good man, he seemed like he'd be a great father. Why did he marry a man? With his good looks, he can get every pretty women he'd shown interest in, they can have beautiful children but why did he settle with Jeonghan? The boy slightly felt disappointed at the man for cutting his bloodline. He hoped that this is just a phase, that once the man divorce him, he'd remarry a woman.

They sat down on the bench on the sides of the desk and not even five minutes later, a woman in her mid-thirties started rushing to them.

"Seungcheol!" The mother cried as she shakily run to their direction. Jeonghan stood from his seat to bow at the lady. Seungcheol lightly shook the boy and when he heard his mother's voice, the kid immediately got up and jump to her.

"Eomma!" The mother and son hugged tightly with the mother affectionately raining kisses all over the crying boy's face.

Seeing the two reunite made Jeonghan teary again and soon he started sniffling. He tried to be as quiet as possible, stilling his shoulder so no one would notice but when he felt a hand rubbing his shoulder, he knew he failed.

"I didn't know you're a cry baby." Seungcheol tried to lighten the boy's mood.

Jeonghan wiped his nose using the sleeve of the sweater before answering with fake annoyance "I'm not. You don't know anything about me."

"I'll let you think like that." Seungcheol replied while pulling his wife closer so they're standing side by side.

Jeonghan tore his eyes away from the mother and son and looked at the mafia confusedly "....what?"

Seungcheol felt the stare so he turned his head to his side. "What?"

Jeonghan stopped himself from blushing when the mafia's face was only a few inches away from him and focused on his question. “What do you mean you'll let me think like that?"

"Nothing baby." Seungcheol smirked at his wife before turning his head back to the front.

"what do you---" Jeonghan was interrupted when the mother of the boy stood in front of them and bowed while expressing her gratitude. The angel's heart melted seeing the happy faces.

"Thank you-- thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?"

*****

After the bowing, the thanking, the offering of money and refusing (because Seungcheol is too rich to take another person's money) they both parted ways and the Chois finally continued shopping. After approximately 2 hours later, they've bought everything they need with Seungcheol's arm full of shopping bags, and Jeonghan, an ice cream on his hand.

While walking, Jeonghan stopped on his track, making the mafia look at him. "What's wrong?"

The angel heard the worried tone and his heart started pumping blood like there's no tomorrow. After a long pause, Jeonghan looked up at the mafia. "Nothing... just... thank you." _For not leaving me behind and looking for me._

Seungcheol watched the color red spread on his wife's beautiful face and when he graced him with a genuine smile, Seungcheol felt himself smiling back. He didn't want to show how whipped he is so he ended up teasing the boy again. “I’m just paying you early for your job tonight."

Jeonghan's flowery background shattered when the mafia winked at him. Suddenly, a cold breeze embraced his entire being. "Job? What job?"

Seungcheol's eyes twinkled before he continued to walk past time. "You'll see."


	9. HIM:  PROGRESS? PROGRESS. PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives)

“Close your mouth.”

If the mafia didn’t tell him, Jeonghan would not have known that he froze on his spot. Jeonghan was too shocked to step in when the door was flung open. When the mafia said they’ll be attending an auction, he thought that they’ll be in a theater-like room with a podium in front and a few people in their formal wear, just like the bidding of the last box of chocolate in the Willy Wonka movie, that’s why he was speechless; because he didn’t expect that he’ll be in a UK palace themed mansion with so many ladies and gent from the upper, upper-class.

The elegant interior of the spacious room, the vintage designs, the marble floor and the gold and white curtains, the many, many glass windows, and the classy people around him were enough to make the boy faint. Rich people really have no idea how to spend their millions! Gaping at the grand hall filled with aristocrats from around the globe made the angel feel so poor and small, he doesn’t belong in such place!

_“--- and then I said, ‘even if you work for five years as a sales lady, you wouldn’t be able to pay for my shoes!”_

Jeonghan cringed when he heard the snippet of the woman’s narration and looked to where the laughter were coming from. In one high table, around seven people were smoking their cigar and drinking their wine. The woman who was just speaking was wearing a hot pink gown that didn’t go so well with her skin complexion, nor her broad shoulders. She imitated how the poor lady in her story cried and the big circle of rich-snobs laughed.

_“Why do they even allow clumsy lower class men to work there? They’re only making them poorer!”_ said by another woman in a long black elegant gown, her hair styled like Marilyn Monroe’s.

Hearing this kind of conversation, of course, demotivated Jeonghan. He started walking backwards slowly, careful not to alert the mafia.

“I--- I shouldn’t be here-- I’ll just wait outs---- hey!” Jeonghan protested when his husband easily carried him by the waist and held him like a basket.

“No you’re not, we made a deal.” Seungcheol reminded the blonde who started thrashing in his arms, acting like a five-year-old.

The angel looked up, his long silky hair hiding half of his eyes as he glared at the man. There’s no way he’s socializing with those elites! Why did he even agree to come here?

**2 hours before the event....**

**Jeonghan was standing by the doorway, his eyes staring on the ground as he nervously fiddled his fingers, his face all red as he tried pushing away the thought that the mafia is getting dressed in front of him. “W-why did you call me?”**

**Seungcheol turned his heel to face the boy who’s already dressed in his black suit that shows his slim physique. “I need help with my tie.”**

**Jeonghan felt chills run down his spine when the mafia spoke in a low, lazy tone as if he’s speaking from the underworld. This kind of unique voice had some sort of command in Jeonghan and no matter how much he avoids it, he would still find himself looking up at the speaker. “N-ne.”**

**Jeonghan gulped before taking his steps. The mafia is in his neat white dress shirt that’s beautifully cladding his broad shoulders and firm chest, his hair still a little wet making him look like a model, a necktie revealed in his left hand but Jeonghan’s eyes merely looked at the silk because of the distracting black slacks that’s hugging the mafia’s perfect thick thig---- wait WHAT? Jeonghan shook his head vigorously and mentally slapped himself for having such disgusting thoughts. Why was he even looking at the man’s thighs?!**

**Seungcheol watched as his wife was almost not breathing as he took the tie from his hand and put it carefully around his neck. Seeing the boy’s cheeks turn red like blooming roses, his eyes focused on looping the tie and his ruby lips, in between his teeth, the husband fought the urge to smile.**

**“You don’t have to be nervous, just do what you did in our wedding. _Behave_ , smile, and have a small conversation with my business partners. Be that cute little wife that you are.” **

**Ignoring (read: fail) the compliment, Jeonghan blushed as he politely asked “C-can I not come?” His expert fingers carefully pulling the black silk.**

**Seungcheol didn’t even have to think twice when he replied “no.”**

**“Ugh,” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “What do I even get from this?”**

**Seungcheol who had his chin up, looked down when he heard the whine.**

**_Shit!_ **

**Jeonghan’s eyes grew as big as an owl’s when he realized that he complained out loud. He immediately bowed his head, avoiding all eye contact. There's no way he’ll raise his head now! Rather than stiff neck, the man will straight up snap them! He could feel his throat getting dry. “A-ani, ani! I--”**

  
**“Good question.” Seungcheol was surprised by the boy’s reaction but when he saw the instant regret in his face, the mafia, as usual, decided to let the boy off. He took a short pause to think of a good answer to his wife’s question and after the boy’s anxious wait, Seungcheol had finally bent himself, matching his bowing wife’s eye level before speaking in his low, husky voice. “Capture the investors trust and I’ll let you choose dinner.”**

**Jeonghan didn’t expect the mafia to be so soft on him today. He was expecting the man to hold a gun to his head and lash out because he’s temperamental and because of Jeonghan’s stupid impulses but he didn’t.**

**What even is happening? First, he helped Jeonghan look for the mother of the boy he found in the mall, then when they arrived back to the hotel a little later than planned, he didn’t blame the blonde and instead asked him to hurry up, and now this? Did the mafia hit his head? Has the lord come? Either way the boy is relieved.**

**He felt like he was walking on thin ice but since the mafia seems like he’s in a good mood, he took the courage to ask once more. “H-how is that a good deal?”**

**Seungcheol raised his eyebrow at the challenging tone of his wife, the boy is gradually getting comfortable around the mafia that he even tries to question him. Being trapped in a foreign land together does have its merit, he reminded himself to thank his father later.**

**The tycoon captured his wife’s cold hand just in time after he adjusted the neatly tied tie around Seungcheol’s neck. He squeezed it to pass some heat and to make the boy look up. “Because if you don’t, I’ll have you for dinner.”**

**The mafia smirked dangerously and Jeonghan felt all the body on his hair stand up, he jumped 10 feet away from the man, his whole body turning red, he crossed his arm and yelled. This pervert! “Eek! T-talk to the businessmen and capture their hearts, got, got it!”**

**Seungcheol chuckled at his wife’s reaction before walking to the bed to pick up his black jacket. “Good.”**

“Okay, okay! I’m coming--- just put me down!” Jeonghan trashed, embarrassed at how some staff and guests were looking at him. Why did he even agree to come here? Oh yeah, he didn’t. He was just too flustered earlier and scared of what the rich, sick, bastard he married would do if he said ‘no.’

Seungcheol took a few more steps until they’re standing at a tall table before letting his wife set foot on the ground. “You’re not behaving at all, babe.”

Jeonghan’s face turned redder when the mafia spoke the last word and stressed it. He dusted off his black classy suit and fixed his sleeves before glaring at the criminal. “Don’t call me that.”

Seungcheol was about to raise a hand to fix the boy’s hair when-- “Oppa! I thought you wouldn’t come!”

A very high pitched and cheerful voice came ringing from behind and Jeonghan spun like a top when someone pushed him off. “Hey!”

Jeonghan glared at the tactless woman who rushed to the mafia to snake her arms around him. He watched as the lady in long elegant, sparkly white gown smile like a dog at the criminal, who by the way, must have been upset at her loudness because his teasing smile was replaced with a frown.

“Uncle Seung-hyun told me you’ll be coming in place of him! I’ve been looking for your handsome face everywhere! How have you been?” Jeonghan almost covered his ears because the woman’s voice was like nails on chalkboard, it’s a pain to hear her talk so obnoxiously loud. The lady in white even had the audacity to hit the mafia on the chest. _Heh, prepare for death miss, you guys might be close but you have no idea he’s a mafia._

The angel was cursing the woman in his mind when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, Jeonghan flinched when he realized it was the mafia and he had a cocky smile plastered on his annoyingly handsome face. Jeonghan furrowed his brows, confused. “W-what?”

Seungcheol only raised his shoulder and eyebrows before mouthing ‘nothing.’

  
Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at Seungcheol and tilted his head, the boy tried to read the man’s expression which made the latter snicker.

Having realized she doesn’t have the mafia’s attention, the lady turned her head to “whom” the mafia was fondly laughing at. The woman was a little annoyed because the man she ‘grew’ up with rarely smiles and to see him chuckling like this because of this strange woman in tux made her see red. To stir her even more, the fox had long blonde, soft-looking locks and (she can’t admit) a ridiculously beautiful face. The lady’s face turned green and moved closer to Seungcheol.

“I’ve never seen this woman before? Is she replacing Wonwoo-ssi? Why?” She asked, never tearing her eyes away from Jeonghan.

The angel stared at the mafia, waiting for him to speak but when he didn’t introduce him, he somewhat felt a little upset and out of place. He traced his eyes back and forth to the mafia and the lady in white, standing beautifully next to the mafia. Looking at the two so close together made his stomach turn and it baffled him. He tried to push the strange feeling aside and focused on his mission. “I guess you could say that, my name is Yoon Jeonghan miss, and no, I’m not a girl.”

Jeonghan faked a smile as he bowed politely. He saw the mafia frown at him, maybe not satisfied with his introduction but it’s not his fault, if he had introduced him instead, he could have made up lies and Jeonghan would just nod and agree, but since he didn’t, that’s all he’s going to say.

“Oh.”

The woman’s dark aura was suddenly replaced with bright lights and rainbows. After hearing the deep voice and seeing the protruding Adam’s apple, there’s no mistake that this blonde is a man! What is she worrying about? The lady beamed and offered her hand. “I’m Kim Mina, Mr. Choi is my godfather. I hope we can get along well Jeonghan-ssi!”

Jeonghan only bowed again before turning around to admire the grand hall, and also to ignore the fact that this skun--- Mina is shamelessly flirting the mafia. Of course Jeonghan doesn’t care, he’s only Seungcheol’s spouse in the papers and he’s still sane enough to not even have the slightest crush towards the man; but that doesn’t mean he’ll just let some woman, regardless of her social status, cling onto him! At least not in front of Jeonghan! What if someone at the wedding comes to this event? Doesn’t the mafia care about his image? What would the people say?!

“Cheol! Jeonghan-ssi! You’re here!” Speak of the devil. The angel tried to remember the name of the familiar man in an elegant navy blue suit that’s walking to their direction, all smiles.

“Minhyuk oppa! What a surprise to see you here!” The woman finally let go of the mafia’s arms to wrap them around another man.

“Mina! You look beautiful as ever!” the guy gave her a big hug, winking at Jeonghan causing him to blush a little before turning to a growling Seungcheol, who might have seen what he just did.

“Surprising indeed.” Seungcheol pulled the boy close to him as he imagined boring bullet holes onto his cousin’s forehead.

Minhyuk, being the playful man that he is, chuckled at the mafia's sudden possessiveness to stir him more. Him getting married is the best thing that ever happened to Minhyuk, ---yes, Minhyuk’s life.

Since they were kids, the two of them had never gotten along. Minhyuk had always been that lovable rascal meanwhile Seungcheol had always been an emotionless jerk. He never really hung out with the Lees because he sees himself as superior to them and when they were in high school, when Minhyuk introduced his girlfriend at a family dinner, Seungcheol bluntly insulted his date and exposed his game, saying he was going out with another guy.

Minhyuk ended up getting slapped and humiliated in front of their relatives. It has been years since that happened but Minhyuk had never forgotten it. He swore up and down that he’ll get his revenge one day and now, the opportunity is being served to him in a silver platter.

“You’re one to talk dongsaeng, I thought you’re done helping uncle with his collection? You even bothered this beautiful boy to come with you.”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue when the mafia pulled him impossibly closer, their shoulders touching. Both him and Mina were surprised by the action. They both of them kept glancing between Seungcheol and Minhyuk, neither were speaking but anyone could sense the tension between them, especially the mafia, he’s reeking of bad energy!

“A-ahem! It’s good to see you here oppa! Cheol oppa is right, you’ve never really been interested in historical artifacts and relics, what made you come today?” Mina tried her best to divert the situation.

“Ah, well, it’s actually a coincidence! I’m here for a business talk with Hena Leisure Group, we finished the deal early and when they found out I don’t have anything planned before my flight at one, Mr. & Mrs. Abidi invited me to come with them.”

“Goodie! You can come have dinner with the organization! I’ve reserved this luxurious restaurant for all of us.” Mina sounded so ecstatic as she clapped.

Seungcheol clicked his tongue. “Hena Incorporation huh, as I remember your line of business is clothing and not resorts.”

Minhyuk put a hand in his pocket, a cocky smile spreading in his face. “Well, a businessman would never miss an opportunity. Which reminds me, Mr. Abidi mentioned you’re planning to buy some of their land to build a hotel, is that why you’re here?”

And while they converse, Jeonghan drowned himself in his thoughts. He feels very out of place. Hearing people around him talk about their businesses, their trips and wealth made his insecurities grow. He wants nothing more but to separate himself from these people and be with those who are in the same status as him.. No matter what he wears, his true identity will always surface, even the lady in front of him thought he’s just the mafia’s bodyguard. He’s just a poor, college boy. His stomach is reacting funny again, he wants to go back to their hotel room and stay there until their return flight to Korea.

Jeonghan wondered once more why fate had decided to make him cross paths with the mafia and brought him in this situation.

The angel’s train of thoughts were scattered when Mina, with her other hand linked on the mafia’s elbow, shook him. “They’re already gathering the displays, bidding will start soon, get us champagne Jeonghan-ssi.”

“O-oh.” Jeonghan absentmindedly nodded, he didn’t notice the stern look of his husband who’s been wondering what he was thinking.

Jeonghan felt his arm getting pulled and when he blinked, and focused his vision he realized it was Minhyuk. “I’ll help you, let’s g--”

Before the angel could even step further, a strong hand stopped him. “No, you won’t.”

Seungcheol turned to a puzzled Mina, “if you want champagne, get one for yourself.”

Mina’s face turned red from embarrassment as she gasped, her hands covering her lips. “O-oh, I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to--”

Then to a smiling Minhyuk, “hands-off my wife.”

Jeonghan’s cheeks and ears started to burn when he heard the man’s threat. He was so distracted that he didn’t see Mina’s jaw drop.

“Wife?!”

Nor did he notice the mafia leading him to another room where they’d be having the bidding.

Jeonghan took a quick glance at the mafia, his jaws clenched. He hadn’t spoken a word since they sat down in a medium size theater. He’s sure the man is angry, but he doesn’t understand why. Is it because of Minhyuk? Wait… is he getting jealous?! Jeonghan looked at the mafia again, his whole face turned red.

There---there’s no way… why on earth would he be jealous? It’s not like they have feelings for each other. They (Jeonghan and Minhyuk) didn't even talk! Plus he was just flirting with that Mina, so why would he get mad at the angel? Not that Jeonghan is jealous, but if he can have that woman’s itchy hands around him, what’s so harmful about accepting help from his cousin? He should just worry about his image as a cheating husband! That woman and him seemed to be so close, this Mina even ordered Jeonghan to get them a drink, she must think he’s…. _Ohhh_.

Jeonghan slowly nodded to himself and hit his open palm with his fist as if it was a gavel. Now he understands why the mafia reacted like that. It’s because that lady tried to order him around! Clearly the boss felt disrespected because of this act. Jeonghan is his ‘spouse,’ if there’s a person who could have him running around for errands, it’s him! No one else! He’s just protecting his pride, that’s why he snapped. Silly Jeonghan! Not everything is about him. The angel shook his head and sighed in relief.

Seungcheol looked to his side to check on his wife before handing him a small flag. “Here.”

“Er... ?” The angel looked up to the man, he was surprised at how small the gap is between his and the man’s face but he didn’t dare to move away. “What is the flag for?”

The Mafia stared at the confused expression of the boy, his cheeks slowly turning pinkish and his anger started to die down. “You hold this up when I tell you to.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan almost whispered as he break their eye contact. Unconsciously he bit his lip and he didn’t know how it happened but all of a sudden the mafia had his hand on his chin and in for as little as five second, the man pressed his soft lips against Jeonghan.

“It’s Choi. Not Yoon, Choi. You’ve got to stop introducing yourself like that.” Seungcheol said firmly, his gray eyes locked on the boy’s own and when his wife nodded, he let go of the chin and looked head like nothing happened.

Jeonghan’s face become even more red when the mafia spoke and caught some people staring at their direction. He wanted to shrink in his seat. Never had he been this embarrassed before. He mentally cursed the man. Great! Now these rich people will think he’s unethical! He wants to get mad but for some reason he can’t. He discreetly looked up at the mafia, only to find him staring back.

The angel flinched and whipped his head back to the stage. His whole body heated when he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. Why does he want Jeonghan to use his name? He does not understand what the mafia is doing, nor why he had to kiss him in front of people. And because of this small action, the blonde found himself getting lost in his thoughts again…

******

After the boring auction, the signing of papers and wasting hundred thousands of dollars, the Chois were finally done for the night. And because the mafia was satisfied with the kiss and Jeonghan’s ‘jealousy,’ even if the business with the Abidis is still not certain, he let the boy choose what to have for tonight.

“Why ramen?” Much to his disappointment because the blonde wants to eat cheap and unhealthy food.

“Because they’re cheap, delicious but most importantly instant.” Jeonghan could already smell the heavenly aroma of convenient store ramen. He’s starving. If he knew that the auction would take hours, he would have brought some leftover fruits that the mafia ordered last night!

“I still oppose.” Seungcheol cannot and will not have instant food for dinner.

Jeonghan who was skipping out of the theater looked back, his eyes furrowed. “You said I could choose dinner?”

The mafia scoffed at the accusatory tone and eyes of his wife. “You may think I don’t notice, but you’ve been a little rebellious today.” Seungcheol found it cute so he decided to stir the boy more. “And that’s not dinner.”

Jeonghan watched as the man step closer to him and he felt tiny under his gaze. The man has some crazy gray eyes, Jeonghan thought but he’s hungry, and when he is, he easily gets annoyed. He felt that the man is being unfair so he stomped his foot and puffed his face. “B-but I’m hungry and 7/11 is ju--”

“C-Cheol oppa! Wait up!”

Jeonghan sighed when she heard the woman’s voice. He’s starving. If they delay their trip home even a little over than 5 minutes, he will lose it. The last time he ate was at noon, It’s been 9 hours! Out of annoyance, the angel clicked his tongue.

“I-I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t know you’re m-married to this guy… Please don’t cancel our dinner plans.” Mina pleaded with her sorry eyes but the way she looked at Jeonghan and spoke with a bitter tone about his marriage, he knew the woman loathes him.

Well, the angel couldn’t care less since he never really liked the mafia the way the woman must be imagining him but he’s really hungry so he barged in the conversation. “It’s fine Miss but we have to go now.” _To eat noodles. Instant noodles. It doesn’t take long to cook. It only need 3 minutes and I need them now!_

Seungcheol raised a brow when he saw his wife’s reaction, enjoying it a little.

“I’m sorry Jeonghan-ssi, you know, I’ve known Cheol oppa since we were young and I-- I always thought he was--- but he’s--- just, please, please have dinner with us, I want us to start over, we’re somewhat family now.” Mina held Jeonghan’s hands and tried her best to sound enthusiastic as she bat her puppy eyes at the boy.

But Jeonghan could easily sense her fakeness.

“It’s fine, really.” Jeonghan pressed the hand to assure her that it’s really no fucking big deal and then turned at the mafia who’s been watching him intently. “Prez-- I mean love, y-you should catch up with them, I’ll head out first. Can I have some change?”

Jeonghan despite his irritation building up, used the softest voice he could produce and smiled at the mafia. He knows the mafia has a weird play pretend fantasy in his mind and he’s hungry, now is the perfect time to be shameful and use it against him.

However Seungcheol read it differently, he pulled Jeonghan closer by the waist, making the boy yelp in surprise, he pecked the boy’s forehead and leaned to whisper in his ear. “No need to be jealous, baby.”

From his peripheral vision Jeonghan could see the woman turning redder, ready to explode at any moment, he is too, but out of confusion and embarrassment. Why did he have to pull him close? Is kissing his new hobby? He had kissed the boy twice tonight! Well, if it is, Jeonghan doesn’t want to be part of it! And the mafia thinks he’s jealous? Where did he get that from? This man really is loco. For a moment his hunger was replaced with perplexed butterflies. “N-no tha-- I’m not!”

“Dipping out Cheol? That’s very inconsiderate of you.” Minhyuk popped out of nowhere in between the couple.

“No, they’re not! They’re having dinner with us, come on let’s go!” And just like that Mina pulled Seungcheol to get out of the building with a reluctant, stomping Jeonghan following behind him and a Minhyuk walking casually a little distant from Jeonghan (because of Seungcheol’s killer eyes.)

* * *


	10. HIM:  PROGRESS? PROGRESS. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives)

Jeonghan had his eyes on the big round table full of empty plates and silverware. The middle of the table had some beautiful assorted flowers. The boy stayed quiet as the people around him talked.

There are nine people on the table and only two of them are women. If he remembers correctly, following clockwise, the guy sitting next to him with the glasses on is the mafia’s college friend (who is now their Alumni’s school director); then sitting next to him is the 6’4” giant of the group, a national player who used to play soccer with the mafia; then Mina (he rolls his eyes); the eerie foreigner with the brown wavy hair (that’s been smiling at Jeonghan and is also fluent in Korean); and then there’s Minhyuk; sitting beside him is the loud guy with the velvet necktie (the group’s clown) and the woman laughing at him is his girlfriend who he met in Beijing, an inheritor of a famous jewelry shop in China.

They all look so young, just around mid to late 20’s and are all dressed in beautiful expensive clothes. He would sometimes catch people looking at him and he would smile and bow, it could be his hunger but he thinks he saw the foreigner blush.

Every time the people try to engage him in conversations, the men would look to his right and stutter, some of them even congratulate the mafia and apologize for not being able to attend. Which of course, is very acceptable, at least to Jeonghan because who plans a wedding in one night?! This mafia is terrorizing these men for something so trivial!

Seungcheol watched his wife rub his stomach and glare at him while mouthing (what seems to be) curses. He raised his eyebrow at the boy’s courage before whispering: “This is better than your packet noodles.”

“Hmp!” Jeonghan released air from his nose as he crossed his arms to face the other way around.

He heard the mafia scoff but he didn’t see him smiling fondly.

Jeonghan is so annoyed. He thinks It’s unfair. If Seungcheol wants to go out with the elitists, he should have just gone alone. The angel already escorted him to the auction, he had a good casual conversation with some businessmen and women his husband had introduced him to and he did everything he asked so he should at least let the boy be. All he wants is to feel home again, to fill his stomach as soon as possible, but at this moment, he thinks he’s more closer to death because now, he has to wait for 20 minutes for their food.

Jeonghan started playing with the hem of his tux. Listening quietly at everyone's conversation. He thought he’s pretty good being invisible when a certain person calls his attention.

“Sooo, Jeonghan-ssi, how did you and Seungcheol oppa meet? I’ve never heard him say anything about you.”

Jeonghan gulped. He felt like he’s being scrutinized by everyone because all the other subjects were forgotten, the table went silent and everyone’s waiting for his answer. He looked to his side to see the mafia with a blank expression. Should he tell the truth? If he did, that would humiliate the mafia right? Would be great to get back on him for dragging him here and letting him starve but is that really a great idea? He doesn’t know how violent the mafia can be but he’d rather not find out.

“O-oh, uhmm… well, we met because he and my dad had some business deal some time ago…” _Yeah, exactly four days ago!_

Jeonghan quickly glanced at the mafia who still has a blank face but he looked somewhat relaxed now.

“I see…Which though? Oppa recently started investing in other industries. Is it related to hotels? Real estate? Elite Security? Maybe with Choi Korean Bank?”

“Err..”

Mina easily saw the hesitation in the blonde’s eyes and knew immediately that there’s something odd between his and the mafia’s relationship so she continued “You know, I’ve always admired Cheol oppa, he’s a very successful man, in fact he’s in the top 10 most youngest billionaire entrepreneur in Asia, a lot of women from our university and business circle went and are still after him.”

“You mean like you, Mina?” One handsome foreigner with brown wavy hair and strong features interrupted in fluent Korean and everyone laughed. Well, except for the mafia and Jeonghan.

“Anyway... from which clan are you from and what do you do? Tell us about you.” Mina waved her hand before grasping them together and resting her chin on it as he looked at Jeonghan with a dubious smile.

Jeonghan was shocked to hear how large the mafia’s company is. He had seen him a lot on business channels and he knew that he’s a CEO and owns a lot of hotels and properties but to know that he also owns a nationwide bank and an elite security agency? The man is insanely rich! The angel should be frightened at the latter revelation but the feeling of being small grew more in him. There’s a small space between them but why does it feel like there’s a thick, concrete wall separating them?

Jeonghan looked down and fiddled his fingers, his lower lip trapped in his teeth. He took in a deep breath before smiling softly at the woman. “There’s nothing much to know about me or my family. I’m a scholar in my university so there’s that and although I don’t have to worry about my tuition, I still need to eat everyday so I work as a part-timer at a cafe near my school.”

“Oh…”

The enthusiasm of the people around died and Jeonghan didn’t like the silence. He knows he shouldn’t care about what others think but when he saw everyone’s subtle surprised look, he felt cold. He felt like he was stabbed in the heart. He felt humiliated, like everyone was belittling him, like he’s not supposed to be with the mafia because of his social status. He was dragged here, he didn’t want to be part of the meeting--- heck he didn’t want to be married to the mafia, the man was the one who FORCED him, that’s why they’re all in one table now but why did it hurt?

Seungcheol who had been very observant of his wife noticed the slight change in his smile and it made his heart clench. The mafia raised his arm to pat his wife’s hair, not missing his little flinch or his small glance. Seungcheol let his big palm slide to the boy’s back and massaged it lightly, releasing the tension in the blonde’s body. “What? Surprised that this beauty also has a brain?”

“I’m impressed Choi. Pretty, smart and hard working? You really have an impossibly high standard.” The foreigner commented and raised his glass to Jeonghan before drinking it.

And because of the mafia's words and the foreigners agreement, everyone at the table started complimenting Jeonghan and asking how he managed to live like that.

“How do you do it? I had the best tutor and I barely passed statistics! You’re telling us you’re a full scholar?”

“You were just too dumb hyung! Anyway, Jeonghan-ssi, my family owns a chain cafe, I think we need a dedicated employee just like you---Ow!”

“You dumb ass! He’s Cheol’s wife, do you really think he’ll let his pretty wife work for your company, no--- do you think he’d actually let Jeonghan-ssi work at all? He’s very possessive!”

Jeonghan felt relieved. The former pity was replaced with admiration and he thanked the mafia with a small smile. He was about to answer the questions when he felt the fingers that’s been drawing small circles slowly travel down south, to the dip of his back. Jeonghan tensed up and whipped his head to the mafia who’s acting like he’s solely listening to the conversation.

The boy nudged the man and when he finally got his attention, all he got was a: “ you can try their soup,” and the man still continued to run his hand around the boy’s back and sides.

  
Jeonghan, not being so used to people touching him, felt uncomfortable at how the mafia was gently pinching his skin and massaging them, making his whole body react in a way and after a moment, Jeonghan thought he had enough so he grabbed the man’s arm and pulled it away as he continued to fake laugh with the group.

However Seungcheol saw this as an opportunity to grab his wife’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

“O--oh, Jeonghan-ssi, are you okay? Your face is turning red!”

“Y-yes hahahaha!” The boy tried to pull his hand off but the mafia had a tight grip. He glanced at the mafia who only winked at him. If the guys could see how red his ears are now, they’d think that the boy is burning with fever. Jeonghan tried to take his now sweaty hand away as subtle as possible but the mafia’s hold is just too strong. It took him a few tugs until he realized he’s trapped and eventually, he gave up.

The couple had their hands clasped together until their food arrived, thankfully it didn’t take long because if they did Jeonghan would have fainted, not because of hunger but because of the mafia. Thank God they have to make a toast now.

“To our friendship, to our success, and of course, to Jeonghan-ssi and Cheol’s wedding! Cheers!”

After 2 hours of eating and discussing, Jeonghan felt very tired. The angel, who’s so used to sleeping after a heavy meal fought the urge to yawn. It’s already 11 P.M., Jeonghan thinks they should get going but he couldn’t even tell the mafia because they are now getting dragged to a club right across the restaurant they were at.

Jeonghan never liked alcohol because of his father and he hates going to bars because of this one bad experience he had. He had just turned 21 when his friends made him drink. The angel didn’t like the taste of alcohol and its effect on people but since his peers kept insisting and pouring him a drink, he couldn’t say no. He decided to try, just this one time, then maybe he could find out why so many people turn alcoholic.

**Jeonghan already had several drinks but he still couldn’t see why people find them addicting so he continued to try every drink his friends give him and because the boy has a low alcohol tolerance, eventually, he got drunk.**

**His whole world went spinning, he needed to get the alcohol right out of his system so he went to the comfort room alone which was a bad idea. He was washing his face in the sink when someone started rubbing their thing on his ass.**

**Jeonghan jumped in surprise. He turned to face the violator. The guy was tall, buff and was smiling at him, his eyes greedily tracing every part of the blonde’s body. Jeonghan felt so angry and scared. At first, he couldn’t move, the man must have seen it as consent that’s why when he moved forward, he didn’t expect to get kicked in the shin. Jeonghan immediately ran to his group of friends and since then, he hated alcohol and night outs.**

“Jeonghan-ssi, it’s your turn to drink!” Jeonghan’s attention was called by the foreigner, he was handing a shot glass to the boy.

The angel immediately bowed shook his head. “Thank you but I don’t drink.”

“What?”

The club music was too loud that Jeonghan had to move half of his body across the table. “I said I don’t drink!”

Minhyuk who was standing on the other side of the table scooted over and hooked an arm on the foreigners shoulder. “Come on! That’s just bullshit, drink up!”

“I-- I really d---” Jeonghan couldn’t even finish his sentence when the mafia took the glass and gulped it like water. The people around the table couldn’t believe their eyes at the chivalry of the mafia.

“Ohhhhhhh, looks like marriage changed ya! Are you still the jerk that rejected every girl in the most savage way? The one that let Mina drink up and puke on her dress?” The Chinese girlfriend who’s shamelessly sitting on her boyfriend’s lap asked. “Really Jeonghan-ssi, what kind of spell did you use on this man?”

The angel looked at the long forgotten Mina who huffed in her seat, silently drinking all the pain away, then at the mafia who didn’t seem like he’s interested to answer the question. Jeonghan felt his heart beating fast and if the place wasn’t so dim, everyone would have seen how red his face is now. If it’s true that the mafia was really a mean guy to his own childhood friend, why would he take Jeonghan’s drink when they barely know each other? They’re just playing pretend, he didn’t have to go that far.

They stayed in the club for a few more hours. The guys would go the dance floor then back to their table whenever they get tired. Jeonghan watched as the people go around and do crazy stuff such as kissing strangers and grinding each other.

Meanwhile the people who were left on the table: Himself, Seungcheol, his cousin, the foreigner and the player drowned themselves in alcohol, well, Seungcheol was the one drinking his share of the liver destroyer so that he could enjoy his iced tea and after four glasses, his bladder had decided he had enough.

“Prez, I’m going to the restroom.” Jeonghan whispered before getting up to go to the gents.

Although he’s still a bit traumatized about what happened a couple of years ago, Jeonghan still went to the restroom alone. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it’s empty. He quickly unloaded his baggage and washed his hand. He was about to go out when the door opened with a bang, shocking the boy.

The angel turned but quickly relaxed when he saw that it was just the mafia’s foreigner friend, wobbling his way in. Jeonghan smiled and bowed at him, he was walking his way to the door when the man pulled his arm.

“O-ow! Jake-ssi, are you alright?” Jeonghan asked in both scared and worried tone.

“Tell me… you’re an escort, right?” The foreigner pulled the boy closer to him and sniffed his hair.

“I--- I’m not! Get off me!” Jeonghan tried to free himself from the man’s grip but he’s just taller and stronger than him.

“You’re poor and beautiful, I don’t see why you’re still lying. Now can you show me how you made ‘big boss’ keep you?” The foreigners breath smelled like alcohol and it disgusted the boy. Jeonghan started panicking when the man started unzipping his pants with his one hand.

“Let me go!” Jeonghan screamed as he pulled himself away.

“You fucking bastard!”

Jeonghan heard the door slam and in a blink of an eye, the mafia landed a punch on the foreigner’s handsome face. The man did not see it coming, he hit his back against the wall and before he could even balance himself, Seungcheol was already choking him with his left hand, a gun pointed to his forehead. The angel stood there mortified, he saw the mafia shaking in anger, his jaws clenched tightly, and his eyes, dark and murderous.

“Did you touch my wife?”

The drunk foreigner only coughed, his face turning bluish as the mafia tightened his grip around his neck.

“Did **you** fucking touch **_my_** wife?”

“He--- he didn’t!” Jeonghan finally ran to the mafia and held onto his arm, his voice shaking, his eyes teary. He’s not sure how things turned out like this but he would not want the mafia to kill his own friend for his sake.

“Seungcheol what the fuck?!” Jeonghan turned to look at the door and saw Minhyuk rushing in. The guy took all his strength to successfully pull his cousin away from the foreigner who peed his pants. The man fell on all four as he started coughing and inhaling all his lost oxygen.

“Tell your father Coups Corporation is no longer your business partner.” That’s Seungcheol’s last word before he pulled his wife out of the restroom.

Jeonghan let the man drag him out of the club, the music was too loud but Jeonghan’s ears turned deaf as his heart was beating louder. He has so many questions to ask but he’s too speechless. He’s thankful that the mafia came just in time before the guy could do inappropriate things to him but why was he in livid?

“Cheol wait up!” Minhyuk yelled breathlessly as he crossed the street to get to where the mafia and Jeonghan was standing.

“Minhyuk I’m not in the mood, step away before I put a bullet in your head.” Seungcheol warned as he opened Jeonghan’s side of the car.

The angel automatically gripped the mafia’s arm, his eyes wide from the threat. The mafia really is scary when he’s angry.

“Cheol, you had a lot of drinks, okay.” Minhyuk raised his hands and reminded the mafia matter of fact.

“I had a lot of drinks? That fucker tried harming my wife!” Seungcheol was about to pull his gun out of his back when his wife tightened his grip, making the mafia look at him.

The blonde gulped before he shook his head, his pupils small and terrified, his lips trembling. Seeing his wife like this, Seungcheol felt even more furious, he wanted to go back to the club and finish the pathetic man this instant but he doesn’t want to traumatize the blonde even more so he retracted his hand and instead balled his fist, turning his knuckles white. “We’re leaving now.”

“Wait! Seungcheol--- at least take my driver. You’re a fucktard but I don’t want you getting into a car accident, you can’t risk Jeonghan’s life either.”

Seungcheol clicked his tongue, his cousin is right. He slammed the door close again and handed his keys to Minhyuk before helping his wife get in the car even though he’s the one that really needs assisting.

In two minutes, Minhyuk’s chaperone arrived and took the keys from his boss. He nodded at the man’s instruction before bowing at the passengers and starting the car. Jeonghan rolled the window down to say goodbye before they started driving out of the restaurant’s parking lot.

The ride back to the hotel was smooth and silent. The mafia had his eyes closed the whole ride and when they’ve already arrived at the hotel, the alcohol started to have full effect on the mafia as he’s now swaying his way out of the car.

“Let me help you sire.”

The chaperone offered his assistance but Jeonghan thought that he had already done so much for them so he politely refused. “Oh no, it’s fine. Thank you so much, please tell Minhyuk-hyung we’re very grateful.”

The man bowed and gave the car keys to Jeonghan before leaving.

“Aigoo, aigoo! Prez, stay still please, you’re gonna fall!” Jeonghan had the mafia hook his arm on the boy’s shoulder, while his hand was supporting the man’s waist and God, he’s heavy. The couple slowly walked their way out of the elevator to their hotel room.

“No, no, no! Prez, where are you going?” Jeonghan was trying to bring the boss to the bedroom when the mafia started walking to the opposite direction.

“Water, babe… water...” Seungcheol nodded, his eyes half closed.

“Let’s get you to bed first, okay? I’ll bring you water there.” Jeonghan assured the man before they continued their long, unsteady trip to the queen size bed.

Jeonghan sighed when he finally dropped the mafia on the soft mattress. The man kept mumbling incoherent words as the angel help him settle in bed properly, removing his jacket, necktie and shoes. The boy took a break for a minute, he stared at the mafia before leaving to the kitchen. As promised, Jeonghan returned with a glass of water but the mafia is already knocked out so the boy just put the glass on the drawer.

Jeonghan went to the bathroom to change clothes. He had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the mafia calling him. “Babe!”

The angel wiped his face with a dry towel before rushing out of the bathroom. This is not the first time he had to take care of someone drunk. When his father used to come home after a night out, Jeonghan would be the one assisting him and whenever he hear his name getting called during this kind of nights, there’s only two scenarios in his mind; 1.) the drunk puked and 2.) the drunk fell off the bed, Jeonghan was hoping for the latter.

“What?” Jeonghan saw the mafia was sitting on the bed, his face still red from all the drinks.

“I need to pee.” Seungcheol spoked groggily, his voice dropped an octave lower and Jeonghan couldn’t help but blush at it and at what the man said.

“P-pee?” Jeonghan stuttered as he help the mafia up. He doesn’t want to do it but he knew the man won’t be able to make it to the restroom without tripping and he really doesn’t have the heart to clean up piss so he decided it’s better to just help the man get there.

After the trip to the restroom, Jeonghan’s face was much redder than the drunk man. His whole head was steaming out smoke. He didn’t mean to look at the **_huge_** gift, the mafia has, it was an accident! A terrible one! The mafia was leaning too much on him that he had to adjust himself, he didn't mean to look down! The boy is now sure that the man really has it all and it made him jealous. The boy clicked his tongue as he helped the man sit on the bed.

“This is uncomfortable.” The mafia started unbuttoning his shirt and Jeonghan, once again, was having a mini heart attack. His night just keeps getting wilder and crazier. Jeonghan saw the familiar milky collar and before his nose bleeds, he turned around.

“What are you doing babe?” Seungcheol, though he’s a little out of focus, still noticed his wife’s sudden move.

“Shirt! I’m getting you a shirt!” Jeonghan almost yelled as he made his way to the drawer to get the mafia a shirt. What is the man even thinking? Does he want to be a stripper? Is he planning to show Jeonghan his whole body? He’s already aware that the mafia is a real life Adonis, he doesn’t need to prove it!

The boy tried his bed to avoid directly looking at the shirtless mafia as he extended his arm to hand him a plain white shirt. “H-here you go.”

Seungcheol was surprised by the boy’s action and looked up at him. The blonde’s face and ears were red, his lips, as usual, trapped in between his teeth. This caring side of the boy was new to the mafia.

“Gah!” Jeonghan was taken by surprise when he was pulled down to the bed. His eyes were tightly closed that’s why he didn’t see the mafia straddling him. “W-what are you doing?!”

“Babe.” Seungcheol spoke in a very low tone before rubbing his nose on Jeonghan’s button ones.

Jeonghan gulped, his breath hitched, he could still smell the alcohol from the mafia’s lips but this time, he’s not feeling nauseous. “W-what?”

Just that breathless answer made Seungcheol smile. He planted three soft kisses on the boy’s ruby lips before saying: “You’re not mad.”

The boy’s face become impossibly redder. Feeling the mafia’s weigh against him, the low chuckle, and the mafia’s gray, hazy eyes were making his stomach turn. Drunk or not, the mafia loves teasing the boy like this. Jeonghan tried his best not to look affected, he knew the mafia takes pleasure on that. “Mad? Why?”

“I kept calling you babe all night and you weren’t complaining.” Seungcheol ran his hand over the strand of Jeonghan’s soft hair.

This action made the boy shiver. His heart is coming out of his throat. Is he getting used to this kind of setting? that's-- that's impossible! “I--- I didn’t notice, stop calling me that.”

Seungcheol just chuckled at him. “You wish.”

They stayed in this position in silence for a few seconds in silence before Jeonghan decided he forgot to tell the mafia something. “Uhm… thank you… for earlier.”

Being reminded of tonight’s event made the mafia’s dissipating anger to come back. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Jeonghan could see the worry in the mafia’s face and wondered why he reacted that way earlier. “He just held my arm a little too tight b-----”

Jeonghan wasn’t even done telling his story when the tycoon started inspecting his arm and when he saw some faint red marks, the angel wasn’t kidding when he said the man’s eyes turned murderous. “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!”

“No!” Jeonghan held on to the mafia’s bicep and only did he remember that the man isn’t wearing any shirt. His face turning as red as an apple once more. “N-no need too! I’m fine, okay?”

The mafia studied the boy’s face a while before sighing. “Okay, but don’t you let anyone take advantage of you because I won’t have second thoughts. I’ll kill them. You’re my wife, you’re mine only.”

The declaration made the blonde underneath to hold his breath. Somehow he feels like he’ll always be safe around the man. “G-got it prez.”

“Good.” Seungcheol nodded. His eyes tracing every line on his face before staring deep into the boy’s brow cat eyes.

Jeonghan was lost in the mafia’s deep, gray eyes, his heart was thumping louder and louder as the man inched closer, his eyes slowly closing. Their relationship is uncertain but Jeonghan, no matter how much he denies it, is starting to get used to being around the man, to his antics. The boy had his eyes focused on the mafia’s lips before slowly giving in and closing his eye----- “e-eh?”

“zzzzzzz”

Jeonghan felt something heavy fell on him and on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes, he metaphorically release fumes out of his ears again, his face pure red out of embarrassment. He’s ashamed of actually anticipating to kiss the mafia. He should have known the man was falling asleep! Aish! This fucker really keep messing with the boy’s head! Now how will he be able to sleep?!


	11. HIM: KISSES FOR BREAKFAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives)

When Seungcheol woke up, his first instinct was to go back to sleep, he tried to get comfortable on the warm, lumpy mattress but when he heard a low whine and felt something vibrating against his cheeks, he jerked up, instantly regretting it because of his throbbing head.

“Aish” Seungcheol had his palm on his forehead, massaging it and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the ‘lumpy mattress’ is his wife, lying like he was ran over by a truck with his hands and legs spread, his mouth open as drools roll down the side of his mouth.

Seeing the boy like this, Seungcheol could not help but smile, his headache forgotten. Ah, what a good way to start his morning.

The man inched closer, planning to dive for a kiss but his plan was ruined when the boy suddenly yawned, his morning breath contaminating the fresh air. Seungcheol immediately pulled away, his face scrunched badly, a nerve popped in his head. “You little----”

Jeonghan stretched and stretched before sitting up. With his eyes still closed, the blonde massaged his sore shoulder. His whole body is aching, when he opened his eyes, the innocent boy saw the mafia’s sour expression. Not being fully awake yet, Jeonghan's natural maternal (his friends had pointed it out and he takes them as a compliment) instinct was to check if he’s alright. “O--oh, are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need me to buy aspirin?”

Seungcheol stared speechless for a while. The man, although his memory was blurry, remembers almost everything last night, including the boy helping him in bed. Something's bothering Seungcheol but his head is too much in pain that he can't wrap it around yet, he should get rid of his headache first so he nodded at his wife's offer.

Jeonghan quickly got off the bed and went to the restroom. Shortly after brushing his teeth, he asked for the mafia’s credit card who was staring at him in a strange way and went to the nearest convenience store.

With his very basic English knowledge and body language, the boy managed to buy the medicine for the mafia. He was about to walk out of the store when he saw the stack of cup noodles. Jeonghan looked at the black card he’s holding and then at the cup noodles. The mafia is recovering from the hangover, and what’s better than medicine? A cup of spicy ramen! Jeonghan nodded at his brilliant idea and bought two Shin ramen for him and for the mafia.

Jeonghan walked out of the store smiling at his paper bag. He felt the cool breeze of air and from a distant, he could hear the faint sound of the birds flying across the peaceful sea. Jeonghan turned and just took in the beauty of the beach. The wind blew on his face and the angel felt his soul being cleansed. The boy, after being enslaved by school, work and responsibilities for a long time, felt free.

At this very moment, he felt all his worries disappear. Jeonghan stared at the paper bag in his hand and then, it hit him. He bought medicine and noodles for the mafia WITHOUT being threatened to do so. He’s been taking care of the man since last night like it’s his duty as his spouse. The boy blushed.

What’s going on with him? Why is he doing this? Is he finally, unconsciously, accepting his role as the mafia’s wife? Did the mafia notice? Is that why he gave his credit card? Of course Jeonghan! You’ve only met him last Saturday! Why else do you think he gave it to you? What are you doing?! You’re only married on papers! You’re only married to stay alive and not because you wanted to! You’re both strangers and he just gave you his legendary black card, the man must think you’re wrapped around his fingers!

Jeonghan slapped himself for being so naive. Why didn’t he realize this earlier? The mafia must be lying comfortably in his soft, queen-size bed right now while waiting for his slave to come and serve him! Just thinking like this, the angel felt very angry. That bastard! He stared at the credit card, the sunlight hitting the smooth surface made it shine like gold. An idea popped in the boy’s head, slowly a smile crept in his face. Oh, Mr. President, you just made a wrong move!

Seungcheol tapped his foot as he waited impatiently in the living room. He was staring intensely at the door. It’s been 10 minutes since the boy left and until now, he hasn’t come back. Now that the tycoon is fully awake and his hangover headache, as usual had disappeared, he realized that he just gave his wife a chance to run away. Seungcheol clicked his tongue. There’s no way he’ll let the boy escape. With his bad English skills, Seungcheol concluded that the boy won’t be able to seek help from the police.

The mafia grabbed his phone and took his car keys on the table. Seungcheol was on his way to the door when it opened, he didn’t expect the boy would come back, but he did, a little gloomy too.

“What took you so long?” The man asked as he crossed his arms, he tried to sound suspicious but deep inside his cold heart, he’s relieved.

Jeonghan didn’t answer and instead, gave the paper bag and credit card back to the mafia before removing his jeans and dragging his body to the wide sofa. He lied there face down.

Seungcheol stared puzzled at his wife’s sudden mood swing but this won’t stop him from getting his answers. The mafia stood at the sofa. “What took you so long?”

“...” Still, Jeonghan kept quiet.

“Are you sulking?”

“...”

Seungcheol raised his brow, not liking the boy’s quietness. The mafia traced his eyes from the boy’s head down to his slim body. “Not talking, huh?”

**_Smack!_ **

“Ow!” Jeonghan jerked up and hissed. He did not expect to receive a hard slap on the butt. This jerk! Jeonghan rubbed his ass and glared at the mafia. “What th---”

Seungcheol sat on the free space at the end of the sofa and crossed his leg. “Why are you sulking?” Seungcheol’s voice was low and authoritative.

Jeonghan bit his lips and shifted his eyes from side to side. How could he answer that without angering the mafia? “It--- it’s nothing.”

The mafia could see through the man’s words, so he insisted. “You're cute when you're scared but I like it more when you’re bold. Speak.”

Jeonghan‘s face turned tomato red from the compliment but that’s not what matters right now! The boy shook his head and his cheeks turned back to their original color. He hesitated for a bit but decided to go YOLO. “I---I can’t get away, can I?”

Before coming back to the hotel, Jeonghan thought of every possible way to escape, first, he thought of leaving the country but then he realized that his ‘passport’ is in the hotel so it was a ‘no go,’ then he thought of seeking help from the police but he lacks English skills, and how would he know if the police he’ll be asking help from isn’t a corrupt one? Let’s scratch that-- Aha! Perhaps he can just stay in Maldives and live secret---- oh, the mafia’s syndicate is international. His men would hunt him down like a deer! Jeonghan felt frustrated as he thought of possible endings and after so many failed planning, Jeonghan had finally given up.

Seungcheol who had a blank expression, chuckled before smiling at his wife. “Stuck with me baby.”

Jeonghan flopped down the sofa again. His whole background turning duller and more lifeless.

Seungcheol wondered why the boy was once again bringing this up. Why does the boy so badly want to leave? Could it be…The mafia felt blood rushing to his head, he gritted his teeth as he ask the question he doesn’t want to know the answer to. “Do you have a lover?”

Jeonghan turned his head at the mafia, his whole body releasing foul fumes that made the boy stutter. “N-no.”

“Perhaps you like someone?”

Although the man does not seem like he’s in the mood to answer a question, still the boy furrowed his brows and asked about the sudden curiosity. “Why are you asking just now?”

“Wrong response.” Seungcheol growled, his tone cold. He doesn’t like the idea of his wife liking someone else.

“...No.”

After hearing the boy’s answer, the mafia relaxed his body on the couch. “Then I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

What? Just because Jeonghan doesn’t like anyone else, doesn’t mean it’s okay for him to get married to the mafia. “I want my freedom!”

“You’re not caged, you went out with no supervision, you’re not working or studying, you’re more free now than you we’re before.”

Shit. The mafia’s correct! Before all these mishaps, whenever he’s on school break, Jeonghan would always be in the cafe working his ass off. He’s always exhausted and out of energy. Ever since he got married--- which only been a few days, the angel had experienced going to a foreign country and had done nothing but sleep on a soft cotton be and eat fancy food. The blonde wouldn’t want to admit it but he does like this kind of lavish lifestyle, waking up on his own whenever he damn pleases, shopping branded clothes, maybe this isn't so b---- wait! Jeonghan mentally slapped himself when he realized he’s turning himself to the mafia’s side.

The boy looked at the man and the jerk only quirked his eyebrow. Thi--this bastard! The man is a good manipulator, he’s starting to see the good in this mad marriage! He has to pull out his last card before the man could persuade him more!

“I… I don’t like you!”

Jeonghan watched the man’s eyes grow in shock before tightening his jaw. The mafia stayed silent, taking all in the boy’s rejection before the angel realized what he just did, step on the criminal's pride. “I--- I mean---”

“Why?”

Came the rough voice and Jeonghan couldn’t help but feel small under the man’s intense stare. From the way the man held his breath for a second, the angel almost thought he had hurt the man’s feelings. The mafia only spoke one word but the angel could feel the question being drilled deep inside his gut like a kitchen knife.

Jeonghan glanced at the mafia’s stoic expression and it reminded him of that afternoon. He also told the mafia the same thing before he became the most coldest, and scariest person on earth. (Well, he already is, it’s just that he became even more scarier that day.) The boy panicked, he doesn’t know how to take back his words and before he knew it, his mouth had already made a comeback. “I’m straight!”

If the boy had answered differently, the mafia would have lashed out as he would remind Seungcheol about his past, but hearing this kind of response from the boy made the mafia’s anger disappear. The blonde is indeed intriguing. It took the man a moment to gain his composure before speaking. “You’re already married to a man though.”

The angel saw the change in the man’s eyes and his little chuckle made him feel somewhat relieved so he bravely retaliated. “T-that’s because you didn’t give me much choice!”

“I gave you three choices.”

When the mafia held out three of his fingers, flashback of his impromptu wedding started playing in the boy’s mind and the burning passion of revolutionists inside him started to roar in anger. The mafia was making it look like he was generous with Jeonghan, the audacity!

The boy fought hard to bite down his anger as he spoke “Yeah, the first one is to get married and the other two is whether I want my dead body found or not.”

Seungcheol couldn’t resist any longer so he pinned the boy down on the sofa, making the latter yelp and squirm under his tight hold. “wha--”

“You know, no one dares try to talk back to me, you have attitude problems, wife.”

Jeonghan could feel the mafia’s weight on his thighs, his heart was beating like a drum once more and no matter how often this kind of scenario happens, he still get nervous. He knows the man will just intimidate him but still, he can’t make the blood stop rushing to his cheeks. Being at a disadvantage, Jeonghan though it’s better not to stir and dance around the mafia’s ego anymore. “I-- I’m so--sorry s--sir p--please get off.”

Or so he thought.

Hearing the boy’s shaky voice and seeing his shy expression only awakened the mafia’s desires. Seungcheol lowered his head to nip on the boy’s ear before speaking in an alluring tone, “sexy when bold and hot when begging. You're really something aren't you?”

“G-gah! W-what are you doing?!” Jeonghan shivered like a wet dog before hiding his now red ear, making the mafia descend into a nose wrinkling chuckle. The angel saw the man biting his lip as he controlled his smile and it made the angel curl his toes. Being so close like this to the mafia with their face inches apart and his minty breath hitting his skin was making the boy feel all sorts of strange, unwelcomed feelings.

Seungcheol studied the boy's boy and planted a kiss on his lips before speaking: “Trying--”

Jeonghan couldn’t even react on the first one when the mafia surprised the boy with yet another kiss. “To”

And another, “prove”

And another, “a”

And another, “point.”

The man slowly started planting short, innocent kisses on the boy’s plump lips, making the other hold his breath.

“S-mmm--stop” The angel could only speak as his whole body was against him. He can’t seem to turn his head away to avoid the man’s now lingering kisses. Unlike the first few pecks, he’s now leaving open mouthed kisses while occasionally sucking and licking the boy’s lips, making the latter’s body radiate heat and his heart skip a beat.

"Open your mouth princess."

Seungcheol's breath tickled the boy's lips and his lower region tingled. Jeonghan, although his head was setting off fireworks and his body was falling weaker, was able to control his arms. He tried pushing the man’s shoulder with his palm but obviously, the man was way stronger than him so it was no point. He felt the man tugging his lips open and when he had finally let the heat control him, his scrunched brows and tightly shut eyes relaxed as he allowed his jaw to follow along the mafia.

Seungcheol didn’t waste his opportunity and shoved his hot tongue inside the boy’s mouth, making the latter gasp at the sudden attack. The man was taking the sweet taste of the angel’s warm cavern, exploring the inside of his mouth while his hand rested on the boy’s nape, holding him in place and pulling him close.

This is all new and strange for Jeonghan, his heart is beating like crazy, his stomach is in chaos as he let the man lead him to a hot kiss and no matter how much he tries to push the thought away, he cannot hide the fact that he’s enjoying the way the mafia’s skillful tongue pull his. “Hmmm---”

When he felt the boy’s hand running its way to his hair, Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. He let out a breathy chuckle on the boy’s wet lips before sucking and biting his wife’s bottom lip again.

It could be because of how dangerously close the mafia was on top of him but Jeonghan felt the large room getting smaller and warmer. The only sounds he could hear are their grunts, gasps and his loud pounding heart.

They hungrily explored each other’s mouth, both became very aggressive for a while until Jeonghan felt dizzy from the heat and from the lack of oxygen. “St--hnn-- ah--- mmff--h-hey s--”

He started tapping the man to stop but Seungcheol only held his chin in place and when he felt a warm hand on his thigh, Jeonghan’s poor heart really couldn’t take it anymore so he used his remaining strength to pull on his husband’s hair. “S-st-hnmmm--stop!”

Seungcheol reluctantly let go of the boy’s addicting lips, a string of saliva connecting them. He looked down at his wife’s bashful expression, his face all sweaty and red, his eyes half lidded and his red plump lips, parted as he loudly gasped for air.

They remained silent for a while, each staring into the other’s eyes. The angel traced the mafia’s whole face, his hair disheveled, his eyes gray and dark, his jaw slacked as he catch his breath and the trickling sweat on his forehead made the man more appealing than he already is. Jeonghan’s internally panicking because he actually enjoyed that heated tongue to tongue battle he had with the mafia. What’s going on with him?

“You know…” Jeonghan’s attention was drawn to the mafia’s breathy voice. “For a guy who claims he’s straight, you have a very flexible tongue.”

Their loud pants and the thumping of his heart were replaced with the sound of shattering background after the violator spoke. Jeonghan’s entire face became red from both anger and embarrassment. The mafia had a smug smile before he stood up from the sofa.

T-this bastard!

The angel was smoking of anger as he immediately sat up. His nostrils grew as he exhaled a thick fog from them. “You--”

“Now that it’s been proven you are not, get up and make the ramen, wife. I’m starving.”

Jeonghan’s face became impossibly redder as he point at the mafia’s who’s casually standing like the rich, young man that he is. How could this asshole make it sound like Jeonghan wanted to have his virgin lips violated by a psycho?! And now he’s going to maid him around? Oh fuck no! “How dare you violate me and order me around!”

Seungcheol looked down at his angry tomato wife. “Quit pushing limits kitty, I can only be so tolerant in a day.”

Jeonghan only huffed before stomping his way to the kitchen. Although he would like to fight the mafia for harassing him and for making it sound like he initiated the damn kiss, he knows better not to anger the man because he’ll never stand a chance against a man who owns a gun. Although he low key doubts that the man will use it on him, (because let’s face it, the mafia finds him ~~attractive~~ entertaining) he’d rather not give him a reason to. Jeonghan is just a droplet angel, not an immortal.

When Jeonghan marched his way out of the living room, Seungcheol swiped a thumb on his lips, his playful expression turned serious. The mafia stood there for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He would not have realized that he had become a statue if it weren’t for the clanking of pots and pans. He looked at the hallway to where the sound of running water was coming from and the uncertainty in his eyes disappeared, something clicked in his mind. The mafia smiled darkly to himself before following his wife.

My, my, Choi Jeonghan, you can’t escape your husband now!


	12. HIM: IT'S NOT A HONEYMOON WITHOUT... [S]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title acronym: HIM (Honeymoon in Maldives)

It was a sunny and humid afternoon when the Chois (read: Jeonghan) reluctantly got ready to go to the mafia’s suspicious appointment. Suspicious because he said it’s a business meeting but they’re both wearing bathing suits. And although Jeonghan is itching to know what’s going on, he remained silent.

Jeonghan saw his reflection on the elevator’s mirror and stared at his lips. He recalled what happened yesterday and he couldn’t help but feel murderous.

How could this jerk just-- just kiss him like that?! He wasn’t satisfied with small kisses, he just had to be greedy and use his skillful tongue to get the boy all giddy! And his low moans, ugh! It made Jeonghan hot and bothered! And don’t let him get started talking about his-- _shit!_

The angel shook his head vigorously as he mentally punched his face. He looked to his right to see his violator standing so relaxed and it made Jeonghan hate him more. How could he have those kind of perverted thoughts with a man who pushes him around and acts like a walking vacuum ready to suck on people’s tongue?! What was he thinking?! Did he hit his head hard while sleeping? Is that why he’s having these gross thoughts?!

“Aren’t you curious about where we’re going?” Seungcheol turned to his fidgeting wife.

“......”

“Why are you red?” Seungcheol noticed his wife acting strange again and when they made eye contact, the boy’s eyes became larger and his face turned even redder.

Normally, if someone would see the blonde’s skin in that shade, they would rush him to the emergency room but because of his excessive blinking, Seungcheol’s ‘tease your wife’ meter reached the ceiling. The boy is just too easy to read so with his head looking towards the level indicator, Seungcheol questioned. “Still thinking about the kiss?”

If he didn’t hear the ‘ding,’ sound of the elevator, Jeonghan would have exploded into tiny pieces. Deciding to keep blocking the mafia’s teasing and act like he didn’t exist, the boy walked out of the hotel with his chin held up high. He was mouthing bad words about the mafia and was too busy mentally beating him up, that’s why he didn’t hear the people’s loud warning about the ball heading to his direction.

“Ak!” Bullseye.

Jeonghan rubbed his sore forehead before picking up the ball and get 0n his stance. The loud snickering of the mafia made him even more furious. Who the fuck threw the ball at him?! Why did they choose to mess with him on a bad day?? He’s gonna make them pay!

**_“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, are you alright, hun?”_** a tall, ginger woman in a blue bikini came running with her bouncing cup D as she looked at the boy’s face.

“Ar---e----” Jeonghan wasn’t mentally prepared for the dialogue and the pretty foreigner standing so close to him made him feel shy and intimidated, he doesn’t know how to channel his anger. Jeonghan turned his head to the mafia only to see him smiling, as if he’s watching his favorite show.

**_“Anna!”_** A man with bouncy, curly ash blond hair came running too. His freckles covering his shoulder blades and toned abs. **_“Is there a probl--- your nose is bleeding!”_**

“Ma--mabushi!!!!!” Being in front of two supermodel-like foreigners and hearing them speak in a foreign language that he barely passed, the angel’s body had malfunctioned. He doesn’t know how to respond and he also doesn’t want to because there’s no way he’d embarrass himself all afternoon!

Jeonghan remained silent for a minute. He stared speechless at the man and when Seungcheol saw his wife's dumbfounded expression, he decided to butt in. **_“He’s fine.”_**

The angel felt a warm hand on his shoulder and that snapped him back to earth. He looked to the owner of the hand and with his little knowledge of English, he heard that the mafia said he’s alright to which he was very disappointed at. “No I’m not, my nose is bleeding!”

“Oh, now you’re not mute.” Seungcheol just loves seeing the boy stressed out and ready to slap him.

The two foreigners who had no idea what the Koreans were talking about shifted their eyes to them before hesitantly asking. **_“Uh.. is he mad?”_**

Seungcheol turned his head to the foreigners then to his annoyed wife before rubbing his arms, he ignored the glare the boy was giving him **. _“My wife just easily get jealous.”_**

**_“Oh--- you’re married! Congratulations!”_** said the woman as she smiled at the newly wed.

**_“I guess we’ll leave you two alone now, again we’re really sorry for hitting your wife, it was nice meeting you guys!”_** said the blonde before running back to their group of friends.

When the foreigners were off his sight, Jeonghan tried to release himself from the mafia’s grip but since he’s wearing a turtleneck rash guard, the man quickly got a hold of him and pulled him to the other direction. “The boat to the island is on this way.”

“I know that!” Jeonghan, although he’s evidently scared, decided to act nonchalant about it. He doesn’t know why they need a boat nor he has any idea where the man is taking him but he won’t ask. He didn’t want to give the mafia a chance to continue annoying him since he’s still mad about yesterday. Well, he’s not ENTIRELY mad about it but to at least get back, he’ll act unimpressed with everything the mafia does. Heck, that will hurt the man’s ego more than anything!

While they took the short journey in the sea, Jeonghan felt at ease. The cool wind hitting his face was calming and refreshing. He silently hoped that he’d stay in Maldives forever.

He was so focused on the view that he didn’t notice the man smiling softly at him.

“We’re here sir.”

Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled when they had gotten off the boat. Only then did he realize that the mafia took him to Maldives’ newest accommodation, the island was big and reserved. There were coconut trees behind the tall rocks and on the far left, stood a hut, big enough for 5 people to stay at. He also saw a bunch of strange people in black suits coming out of it but didn’t pay much attention as that’s rude.

Because of the boat ride and the view, the boy could not hide his joy anymore and when he saw a seashell a few feet from him, he didn’t even wait for his husband’s command and went straight to his target. _“This place is awesome!”_ He thought as he felt the soft white sand beach on his feet.

From the boat, Seungcheol watch his wife with amazement. He didn’t think he would react like a dog who got out of his leash. It made the mafia soft but he didn’t want anyone to notice it so he turned his head to the driver who immediately spoke: “Mr. and Mrs. Abidi are waiting for you in the pension house.”

Seungcheol hummed before getting off the boat. He put on his dark sunglasses and walked off to the green pension house.

Jeonghan noticed the growing shadow looming closer to him and when he looked behind, an upbeat music started playing in his head when he saw the mafia walking like a supermodel at a runway. With the wind blowing his gorgeous locks and his thin white polo molding his toned body, the angel stared dumbfounded. How could a man look so appealing? He felt his heart speeding when the guy lowered his shades to look at him.

Seungcheol noticed the red cheeks of the boy but decided he’ll let him live… for now. “Let’s go.”

Jeonghan’s eyes were focused on the way the man’s lips move. It took him a moment to comprehend what the mafia said and when he did, he nodded and followed behind.

**_“Seungcheol! Welcome, welcome!”_** A man with white beard in a colorful polo started waving at them. Jeonghan saw the biracial couple they barely talked to yesterday and now he knows why they’re here, it’s for the mafia’s hotel expansion.

The mafia took the man’s hand and shook it while Jeonghan greeted his Korean wife.

The couples sat down at the porch and with just a snap of the older man’s hand, two butlers dressed in their elegant suits served tea and pastries.

**_“---I can’t believe your father has retired already! He’s only a little older than me, I’m sure he can still manage to show up once in a while in the office.”_ **

**_“You know my father Mr. Abidi, he’s not the kind to focus on business… he’s been pretty busy lately with his hobby.”_ **

**_“Right, right. He’s sure lucky to have you as his son. You’re still so young and yet, you’re already handing everything on your own. Anyway, what were you telling me at the party?”_ **

While Seungcheol is doing his English business talk, Jeonghan ignited a small talk with the Korean wife.“Mrs. Abi-- Bo Yeong-ssi t-this place is beautiful.”

The woman smiled at the blonde and put down her teacup. “It is, isn’t it? It’s very peaceful and quiet.”

Jeonghan nodded and let his eyes wander around the island. The vast blue sea, the clear sky and the soft white sand, the angel thought of living here.

The boy was so stunned by the island’s beauty that he didn’t notice the middle-aged woman smiling fondly at him. The lady then had a great idea. **_“Honey, why don’t I show Jeonghan-ah around while you have your business talk?”_**

Seungcheol saw Mr. Abidi nod and then the mafia turned his head to his clueless wife and gave his hand a light squeeze. “Don’t be too excited.”

“Eh? Excited about?” Jeonghan, although was a little distracted by the sudden warm hand above his, remained calm and inquired.

“Get up Jeonghan-ah, let’s walk around the beach!” The woman helpfully answered.

“Really? Let’s go!” Jeonghan immediately jumped and it made the older couple laugh. The angel felt embarrassed at his actions and bowed before following the older lady out of the porch. He didn't notice how fond the mafia was looking at him.

While the businessmen did their corporate talk, Boyeong and Jeonghan walked along the seashore. The angel felt the wind against his skin. He listened to the sound of waves crashing and it gave him peace of mind.

“Jeonghan-ah” Boyeong called softly to gain the attention of the boy who stared at the sea absentmindedly.

"Ne Boyeong-ssi?" Jeonghan turned to the lady who was fondly looking at him.

"How is married life with Seungcheol?"

"Oh uhmm… I don't know really Boyeong-ssi. It's kinda blurry, h-he's… something."

Boyeong chuckled. "Ahhh, I think I know what you mean. I never really had a great start with my husband, I only met him thrice before marriage but look at us! We've been together for 32 years!"

"Just-- just thrice?" Jeonghan was surprised. Somehow, he felt Boyeong and him are living the same life.

"Yes. That's the sad part of being born into a traditional family like mine. Nothing was really my choice. I was married to close a deal."

"That's like in movies Boyeong-ssi."

"Right, Jeonghan-ah. I hated my husband then because he was too polite and awkward. I thought he was incompetent and that I'll live miserably with him but when I got the chance to know him… I learned that he's a wonderful man." Boyeong bent down to pick up a shell and stared at it while talking to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan smiled to himself while thinking of the mini Seungcheol and the terrifying event that happened in the mall.

"He would do little things that would make my heart beat faster. Oh I remember one time after having dinner, a man tried pulling me. Back in the day my husband was tall and skinny, he looked like the type that would run away from fights." Boyeong chucked as she reminisced.

"But that night, no matter how frightened he was, he protected me… well, he gave those men money to leave me alone but the thought counts."

The old lady faced Jeonghan and smiled at him. The blonde remembered Seungcheol's furious face when he realized that his foreign friend was making advanced at him. Come to think of it, the mafia had been very patient and considerate of Jeonghan. He never thought that he'd remain alive with his loud mouth. Somewhat, he thinks the man will never hurt him. Somewhat, he feels secure around then tycoon.

"I think Seungcheol can take good care of you. I can feel it."

Jeonghan felt his heart thumping as he recalled Seungcheol’s chivalry last night at the dinner table when he was being looked down at for not being born in a wealthy family.

"Plus he looks the type that knows how to please someone in bed. I mean, his polo could not hide his chiseled chest. Your nights must be very long! Ommo, you're very lucky Jeonghan-ssi!"

Jeonghan’s sentiments were shattered like glass and his face turned tomato red as he tried to still his heart from Boyeong’s suggestive look. He wants to correct the lady. Although they are married, they will never _ever_ consummate their marriage but he’s afraid that if he does, the woman will be suspicious of their relationship that will lead him to spilling the tea and end up dying in a foreign island.

Boyeong noticed how red the boy was and thought that he must be very embarrassed to talk about bedroom activities with an old woman so she tried her best to assure him that it’s alright. “Hohohoho! Don’t be too shy Jeonghan-ssi! You guys are already married anyway! Tell you what, on my honeymoon my husband…..”

*****

After yet another successful deal, the Chois crossed the island again to get back to their hotel. It was indeed another great day for the mafia as he had finally finished his business there but for his wife, it was a wasted day. Today is their last day in the foreign country and although Jeonghan played in the water until sunset, he was still not satisfied. Just when he thought he'd finally explore the beauty of the Maldives, he was forced to act polite and listen to an old lady's bed activities most of the day.

Jeonghan laid in bed as he waited for his turn to use the shower. He stared at the ceiling and thought of all the things Boyeong told him.

That old lady is totally conned by the jerk's looks. How can a criminal such as the president become like Mr. Abidi?

The angel sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. He heard the bathroom door open and when he turned his head, he saw the mafia drying his hair with a towel, and although his arms are covered in his sleeves, his biceps were completely showing. He walked to the bed and the angel looked dumbfounded.

The man's gray eyes glinted and his lips formed into a curve when he noticed how red Jeonghan's face had become. "Did I make you wait too long?"

The mafia's shampoo smelled minty and Jeonghan couldn't hide his surprise when Seungcheol suddenly crawled on top of him . "D-d-didn't you shower? Why are you still wearing tha--"

The boy's eyes went wide when a pair of lips sealed his.

"Mmmff---!!" Jeonghan took a second to realize what the mafia had done and before he could push the mafia, his wrists were already secured above his head.

"Hnng--" the mafia slowly and sensually kissed and sucked the boy's lips to pry them open.

Jeonghan felt his heart racing again. W-why is the mafia so perverted? Why does he always have to pin him down and torture him like this? The angel wants to fight back but his body is turning against him. All the muscles in his body tenses up whenever the mafia attempts to French kiss him. Seriously, what is wrong with him?

The angel's breath turned shallow as his husband continued to ravish his lips. All the hair in his body stood when he felt his nipple getting pinched "hn-aah!"

Seungcheol immediately shove his tongue inside the warm cavern and explored his wife. The sound of his wife's quiet moans were music to his ears.

It's hot. That's all Jeonghan could think about as he returned the mafia's kisses hungrily. He would occasionally bite the man's lips and moan when his clothed nipples get twisted alternately.

"You like that?" the blonde couldn't even answer his husband when he kissed him again. The man let go of his arms and Jeonghan automatically wrapped them around the mafia's neck, pulling their heads closer.

They continued the heated tongue action for another 15 minutes before deciding they both needed oxygen. The man released the boy’s swollen lips before proceeding to trace kisses down the boy’s jaw, neck and down to his collarbone, making the angel let out a low and needy moan. “hmn ---a-ohhh”

“Fuck, baby.” That’s the only warning Jeonghan heard before the mafia raised the boy’s leg and grind his crotch on Jeonghan’s.

“Wh--ohh!---mmm pr-prez--hnn!”

The boy became a moaning mess when he felt the mafia’s hard on and weight pressing and rubbing against his clothed shaft. Jeonghan’s mind went blank, all he knows now is he needs to be closer to the mafia. The angel felt the ache in his lower region become more unbearable each thrust.

Jeonghan felt so embarrassed knowing that Seungcheol is watching him squirm and groan below him. He probably looks so lewd right now. His eyes were shut tightly, his mouth parted, releasing high pitched moans and his face red and covered with sweat. Little did he know this kind of look on him made the mafia’s desire grow.

Jeonghan had his body arched which made it easy for Seungcheol to suck on the boy’s clothed nipples.

“G-hngg--n-no!” Jeonghan protested as he pulled the man’s hair away from his chest, earning a low whine from the mafia which sent vibrations on the very sensitive nipples. “Ahh!”

The angel could sense that Seungcheol is fighting hard to control himself when the mafia felt the boy’s wetness seeping through his shorts. “You’re so wet baby.” The man commented before raising the boy’s shirt and ravishing and thumbing his pert nipples.

It’s dirty and wrong but Jeonghan felt excited. His hands were all over the mafia’s back, scratching and digging his nails in as the man busied himself humping while sucking on the boy’s nipples like they would produce milk. “I--I- hnnn---”

The angel couldn’t hold himself any longer, the rubbing of the mafia’s slacks is driving him crazy, he needs to jerk himself off. He tried reaching to his waistband but the mafia gathered his hand above his head again. Jeonghan whined, grinding his body back “mmff----p-please-”

“Fuck.” Seungcheol cursed as he fastened his pace, his cock twitch painfully under his pants and the boy witnessed it. “Can I take off your shorts baby?”

Jeonghan is too horny to answer so he nodded his head. He didn’t know how the mafia was able to do it with one hand but in one swift move, his garment was removed.

Under the soft light of the full moon, the blonde’s body was revealed to the mafia’s greedy eyes. The mafia traced his wife’s body starting with his hazy eyes, red face, lewd expression to his marked neck, tender nipples, his slim waist down to his excitement. Seungcheol felt his mouth dry when the boy called his attention.

“P-please.” Jeonghan bit his lips as he tried freeing himself from the man’s grip, he’s feeling much weaker now that the mafia’s staring down at his leaking shaft, he badly needs to touch hi-- “Ah!”

The boy screamed when he felt a warm hand around his cock. He had goosebumps all over his body.

Seungcheol watched darkly as his wife squirmed and moaned loudly in his grip. He let go of the boy’s hands and felt proud when he immediately dig his nails on the mafia’s sides. Seungcheol captured the boy’s lips once more. “Mmm, good wifey?”

Jeonghan was too immersed in the ecstatic feeling of a foreign hand tightly running up and down his cock that he didn’t hear his husband’s question. “Ggg--- hmmm!-- ahhh-- hhmm ohh!--”

Seungcheol continued his magic and picked up his pace once more when the boy weakly sat up, his moans started to get louder and higher, his hand gripping tightly on the bed sheet and his teary eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Hnmm-- oh! Oh! Ahhh--- faster---mff-- fast--oh!”

Seungcheol growled as he darkly watched his wife losing himself to reach his climax. After a few more thrusts, Jeonghan came with a cry, his hot fluid staining the mafia’s shirt. He fell back down on the bed and panted for dear life. The blonde had never thought someone else jerking him off would feel so fucking hot and good.

Jeonghan let himself get down from the high before opening his eyes and when he did, he saw the mafia licking off the cum on his hand. “A--ah no! Don’t do that!”

“Want a taste wifey? Here.” With his index and middle finger, Seungcheol swiped the cum off his shirt and inserted his fingers in the boy’s mouth all while unbuttoning his polo.

Jeonghan was caught off guard and didn’t know what to do but when he let his tongue lap the mafia’s fingers and taste his own warm liquid, the mafia’s grey eyes turned darker and his breath hitched. Seeing that he has that effect on the mafia, he continued to suck on the man’s fingers, earning a growl from him.

Seungcheol pulled his fingers out when the blonde had wiped it clean and pulled the boy’s body to him and had his legs on his sides. The mafia discarded his shirt before he bent down to capture the lips again, not forgetting to comment “sweet” before sliding his middle finger inside the boy.

“G--- n--no-- what are yo---ahhh--mm” Jeonghan could not protest much when his husband shut him with another kiss. He’s panicking, he’s not sure if the man is supposed to fit his finger there but the way he was pistoning the boy started slowly activating his sexual desires again.

Seungcheol tried his best to make it hurt less to his wife by slowly easing himself in while kissing the boy’s plump lips and when the blonde had voluntarily spread his legs far apart, he whispered. “Let me slide in another one, okay baby?”

“Mff--- a--- h--hurts---” Jeonghan felt another finger slide inside him and this time he fought the urge to cry.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby---” He didn’t miss the pained noise that came from his wife’s throat, he immediately put his mouth on his wife’s sensitive nipples and started sucking and licking his buds, distracting him from the pain.

When the blonde got used to the feeling and his mewls started becoming high pitched moans, Seungcheol picked up his pace.

His husband bit the tip of his ear at the same time hitting the boy’s prostate making Jeonghan shut his eyes and contract his muscles. “G--ahh!”

“Oh fuck---- you’re tight.” Seungcheol growled into the boy’s red ear as he tried to keep control of his fingers. “How will I fit myself inside of you?”

The boy once again ran his hand to the guys back and kept a tight hold of him. “R--right the---ohh--mmm! Oh! Oh! ffhmm---”

Seungcheol bit his lips, he tightened his jaws when his wife’s mewls started to sound more helpless. The way the sweaty blonde move along with his fingers, his hips bucking, and his facial expression, the mafia wants nothing but to own his wife in every way possible. He dropped his head on the boy’s shoulder as he continued to make him roll his eyes. “Mmm baby.”

Jeonghan could feel the man’s breathe on his neck and whenever his muscles contract, the man growled, causing the angel to get more sexually aroused. “I wanna-- wanna---”

Like he had an on switch, Seungcheol picked up his pace, abusing the boy’s prostate. “Want to what baby?”

Jeonghan’s mind went blank and the only sound coming out of his mouth were erotic moans, This is way more intense than what the mafia had made him feel just a moment ago. The blonde lifted his right foot and had his arm behind his knee, opening himself more to the mafia. “S-so hmmff--a-ohh, c-close ahh!”

Seungcheol seethed as his blushing wife willingly offered his body to him. The mafia squeezed his clothed rock hard cock before using his left hand to support the boy’s thigh, he trailed kissed on the boy’s shaking leg, not forgetting to leave a bite, and sucking on it, making his wife crunch and finally shoot his liquid once more.

“Hngg--ah!” Tears fell down the boy’s eyes as he convulsed. The blonde felt his whole body give up as strings of cum leave his body. He’s so exhausted he couldn’t move, that’s why he couldn’t even pull his husband’s fingers that were still going in and out of his body. “hn--st--stop!” He weakly screamed as Seungcheol continued to piston him with the same pace he used to bring the boy to his second climax. The blonde’s felt his skin buzzing and tears started falling from his eyes again. He still hasn’t fully gone down from his high and yet, the mafia is taking advantage of his sensitivity and giving him another---

**"wife?"**

Jeonghan was too high up on clouds that he didn't pay attention to his husband's sudden change of tone. “Nnn-- ag-again-”

"What again, Choi Jeonghan?"

The angel, with his eyes closed, let out a whine when he felt fingers slip out of him. "Hng-- p-put them back."

"Put what back?" this time the man sounded a little irritated.

Aish! Just when he's about to come, the mafia decided to have a QnA. How could he leave him like this?! The sweaty blonde finally opened his eyes and in the dim room, he saw the mafia's face above him, his lustful eyes earlier were changed to worry. "Are you having a nightmare?"

The angel blinked several times and traced his eyes down the mafia's torso. He's still wearing his shirt.

"....."

"Ya! what's wrong?"

Then, a lightning in the background stroked. "N--no way…"

"Just what are you on about?"

Jeonghan hastily sat up, bumping his head onto the mafia, causing the boss to fall back. "You fu--"

Jeonghan would have been concerned because he knows the man will kill him for accidentally attacking him but he has to make sure of something first. He looked under the covers and saw that he still has his shorts on. _Fuck---but it felt so real._ He muttered to himself when he realized that he was fantasizing about the mafia.

Jeonghan heavily sighed and his face turned bright red. He's embarrassed and disgusted with himself. H-how could he dream of having sex with a guy?? And not just any guy, with that--that--- Jeonghan's eyes automatically looked at his husband and the boy squealed when he realized what he had done. "Eek!"

"You…" The mafia is reeking of dark aura. He gets up from the bed and before he could even hold the boy, Jeonghan swiftly runs to the restroom.

"Miaaaaaaaaaan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for giving you guys falls hopes in this chapter hehe :P uri angel just has a wild imagination *wink* *wonk*


	13. TROUBLE IN PARADISE?

**Seoul, South Korea (Sunday, 20:45)**

“Ah! School! I have a class!” Jeonghan, who couldn’t sleep well in the hotel room or on the plane because he’s trying to avoid a certain mafia, was about to fall into a deep slumber in the back seat of his husband’s car when he realized he is still a student. How could he forget?! Tomorrow is the start of second semester!

Meanwhile the mafia stared at the boy who’s still internally screaming. Contrary to his wife, he felt relieved. Seungcheol was a bit concerned about his wife’s mental state. Ever since the night he woke him up, the blonde had been different. Seungcheol thought that their trip back to Seoul was eerily quiet that’s why when his wife woke up frantically, he felt at ease.

With a deadpan tone the president spoke: “Just drop out, I won’t let you work anyway, wife.”

“Drop out? Are you crazy? I’m already halfway finished with my degree, I can’t just drop out!”

Mingyu watched from the rear-view mirror how his boss got a little surprised when his wife didn’t try to take back his disrespectful way of speaking, but what’s even more shocking is the fearful mafia, the boss of a merciless private police force and underground assassination agency kept calm. The thorn shifted his eyes to the new Choi and wondered why the president has been patient with him. Knowing the mafia’s hot temper, how could he let the blonde talk like that?

Did something happen while they were in the Maldives? The elite assistant also noticed how the mafia winces whenever he touches his forehead. Did the wife hit the boss? Does he really not value his life? What is wrong with him? And what happened to his boss? Has he become a battered husband?

The assistant is itching to know every juicy detail of the mafia’s honeymoon trip to make sense of the current scenario in the car but he knows he should not pry. At some point, Mingyu thought they’ve become close because the boss had been oddly kind to them when he gave orders via phone calls while he was away. But right now, there’s some solid invisible gap between the two. He can’t believe he’s wrong.

Wonwoo noticed the grimace on the driver’s face and he smirked. He casually opened his palm to the man and Mingyu scoffed before putting a wad of cash down. “Love doesn’t bloom overnight, Gyu.”

“But I don’t understand! Sir Minhyuk said they were like----”

“Shh-- You imbecile.” Wonwoo looked at the red traffic light and picked out his phone. The assistant immediately sent a text to the man next to him.

**TO: KIM IDIOT**

**You're gonna get us caught, idiot.**

**And have you forgotten Sir Minhyuk's infamous line 'breathe if you love me?'**

**why would you believe someone who has a new love interest every week?**

**TO: MY FOX JEON 😍🦊**

**Ur right**

**but**

**Im telling u!!!!!**

**I havent lost**

**Soon**

**U will see**

**Mr.Choi**

**become whipped for president Choi!!!**

**TO: KIM IDIOT**

**Didn't I tell you to stop texting like that? You're hurting my eyes.**

**By the looks of it, you would have to wait a while, Mingyu.**

**Watch the president make things worse.**

Mingyu gave a puzzled look to Wonwoo. He wanted to ask what the older man meant by that but he was interrupted by the honking car behind them. The light had already turned green, signaling him to continue driving. The tall man let go of his curiosity. He’ll have to know later. Mingyu fixed his eyes on the road and pulled the gear stick before running the car smoothly out of the traffic.

“----Wonwoo, Choi Jeonghan academic status update. “As if on cue, Seungcheol snapped to call the attention of his assistant in front.

Seungcheol thought, since his wife is being a bit too stubborn right now, he must demonstrate his power and connection again to exert dominance over him.

_And there he goes._ Wonwoo spoke in his mind. The slim man sitting shotgun immediately kept the money and phone in his pockets and pulled out a laptop before clearing his throat: “I have completely acquired Sir Choi Jeonghan’s school information. He’s currently enrolled in Pledis University, taking up Business Management. Current Dean, Mrs. Jeong Chun Hwa, alumni of Korea University. His first class starts at 8 A.M. sharp with professor Kim, graduate of Gyeonggi National University batch ‘94, He’ll be taking the class with 20 students including his roommate Hong Jisoo. At--”

“STOP!” Jeonghan yelled and it successfully made the man stop spilling his information. His face has turned red. He faced the mafia and pointed him. His tone, accusatory. “Y-you stalker! That’s illegal! Stop invading my privacy!”

Seungcheol turned his head to the blushing boy and asked. “What privacy, wife?”

“S-stop calling me that!” Jeonghan’s face reddened even more. Why does he have to be so cringey? Why does he have to call Jeonghan ‘wife’ or ‘babe’ when he can just call him by his name? It doesn’t suit the mafia’s dark image. The man next to him just doesn’t get it, does he? Even if they’re legally married, it doesn’t mean he should follow every word the man says, he’s not his slave. Why would he listen to the criminal? He already gave up his marital status for him. Why does he have to be greedy and invade the angel’s fantasy personal life?!

“Wonwoo what is the distance between the house and Pledis University?” Seungcheol asked his assistant, never tearing his eyes away from his wife.

“Thirteen kilometres, sir.”

“Thirteen kilometres. We’re living in Seoul and your class starts at 8 A.M.” The mafia replied to the blonde, matter of fact.

Thirteen kilometres? What?! Jeonghan's madness dissipated when he realized just how far his university is. Does this mean he has to allot at least an hour for his transportation? But he hates taking the subway! Why did this happen to him? Even Josh arrives late for school because of him! And they only live five minutes away from--- Aha! The angel’s eyes widened when an idea popped in his mind.

“Then, I suppose there's no other way. I have to stay in my apartment.” Jeonghan tried to make himself sound nonchalant. As if he hadn’t just thought of a way to stay away from the man he was forced to marry.

"Why would you do that when we have a house?" However, Seungcheol is like a dense motherfucker that will not understand the struggles of the oppressed, poor, weak (victim) wife.

There it goes again, **_we._** Jeonghan tried hard not to blush at the possessive pronoun. "T-to save money for transportation of course! If I stayed in my apartment while I'm studying, I wouldn't have to worry about traveling back to o-our house."

The angel wanted to hit himself for playing along but he knew well it's the only way for him to get what he wants.

“No need. If you really want to study, then transfer to the ones closer to our home. Mingyu, call Lee Minhyuk and assist him to Hyeon University. ” Although Jeonghan’s university is also known for its competitive and smart students, it’s still not an elite University. The mafia cannot have his wife studying in such a lacking school and he certainly will not allow him to live near it.

Meanwhile Jeonghan’s jaw dropped at the mention of the school. “H-Hyeon University? As in the business school?!”

“Yes, as in the business school.”

H-Hyeon University as--- as in one of the most prestigious University in Korea?! That’s every business student’s dream school! And Lee Minhyuk? Is he talking about the current president of the school? Wow, this mafia certainly has good connections! Jeonghan’s tempted to take the offer and although studying in the school for elites would look good on his resume, the angel’s goal right now is to stay away from the mafia.

“N-no it’s fine. I don’t have the money--- I can’t afford to study in such a school.”

He doesn’t want to transfer, he wants to go back to his peaceful everyday life with his best friend, Jisoo. So with regrets, the boy declined.

“Why do you worry about money when you are married to a CEO? I can buy that university for you.”

Jeonghan's eyes widened. Is he hearing this right?! Is the mafia trying to say he’ll handle his school expenses?! Does that mean he doesn’t have to go to his part time job? Is the mafia telling him he’ll pay that university’s transferal fees? Miscellaneous fees? Buy him overpriced textbooks? Will he finally get to eat at the renowned Michelin star restaurant that so happens to be the “cafeteria” of the filthy rich bastards in Hyeon University?!

This is such a golden opportunity! Jeonghan’s eyes twinkled just by thinking of all the delicious food he had been drooling over on Mukbang blogs. He must take i-- **_Argh!_** **_no!_**

The blond shook his head. He shouldn’t be blinded by money! He's not supposed to let the devil get to him! He would not want to be in debt to the mafia. He can support himself! He doesn't need the bastards money! He managed just fine these past few years, he’ll survive this semester.

Jeonghan clenched his teeth and silently bid goodbye to his ticket to a stress-free college life. “It’s my last year, it would be a waste to transfer now. Plus my friend has a really good apartment, it's only a five minute walk from the university. I don’t want to burden Ming-Mingyu-ssi, you might need him to run errands for you. Really, I’ll be fine.”

The mafia boss raised a brow at the boy who’s showing him an angelic smile, convincing the mafia to believe him, but the leader isn’t that easy to manipulate so he moved closer to his wife and trapped him inside his arms. “Are you trying to avoid me, wife?”

**_Shit._** He was found out! Jeonghan gulped, once again he made eye contact with his husband’s murderous eyes so he quickly faked a laugh: “A-ahahaha! W-what are you saying? W-we just got married! S-so so many things to settle--- of course I wanna spend time to get to know youuuuuuu.”

Seungcheol relaxed when he saw the shameless aegyo of the boy. He returned to his original seat and chuckled. “And you said you’re not gay.”

Jeonghan’s face immediately turned red when the mafia made a snarky comment. He’s embarrassed and angry. He doesn’t know how to respond to the mafia. Whatever he says, the mafia would counter. He really wants to strangle him.

A flashback of everything that happened to him since the night they met started playing in his mind: from his unlucky and bad timing visit in his dad’s house, his stupid father stupidly getting carried away because of his dumb decisions, the mafia’s oppression, the mafia’s dysfunctional father, his own father’s materialism, the damn wedding, his fucked up dream, down to the mafia’s shameless teasing, Jeonghan could feel his blood boiling.

“What? Cat’s got your tongue?”

Instead of replying, Jeonghan thought it would be much wiser if he didn’t respond. The boy chewed on his lips and crossed his arms. If he hear one more word from the mafia, he will explode.

“Wi--”

“FUCK OFF!”

Just like that time when he saw his dad, Jeonghan's nose and ears were flaming. His whole face was red, the angel’s brows were knitted and his eyes were dark, if one would look even closer, you could see fire in his pupils.

Mingyu accidentally hit the break when his boss’ wife suddenly raised his voice. Everyone in the car were surprised at how furious the boy was. They didn’t expect his angelic face to know how to curse nor did they expect him to raise his voice. Yes, even the mafia was startled.

Jeonghan saw the offended look on the mafia and the curious eyes of the assistants and it made him shrank in his seat. He wants to go down on his knees and apologize to the criminals for yelling at the ultimate boss but he decided not to. What for? So the leader could make fun of him again? Hell no! If he wants to shoot him now, so be it! Prideful Jeonghan doesn’t care! The boy looked through the tinted window and remained silent.

When the boss had recovered from the shock, he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. He held back what he wanted to say and turned his head to the front. His teasing look was replaced with a deadpan expression. The mafia gave death stares at the men who were watching them like they were part of a telenovela and when the men noticed, they fixed their eyes on the road and continued driving.

_So it’s true._ Wonwoo smiled to himself. Big scary boss finally found his match, huh? This is definitely interesting.

Because a certain angel got mad, the car ride was silent. No one dared to speak. Even though the small boy looks easy to break, the three didn’t risk it. They were too careful with their movements too, they didn’t want to stir him further. Who knows when he’ll snap?

When they arrived home Jeonghan’s first thought was to shower to cool his head down. So without questioning the leader why the house was completely renovated in a span of one week, he ran to the master bedroom without much thought and dipped himself in a hot tub.

While the boy was in the bathroom, a certain mafia quietly went inside the room. When he found that his wife was in the shower, he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed.

**“P-President Choi? Are you s-still abroad? W-why are you calling? Is Jeonghan okay?”** the voice on the other line was trembling. Never in his entire life would he want the boss to call him. Yes, the man on the other line is none other than Kim Heechul.

“Father, we’re back in Korea and Jeonghan is mad.” The leader said in a deadpan tone.

On the other line, Heechul cringed. He thinks it’s gonna take him some time to adjust to Seungcheol calling him ‘father.’ Well, how could he? He’s the guy who’s been dying to kill him for 3 years! if it weren’t for his beautiful son, he would have been 6 feet deep in the mafia’s garden! Never in his entire life did he thought that the young CEO will become his son-in-law. **“Why? What happened?”**

There was a long pause.

“I irritated him on our way home.”

**“H-how?”** Nor did he thought he will call him for advice. Heechul felt proud of his son. Good job Jeonghannie! Continue making this boy suffer!

“I was bored.”

**_Plak!_** On the other line, Heechul could be heard facepalming. **“.... I don’t know how to help you.”**

“He’s your son.”

_Heh, he’s your problem now._

**“And he’s your spouse now… O-oh do you hear that? I think Seung hyun-ah wants to play another round of poker, bye--”**

**Tut---tut---tut----**

“Useless.” The boss muttered while looking at his disconnected phone. Seungcheol ran a hand to his hair before he unbuttoned his shirt. He must shower to cool his head down. He knew he should have blown the man’s nonexistent brains out when he had the chance. He heard a metal click and out of reflex, in one swift move, the man pulled his gun and pointed it to the figure standing by the door.

Jeonghan was startled but he didn’t show it. He shivered and shrieked internally when he saw the gun pointed at him. The leader’s eyes were cold and focused on his figure. He kind of felt exposed and embarrassed. The mafia’s eyes were so intense, like a knife would start flying towards the angel once he moves.

“Oh.” When the leader saw that it was just the boy he blackmailed married, he relaxed his arm and threw the gun casually on the bed.

Surprised at the criminal’s sudden appearance, the boy thought: Why is the mafia in the room? There are at least a few rooms in his (father’s) house. Why did he have to go in the same room as him? Jeonghan then noticed the mafia's unbuttoned shirt, then he looked down to towel that was wrapped around his own body. Jeonghan's eyes widened when he realized what is happening. Could it be… Does he---- does he---- Jeonghan gasped. The boy’s temperature went up again as he thought of the worst thing that could happen right now. Does the criminal want to consume the angel? Was his dream last night some sort of premonition? This is not good! Red alert! Red alert!

Jeonghan started to sweat. There---there’s no way the mafia would… want him that way, right? Right?! They only married to keep the mafia’s secret and because he thinks he can own a person by marrying them, it’s impossible for the mafia to like him in a sexual way! He-- he only kissed the angel because he was curious-- yes! Those heated kisses they’ve shared were just the mafia’s experiments! After all he is a man and-- and the mafia said he’s straight.

Jeonghan tried to think of an exit. Maybe the mafia went in the room because it’s the biggest one in the house… because it’s the master’s bedroom… Yes! Exactly! With his obviously spoiled ass, of course the rich guy would go for the grandest room! That’s why he’s here! Silly Jeonghan! The boss isn’t here because he wants to harass you, but because the room you entered happened to be the biggest room in the mansion! Jeonghan imaginarily patted his shoulder, he felt satisfied and relieved at the answer he came up with.

“What are you looking at?” The mafia spoke as he started to feel uncomfortable at the gawking boy. The boss wondered what’s going on his little mind.

After hearing the familiar low voice, the boy quickly regained consciousness. He shook his head and when the angel thought it was safe to move, he continued walking to the closet. The boy searched and searched but none of his father’s clothes that were originally in the closet this morning were found. Instead, it was replaced with expensive looking suits and polos and the boy didn’t have to ask whose clothes they are because there’s only one rich brat in the house. He opened all the drawers in the room but found nothing. He looked everywhere but none of his father’s belongings were there.

The leader sat on the bed, confident that when his wife gets tired, the boy will come to him and ask where the clothes are but to his surprise, he left the room. The mafia growled in dislike when he heard the door slam. The boy didn’t even spare him a glance. He doesn’t like this attitude. His wife is deliberately ignoring him. Stepping on the mafia’s pride eh? This guy is really testing his patience.

The mafia got up and followed the boy out of the room. He leaned against the door and watched as the boy search every unlocked room and drawer in the house. While the wife was busy bending down to remove all the old decors in the big box in the hallway that didn’t exist this morning, he didn’t realize that the small cloth that was covering his behind rose. The leader’s hawk eyes noticed and they twinkled, he smirked darkly and teased. “Cute ass.”

Jeonghan swiftly turned his head. He looked back and followed were the mafia was staring. The boy bit his lips and his cheeks turned crimson when he realizes what the criminal was pointing. The angel clicked his tongue and pulled his towel down to hide himself. He didn’t respond to the mafia and continued his search. Well, he didn’t have to, doing just what he did was enough acknowledgement for the criminal.

“Achoooo!”

After the pointless search, at around 10 P.M., the boy decided it was time to stop. He’s exhausted and cold. Jeonghan laid on the sofa.

The boy cursed the mafia for giving two of his men each room and reserving the last bedroom for his new bodyguard trainee, that is temporarily used by the foreigner. Seriously, will he turn this house into a mafia hideout? He could have at least saved a room for Jeonghan! Since he’s gonna imprison him, shouldn’t the mafia get him a little space? Even in jail, criminals have their own prison cell and beds! Now he’s forced to lay on the couch for the rest of the night with just a towel on.

While the angel was scheming on how to steal some clothes and break out of this house, his eyes started to feel heavy and slowly he dozed off.

When the mafia got bored of watching his wife hopelessly look for a pair of clothes to wear, he went back to the room and took a nice warm bath. After approximately 30 minutes, the mafia left the shower and stood in the hallway to scan the house.

Seungcheol thought the house went a little too quiet so he went downstairs to check if his wife had escaped but to his surprise, the boy was still in the house, sleeping soundly on the couch. The mafia unconsciously smiled. He moved closer to the lying figure and gently, he fixed his hair. He sat next to the boy to admired his beauty.

After putting a blanket over the boy, the leader walked out of the living room but when he heard a loud thump, he quickly whipped his head back and saw his wife fell on the floor, still asleep. The leader sighed and scooped the boy in his arms. He was going to put him back on the couch but the leader was sure he will fall again so he decided to carry him to their room instead.

Yes, the mafia initially thought of sharing a room with the boy because ‘that’s what married couples do’ but since he was acting like a brat earlier, he decided to give him a light punishment.

Jeonghan hazily buried his face in the hard pillow. Weird, Jeonghan remembered the throw pillows on the sofa were smaller, softer and they definitely don’t beat! Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes and saw that indeed he was not on the sofa but in someone’s arms! He shyly looked up and his cheeks turned rosy when he saw that the man carrying him is no other than the mafia.

“Eek!” The boy wanted to jump off of his arms but when he moved, the mafia held him tightly and looked down.

“You’re surprisingly light.” Came the mafia’s voice.

Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat when the heard the gentle voice and it only made him feel more uncomfortable. He shifted in the strong arms. “P---put me down.”

The mafia ignored him and continued to walk in the hallway. Jeonghan looked around and realized where they were going. His mind started to wander again and when he had convinced himself that the mafia will indeed try to devour him tonight, he hit the leader’s chest and screamed at him. “Y-ya! P-put me down!”

The leader stopped walking and looked down at the boy, Jeonghan gulped. His expressionless face really scares him! Without a warning the mafia let the boy go. Jeonghan’s scream didn’t even escape his lips when he fell on the soft bed. He didn’t realize they were already in the bed room.

“Why do you sleep on the sofa when we have a bed?”

“I--uhh---I thought--why do we have to sleep in one b-bed?”

The leader didn’t answer. He thought that the question was stupid and it didn’t deserve an explanation. They’ve already shared a bed a few times and he didn’t complain about it (well, forced the boy to sleep on the same mattress by threatening him) so what’s going to be different tonight?

Jeonghan watched as the leader pull some clothes in the closet and threw them to his face. The boy caught the oversized polo and the underwear. “Uh---this?”

“Do you want to sleep naked? I won’t mind.” the mafia had a devious smile plastered on his handsome face.

“N-no! I’ll wear them.” Jeonghan pulled the cover up and in nanosecond he was able to put on everything while sitting down. When he was done, he moved to give the mafia space. He sat there silently, watching the criminal get on the bed.

The mafia eyed him in his polo that seems so big in the slim body. Because the boy was rushing, he wasn’t able to button the top of the shirt and unintentionally exposed his collarbone. His eyes traveled again to the boy’s face and his eyes focused on the thin lips, his wife was going to say something when Seungcheol quickly planted a kiss on his lips, after doing so, he laid in bed closed his eyes like nothing happened.

Jeonghan remained frozen as his mind tried to absorb what happened. The man just kissed him AGAIN! This---- this pervert! Jeonghan was about to explode for the nth time when the mafia spoke.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

Jeonghan’s face faltered. He didn’t know how to respond. It could be his tiredness but he thinks the man sounded like he was sad- no, hurt. Could it be, he thinks Jeonghan hates him? Although he opposes this marriage, he also chose to do it. He's to blame too so he does not _loathe_ the man for it.

Because of this arrangement, he was forced to spend some time with the man and he might not want to acknowledge it, but he knows in his heart that the mafia is nicer than he looks. It is true that he has been avoiding the man but he has no good reason to hate the mafia. Not when he had been so kind to Jeonghan on their trip to Maldives. This marriage, his university---- they're not why he’s distant. His reason is just… just....embarrassing. The blonde cannot bring himself to talk about the dream so he remained silent instead.

“Sleep. Your class starts early right?”

The boy was startled at the mafia’s another attempt to break the silence but was also too dumbfounded to speak so he only nodded.

“Mingyu will drive you and that’s final.” Although the mafia didn’t see him, he knew that the boy heard him.  
  
So… he’s not going to force Jeonghan to drop out or transfer anymore? He’s going to let him study in his old school AND have someone drive him too? Although this isn’t the reason why he was dodging the mafia, he’s glad that the tycoon thinks so. He has a good enough excuse for his actions today.

Jeonghan’s heart lightened up and his worries were momentarily forgotten. Maybe the boss isn’t so bad at all-- oh. Jeonghan found himself saying that again. He really must be tired. The boy glanced at the lying figure once more and smiled before positioning himself in bed, his back facing the opposite direction. “Ch-Choi--- Captain.”

“Seungcheol.” Corrected the mafia.

The boy bit his lips, although they’ve been ‘together’ for more than a week, he has never really spoken the man’s name. He doesn’t know why but his heart was beating so loud.

Why does he find it so difficult to call the mafia by his name? Has it ever been this big of a deal for him? Is it because the man is not an ordinary citizen but a rich mafia? Should he call him “sir Seungcheol” or just ”Seungcheol?” Calling him “sir Seungcheol” would admit that he’s inferior to the boss, so that’s a big no for the boy. Should he call the mafia by his first name? Jeonghan blushed. B---but they’re not close!

“C-Choi Seungcheol-ssi.”

“Tsk. Seungcheol.” The mafia clicked his tongue. He corrected once again. He doesn’t like hearing his wife call him formally like they’re strangers. _Heh, as if they’re not._

Jeonghan turned to face the mafia who still has his eyes closed and examine his side profile. His long, thick lashes fluttered majestically, his red lips and tall, perfectly aligned nose make everyone think he has European blood, his facial feature compliments his raven hair and milky white skin. Look! Even his jawline is perfect! The angel felt so envious of the mafia. He’s already rich, why did God gave him a handsome face?!

… WAIT--- What?!

The boy shook his head, there’s no way he’s thinking about this again. He doesn’t have a crush on the man, he’s sure. He just---- he knows how to appreciate beauty. There’s no denying that the mafia is handsome. That’s the only reason he sometimes find himself dumbfoundedly staring at the mafia and right now, he’s just grateful that the man is giving him some freedom. Nothing more. He unconsciously played with the gold ring on his finger.

“S-Seungcheol….”

“Hmm?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Thank you.”

The president snapped his eyes open and met his wife’s hesitant, yet sincere eyes. His face, once again flushed.

Jeonghan didn’t expect to get caught staring. The blonde held his breath and like a moth drawn to fire, he couldn’t tear his eyes off the man’s gray ones. It could be the light but Jeonghan thinks the mafia’s eyes looked more mesmerizing, sparkling even. His bangs looked so soft as it fell to the side and the angel felt the urge to fix them.

Seeing the boy’s expression, Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile, his dimples showing.

Jeonghan felt like having a cardiac arrest. He doesn’t know how he’s still alive when the mafia is displaying his killer smile only inches away from him. This is not good, he thought. He must snap out of it. The angel turned his back to the mafia again and held the blanket tightly. “I-I’m sleepy goodnight!” He yelled.

The angel didn’t catch the surprised look on the mafia, nor his smirk. He was too busy concentrating on falling asleep that’s why he was startled when a strong hand suddenly caged him and pulled him to the familiar sturdy chest. “Gah!”

Jeonghan’s tightly shut eyes sprung open. “What are you----” He could hear his heart beat become louder when he felt a soft kiss on the crown of his head. _Seriously, how could he fall asleep if there is no distance between them?_ Thee angel felt heat crawl up his skin. “Capt--Prez-- Seungcheol-ssi I-- I can’t sleep like t--”

Seungcheol tightened his arms around his wife when he felt him trying to break free. He drew the boy closer to him making him speechless. The mafia breathed on the boy’s neck and watched it turn red before speaking in a low, groggy voice. “Goodnight, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you're confused, Jeonghan's avoiding Seungcheol because of his sexual dream. It was tormenting and confusing him to the point he couldn't sleep. (Hence why he was also cranky) The angel was terrified with his subconscious mind.
> 
> OUR ANGEL IS SLEEPLESS AND WAS HAVING GAY PANIC!
> 
> P.S.S SEUNGCHEOL IS SUCH A CONFIDENT GAY T__T GO BABY! WAVE THAT MOTHERFUXXIN PRIDE FLAG!


	14. BACK TO SCHOOL, BACK TO WORK, MARRYING THE MAFIA DOES HAVE PERKS!

Jeonghan had a bright smile when he woke up. Unlike his regular school days, he was able to get up before the alarm on the bedside rings. It was only 5:30, he has 1 hour to prepare for school. He stretched and yawned loudly, causing the still sleeping mafia next to him whine. The boy immediately folded his arms and covered his mouth. He carefully left the bed and lift a pillow, placed it properly on the head rest and arranged his side of the bed. Jeonghan looked at the mafia and although he’s still dead afraid of the man, somehow, looking at the criminal sleeping peacefully, made him smile. He fixed his cover, raising it up to the man’s shoulder, careful not to stir the mafia and then left for the bathroom.

After washing up, the angel went downstairs thinking of what he’d make for breakfast; but when he got to the kitchen, the sweet smell of bacon being fried made his mouth watery. He peeked to see who among the mafia’s men is awake at this hour. Turns out, it’s the tall man who’s gonna drive him to university today, Mingyu.

“Oh, good morning sir. I was going to wake you up after preparing breakfast, but since you’re already up, do you want some coffee?” Mingyu smiled brightly at Jeonghan.

The angel would have thought the man in the apron was friendly and warm if he didn’t know he’s a member of a syndicate. Jeonghan sat on the counter and watched as the man take a mug from the cupboard. “D-do you have milk?”

Mingyu raised a brow, his new boss is a grown man yet he prefers milk over coffee? Cute. The tall man turned to face the lad and once again flashed a smile at him. “Yes we do, let me just heat it. You can wait at the dining table.”

Jeonghan nodded. He lazily walked to the table. Maybe instead of waiting, he should prepare his bag and…. “Ah! M---my bag! My stuff! I--- don’t live here!”

And while the boss was pulling his hair out of frustration, another mafia all dressed in suits came to his aid. “What happened sir?”

The foreigner spoke in fluent Korean and Jeonghan wondered how long the american has been living in Korea because he sounds native. Maybe 6? 7 years? Could it be---- Wait! That’s not what he’s supposed to be thinking! He should be worrying how he’s gonna arrive in school with nothing! Every soldier must have a weapon when going to war, he can’t just show up in class unprepared! That’s like asking the terror professors to pick on him until the end of the semester! So Jeonghan, without much thinking, held onto the young mafia and pleaded with his puppy eyes. “Do--- Do you have a phone with you? Can I call someone?”

Vernon wasn’t sure if he should let the man borrow his phone but since Mingyu nodded at him, he pulled out a black phone in his pocket and the boss immediately snatched it from his hand. He watched as the boss’ wife ran to the other side of the room and held it against his ear. The foreigner walked to Mingyu without tearing his eyes away from the boy who bowed several times on the phone. “If he ran away, it’ll be your responsibility.”

Mingyu only scoffed while scooping some rice and placed it in a silver bowl. He glanced at Jeonghan before answering. “Considering traffic, his school is about an hour away from here and President Choi ordered me to drive him. If he isn’t worried, why should we? That call is probably school related.”

After 15 minutes the funny looking man came back to the kitchen and bowed to the foreigner. “Thank you for lending me your phone.”

“Is something the matter sir?” Vernon asked, he’s being suspicious. His boss is sweating profusely and the way he was bowing to the wall while on the phone earlier was a bit too odd. Who takes the phone for 15 minutes?

“A--- my bag is in my apartment… I called my roommate to bring it with him but since I was kidn--- I mean… I was away with no contact with him whatsoever, he shouted at me and scolded me… sorry I took so long.” the boy bowed while smiling awkwardly at the foreigner.

Ohhhh.. So that’s why. Vernon looked over Mingyu who gave him an “I-told-you-so” look and when he turned his handsome face to the young boss who’s been staring at him curiously, his expression changed into a warm smile before taking his phone. “It’s no problem sire. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Actually…”

Jeonghan connected his index finger together, his head hanging low. He doesn’t know if he should ask but since he had no other choice, he thought he’ll just act thick skinned. The boy bit his lip when he noticed that both men were patiently waiting for him to respond, so with a mosquito voice, he asked: “I-- umm… my--- my father’s clothes… I need them so I can go to school… can you--- can you show me where they are?”

Vernon once again looked at Mingyu who’s now walking to the dining table with a trayful of breakfast. He was waiting for the assistant’s signal but all he got was a head tilt, Mingyu’s body language which means ‘I don’t know.’

“I’m sorry sir but----”

“Good morning sir, please use these for your first day in school.” The emotionless mafia entered the scene and Vernon sighed in relief. The man was holding out a neatly folded gray pants and white polo.

Judging by the material of the top, Jeonghan concluded that they don’t belong to his father. His dad has a very strange sense of fashion, so there’s no way he’d have a pair of decent clothes. He wanted to ask whose clothes they are but decided not to care anymore. Instead he thanked the man, ate breakfast and hurriedly went upstairs to get dressed.

When the angel opened the door, he didn’t think the mafia would be awake, had just gotten out of the shower, only in his towel, hair dripping wet and currently displaying his hot six-pack abs and firm biceps in the eyes of the innocent walk-in.

“...rose?” Jeonghan spoke out loud when he noticed the ink on the mafia’s toned rib cage.

The boy shrieked at the same time the mafia turned his head to him. He immediately stepped out of the room and turned the knob, he thought he saw the mafia open his mouth as if he was gonna say something but because the boy panicked, he closed the door without waiting for his husband to speak.

“Achoo!” Jeonghan leaned his back on the door as he wiped his nose with his sleeve. He put both of his hands to his cheeks and felt how hot they were. His heart is beating loudly again. Why did he panicked when he saw the mafia without a shirt on when he’s a guy? Jeonghan didn’t understand himself, he wants to believe that he was just afraid of being killed by the mafia for accidentally seeing him half naked but deep in his heart, he knows it’s not the case. His internal turmoil was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

“G-Gah!” Because the angel was leaning on it, his foot instinctively backed up as the door opened wider, his arms flailed, dropping the neatly folded clothes and in a second his back hit a ‘wall.’ The impact made Jeonghan close his eyes but when the wall cleared it’s throat, Jeonghan’s eyes sprung open and when he looked up, he saw the familiar grey eyes staring back at him.

The sound of the door closing brought him back to earth. He left the wide chest and immediately bowed his head to apologize. (also to hide his tomato face) “I--- I’m sorry! I--- I didn’t know you were ch-hanging!”

The mafia smirked at the boy. He enjoys seeing the boy panic at the sight of him. His cold hand held the boy’s chin while the other, he used to snake around the boy’s waist. He lifted the small face and watched how the boy’s cat eyes tremble, his cheeks and the tip of his nose were getting redder with each passing second, his ruby lips parted, as if asking to be sealed, there’s no doubt the boy looked gorgeous and the mafia just can’t stop himself from teasing his spouse. “Your face is red, care to share what you’re imagining, wife?”

Jeonghan thought he’ll pass out anytime. He doesn’t know where to focus, his heart was once again jumping out of his ribcage. Where should he look? At the mafia’s handsome face? At the president’s broad chest? Maybe his biceps?Would it be rude to stare at his tattoo? What about his abs? Oh sweet lord! Please get the angel out of the room before he suffers from a heart attack!

“Noth---A-ah!” Jeonghan screamed when a strong arm pulled him closer. The boy kept his thin hands closed tightly, pressing on his husband’s chest to keep some distance between them.

“Are you thinking of something dirty, baby?”

“Wha--what? No!” Jeonghan distracted himself by putting his focus on the clothes that are scattered on the bed as he continued to struggle from the man's tight grip.

The mafia’s thick thighs were positioned in between Jeonghan’s slim ones and because the boy was only wearing the mafia’s oversized polo and boxers, the contact caused all the hair on his body to stand. Seungcheol is totally enjoying how his wife is reacting to him right now. “You know, I have an urgent meeting to attend in China.”

“Ch-China?” Jeonghan stopped moving. _So that's why there are clothes on the bed._ But the tycoon had just gotten home from a trip, is he really going out of the country again?

“Mhm, so I won’t see your pretty face for a few days.” Seungcheol touched his wife's nose at the same time he quirked his brow, a small smile was plastered on his handsome face; his dimples showing.

This action made the angel’s face to turn red once more . “Then--- y-you should p-pack your bags!” He tried not to look panicked as he struggled to distance himself from his husband.

“But my wife’s need comes first.”

Jeonghan almost moaned at how sensual the mafia sounded and his damn hair touching the boy’s cheek as he nibbled on his ear made everything worse. The angel felt scared of his own body’s reaction. Why does he have this strange feeling of wanting to touch the mafia? Jeonghan fought against the thought as he pushed the man away from him.

“I---I---- should --- I should get ready-- for uni--- have a safe trip bye!” Jeonghan stuttered and hurriedly ran to the restroom, he tripped on the way but he still managed to stand up and go to the bathroom without looking back, he slammed the door a bit hard but he didn’t care, his heart is still too weak to be that close to the man. He can’t wait to go to school!

*****

When Jeonghan arrived in front of his university, he stood outside the gate and waited for his friend who will bring his bag along with his I.D.

To be honest, his apartment is only about a five-minute walk but since he already had a free ride, there’s no way his lazy ass would walk there, plus his driver was strictly ordered to wait for him to enter the gate before leaving. The angel is afraid that if he goes to his humble abode, the man will follow him and endanger his friend’s peaceful life. He will not let anyone he cares for know or be involved with the mafia and his men, he will not risk it, even if it means he’d have to stay far away from them.

While the man was deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that a bag was flying his way and in two seconds, it hit the angel’s face.

“Ack!” When the bag fell on the ground, Jeonghan’s face remained winced. After massaging his nose, he picked up the bag and was ready to fight the bitch who threw a replica of his bag at him when he saw his best friend steaming with anger.

“You couldn’t even tell me you’re going to your dad huh?! Can’t even leave a note for your best friend of 21 years?! My mom was ready to call the T.V. station to look for you! Yoon Jeonghan I’m going to kill you!” Hong Jisoo started to hit the poor angel on the head with a bottle of water.

If people would pay attention to them, they’d think that the two are siblings, even twins. They look and act alike. Jeonghan has been friends with Jisoo since kindergarten, they practically grew up together. When one decided to move school, the other would follow. Their families are close knitted so when Jeonghan’s mother passed away, Jisoo’s family looked after the boy during the absence of his dad. That’s why Jeonghan understands why Jisoo is currently beating the shit out of him.

Jeonghan glimpsed at the black car parked in front of him and the driver was looking dangerously at Jisoo. The guy was ready to get out of the car to save his boss from the violent kid but Jeonghan shook his head and mouthed that he’s fine.

“Ow! Ow! Mian! Mian! Spare me Jisoo! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to leave so suddenly--- It’s been a year since I last saw my dad--- I just wanted to know if he’s still alive!”

After giving a final kick, Jisoo had finally stopped beating his best friend. He panted while Jeonghan fixed his now crumpled and a little stained white polo. His best friend is such a headache sometimes. “Don’t worry me again, butt.”

Jeonghan nodded and after catching his breath, he gave his best friend a bright smile before attacking him with a tight hug earning a whine from the man but it was quickly changed with giggles. Honestly, even though it’s only been a little over a week, he really missed his best friend. He wants to tell him everything that happened but he’s afraid he’d drag the innocent man down to hell with him so he decided it would be best to keep it a secret for now.

When the two had finally entered the gate, Mingyu drove away.

“You know, if it weren’t for your hair. I wouldn’t have recognized you. You look quite different.” Jisoo said as he side eye his best friend.

“Ah? What do you mean?”

Jisoo stopped his friend from moving and walked around him. Scrutinizing him from head to toe. Then he stepped back a little to have a view of his friend from a distance. The boy nodded his head. “You’ve gained weight, your skin looks paler, you’ve got branded clothes on and--” The angel was surprised when his best friend put a strand of his hair behind his ear. “Your left ear red.”

The angel’s eyes widened and he immediately covered it. “Mosquito bite! Dad---dad’s house has big mosquitos! I---I must have been bitten! Hahahah.” ebagjhteewfj CURSE YOU, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!!

Jisoo looked at Jeonghan strangely when his best friend forced a laugh, his face becoming red all of a sudden. “I think it’s strange for mosquitoes to bite ears. You should put some oint---- Woah! Is that real gold?”

The boy pulled the blonde’s hand and examined the ring closely. The small diamonds wrapped around it sparkled, the outer of the stone shone with array of colors. “It’s real, isn’t it? Where did you get this? And it’s on your ring finger too… don’t tell me----”

Jeonghan turned tomato red as he held his friend’s shoulders, stopping him from spewing out the words and startling him at the same time. “N-no! You got it all wrong! My dad--- the ring is from my dad!”  
  


Jisoo blew raspberries as he knocked Jeoghan’s head. “I call bullshit. Your dad? Why would he give you an expensive ring like this? Your clumsy ass would lose it right away! And it looks like a wedding ring too. You were gone for a week and then you came back looking expensive and shit. You got yourself a sugar daddy didn’t you? Please tell me he’s single and you’re not a mistress.”

That’s even worse! Now it’s Jeonghan’s chance to hit his friend. “Ya! Just what are you thinking? My dad--- he’s somewhat rich now. When I went to his house, I thought it would be an apartment, I never expected to arrive at a mansion! That’s why--- that’s why I got these new clothes and this--- this ring--”

“Wait!” The fox eyed boy interrupted his best friend’s explanation when he heard something he can’t just let pass his ears. “Your dad’s loaded now?”

Jeonghan didn’t show it but he felt relieved when his best friend focus were strayed away from the ring on his finger. He doesn’t want to talk about his damned father but he has no other option but to ride the escape goat. He reminded himself to remove the ring as soon as he gets the chance, before anyone else notice. “Ah yeah… His house even has a pool.”

“Woooah that Ahjussi! How come he never told us?”

“I don’t know. Guess he was busy?”

“So, are you staying with your dad for a bit? Or are you gonna go back to our apartment? Honestly, I didn’t think I’d miss your stupid face.”

“Ah yeah… I suppose I should spend some time with him, for the meantime.”

“Hey, did he also buy those clothes for you? Ugh now I’m the one who wants a sugar daddy! How did ahjussi even get the money? Is he still working? Does he have his own company now?”

Jeonghan just raised his shoulder and Jisoo realized he blabbered too much about a topic he knew his friend is sensitive about. Jisoo, being friends with the blonde for more than two decades knows that he has a pretty off relationship with his father. Although they can get along and they have no problems checking up on each other from time to time, deep inside Jeonghan still hasn’t forgiven his father’s past mistakes. “Well, I guess that will be Korea’s one of the greatest mysteries. Oh--- and Han.”

“Mmm?”

“I’m glad to know that you’re trying to make up.” Jisoo gave a genuine smile to Jeonghan and he was sure he saw his friend holding back his words.

“Pfft, You’re so emo! I think I shouldn’t leave for long anymore, you become sappy when I do!” The angel tapped his best friend’s back and chuckled a little. He’s grateful to have a friend like Jisoo.

“Whatever, I’m still proud of you.”

While Jisoo told Jeonghan how he dramatically looked for him in an attempt to change the topic, Jeonghan’s eyes recognized a face in the crowd of freshmen. He walked closer towards the flock and when he had confirmed it is the person he knows, he interrupted his friend’s reenactment and excitedly called out. “LEE CHAN!”

The boy with bright pink hair in a white sweater and black shorts matching his shoes shuddered. He hesitantly turned and when he saw the eager senior walking his way followed by his embarrassed bestfriend, the boy’s expression changed. “Jeo-Jeonghan hyung!”

“Dino-yah! You’re already in college? Wow my aegi has grown!” Jeonghan’s mood completely changed when he saw his son. He ruffled the smaller boy’s hair and his cheeks turned as pink as his hair. The kid whined and fixed his bangs before turning to his other senior.

“Hyung, please make Jeonghan hyung stop. I’m already 20, I don’t wanna be bullied.” Dino pleaded but to his dismay, Jisoo only laughed at him and pinched his cheeks.

“Ya know I can’t do that little guy, he never listens.”

Jeonghan flicked the boy’s head and the boy frowned right away. “Kids these days, tsk. Is this how you find your mother? Embarrassing?”

Jisoo rolled his eyes before hooking an arm on Dino’s shoulder. “Come on Hannie, I’m not even Chan and I’m embarrassed of you, if I were given a chance to go back in time, I would be friends with that kid Hoseok who used to eat glue and ditch you.”

Dino laughed adorably while he watched the two grown men chase each other with a broom. He’s wrong, Jeonghan hyung isn’t embarrassing, he’s crazy. They both are. Ahh~ he’s glad he decided to study at Pledis.

*****

After six hours, Mingyu came to Pledis University to pick up his boss. He stood in front of the luxurious black Sedan, not minding the people who are staring at him with pure admiration and jealousy. Even if he didn’t want the attention, his model like features make every men and women look his way, be it straight or gay. After ten minutes of waiting, the man saw his boss walking his way from an alley with a big luggage. The driver bowed and placed the luggage in the car. Jeonghan felt awkward knowing that people were staring at them, mostly at the tall man but he decided he’d ignore them. His brain is too tired to function so when he got in the car, he laid down on the leather seat like he owned it.

When he was about to close his eyes, his mind reminded him of the heat from the mafia’s body earlier. He unconsciously touch his ear. “M-Mingyu-ssi?”

The man looked at his rearview mirror and saw the boy with rosy cheeks sitting up, staring blankly outside. “What is it sir?”

“Ummm… can I---- can I stay in a separate room?”

“I’m afraid the president will not like that sir.”

Jeonghan frowned. Why can’t he have his own bed? If he did he wouldn’t have walked in to the mafia changing! Then maybe the mafia wouldn’t have trapped him and nibbled on his ear; Jeonghan wouldn’t be so distracted in school! If the boss didn’t seduce him, Jeonghan wouldn’t be bothered like this! There’s no way he’d stay in the same bed with that decadent! Who knows what he’ll do next?

“Did something happen sir?” Inquired Mingyu when he saw the man daydreaming and shaking his head like a teenage girl.

“N-nothing!” The boy tried to sound nonchalant but the way he shouted his answer made the assistant blink. Jeonghan plopped down at the backseat. “S-sorry I didn’t mean to shout.”

Mingyu watched his young boss sigh before pulling his phone out. The boy seemed frustrated. Something’s definitely bothering him and whatever it is, he doesn’t want to share. Mingyu thought it would be best to change topic. “What time does your class start tomorrow sir?”

Jeonghan tore his eyes away from the screen of his phone and looked at the rear view mirror. “Oh, tomorrow’s class will be at 10 A.M.”

Mingyu nodded. “The president told me to get a copy of your class schedule, sir Choi. He also ordered to...”

_The president_...

Like a broken recorder, the angel kept getting reminded of his husband. Jeonghan thought of the image of the man straight out of the shower and the blonde’s face turned bright red, his nose figuratively released smoke. How come the mafia make showering so perfect?! With water trickling down from his hair to his broad shoulders and chest, he looked like a supermodel. The boy remembered feeling dizzy when the man pulled him close to his bare chest. The _citrus-y_ fresh smell of his bath soap now marked in Jeonghan’s mind.

_“Are you thinking of something dirty, baby?”_

_“Mhm, so I won’t see your pretty face for a few days.”_

_“But my wife’s need comes first.”_

Jeonghan closed his fist tightly, he must have looked like an idiot earlier. The angel tried to distract himself from imagining the mafia’s body again by thinking of something else, the mafia’s tattoo. Heh, totally unrelated to Seungcheol’s body. The blonde wondered how much it would hurt to get that huge tattoo on his side. Did the mafia cry like a baby when he had that ink plastered on his skin? Jeonghan wondered how many people died while staining the mafia’s skin with those tattoo machine things. And what does the Japanese characters next to the black rose on the mafia’s milky white skin mean? Is it just random letters, or a name?

“Uhm, Sir Choi?”

“A---?” Jeonghan was snapped back to earth when Mingyu called his attention.

Since they were at a stop, Mingyu managed to look behind him to check on his young boss. He was once again lost in thoughts, the red tint on his cheeks comeback. “Are you alright, sire?”

“I-- I am! I’m s-sorry I got distracted---- what were you saying?”

The man in black suit isn’t convinced with the answer but he’s not in a position to ask more. He’ll just report the boy’s odd behavior to his boss. “President Choi must have felt apologetic about the incident yesterday and wanted to respect your privacy sire. He instructed to get a copy of your schedule strictly by asking them from you.”

“Oh…. uhm--- Right. I should print one.” The mafia really said that? So, they’re not gonna dig into his life anymore? The boy doubts it but he’s moved. That man is really unpredictable. “Ah! And thank you for driving me, Mingyu-ssi.”

Mingyu returned his young boss’ smile and politely said: “It’s part of my job as your assistant, sire.”

The angel’s eyes widened at the tall man’s response. He immediately shoved his head in the space between the driver and passenger seats. “Like--- like a butler? But I can’t pay you--- I’m sorry Mingyu-ssi but I don’t need one!”

Mingyu was surprised and he tried hard remain expressionless after seeing the young boss’ ridiculous face. His reaction was like of a poor man who had just found out he has 100 million debt. “You don’t need to worry sir. Everything will be under the president’s tab.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan fell back down on his seat and sighed in relief. He thinks it would be fun to get to get treated like a king, but why did the boss gave him a personal assistant? Is it just a name so he won’t get suspicious? Is Mingyu his jail guard? Most probably. The mafia must still think Jeonghan would run away. The wife shook his head, he felt slightly upset.

Why? Because the angel thinks the mafia sees him as a dumb person when he is smart enough to know that he won’t live in peace if he even dared to hide. Although he hasn’t confirmed, he knows his husband told him the truth when he said he’s the boss of the biggest syndicate in Korea. That's why there's just no way he’ll try to escape. If only the mafia thinks he married an intellectual person, he wouldn't have such suspicions!

Mingyu saw the depressed look on the boy's face. The assistant assumed that the young boss was thinking that the mafia has ill intentions, that he had gotten him an assistant as a way to discreetly control the boy and even though it’s slightly true, the tall man can't let the mafia’s wife think like that. He must get the blonde to the good side of the CEO. He must get his money back!

"The president is a wealthy and powerful man, sire. He had made a lot of enemies on the surface and even more underground. It would be dangerous for you to meet rats that have been trying to harm the president. That is why Shīparu assigned me as one of your assistants, to secure your safety, sire."

“Sh-shīparu? Who's that? And wait… I have more that one assistant?”

“Shīparu (シーパル) the wedded head of Hanahaki. Before you, sir Choi, the president was the rose, the most important man in the organization; the only person the thorns have to protect. Now that the president had tied knots, he became a Shīparu and you, the Rōzu (ローズ) sire. If ever you both are in danger, which we will not let happen, your safety will be top priority. Even the president, like sepals to a flower, must protect and shield you from any harm. We might not look like it, but Hanahakis are family-oriented. Marriage is a sacred ritual to our organization."

Jeonghan should be alarmed and frightened about his well-being after finding out just how dangerous it is to be associated with the mafia, but surprisingly, he found himself worrying about the man he married. If he had followed correctly, Jeonghan’s security is now the top priority while the mafia falls on the second. Why would he do that? If he really has a lot of enemies, why did he decide to get married? Now he has to share his human shield with Jeonghan. If he were the mafja, he would, as much as possible, use all his security force to make himself invincible. The angel just can’t comprehend the mafia’s decisions. Does he really believe in his and his men’s capability? Does he not fear for his life? And Mingyu said that marriage is sacred for them, so that makes the mafia a terrible leader! He treated it as a joke! He doesn't respect the organization's rules; because if he did, why did he marry Jeonghan? He didn't need to tie him down to protect his shady business, he----

Jeonghan’s internal conflict were put to halt when his phone rang.

Who’s this? The boy thought as he looked at the unknown number on his phone. Did he accidentally delete someone number on his phone? He doesn't think so. Did he give his number to anyone new? As long as he remembers no. His phone stopped ringing after a while. Ah, someone must have called him by mistake, the angel thought. Jeonghan was gonna open his social media account when his phone rang again. Who could be calling him? Should he answer it?

“Your phone is ringing sire.” Mingyu stated the obvious.

“Ah-- yeah..” The angel stared at the number for a while before deciding to pick it up.

_**“What took you so long?”** _

Jeonghan almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the very familiar irritated voice on the other line. “P-president Choi captain, sir!”

Seungcheol clicked his tongue and the angel could just imagine how angry the man looks like right now. The boy shivered in fright and quickly changed his words. “I-- I meant lo---” Jeonghan almost spilled the L word again for the sake of saving his ass from the mafia but he stopped himself when he saw the nosy eyes of his assistant. “Seungcheol-ssi! W--why--- how did you get my number? Did you have me stalked ag----”

_**“I got your number from father. You both answer late. ”** _

Father? The angel blushed when he realized who the mafia meant. “Are you talking about my appa, Kim Heechul?”

_**“Yes. Have you gotten off from school?”** _

So Mingyu was telling the truth? The man was really feeling apologetic for running a background check on him? “Uh… yea.”

_**“How was your first day?”** _

“It was alright… oh! Are-- are you still at the airport? What time is your flight?” The angel suddenly remembered the mafia’s business trip abroad. How did he almost forget? He won't be seeing the mafia for three days! He will have a stress-free life, all alone in the big mansion for 72 hours! Miracles do happen!

_**“I’ve arrived two hours ago. I’m on my way to meet with the Chinese business partners.”** _

“Oh… the---then I hope you a good business with them.” He doesn’t really care about the details but it would be impolite if he didn’t ask. After all, the boss did inform him about it. Since they’ll be living together for God knows how long, he might as well try to get along with the man.

_**“Mm. Did you give Mingyu a copy of your schedule?”** _

“N-not yet. I will when we get home…”

_**“Send me one too.”** _

“Y-yes.”

_**“I have to go now. I’ll call you again after dinner. Ask Mingyu if you need help with anything.”** _

“Oh-- okay. B-bye.”

When the mafia dropped the call, Jeonghan could finally breathe. He was anxious while talking to the man on the phone. Did the president just call him to check on him? B-but why? He could just ask his assistant how he is. And why would the mafia call him again after dinner? Is he trying to act all caring? The blonde already had so many things in mind so he didn’t notice Mingyu getting out of the car or opening the door for him.

“We’ve arrived sire.”

Jeonghan got out of the car and looked up at the big shopping mall in front of him. “Er... What are we doing here, Mingyu-ssi?”

Mingyu closed the door and signaled the boss to lead the way. “To buy your necessities, sire.”

“Necessities?”

“Clothes, shoes, cellphone, bags, laptop, everything you wish to buy, sir Choi.”

Jeonghan froze in his spot. His eyes almost popped out at what his assistant said. “But--but--- I already brought my stuff!”

“President Choi insists.”

“I--- but he already bought me shopping when we were in Maldives--- Let’s just go home!”

“I’m afraid the president will not be happy to see that his card was not used.”

“But Mingyu-ssi--- he’s being ridiculous! He can’t just waste money like that! Just--- just tell him I brought my things.” Jeonghan was ready to call the mafia back even though it’s gonna charge him quite high.

“Coups International Corporation is the property owner and is one of the major investors of the mall. Rest assured that money is not a problem for the president. All expenses will be handled by him. President Choi’s orders.”

“.....”

“Sir Choi, isn’t there anything you’ve longed to buy? The president will be more than willing to get it for you. After all, you are his wife. Whatever it is you want sir Choi, I am here to ensure that you will get the best service and the latest, most expensive products. These are the perks of marrying the president of Coups International Corporation.”

Those words were enough for Jeonghan to fold and give in. His initial disappointment and worries were buried and his greed started to surface. Since the mafia insisted, he’ll do just as he says! His regrets for getting married were all thrown out the window when the tall man flashed him the black card. Forget about true love! Having a husband with deep pockets is much better! So what if his ‘husband’ doesn’t trust him? As long as he let Jeonghan live like before, not tell anyone about their relationship and give him money, he won’t complain. Now Jeonghan is realizing he hit the jackpot. He lives in a mansion, doesn’t have to take public transportation, he has an assistant and now he’s loaded? Jeonghan hugged his wealthy, married self as he cried expensive tears of joy.

“Uh, sir Cho---”

“Mingyu-ssi, let’s head to Burberry!”


	15. YOU'RE NOT AS DISCREET AS  YOU THOUGHT, SIR CHOI

“Who have you been texting?” Jisoo stuck his head on his best friend’s shoulder to get a glimpse of this mysterious being his friend had been messaging nonstop since he arrived at school. The boy thought it’s just because Jeonghan had gotten a new phone from his father, that he’s trying all the functions of the phone but when he noticed his friend’s very readable flushed facial expressions, he knew something was up. He had never seen his buddy so immense on his phone before, so he's naturally curious.

“J-Jisoo!” Jeonghan immediately clutched his phone to his chest and jumped when he learned that his friend was just behind him. “How long have you been standing there?”

Jisoo narrowed his eyes before flopping down to the seat next to his friend. The two were out the university's track field. “Long enough to know you’re hiding something from me. Spill it, who’s this mysterious person you’ve been going head over heels about?”

The angels face turned bright red at the suggestive look of his friend. Mysterious person he’s going head over heels about? Mysterious, yes but head over heels? Jeonghan would rather die than to have romantic feelings for the mafia. “W-what? You’re seeing things Jisoo--- I was--- I was just checking my phone!”

The fox-eyed boy leaned his head close to his friend, looking closely at his friend’s trembling eyes. “Really? Then you wouldn’t mind me checking your phone?” Jisoo immediately snatched his friend’s handphone and ran from the bench to the middle of the field.

“Ahh! You little----” Jeonghan bolted like he represents South Korea’s national track and field. He maybe lazy but he’s really good at several sports, that’s why it was no surprise that he got a hold of his friend’s collar before he could check the boy’s messages or even run further.

“Hey-- I just bought this! Let g----” the phone in Jisoo’s hand started ringing and he didn’t miss his friend’s panicked face. Heh, I got you now! And instead of handing it to the owner like a good friend should, the sly fox hit the answer button and put the phone next to his ears. “Hello?”

Jeonghan couldn’t’ hide the horror on his face when his friend took the call for him. Now he’s really busted. It’s--- it’s all the mafia’s fault! If he didn’t message Jeonghan “don’t miss your lunch again” during school hours, the boy wouldn’t have replied, then his best friend wouldn’t have been suspicious!

“Y---yes sir, I apologize.” The angel saw the change in his best friend's mischievous expression the moment he took the call. He started apologizing frantically, his face all red. Jeonghan has no idea who called him but seeing his friend sweating profusely, the caller must be one of the blonde’s bosses from his part-time job that he hasn't attended in two week.

“Sorry for the trouble, sir. Goodbye.” Jisoo did a 45 degree bow as if the person on the phone could see him and moments after, he threw the brand new phone to its owner. “Jeez-- your boss at the restaurant gave me an earful! He fired me thinking I was you!”

The angel sighed in relief. Turns out, ignoring his boss’ call since he got his phone back would be helpful for him. His nosy friend took the scolding for him. Ha! That’s what you get for snooping around!”

The boy clicked his tongue and blew his bangs. “If you just tell me what you’ve been keeping, it wouldn’t have gone that far!”

“I told you I wasn’t keeping anything! You received karma because you didn’t believe in me.” The angel shoved his phone back in his pocket and started walking out of the campus.

  
Jisoo followed his best friend, a little upset because the blonde is still not telling him anything. He was gonna start an interrogation when he was pulled to a tree by the criminal. “Yoon Jeonghan what are----”

“Shh! Look!” Jeonghan covered his best friend’s loud mouth and pointed at the person in gray sweater, walking alone to their direction, a starbucks coffee in his left hand. “Isn’t that the dongsaeng that owes you 18,000 won?”

“Ah! That’s him! I’ve been looking for him since our break!” Jisoo raised his fist, a nerve popping on the side of his head. "This kid--- how dare he buy expensive coffees when he still hasn’t paid for the money he borrowed?!" Jisoo jumped from behind the tree and in front of the boy.

"YA, KIM DOYOUNG!"

“H-hyung!” The boy’s eyes widened, not expecting to run into his senior today. He immediately hid the cup of iced coffee behind him. “H-how have you been?”

“How have I been? I’ve been dying to punch you in the---” Before Jisoo could even grab his collar, the boy bolted. “Ya! Come back here you little shit!”

Jeonghan watched his best friend run farther as he chased the boy and when they are no longer in his sight, the blonde heaved a sigh of relief. He got lucky today. If he didn’t spot that kid, Jisoo must have had him confess already. The angel doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to keep his mouth shut. He knows he'll have to tell the truth to his friend someday, sometimes he gets tempted to come clean but when he reminds himself that he's saving his friend from any danger his relation with the mafia might bring him, he stops and lets go of the thought. He'll just have to keep everything a secret for now.

Jeonghan was deep in his thoughts when his phone suddenly rang. The angel checked his notification, there’s one message from an unknown number. The blonde stared at his phone for a brief moment. He still hasn’t saved the mafia’s number on his phone, he thought it was unnecessary since there’s no reason for him to message the man that often and yet three days later, here he is, texting his husband for the fifth time since this morning.

**From: unknown number**

**Work in Beijing is finished but I have to fly to Sichuan in a few. There are some problems I have to resolve with the contractors and engineers that being the case, I have to delay my flight until tomorrow. I’m sorry I can’t come home tonight.**

Judging by the man's cold appearance, it is unusual for the mafia to apologize for something that is not his fault. It’s a bit OOC and Jeonghan would dwell on that for a day but right now, the angel is more focused on the former part of the message. The mafia must be exhausted, he thought. He’s been messaging Jeonghan at 6 A.M. since he arrived in China, which means he starts his day around that time; and now there’s another issue he has to work out? The man might fall ill if he keeps this up. Jeonghan clicked his tongue. He tapped the screen of his phone as he thought of what to reply.

**To: unknown number**

**That’s too bad. :( I hope everything will be resolved before your flight tomorrow. Don’t over work!**

Jeonghan didn’t even think twice when he sent the message to his husband. Normally, he’d immediately cringe after sending texts like “don’t overwork!” or “don’t forget to eat your lunch too!” but right now, there are much more important things to think about. For example: why isn’t he happy? Jeonghan will have the room to himself for one more night, his freedom will be extended for another day, he should be ecstatic, but why isn’t he?

**From: unknown number**

**I won’t. I’ve bought local food products as souvenirs. Is there something specific you want, wife?**

Jeonghan's turmoil were quick to disappear and he couldn’t help but smile. His heart was racing inside his chest. The boy doesn’t quite understand himself but whenever the mafia acts soft, his heart melt. When he first met the man, he never thought he’d be considerate enough of Jeonghan to care for what wants. The angel, under the influence of endorphin, quickly replies.

**To: unknown number**

**Nothing. Just come home safely. ^^**

Jeonghan was still smiling when he locked his phone. He was putting it back in his back pocket when he froze. The boy blinks excessively, his smartphone barely touching the end of his pocket. What the---- did he--- did he just?

**Nothing. Just come home safely. ^^**

Bjfjsbfjajdnajdbajrfjarwnfwanafi! The angel internally screamed. He quickly unlocked his phone to check his sent messages. _Please be in the outbox, please be in the outbox!_ Jeonghan chanted to himself. The boss cannot receive his message! He will not be able to stand the humiliation!

**✔✔ read 1:15 PM**

“Ahhh! Yoon Jeonghan, you’re so dumb!” The angel yelled in frustration when he saw that the mafia had already received and read the message. The poor boy beat his own head, punishing his stupid mind for sending a text like that. The people passing by looked at the boy strangely but he’s too anxious to care. He overdid it, he already told the man not to over work, now he’s telling him to just get home safely? What will the mafia think? He must have sounded pathetic and clingy. What if the mafia assumes that the blonde is flirting with him? Aish! Jeonghan you really messed up this time!

The angel kept hissing as he composed a long message to take back what he said. He was in the middle of awkwardly explaining himself when an unexpected reply stopped him.

**From: unknown number**

**I didn’t know my baby could be so sweet.**

**Don’t worry, I will arrive in Korea unscathed.**

**I have to get on the plane now, wife, I’ll call you when we arrive.**

Jeonghan’s whole face turned bright red, steam coming off his head and ears. He thought he’d be teased by the mafia, but it turns out he’s even more cringey than him.

“ _I didn’t know my baby could be so sweet~_ Don’t worry, I will arrive in Korea unscathed~ Ha! What a loser!” Jeonghan laughed to himself. His embarrassment was momentarily forgotten. He deleted his typed message and replied with:

**To: unknown number**

**Okay**

Jeonghan was still snickering, he rested his chin on his phone. The smile on his face slowly disappeared when he thought of doing something. The boy looked at the mafia’s number. His eyes kept shifting from left to right, it was obvious that he was thinking, the angel hesitated for a bit but decided to tap the mafia’s number, he scrolled to the third option on his phone and clicked it.

“Ya! Yoon Jeonghan! I got my money back! Let’s buy ice cream!” Jisoo came running back, hair messy and a big smile on his face.

“Coming!” Jeonghan put his phone back inside his pocket and ran to his best friend, he put an arm on the sweaty boy’s shoulder and walked to their favorite ice cream parlor.

*****

“Are you sure you’re gonna pass? Mom’s making osam bulgogi.” Jisoo asked once more. Classes are over and he’s hoping to head home with his best friend. Since Jeonghan moved with his father, the brown haired boy’s mother kept persuading him to invite his best friend to dinner. Jisoo can’t blame his mom for wanting to see the boy, she practically raised him since high school. He knows she’s just worried about his best friend’s condition.

“Yeah, the line on the subway will kill me. You enjoy your dinner with your parents, tell ahjumma I’ll visit next weekend instead.” Jeonghan lied. He must send his friend off before Mingyu gets tired of waiting for him in the parking lot nearby and drag him to his luxurious car.

“Alright, have a safe trip home!” Jisoo said as he crossed the street, he got in the taxi that has been waiting for him and quickly drove away.

The angel watched the cab turn left, and drive until it was no longer in his sight. He turned on his phone and his face dimmed when he saw that there were still no new notifications. Jeonghan breathed through his nose, he tightened his hold to his bag and walked lazily.

The mafia said he’ll call but it’s been hours already and still, there’s no sign of him. Why would he tell Jeonghan to wait for his call when he’s not planning to do it anyway? Is this his new way of messing with the boy? Well, that’s just very low. The angel felt his blood boil, he knows that the man had arrived in Sichuan because he searched how long his flight will take online, so why didn’t he keep his word? If he can’t call, shouldn’t he at least send him a message? The boy felt his heart clench, his steps getting heavier as he thought of how pathetic he was acting while waiting for the call; the man made a fool out of him.

“...sir Choi?”

Jeonghan blinked and turned his head away from the tinted car window. The boy doesn't know how long he's been spacing out, but judging by the busy street they are currently crossing, it has been a while. “I’m sorry--- I didn’t hear well, what did you say, Mingyu-ssi?”

“I was asking if the president had contacted you, sire.”

“Oh... no, why did you ask?”

“The president has to extend his business trip for one more day because of some urgent matter in another site, sire. We’ve been trying to get in touch with them and the main office in Sichuan but all the lines were busy. I wondered if the president said something to you.”

“He told me about Sichuan but that was hours ago… don’t worry Mingyu-ssi, I’m sure they’re just busy with work.” Jeonghan assured the assistant with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

“Ah--speaking of calls Mingyu you see.. I have a friend who--- uhm… well, he has an acquaintance and they tend to fight a lot because the guy is a total jerk, always messing with him and irritating him--- just because he’s rich, he thinks he can do things like that! Ugh, sometimes I feel like punching him in the face---” Jeonghan had his right arm up, imagining himself about to launch a fist on the mafia’s handsome face when he felt the judging eyes of his assistant, he saw the man looking at him through the rearview mirror and shame quickly took over him. He put his arm down and connected his fingers, his face as red as a tomato.

“Y--you know, because he was mistreating my friend-- anyway, recently, they’ve become a liiiiitle bit okay, I mean my friend is starting to see some good in him and the guy calls him everyday but all of a sudden, he stops. He didn’t--- keep his word. He didn’t call him and my friend felt uhh I think he was disappointed because he waited for him--- he thought the guy was nice to him for once but the guy completely ruined it. He’s very annoyed right now and he’s not sure he’s supposed to feel that way. They are not close, so a part of him thinks he’s getting clingy and he doesn’t want to because it’s weird and it’s--- it’s hard to explain--- I think you get what I mean so, what do you think?”

Mingyu looked at his boss’ eyes that were full of hesitation. The assistant took a moment before responding. “In my opinion, sir Choi, you have every right to be upset. The president should have been more considerate of your feelings. As a husband, no matter how busy he is, he must religiously report his whereabouts to you, sir Choi.”

Jeonghan nodded. “Exactly. He shouldn’t have messaged me in the first place when he would sud---” The angel’s face reddened when he realized he walked into a trap, the assistant chuckled. “Y---ya! That’s not what I--- It’s--- it’s not about me!”

Mingyu watch his boss bark at him like a dog dipped in red paint. He was both embarrassed and angry. “I was just teasing you, sire. You asked me to stop being formal with you this morning.”

“Pshh, you’re not funny.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes playfully and looked outside the window. He saw a lot of food stalls on the sidewalk, the boy’s frustration was completely forgotten when they passed by the mouth-watering eomuk food truck. “Mingyu, Mingyu, let’s stop the car for a bit!”

The blonde jumped out of the car and was welcomed by the delicious smell of eomuk. Jeonghan practically ran to the stall, not realizing the shocked look of the middle class workers and students when he got off the expensive black sedan. “Ahjussi!”

The old man who was busy taking some ingredients in one of the bottom drawers perked his head up when he heard a very familiar voice. The wrinkles on his face increased as he smiled at the young lad. “Ah! Jeonghan-ah! I haven’t seen you in a while!”

The angel bowed his head and excitedly peaked at the snacks the old man was preparing for the other customers, his eyes never tearing away from the food. “Ne! I’ve been busy.”

And while the blonde caught up with the food truck owner, Mingyu parked the car. Just like in his boss’ university, many eyes were pierced on him. When he got a closer look at the food store, he frowned at the sight of the shabby truck. The tall man easily spotted his boss who was standing in front of a small television, not seeing the worried look on the blonde’s face. “Sir Choi.” He called, but the boss was so distracted by what he was watching. Mingyu tapped the boy’s shoulder, but he failed again to get his boss’ attention. The small T.V. on the counter was on max volume so the assistant hunched his back to whisper his concern. “Sir Choi, I don’t think the food here is...”

Mingyu’s eyes grew when he saw flashes of pictures and video clips of a certain province in China after being hit by a terrible disaster.

_**"----thirty people were reported dead and about 400 were reported missing. More than 5,000 residential buildings, houses and establishments collapsed after a 5.4 earthquake hit the province of Sichuan this afternoon. The Chinese Government had declared a state of emergency and the residents are asked to stay in their designated evacuation area as there might still be aftershocks. This is Park Hyeon, reporting. "** _


	16. THE RETURN OF THE KING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVELIESSS!!! Mian Mian! >_< I know I made you guys wait too long and I'm deeply sorry for making you guys anxious over the last update. To make it up to you all, I'm here to let you guys know that president Choi is alive and kicking! Another short update but I hope I satisfied you guys. Thank you so much for waiting! I hope you all a wonderful night/day!~ Mwaaaah! <3

“According to one of the thorns in Sichuan, the president went to some traditional local market to look for souvenirs when the earthquake occurred.” Mingyu updated his young boss who was sitting at the back of the car.

Jeonghan nodded absent-mindedly. It’s been days yet up until now, the updates he gets from Mingyu are useless. None of them tell him if the mafia is still alive or not. It was bothering the angel so much that this morning, he felt reluctant to go to school. He couldn't focus in class; he couldn’t pretend he doesn't know that the mafia could be badly hurt. At some point on the car ride, Jeonghan wanted to tell Mingyu to turn the car back but stopped when he realized how affected he was. Shouldn't he be celebrating the fact that he might actually be free from this marriage trap?

**"We're here sir."**

Jeonghan blinked a few times and waited for the assistant to repeat himself. Only then did he look around and noticed that the car has already reached his new home. The angel got out of the car and lazily walked in the house. Jeonghan wanted to go to bed early, he had no appetite but his journey to his and the mafia’s shared room was hindered by the presence of a tall man in their living room. “Maste--- appa?”

The older man with gray eyes turned his head and automatically smiled when he saw his son-in-law. “Ah, you’re home Jeonghan-ah!” Seung-hyun eagerly closed the small distance between him and the boy and gave him a hug. “How are you? You don’t look so good!”

“I-I’m okay appa, I’m just exhausted from school.” Jeonghan lied. “How are you appa? What made you drop by?”

Seung-hyun looked at his son-in-law with sad eyes and held his hands. “I am doing fine son but I am worried about you! My dear child if school is stressing you out, just drop out! You are already rich; you don’t have to work anymore!”

  
This kind of reaction reminded Jeonghan of the mafia. They really are father and son. He thought to himself as he absent mindlessly watch his father-in-law explain (with much body language and self-made sound effects) how wealthy his family is.

“---just like our precious Cheollie, I will respect your decision. Speaking of him, I came here to assure you that he is okay. My son, just like his father, is someone who would not be easily swayed by a calamity, so don’t you worry much about him!” The tall man said with so much pride and confidence as if his son wasn’t in China when a high-intensity earthquake struck.

“H-have you talked to him appa?”

“Oh, not yet, but I can feel it in my bones that he’s fine so don’t you worry!”

This kind of lack of interest in knowing if his child is really okay made Jeonghan even more anxious. He felt sorry for the mafia. What kind of father stays calm when he hasn’t heard of his son for days?! This family he married IS mad!

“--- I would like to have dinner with you tonight Jeonghan-ah so you won’t feel so lonely in this big house, but appa has some urgent meeting to attend. After what happened in Sichuan, work has been hectic! I’m supposed to be retired! My son really, he must go home right away!”

Jeonghan had gotten lost in his thought that he didn’t really pay attention to his in-law until the old man had decided to carry on with his business and bid goodbye to him. The angel sighed after waving at his father-in-law as his expensive car drove away. Jeonghan closed the door. He was walking towards the stairs when the doorbell rang. His eyes widened. Suddenly, his heart was pounding loudly. Could it be? Jeonghan ran back to the door and held the knob with his now sweaty hands; he opened the door with much anticipation but got disappointed when he saw that it was just the mafia’s man, Vernon.

“Good evening, sir. The gift from one of the family’s close friend had been delivered.” Vernon stepped inside the house with four men magically appearing behind him, holding a wide rectangular item covered in cardboard.

“Ah so it has arrived” Mingyu appeared all tall and mighty in his apron. “President Choi had told me to have it put in the living room above the fireplace, so gentlemen, please.”

Jeonghan watched as the men nod and proceed to walk towards the living room and because he’s naturally curious, he followed them and watched as they open the box. He knew it’s a painting, it was obvious but he wonders what kind of painting the mafia’s friend would give him. When the men had fully removed the rest of the cover, the angel felt his heart skip a beat when a familiar handsome side profile appeared on the artwork.

It was a painting of the mafia… and him. Jeonghan’s breath was taken when he realized that the subject was their wedding day, it captured the moment he was caged in the mafia’s strong arms just when he was about to fall down the stairs. The angel vaguely remembered the touch of the man but his heart could not forget how he felt in that moment.

“What’s wrong sire?”

Jeonghan blinked a few times before realizing that Mingyu was asking him a question. That’s the time he realized Vernon and his crew had already gone and finished hanging the painting on the wall.

“You’ve been staring at the painting for quite some time now. Are you perhaps dissatisfied with it?"

“A—ah no, it—it’s lovely. I just--- don’t you think I look fat in it?” Jeonghan tried his best not to get caught, he definitely don’t want the mafia’s underling to realize that he was staring at the other man on the painting.

“Quite the opposite, sire. I think you’ve only recently gained weight.”

“O—oh is that so? Hahaha… anyway, I feel tired, I’m going to head to bed.” Jeonghan faked a yawn and headed to the stairs to escape.

“But sire, you haven’t eat--” the assistant couldn’t finish his sentence when his phone started ringing. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and his eyes visibly widened when he saw the caller ID, the thorn immediately pressed the answer button. “Wonwoo---”

Jeonghan, who was eavesdropping as he climbed up the stairs, stopped on his way and turned his head to his assistant. He's tired of getting false hope. He didn't wanna believe Mingyu, he thought it was just one of the many inappropriate attempt of the assistant to joke around but when they locked eyes, the angel could confirm that the man isn’t fooling around, that he really is on a call now with the other assistant. The boy didn’t even think twice when he ran back down, almost stumbling as he tried to look not that much eager to hear any update.

“---Where are you and the president? Are you both okay?”

*****

It’s already past midnight, but the angel still couldn’t sleep. Although Mingyu had already informed him that the mafia is safe (thanks to their very own search team, A.K.A Chinese thorns) and will be flying back home the day after tomorrow, he can’t help but worry. Especially when the mafia couldn't even take the call, especially when his assistant told him that the mafia got hurt while looking for a present to get him. Jeonghan didn’t ask anything from the man yet still, the boy felt guilty. His housemate might have been hurt pretty badly to stay in the hospital.

Jeonghan rolled on the wide bed. He looked at his phone’s call log. He tried calling the mafia twice after hearing about the incident but the line was out. Should he text the boss now knowing that their phone service is back? He never started a conversation with him before, it’s always the mafia who’s sending him a message, replying to him is his poor excuse to keep in touch with the man; but now that he didn’t receive any, isn’t it only natural for him to check on the man through text? Jeonghan kept reminding himself that he’s only doing it as a decent housemate as he composed a message.

**To: Choi Seungcheol**

**Hey! I heard from Wonwoo-ssi that you are in the hospital. We are glad to hear that you both are safe. We do hope for your fast recovery.**

**To: Choi Seungcheol**

**Oh, and appa came here early this evening! He was worried about you. It would be good if you call him once you are able to.**

**To: Choi Seungcheol**

**What time is your flight? Have a safe trip back home! I’m going to sleep now. Good night!**

After hitting the send button, Jeonghan put his phone on the drawer and closed his eyes. He tried to relax, repeated in his head multiple times that he should sleep but he failed. The bed is starting to feel a little too big, a little colder. The angel opened his eyes. He's getting impatient. He took his phone once more and sent another message.

**To: Choi Seungcheol**

**If you receive this, please give me a call.**

The angel rolled to face the mafia’s side of the bed to stop himself for flooding the tycoon with messages; he stared blankly through the French window where the full moon was shining bright. Jeonghan’s mind was momentarily cleared. Moments later, exhaustion start hitting him, his eyelids felt heavy.

Jeonghan was finally falling asleep when his phone suddenly buzzed.

The angel answered his phone with his eyes still closed. "nnn-hello?"

**"Good morning baby."**

The angel's eyes sprang open when he heard the familiar voice he hasn’t heard in a while from the end of the line. The boy sat up and quickly looks at his phone screen. His heart started pumping loud when his guess was right. "P-prez?"

**"Hn. Why are you still awake?"**

The boy felt his eyes stinging; he can’t believe he’s hearing the man’s voice again. The heavy load in his heart started to disappear. Is he dreaming? "Uh… I drank coffee while studying earlier…" The angel lied. "A-are you okay? Where are you?"

**"I am. Wonwoo and I took the 10 P.M. flight. We're now on our way home."**

Jeonghan's heart started to pump even wilder after hearing that the man is back in the country; he tried to contain his excitement. “That's good.”

**“You have a class tomorrow, right?”**

“Ne.”

**“Will you stay up and wait for me?”**

_Why do I have to?_ Would be Jeonghan's normal initial reaction but right now, he found himself nodding instantly. “S-sure”

The angel couldn't wait to see his face again.

*****

It had taken Seungcheol and his men several hours to get to a hospital because of the damaged roads and traffic jams. The mafia isn't badly hurt, although a glass fell on the man's back and there's a small cut on his face, he was fine and conscious but his assistant refused to let him go without driving him to the nearest hospital, which obviously pissed the boss off but Wonwoo ignored. The cell tower collapsed during the massive earthquake so Seungcheol couldn't use his phone to call his wife. He wanted to look for signal but his stubborn assistant is once again overreacting.

“How are you feeling sire?”

“I told you, Wonwoo, I’m fine. How’s CSC Sichuan? Updates?”

“Everyone was able to get out of the building safely sire, and as expected from the works of Eng. Cha, the new building withstood the earthquake.”

“Good.”

“And President Choi,” the assistant took his boss’ phone from his chest pocket and handed it to the tycoon. “Mr. Choi had called.”

Seungcheol tried to hide his smile when saw two missed calls from “wife” on his phone screen. He was about to give the boy a call when his assistant raised his hand.

“Can I say something sire?”

Seungcheol saw the abrupt reaction of the man in suit, it was obvious, it has something to do with the calls from his wife. “Speak.”

“I suggest you don’t respond to any call attempts or texts from the rose.”

Seungcheol’s brow rose at his assistant’s suggestion. “Why?”

“Mr. Choi is worried about you sire. I had just Mingyu called and he said master Choi kept asking if you’re okay. I told him to say that you’re fine in the hospital and will be discharged tomorrow, he couldn't even finish explaining when the young master took over the phone and asked me directly what had happened, he sounded relieved and worried.”

Hearing about this kind of reaction from his wife made Seungcheol proud. “Well done, Wonwoo.”

“Thank you, sire. I believe that the young master has trouble expressing his true feelings, which is why we must use this opportunity to help him understand himself more.”

“So I should deliberately ignore him?”

“Just until we get back to Korea, sire. I’m sure that the rose will blow up your phone and therefore won’t stop thinking about you. **_Absence makes the heart grow fonder, sire_**.”

*****

“Sire, it’s getting quite late, I think the president would understand if you head to bed, you still have to go to university early tomorrow.” Mingyu suggested as he put down a tea set on the counter. He, Vernon and the young master were all in the kitchen, looking out the window where they can easily see cars pulling up.

“It’s okay Mingyu-ssi, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Although his eyes were telling otherwise, Jeonghan smiled at the assistant to assure him that he’s fine. Now tiredness is dawning in him. He’s been swallowing yawns for 30 minutes. He’s getting impatient but he kept quiet. He doesn’t fully understand why he’s waiting but he’d rather not contemplate about it now.

The three people raised their head and immediately looked through the window when they heard a car driving close. They all walked to the door and opened it at the same time the mafia boss got off his car with his assistant opening the car door for him. The two other thorns quickly bowed to their boss and helped Wonwoo take the luggage out from the back of the car.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan’s world went _slowmo_ when the mafia boss looked straight at him in the eyes and graced him with a small smile. The angel stood at the doorway, dumbfounded, holding his breath as he felt his eyes stinging. He watched as the tycoon made his way to him in his usual suit.

“You look very tired wife, you should have just slept.” Seungcheol breathed as he cupped the boy’s face. He watched as his eyes widened and his cheeks turned rosy pink.

“I---I—” Jeonghan started to malfunction as soon as his husband’s cold hands touched his face but he must remain conscious, he had many things to ask the mafia. “Are--- are you hurt anywhere?”

The tycoon sighed with a smile when he heard the worried tone of his wife. Wonwoo was right after all. He must give him a bonus next cut off. “Debris fell on my back. I want to lie down.”

The blonde nodded and didn’t even think twice when he put a hand on the man’s waist and guided him upstairs, completely forgetting the assistants that were quietly observing him and his husband interact.

“What’s going on?” Vernon asked, confused.

“As always I’m right. Now hand it over, Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu came in, putting down the last luggage inside the house. The man had a proud smirk, his canine tooth showing, his open palm extended to the other tall assistant.

Wonwoo unwillingly reached into his suit’s inner pocket. He's still deep in thoughts“I still couldn’t believe sir Choi called the president.”

“I know soul mates when I see one, Wonwoo.” Mingyu commented as he snatched the cash in Wonwoo’s hand.

"What are you two talking about?" Vernon shifted his eyes from Mingyu to the fox-eyed man. He couldn't understand what happened between his bosses and now he has no idea what Mingyu and Wonwoo are talking about? Is he still even part of the syndicate? 

“--- and I told him to wait until tomorrow. He just couldn’t stay put when sir Choi started texting him."

"Uh... hyungs? Care to share what's happening around here?"

“What did I tell you? They’re fated.” Mingyu spoke as he used his newly won wad of cash to fan himself and walked away. He was followed by a disappointed Wonwoo, leaving the youngest thorn in the house confused. 

"Guys?"

*****

“Do you need extra pillows?”

Seungcheol watched as the boy rambled and fixed his side of the bed. His wife had patted his pillows to make sure they’re comfortable enough to lie on. Once again, his maternal instinct is kicking in. The mafia found himself smiling. “Thank you.” He spoke before carefully lying down. “Now, let’s sleep.”

Jeonghan blushed when the mafia beckoned him. This is definitely not the first time they’re sleeping on the same bed together but the angel somewhat felt shy now. He stared at the mafia who’s waiting for him to get on the bed. His jacket had been removed and placed on one of the chairs in the room, the two top buttons of his shirt undone exposing his white skin, his hair uncombed but still looked soft and his smile warm and inviting.

Come to think of it, Jeonghan has been sleeping alone for almost a week now. He would have taken a longer time deciding if he should get on the bed or not, if it weren’t for the impatient stare his husband gave him. Still having some fear of the man, Jeonghan climbed on the bed awkwardly and laid down on the edge of the bed. He must not let this situation get into him. They had been doing this for some time now, this had become somewhat normal. He needs to get up early tomorrow for school, there’s no room for stupid thoughts now. He must sleep. “G-good n---ah!”

The angel screamed when a strong arm suddenly pulled him closer to the sturdy chest.

“Don’t be too far from me.” Seungcheol whispered, sending chills down his wife’s spine as he left a soft kiss on the boy’s shoulder.

Jeonghan sighed heavily. His heart is already going crazy from this action.

“Did I make you worry?” The man with gray eyes asked as he nuzzled the boy’s shoulder.

Both the question and action made the angel still. The man is once again too close. He could feel his breath on his sensitive skin. His heart was beating loudly again, the man’s voice is so low and it’s making his whole body remember heat. Jeonghan couldn’t find the strength to pull away from the mafia. And was he worried? Yes, undoubtedly he was but why? What will he get from worrying about the mafia? Jeonghan was so distracted that when the man started nibbling on his ear, he shouted defensively. “W—why would I worry?”

“Oh.”

The arms that were on his waist loosened and Jeonghan’s eyes opened when he realized what he said. His heart clenched when he heard the hurt grunt from the mafia. He quickly turned and caught the sad look on the mafia’s handsome face. Their proximity is bothering him but the angel is more concerned about the mafia’s feelings that he didn’t hesitate to look up and meet his husband’s eyes. His face blooming red as he tried to look unaffected by his own words. “I--- of course we were. We we’re worried about you and Wonwoo-ssi.”

“Really?”

Jeonghan watched as the man’s face lightened up and his heart could just burst from the genuine happiness he could see in the man’s smile. He’s like a child--- maybe even a puppy, Jeonghan thought. He had a sulky look when he thought no one cared if he was alive or dead but when he took back his words, the mafia suddenly became very pleased. The angel thought that these expressions somewhat made the man look soft. The mafia may be a scary villain but lately, he’s seeing a few different side of the man, something that he never knew he had and it’s been pulling him to the good side of the man.

The angel let the man pull him even closer to his chest. His face now buried in the strong bosom of the older male. He inhaled the man’s scent and it relaxed him. Jeonghan didn’t want to admit to himself but he felt lonely all the while the mafia was on his business trip. Had he gotten so used to being close to the man that he’s getting confused? No, the angel doesn’t want to worry about anything right now. What matters is ** _their_** anxiety is over. He wants to relax and just go with whatever the night offers him. His eyes were getting heavier as he felt a hand running through his hair in a comforting manner.

After a while, Jeonghan finally felt he can sleep soundly.

"I missed this." Jeonghan said in his mind as he was falling back to slumber in his husband's warm arms. He would have ignored the man's sudden jump and would have gotten a long, comfortable rest if it weren't for the four words he had heard after the man kissed his head.

"I missed this too."


	17. YOON JEONGHAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

It was already rush hour when Jeonghan finished talking to his professor about his homework. When he arrived to their meeting place, he apologized to his assistant for not minding their travel time. The blonde thought they’d be stuck in traffic until dinner but because of Mingyu’s skillful driving, they arrived home earlier than expected.

Jeonghan ran to the kitchen as soon as they got home but he was surprised when he saw a new face in black gourmet outfit manning the kitchen.

“Good evening sir, I’m still preparing dinner, do you want to have fruits first?” the man bowed and spoke to the perplexed boy. He had a bright smile plastered on his face and just like all the others he met, this man is also handsome.

The angel’s doubts about his husband’s sexuality came running back to him. He’s convinced that the mafia only hires young handsome men because he’s into them. Does he also let them shop using his money? Is he also kind to them? Does he push them around and peck them when he feels like it? Although the idea doesn’t sit well in his mind, Jeonghan assumed that the president does because why would he only kiss him when he has all these handsome men lined up for him? Although he’s sure that he doesn’t like the mafia, he didn’t like knowing that his husband was his first kiss but he wasn’t his. This kind of thinking made the boy feel a little green. Jeonghan glared at the man and scrutinized him from head to toe while sitting down by the counter.

“Oh! My apologies sire! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Wen Junhui, I’ll be your resident chef starting tonight.”

“We have a chef?!” Jeonghan was pulled out of his turmoil and looked over Mingyu who was just entering the kitchen.

“Yes sir! I’m the personal chef of the president back in his building but because of the sudden move, I had to buy the house next door, arranged the papers and move the furniture in a short period of time!” the man’s smile gradually changed into grimace as he continued to tell his frustrating story as the mafia’s employee.

Mingyu told him that he should just ignore the chef but Jeonghan actually pitied him. His initial irritation was replaced with sympathy because just like him, he too is a victim of the bossy tycoon.

“Anyway, Master Choi, you don’t have to worry about eating unhygienic food anymore because Chef Jun is here to the rescue!” he announced with so much passion and pride it actually startled the blonde.

“Hey! What are you trying to imply?!” gritted the taller man.

“I’m just saying, you’re not the cleanest person I know; not the most careful one either. I’m glad you didn’t break anything in my kitchen.”

“Uhm… guys…”

“The only thing broken here are your bones once I’m done with you.”

“C-calm d--”

“Don’t get cocky with me; you’re not the only _thorn_ here.”

“I should ju--”

**“That’s enough.”** the two clashing wolves calmed when the Alpha’s voice echoed. The mafia stepped inside the kitchen with his assistant tailing behind him. The arguing men quickly bowed and separated to continue their work.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan froze after hearing the familiar low and husky voice. His face turned bright red. Because of last night’s incident, the angel could not look at his husband (well, he normally can’t, but right now it’s even much harder.) He doesn’t know what to do or where to look so the boy awkwardly tried to start a conversation. “Y--you’re home already?”

“Yes. How was school?” Came the rough voice and it made the boy shrink in his seat. He felt the mafia’s eyes on him, waiting for him to speak.

“It-- it was okay.” Alright, since the mafia’s acting normal and didn’t bring it up like he usually would to torment the lad, he should just forget about it and move on.

“Did you get to school on time?” The mafia briefly looked at his wife before sitting next to him. Using his hand, he ordered Mingyu to get him his usual drink.

Jeonghan could be delusional but the heat he felt earlier was starting to rise again once the mafia was beside him. _Please forget about last night, please forget about last night._ His mind is going crazy again so he decided to distract himself by watching the yellowish liquor get poured in a glass. “Uhm-- yes I-- I uh thanks to Mingyu-ssi.”

The mafia nodded and sat at the counter waiting for the drinks that Mingyu is currently serving him over the mini bar that also didn’t exist before their marriage.

When Mingyu had served the mafia his whiskey, he saw his wife curiously studying the drink. He inwardly smirked before casually offering the glass to his wife. “Try it.”

Jeonghan stared at the suspicious drink that the mafia was offering him. He was only staring because he remembers seeing it being drunk by bad men in a lot of action movies. The mafia must have thought he was curious because the tycoon knows he doesn’t drink. He even drank all the liquor the angel was poured and got very drunk in Maldives. “N-no I’m fine… I don’t drink.”

**_“Try it.”_ **

Okay, it was no doubt an order and it made the boy gulp. He’s sweating. He’s really lightweight and he hates the taste of liquor. The angel is scared of what might happen but since he had no choice, he reluctantly grabbed the glass and gave it a sip. Once the bitter taste reached the back of his tongue, Jeonghan’s face unsightly scrunched up and he shivered. The taste was nasty! Why on earth do people drink that?! The boy left the glass on the counter and hurried to the sink to wash his mouth.

The mafia chuckled at how ridiculous the boy’s reaction to alcohol was. “You should have seen your face, wife.”

Jeonghan glared at the man and his cheeks puffed, the taste remained on his tongue but he forgot it as soon as he heard the boss’ evil laugh. He did it on purpose! He made the innocent angel drink for the sake of his entertainment, this--- this guy! “That wasn’t funny!”

Jeonghan stomped back and was ready to fight the mafia when the boss gave him a teasing smile, his dimples showing. This expression made Jeonghan’s heart flutter and it made him think that even the evil president glows when he is happy. I mean, look at that perfect smile! His pearl white teeth and plum red lips would definitely seal a number of toothpaste commercials! Just this one look and Jeonghan’s anger dissipated almost completely, that is until the boss decided to open his itchy mouth.

“Drink some more, I’ll have Wonwoo setup the camera.”

The people in the kitchen snickered and it made Jeonghan wanted to throw a chair at the mafia. Why does he enjoy embarrassing him?! When he was about to leave the kitchen, a strong hand stopped him and made him sit back. He was going to protest but when he saw the mafia’s lips approaching him, he swiftly put a hand to his mouth.

_This homo is at it again!_

This block made the criminal shot daggers eyes and the angel felt the imaginary stab. He struggled to make an excuse. “W-- were not alone.”

The mafia’s brows relaxed after hearing his wife’s bashful tone. He smirked at how innocent the boy looked with his flushed cheeks. Seungcheol moved his head close and with his rough voice, he whispered in a seductive tone: “Be grateful were not.”

Jeonghan shivered and his face turned bright red when the mafia pulled his hand down to capture his lips. The mafia who had grown addicted to the lips ever since the first contact had seen another opportunity to capture and gently suck on them. Jeonghan doesn’t know why he can’t protest. Even when the mafia drank alcohol, why does he still find their kisses so delicious? His mouth parted a little as he let the mafia owns his lips, the boy can feel the heat creeping up his body as his husband continued to ravish the plum flesh. He tightly shut his eyes and held back a moan when the mafia bit his lower lip before releasing them.

Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes and was a bit disappointed. The kiss wasn’t long, he wanted to pull his husband back but he stopped himself for doing so because he doesn’t want to boost the tycoon’s ego, plus he’s not the type to kiss in front of people, Jeonghan is a conservative man!

The small smile on the mafia’s lips didn’t leave as he fixed the strand of the boy’s hair behind his ear. His hand rested on his wife’s burning hot cheek before mouthing: “You taste sweet.”

The mafia was about to give him another peck when the boy suddenly wheezed and: “Achoo!”

Jeonghan held his nose a second late and when he opened his eyes, he saw the mafia glaring at him. His background darkened. Jeonghan shrieked internally and stammered while pulling out tons of napkins on the far end of the table. He immediately wiped the mafia’s face and apologized. Why does he keep on accidentally doing things that upsets the man? He’s definitely getting killed this time! The angel’s face turned blue and in panic, he harshly cleaned his snot on the handsome face.

Meanwhile Seungcheol’s mood became fouler. His stupid wife deliberately ruined his moment, sneezed on his face and now he’s wiping them like he’s about to erase the mafia’s face. The leader snarled as he snatched the napkin from the man and glared at him.

Taking this as an opportunity to escape, Jeonghan bowed to apologize and excused himself to wait for their food at the dinner table. He ran off as he started to get worried about his mental health because just now, he was anticipating for another kiss. What’s wrong with him? Is he really this desperate? Did he deprive himself from liking someone for too long that his body had started revolting against him? Why did he crave for another kiss?

Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts when the chef started fixing the table. The boy then thought he’ll distract himself by helping out but the Chinese refused so now he just watch the man go back and forth the kitchen with utensils, side dishes and fruits.

Once the table was filled with all sorts of food, the mafia made his appearance and sat on the head of the long spacious table. Jeonghan is still worried about the mafia getting angry with him for sneezing on his handsome face. He felt anxious sitting next to the king of the house, he wanted to sit at the opposite side of the table but when the husband glared, the boy flinched and he immediately sat down.

They ate their dinner quietly and when they were finished, the mafia signaled the boy to follow him.

Where is he taking him?

The leader sat on the couch with his hands on each arm rest and his legs crossed, he was sitting in an arrogant way and Jeonghan felt even more terrified. Jeonghan was sure he had seen this scene in the godfather! Oh Jeonghan, you were too relaxed! Even if you’re married to the mafia, you're still not spared from his wrath!

“Sit.”

Jeonghan sweat dropped when he complied. There’s an old man with a big black bag standing right next to the mafia’s assistant. The two were standing quietly behind the boss, waiting for his order. Who is he? Why did the mafia call him? Is it because he finally lost patience? But Jeonghan didn’t mean to do any of the things he did! Wuwuwu he hasn’t even worn his new designer clothes yet, it would be a waste to kill him now!

Seungcheol lifted a hand and his assistant whom his wife didn’t notice walked close to the boy and introduced him to the old doctor. The man in coat pulled a thermometer out of nowhere. Jeonghan looked a little confused when the man asked for his permission to take his temperature yet he nodded. After a minute he took the thermometer back and examined the boy for a while. He took his stethoscope and listened to the boy’s heartbeat. Jeonghan doesn’t know the purpose of this check-up but he sure is relieved to know he’s not going to get murdered.

While the doctor was checking the young boss’ blood pressure, Jeonghan glanced at the mafia who was looking intently at his phone. The tycoon’s brows were tightly knitted, he looked so serious and the angel wondered why. In a second, he pushed a button on the phone and brought it to his ear. Jeonghan was caught staring and the mafia’s face tightened; he rose from his seat and stood near the window. This action offended the angel. Did the mafia think he’s eavesdropping? Pleh! What for? Jeonghan doesn’t care about him or who he’s talking to, this mafia thinks so highly of himself. Jeonghan diverted his attention to the doctor and just focused on what he was saying. If he continued eyeing the mafia, he’s afraid the man would order the doctor to inject poison and end him once and for all.

After asking him a few questions and jotting down notes, the old man turned his heel to the tycoon who had just returned from his phone call.

“President Choi, Mr. Choi’s body temperature is 36 degrees; blood pressure is 120/80, lungs are normal, heartbeat rate is average, I say he’s healthy. His sneezing might have been caused by the dust. Nothing really serious but I recommend he take some antihistamine and vitamins to strengthen his immune system.”

The leader nodded as he listened to the doctor. Jeonghan felt his heart skip when he realized that the boss was just worried about his health.

“I’ll be taking my leave now. Congratulations on the wedding Mr. President.” The doctor politely bowed at Jeonghan and the boss before being escorted out by the assistant.

Jeonghan followed them with his eyes and when they were already out of sight, he turned his gaze to the mafia who's been staring at him since they were left alone. Jeonghan’s face pinked, is there something on his face? “Wha-what is it?”

“Drink your medicine, I don’t want you spreading virus in my house.”

Jeonghan’s pastel background cracked and shattered when he heard the reason of the doctor’s visit. So it wasn’t because the mafia is worried about him but for the sanitation of the house?! Just when Jeonghan thought the man has a good side in him, he was once again turned down.

“What? You want me to feed you?” Seungcheol appeared a step away from the gawking boy. He watched as his pupils grew smaller as if he had seen a reaper. The boy moved back. He cursed when he felt the soft cushion behind him; the leader had successfully trapped his helpless wife again. Seungcheol leaned his head dangerously close to the boy which made his wife blink excessively. He watched as the boy’s cheeks turned crimson.

Meanwhile Jeonghan was speechless. Will the mafia kiss him again? Is this the boss’ new found hobby? Fluster and harass the angel? Jeonghan studied the handsome face and his eyes focused on the red lips that were inching closer. He sighed, recalling how soft they were against his, he remembered how they tasted and how well his fits perfectly with the mafia’s chapped ones. Jeonghan closed his eyes and didn’t realize that he was moving forward to connect his lip with the man.

“Eager are we?” Seungcheol chuckled at his wife’s inviting expression, his hair once again covering some part of his beautiful face, his cheeks tinted red, his eyes closed and his lips a little parted. Seungcheol wants nothing but to comply and own them but health comes first so stepping back a little, he slipped a pill inside his wife’s mouth.

Jeonghan’s eyes sprung open when he felt the mafia’s finger in between his teeth.

**“Swallow.”**

Jeonghan didn’t know how to react so he did what he was told and picked up the glass of water that had just appeared on the table and chugged it down. When he put the glass down, he saw the mafia’s teasing smirk and the angel only had one question in his mind: YOON JEONGHAN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! He wants to melt and evaporate from the embarrassment. Why did he close his eyes? Why did he wait for their lips to touch? God he must have looked desperate! The mafia must have thought he already have the boy wrapped around his finger, just like everyone else!

Before Jeonghan could move and run out to hide his pretty face for a couple of years, a hand was already holding his chin. He couldn’t protest when a pair of lips was already sealing his. Jeonghan’s eyes widened and when his mind registered what was happening, the mafia had started sensually sucking and kissing his lips. Jeonghan’s hands that were resting on the armrest clenched and unclenched as his husband tugged at him.

“M-mmm” Jeonghan’s breathing became irregular when he timidly kissed back. He felt the mafia smile and it gave him courage to hungrily respond, his mind had completely went blank, all he knows right now is his heart is about to explode and the taste of the mafia’s lips is intoxicating.

The mafia saw this as permission and pulled the boy up to him without breaking their lips apart. His wife stammered when he did so he put a hand around his waist to support him. He pulled the boy closer and let his hand massage the slim waist. This action made the boy pull out from the kiss but when he breathed; his husband took the opportunity and shoved his hot tongue inside.

When the mafia exerted his dominance and made the kiss sloppier, more sensual and more intimate, Jeonghan grew weaker. He felt his knees giving up on him as he intertwined his tongue with his husband. He felt the man’s strong hand snaking to his back and his nape to support him as he deepened the kiss.

Seungcheol wanted to be closer, he forced the boy to open his lips wider so he can have more access to his tongue, the moans and his wife’s weight on his chest is forcing the beast in the man to come out.

“Mmm-- Seu-- hng!” The man was getting rougher with his kisses, he sucked and ravished Jeonghan’s already swollen lips like there’s no tomorrow and the angel knew that if he didn’t stop him now, the mafia will lose control and do something he never imagined doing with a guy! With this in mind, Jeonghan fought against his heart, he put aside the heat that’s creeping up his body and pushed the man off.

“Seung-- Seung--mmmm-- enough!” After multiple tries, the man released his lips with a pop.

It took Seungcheol a second to get down from the high, when he had breathed enough oxygen to his lungs; he stared at the boy with dark eyes. He watched as his wife’s shoulders moved as he panted. He caressed his back gently and when the boy looked at him with his innocent eyes and flushed face, he smiled inwardly and wiped the saliva on the plump flesh: “It wasn’t even that long, you’re overreacting.”

Jeonghan couldn’t look at the man in the eyes but he could hear that he’s smiling. He didn’t want things to turn like this but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy. “I-- I’ve never kissed anyone.”

How would he know that couples are supposed to kiss non-stop? How do they breathe? Do humans develop gills?

The confession made the mafia’s eyes twinkle. Something in him stirred and in a blink, he surprised the boy as he easily swift him off the floor and carried him bridal style.

“Wh-- what are you doing?” Jeonghan couldn’t bring himself to wrap his arms around the mafia’s neck for support because he wants to get off. His face turned even redder and became even hotter. He shifted so many times but the man was too strong. This-- it’s too embarrassing! What is he planning this time?!

“Bringing you to bed to finish what we started.”


	18. MONKEY BUSINESS

“W-Wait!--- Seungcheol!” Jeonghan shut his eyes when he landed on the soft mattress. He couldn’t get up when mafia held him down and attacked his neck with wet kisses. The boy held back a moan when he felt teeth sinking in the sensitive spot. His whole body tingled as the room temperature increased. His eyes turned blurry, it’s hot, too hot. He’s starting to pant louder, his jaw slacked open as the man on top of him hummed while littering his neck. The room was filled with rustling and heavy breathing. All of a sudden, the queen size bed was too small, too stuffy.

Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan with his clouded eyes and his desire grew more when his wife stopped pushing him and instead had the back of his hand pressed against his own lips, muffling any sound that would come out of his mouth. The boy was sweaty, his eyes were hooded and glossy, his mouth parted as he tried to regulate his breathing. A few strands of hair stuck on his flushed cheeks, while one of his hand holds tightly onto the bedpost. This look made him more appetizing, more innocent and helpless.

"Let me hear you baby." The man removed his wife's hand from his lips; they had a brief eye contact before Seungcheol dipped down to connect his with his wife’s. The kiss was aggressive and needy. Seungcheol tugged the plump lips with his teeth to make the boy part his own. When his wife sheepishly complied, Seungcheol deepened their kiss with his tongue and moved them in perfect sync. Seungcheol smirked when he felt the boy holding onto his sleeves.

Jeonghan’s grip tightened as he lifted his head from the bed. He wanted more; his response had gotten aggressive as well. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. The angel never knew this kind of hunger exists in him.

After some minutes the tycoon released the sinful mouth that had been trying so hard to gap for air and proceeded to trail kisses down to his jaw, the side of the neck and shoulders.

Jeonghan felt his body heat up more, the feeling of being kissed and touch is strangely making him crave for more friction and when his husband’s knee touched a certain sensitive area that has gradually been growing, the angel’s eyes shut and he let out an erotic groan. The kisses on his collar stopped.

Shit! Jeonghan’s eyes sprung open and the angel covered his mouth, he felt humiliated when he realized what had just happened. He--- he’s hard! Jeonghan’s body shivered when his husband chuckled. _Shit----_ _he-he didn’t hear that right?_

“Cute.” said the mafia before continuing to abuse the already dark spot on his wife’s delicious neck.

“A-ah-- no---” Jeonghan cursed himself for getting carried away earlier. Now that he’s back from the high, he realized he’s being sexually assaulted! This isn’t supposed to happen! This criminal can’t snatch what’s left of his innocence! So with renowned strength, Jeonghan had started to gain control of what’s left of his power and when he felt his mark stinging and his palm burning, Jeonghan pushed the man away.

“Seung-- stop!” After using all his strength, the angel’s body immediately went limp. He really is weak. He felt collapsing but he fought back, he can’t faint now. Who knows what this man would do when he’s unconscious? Jeonghan tiredly looked up and that’s when he saw the surprised look on the mafia’s handsome face. His whole body turned pale when the mafia’s brow furrowed. Shit! Did he just-- push him too hard?! Did he accidentally use his divine powers? Jeonghan gulped.

Seungcheol couldn’t believe that the boy who was too weak to carry a luggage had pushed him off with so much force. He was just actively kissing back and Seungcheol isn’t mistaken, he’s sure he pressed against something hard just a second ago so why did his wife suddenly push him? “What’s wrong?”

“I-- I--” The angel couldn’t find any words to say.

“.....What?”

“I’m--- I’m a Christian!” He blurted. It’s a stupid reason, he thought but it’s better than nothing.

However, the mafia wasn’t turned off by this and just raised a brow “and?”

“W--we can't make babies-- premarital sex is a sin!” Jeonghan’s face reddened. He can’t believe he’s saying something so embarrassing.

The mafia’s eyes glistened and it made his nervous wife even more nervous. “We’re married, wife.”

Jeonghan’s face paled when he saw the victorious smile of the mafia. Seungcheol grabbed the boy by the nape to kiss him once again when--

“W-- Wait!”

“What now?!”

“I-- I’m not comfortable!”

“Let’s turn off the lights then.”

“NO!!! That’s not what I meant!” the angel stopped the hand that was going for the lamp and sighed as he bowed his head.

Seungcheol watched as his wife gently let go of his hand. His eyes kept moving and the leader knew that the boy was thinking deeply so he waited until he spoke again.

“I-- Seungcheol-ssi it’s not right to force someone in bed. I’m not that kind of person, okay. We-- we’re married but I’m not ready-- so please, as your wife, please respect me.” Jeonghan breathed out as he felt tears brimming at the corner of his eye. He’s embarrassed and afraid; embarrassed, because he enjoyed it and his body obviously craved more and afraid because he doesn’t know how the mafia will take this. But no matter how, he must know that he can’t just do whatever he wants with Jeonghan. The boy firmly believes that as his ‘wife’ he has the right to refuse the mafia’s sexual desires.

After a moment of thinking, the mafia planted a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips before leaving the bed.

Jeonghan blinked at the action. When he saw the man leaving, he felt cold and dejected. Before he could stop himself, his mouth had already questioned the mafia's action: “where are you going?”

The angel saw the surprise in the mafia’s eyes. He must have not thought Jeonghan would ask. Suddenly, the boy felt hesitant. He’s not sure if he wants to hear what the man will answer him.

“Out, go to sleep.” And the door was shut.

The room fell silent. Jeonghan should jump out of joy because he’s safe from the pervert but strangely, he felt a bit bad when he saw the frown on the mafia’s handsome face before he left. Well, even if he cried-- which is most likely impossible, Jeonghan will still not give himself up to the man. The boss might think that everyone is smitten by his physique; he might think that every woman would throw themselves at him well too bad, he married a man! So what if he has a cute smile? So what if he’s oozing with sexiness? Jeonghan would never--- “Achoo!”

The angel clicked his tongue he hates how he sneeze every time he thinks of something dirt--- NO! T-there’s no way-- Why is he thinking of such sinful activities with-- with the mafia again? Has he gone masochistic? What is wrong with him? Jeonghan’s face flushed. He really is going insane. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, the mafia left because he rejected his advances. The angel tried to think of something else to stop himself from fantasizing.

_He'll probably go to a club or meet someone to get him off._

Jeonghan's eyes grew when a negative thought came into his mind, just the idea of the mafia out there smiling to someone else made him felt like he was stabbed in the heart. His eyes started to sting as his mind created many different scenarios of the mafia having fun with beautiful women. The angel suddenly sat up and unlocked his phone. He wanted to call the mafia and tell him to come home right that instant but as he searched for the mafia's contact, he realized how possessive he's acting and stopped himself.

"Yoon Jeonghan, you have gone insane." The blonde spoke to himself before putting his phone on me back on the drawer and lay down. "You think calling him is a good idea? He'll just get annoyed at you. You rejected him, his pride must be hurt."

Jeonghan rolled on the bed and thought, the mafia is still a man, he needs to release his sexual needs and with his looks? It'll be very easy to meet someone beautiful and high-class who is willing to oblige to the man's needs. Jeonghan wiped his eyes when he felt it getting wet and shook his head. "You are only his wife on papers, stop acting like you're truly married! So what if he fucks around? You don’t like him that way! It's none of your business Yoon Jeonghan.” The angel slumped back in bed after reminding himself not to get attached. He let out a defeated sigh. Maybe he should just take care of his own growing problem, maybe after jerking off he'll fall asleep and just forget everything.

*****

“We’re here sir.” The foreign car stopped in front of a big building that looks more like the white house. Four thick Ionic order pillars supporting the large veranda French panes aligned next to each other shows a limited view of the beautiful interior of the house, two large doors made of the finest hardwood, and the floor was made of marble. To a ‘normal human being’ like Seungcheol’s wife, this is a house of god, but to a rich tycoon, this is merely a dollhouse.

Although, none of the men expressed their disappointment, they think that it’s a waste that the mafia abandoned his billion dollar house to live in a luxurious rest house. Don’t get them wrong, the thorns are loyal to their boss. They’re all equally ecstatic when their workaholic boss decided to live a little and had finally ~~forced~~ , ~~blackmailed~~ , found someone to spend a lifetime with but he should at least consider staying in the mansion that his men had hardly worked for. Finding competitive engineers and architects that will pass the mafia’s incredibly high standard was like passing through the eye of a needle. It took them about a month to finalize the workers and now, after living in the mansion for approximately 5 years, the mafia had grown tired of the house. Oh bless the souls of those poor traumatized workers!

Seungcheol went out of the car and headed inside his old mansion. He’s planning to have it sold but when he heard about the news earlier this evening from his men, he decided to postpone the deal. He had initially thought of coming here after his wife had a check-up but because the boy had seduced him only to give him blue balls, his schedule was ruined. Seungcheol could ‘punish’ Jeonghan for pushing him off but since he had acknowledged their marriage, the mafia was a little happy.

Even though Jeonghan only mentioned they’re married to save himself from limping the next day, the boss was pleased that his wife had finally accepted the harsh reality. Not like he won’t force him to accept he’s a Choi now when he gets impatient but it’ll be way easier if he just recognize it on his own. So when the boy tried to get smart with Seungcheol, as much as his lower region told him to continue, the boss unwillingly left the bed to cool down and to get back on track.

It’s pretty normal for the organization to have such ransack attempt since the mafia is one of the richest and most powerful men in the market, they’ve made a lot of enemies on the surface and underground but it was never a big problem. Their enemies are foolish for even thinking of doing the Hanahaki dirty when they’re the number one provider of assassination service in the black market.

Most organizations who had tried (and mostly failed) to enter the boss’ territory had always been so careful with their raid. They always try to mask it but strangely, the motherfuckers who had trespass his house were cocky enough to leave his house torn apart, they didn’t even take anything, it was as if, they just went there to piss off the boss and they did. Knowing that those rats entered his vicinity without fear, the leader’s blood boiled. Whoever they are, they’re only looking for death.

The mafia inspected his house with his assistant obediently following him behind. Seungcheol was a bit impressed as the rats have finally stepped up their game this time. Who would have thought those pests are capable of trashing the mafia’s house with no trace? They even hired someone to delete the CCTV footage; even the mafia’s elite IT experts are having a hard time retrieving the files, what a pain in the ass. The leader will make sure to torture each of them first before leaving them in a forest to get eaten by wolves.

“We haven’t finished investigating yet Mr. President but we assume that the intruders were here last Sunday, during your wedding sire.” a man cladded in black suit bowed and reported.

“You mean to say our enemy is close, Minghao?” the slim man looked even more serious than usual.

“Only a few businessmen and allies knew about the ceremony hyung, that’s the only time Hyun-woo hyung and the others were not here.”

The leader’s eyes furrowed when he saw his things scattered on the ground. Books thrown across the room, figurines broken and even the paintings were removed from the walls. The mafia stopped his tracks when he saw the faint mark drawn with chalk on the floor.

“Tsk. They even vandalized, they’re looking for death.” Wonwoo gritted when he followed the mafia’s gaze.

“Examine this. I want a report tomorrow morning.” Seungcheol turned to the Chinese thorn who immediately nodded and then turned his head to his assistant.

“Wonwoo, I need to meet someone before we head home.”  
  
The younger assistant bowed when the boss and his assistant turned to leave the mansion and when the boss was out of sight; he relaxed and immediately whipped his phone to take a few shots of the strange sign. There’s something eerie about the illustration and being alone in the big, abandoned mansion, the Chinese wanted nothing but to finish his job quickly and run out of the place ASAP so as fast as lightning, Minghao dialed a number on his phone: “Hello hyung, President Choi needs your exceptional skills to find out everything you can pull up about the picture I sent you…”

*********

Wonwoo looked at his rear view mirror and saw that his boss was in deep thoughts. He wanted to ask him what’s he thinking of but he remained silent. If his guess is correct, it has something to do with the ransack. His boss must be already planning what he’d do to the bastard who barged into his home. The assistant smiled to himself, it’s been so long since they had tortured someone. He definitely must call dibs on one of the soon-to-be dead meats.

Wonwoo drove the tycoon to a five-star hotel downtown to meet a very familiar person. He opened the car door for his boss and bowed at him when he got off. The boss didn’t waste no time and entered the hotel lobby and while he was doing so, Wonwoo heard a clicking sound and it alerted him. The assistant looked around the dark alley and his eyes focused on one of the bushes on his right. He walked to that direction only to find out that there was no one hiding. The tall man was still suspicious and he wanted to look around the hotel, he was sure that no one was following them on their way here but he can’t take any risks. If one of their enemies had indeed followed them, then it’s going to be too dangerous for the shiparu. Wonwoo immediately got back in the car to park it and walked inside the tall building.

*********

It was already 2 in the morning when the boss came back home and when he entered the room, he saw his wife sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed. Seungcheol quietly took his casual clothes from the closet and strode to the washroom. After approximately 15 minutes, the bathroom door flung open revealing a topless mafia, exposing his toned stomach and buff body. Seungcheol quietly walked to their shared bed and lifted the duvet, careful not to wake the boy up, and since Jeonghan was sleeping in the middle of the bed like he owned it, the leader had to lay down at the edge. The small movement made the sleeping boy roll to his right, bumping and stirring the mafia as he squeezed his small body closer to the topless one. The tycoon’s face dimmed, he is now only a few inches close to the very edge of the bed and if his little wife would move some more, he will surely fall.

Is he doing this to push him off the bed?

Seungcheol’s annoyance dissipated when he heard his wife’s contented sigh. His furrowed brows relaxed when his eyes focused on the angel’s sleeping face. He traced the boy’s feature and wondered how his ‘mother-in-law’ looked like since he doubts that the boy took after ~~the **rat**~~ his father-in-law. Seungcheol thought his mother must be beautiful, how did Heechul even con that woman?

With his parted mouth closing to form a frown and his button nose scrunching up whenever the mafia poke them for entertainment, right now, Seungcheol thinks his wife looks the cutest. He chuckled when the boy whined after resting his head on Seungcheol’s left arm, the boy must have thought his arms are pillows since he kept on patting and adjusting his head. The leader unconsciously smiled, he wrapped an arm to the boy’s back to keep him still and when the boy stopped moving, Seungcheol nuzzled the boy’s head, taking in the sweet scent of his wife’s strawberry scented shampoo. The leader’s hand that was caressing the small back stopped when he saw a dark mark on the boy’s right wrist. Seungcheol’s blood boiled when he thought of someone hurting his wife. He lifted the boy’s hand and examined his wrist. After quietly observing, the mafia’s grey eyes widened; his eyes traveled from the boy’s pulse to his small face; Seungcheol’s eyes were full of questions, he caressed the wrist unconsciously.

“What… time?” the small boy breathed.

Seungcheol was surprised to hear the lazy voice of the boy in his arms but still, he answered. “It’s 2 A.M.”

“Late….” The angel said groggily as he tried to open his eyes but failed to do so.

“Did you wait for me?” The tycoon let the boy move his head even closer to his exposed, toned chest, feeling his wife’s warm breath on his bare skin. The mark on his wrist completely forgotten.

“Hng…”

Seungcheol smiled at his sleep talking wife. He stopped playing with the boy’s hand and kissed it before placing it back to his now warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to disappoint guys but you guys just got bamboozled! The real smut will come veryyyyy soon hahaha I need to polish it well to bring you all the best experience ;))) HAHAHAH PLS GIMME HOLY WATER


	19. RUMOR HAS IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYBODY SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEONGHAN!

“So, did you find it?” The man asked as he played with the hair of one of the topless women in his spacious bed. His face was hidden in the shadows but one can tell that his hair was curly and that he has broad shoulders; the toned body full with tattoos and blunt nails marks.

“Uh…” The man who had been standing behind the door for ten minutes sweat dropped. The room was eerily quiet and the three big dogs salivating at the sight of him just below the master’s bed just gave him more reason to be terrified. “A—actually boss it was not in the house.”

“Oh? So you’re telling me I wasted my money and precious time on you?” His face may not be seen but his eyes were easily caught by the lowly hunter.

The man may speak relaxed but his eyes were dead, they were as if, sucking the man’s soul. He could not hide his panic when the lying body rose from the bed and walked to him. He was bare footed, long legs strode casually and it made the man even more nervous. “B—boss I--- I swear I will—I will g-get it f-from Ch—Choi Seung---“

“Shhh. You’ve had your chance.” He put a finger against his mouth. Now the moon light revealed the tall, lean man’s handsome face. His canine tooth shone as he spoke. “Rules are rules, Mr. Kang.”

The sweating man’s eyes grew large and shook as the leader rose his warm hand to pat the trembling cheeks. The man gulped. “B—boss”

The younger had a small smile on his face before he twisted the man’s neck. The cracking sound was quickly followed by a thud. He kicked the lifeless body’s head.

“Get him babies.”

The command made the three Dobermans’ eyes turn pure red as they raced to their dinner. Chewing sounds were heard as they ravished the man’s skin. The tall man watched his pets feast on his useless servant as he dialed his phone; never leaving his eyes on the blood that was crawling on the white carpet. “Have you planted someone in the organization? These sinners are useless as fuck.”

The man had his finger playing with his lower lip as he listened to the person on the other line. His blank expression was replaced with a bright, sinister smile, his canine tooth showing. “That’s just perfect. I’m impressed. You may carry it out as soon as you can.”

The man turned off his phone and put it back in his pockets. He looked at the remains of the man, with his dogs still eating the flesh; the tall man smirked before going back to bed.

*****

Everything has been going well for Jeonghan. He’s finally adjusting to his life as a rich man’s wife and he’s handling his classes well. Even though he had a small crisis last night, now that he’s not controlled by lust, it had dawned in him that he hasn’t caught feelings with the mafia. It was just his hormones. According to his books, when a person is in need of sex, their body releases hormones that affect their emotional stability. Jeonghan isn’t developing a crush on the man; it was just an earthly reaction, that’s right! The angel nodded to himself. “All is going well!”

Meanwhile, his best friend Jisoo who was sitting in front of him gave him a dirty look. “What’s going on with you?

Jeonghan realized he had spoken out loud. He laughed awkwardly. “Ah--- ha ha, nothing, I was just motivating myself… I can finish this semester! Everything will be fine!”

The best friends were in the ice cream parlor in the university belt. Jisoo was working on with his homework while Jeonghan was eating ice cream. It was a windy and quiet afternoon.

“You should stop telling yourself things like that when you’re not even doing your homework!”Jisoo had always been the one stopping the blonde’s procrastination.

When Jeonghan rolled his eyes and took out his new laptop from his bag, his friend gave him another suggestive look. He knew what the fox-eyed boy will say so he raced him to it. “Yoon Jeonghan, why do you have a new laptop? Well, Hong Jisoo, since my father is basically rich now, I pressured him into buying things and took all the money I could from him.”

The angel ironically had always been a good actor. When he gets serious, he could easily trick people with his Hollywood standard acting skills. And although Jisoo knows this and is equally skeptical of his best friend, he was still fooled. “Ohhh, good job Jeonghan but you should have thought of me too! Since Uncle Heechul is loaded, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you spend some of his doe on your best friend!”

The two continued to talk while doing their homework. Jeonghan was lost in space as he thought of words that would be appropriate in the text he’s typing when the wind blew. His soft blond hair moved the way the wind blew. The sound of the leaves getting swayed relaxed Jeonghan, he wanted to take a nap, his eyes were slowly closing when a gray paper hit his face. “Ak! What the-”

Jeonghan scrunched his face and pulled the object off his face. Who the fuck threw a news paper on his face?! They’re going to get it from him! His grumpy eyes widened when he saw that the face he’s very familiar with was on it. Jeonghan’s heart shattered in the background as he read the malicious article. The angel felt his whole world falling apart and even though he didn’t want to continue knowing more information about this story, his eyes never left the ink. He bit his lower lip.

“Ya, what do you have there, Jeonghan?” Jisoo tried to peak at the paper his best friend is holding from where he was sitting but decided to get up instead. He stood behind the blonde and looked over his shoulder “O—the president of Coups Corporation was seen in a hotel with the famous actress Ji-ah? I think they would look good together but seriously? Why do journalists think these kind of news are relev--”

“My stomach hurts Jisoo, I’ll just use the rest room, you can head to class first!” Jeonghan tried his best to hide his shaking voice. Without the paper covering Jeonghan’s face, his best friend would immediately see the change The angel’s head hangs low as he put his stuff back inside his back and quickly, without even letting his best friend speak, walked away.

**RISING ACTRESS SEEN MESSING AROUND WITH A YOUNG TYCOON?**

The CEO of Coups Corporation was seen entering the said hotel on a Tuesday night just a few minutes after the rising super star Kim Ji-ah went inside. This wasn’t the first time the two were spotted in the same hotel. Some guests also saw the two in Yang Hotel two days before the photo of them talking in the lobby was taken. According to our reliable sources, the young tycoon and Ji-ah have met around early this year. There were even rumors that the actress received a business class flight ticket to Hawaii from the Choi….  
  
---  
  
Jeonghan felt his palm sweating; he had his fist closed, the paper crumpled in his hand as he tried to hold the anger that’s building in him. Is that where the mafia went off to last night? So he was right after all, the man did meet some pretty woman and fucked her. The angel’s eyes started to sting. Jeonghan hates this. He doesn’t like this feeling. He doesn’t like how his heart feels very heavy, he doesn’t like how the mafia, after kissing him, left to find comfort from a woman. He doesn’t like how after that, he came home to him, had breakfast with him, kissed him goodbye before he left work like he wasn’t screwing someone behind his back.

The angel reached the empty play ground near the school. He took his phone and messaged his best friend that he can’t finish the rest of the class and that he will come home instead. He was about to slump on the swing when his phone vibrated.

Jeonghan immediately lighted his phone because he thought that the text sender is his best friend, that’s why he became even more furious when he read who the message was from.

**From: Choi Seungcheol**

I’ll be home a little late, wife. I’ve got some urgent matters to attend.

The angel couldn’t hold himself back and thought of the worse. The mafia will probably meet that ugly actress again later tonight, that’s why he’ll be home late. Just the thought of the man meeting that woman made Jeonghan want to explode. His fingers typed fast, he sarcastically chuckled as he changed his husband’s contact information on his phone.

**To: Cheating Jerk**

Oh really? Why does it sound more like an excuse? Do what you want. I don’t care anyway.

Jeonghan threw his phone on the sand box out of frustration and hugged his bag. A whimper came from his mouth, and that’s when he realized that his cheeks were wet. “Yoon Jeonghan, why are you crying over this?” He could not understand himself. Why does he feel like he was betrayed? What’s going on with him?

“Am I having a crush on him?” Jeonghan asked himself as the flashes of his memories with the mafia played in his mind. He remembered how he feels when the tycoon is around. Jeonghan’s lips that were frowning started to tremble when he realized his own feelings. He suddenly whined in a very childish cry. “I am!”

“Yoon Jeonghan you’re so hic--- dumb! Why do you--- hic---- let these things happen to you?”

The angel was once again crying loudly, his mouth open as he let tears fall down his beautiful face. There were some passersby who saw him and wanted to ask what’s wrong but the boy was just too loud and would kick his feet around that people didn’t think it was safe to go close to him. Because of this, no kids were able to play at the play ground.

Jeonghan heard his phone ring multiple times but he didn’t pick it up. He let himself cry for some time and when he felt that no tears will come out anymore, he wiped his cheeks and nose. He calmed himself down and picked his phone from the ground. There was a message from Jisoo, two from Mingyu (the jerk must have told him about the outburst) and eight messages from the mafia. There were also two missed calls from the assistant and 12 from the tycoon.

Jeonghan walked around the neighborhood. He let his foot take him anywhere. He stopped by a convenience store to get something to eat and drink. He’s dehydrated and needs some liquid in his system. After eating, the blonde walked to a nearby lake and sat on the grass. The place was peaceful and the only sound he could here we’re the laughter of the kids playing from a distance. The cool wind blew on the angel’s face and for a moment, his worries disappeared. He watched as the sky turned from bright blue to a shade of pink. He didn’t realize he had been sitting there for the past few hours; Mingyu must already be at their waiting place. Jeonghan hurriedly stood and dusted off his pants and at the exact moment he turned, his anger came rushing back as he saw the jerk, with a dangerous look in his eyes, was getting off his car.

“How did you find me” Were the first words the angel could say. He got even more annoyed when he noticed that the mafia looked pissed at him. Why the fuck would is he angry? Because Jeonghan didn’t answer his calls? Well, he’s not the man’s dog! He doesn’t need to do everything he says. He should be the one who’s mad! His personal space is being violated again! If Jeonghan could breathe fire, he would have already burnt the whole area.

“It doesn’t matter. Why weren’t you answer---were you crying?” Seungcheol’s anger turned into worry as he saw the puffy eyes of his wife. He was about to move closer to him when the boy stepped back.

“Don’t you dare move closer—and did you just track me?” The angel doesn’t want to be near the man.

Seungcheol swallowed. He’s very confused. He doesn’t understand his wife. “What’s going on Jeonghan?”

“You fucking tracked me!” Jeonghan’s anger was reaching the roof. “I can’t believe you.” Jeonghan turned around and tried to walk away but a hand stopped him. He tried to release himself from the man’s tight hold. “Let go of me!”

“Choi Jeonghan. Let’s talk about this at home. Get inside the car.”

“No!” The angel kept pulling himself away but the mafia was just too strong.

“Inside now, or do you want me to carry you?” Seungcheol’s voice was serious and angry.

Jeonghan kept trying to escape but the man was too strong; his grip was also getting tight so the angel gave up. He stomped his feet and let out a groan before unwillingly walking to the car. When the mafia released his hand, he quickly opened the car door and slumped inside.

To his surprise, Jeonghan didn’t sit at the passenger seat and instead, sat next to the driver’s seat. Seungcheol immediately felt his blood boil by his wife’s disrespectful actions. “What’s with the attitude?”

“Wonwoo-ssi, can you turn the radio on?” Jeonghan ignored his husband’s question and turned to the assistant who had been hiding his fluster well.

“He won’t turn it on unless I give permission. Choi Jeonghan, are you mad at me?”

“Tsk.” Jeonghan bumped his head on the seat before turning on his phone and start playing with it.

“What did I do?” Seungcheol wants to be angry, but his wife had already beaten him to it. Why is his wife mad? He’s completely clueless.

“Gee I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Ji-ah.”

“Who? You’re not making sense wif--”

  
“Don’t call me that!” Jeonghan screamed and the car went completely silent. Wonwoo discreetly looked around his bosses. This is the second time he had witnessed the president getting yelled at and puzzled.

“Wonwoo I’ll be driving for now.” Seungcheol have had enough of his wife’s tantrum. He wants to understand why his wife suddenly started acting like a fire breathing dragon that’s why he had decided to get the boy alone.

The assistant immediately got what his boss wanted to do and quickly got out of the driver’s seat.

“Wonwoo-ssi wait for me I’m coming home with y---”

“Don’t try me, Choi Jeonghan.” Jeonghan opened the car door, he’s about to land his foot on the ground when a rough voice warned him. No hints of kindness were there. His voice wasn’t like the usual gentle ones he uses on the boy. It was cold and dangerous and Jeonghan, although he’s itching to go out, couldn’t find the courage to do so. Right now, the man is showing his most terrifying side yet.

The assistant waited for his boss to come out of the car and handed the keys. “Drive safely sire and I’ll look into this.”

Seungcheol nodded before sitting at the driver’s seat. The mafia drove the car away. The silence was deafening. The tension in the car was slowly building up. After calming himself down, the mafia once again attempted to get his answers. “Wifey, you’ve got to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t read your mind.”

The soft voice that the mafia used made Jeonghan’s eyes sting again. Just a moment ago he was so frightened but now he’s just in pain. He fought the urge to cry. His heart is aching. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to tell the man but the pain is stabbing his heart.

“Jeonghan.”

There was a pang in Seungcheol’s heart when he heard his wife stifle his cry and the feeling that it has something to do with him made his cold heart even heavier. He doesn’t understand what’s going on with the boy. He wants to know but the blonde doesn’t want to let him in. The tycoon released a defeated sigh before continuing driving to their house. He didn’t force his wife to speak anymore but he would time to time look at him through the rear view mirror.

During the trip back home, the mafia noticed that whenever his phone chimes, Jeonghan would glare and become more irritated, that’s why the tycoon couldn’t even check what the messages he’s been receiving were about.

After the long drive, the two had finally arrived home. They were welcomed by the assistants and the men in black were extremely surprised when the usually kind young boss didn’t greet them back and immediately went inside the house.

Seungcheol’s got out of the driver’s seat and his face was serious. He was in a foul mood and it secretly scared the elite assistants. This kind of expression from their boss usually comes before a bloody anger release. The two men hoped for their young boss’ safety.

“Sire, I couldn’t trace what upset the young master in his school, however I did find out something that might have. A tabloid article was published this morning and it involves you and the actress miss Ji-ah, the one that sire mentioned in the car ride.”

After hearing more of the assistant’s theory, as expected, the mafia boss didn’t display much anger. It was evident in the mafia’s face that he was a little pleased. He realized now why his wife was acting up.

“Coincidentally, miss Ji-ah was in the same hotel at the same time when you sire, went to meet with Mr. Yong. His camera must have been the clicking sound I heard last night. I apologize for not being able to capture him sire.” Wonwoo bowed at his boss.

“Mingyu, get the actress and make her clear the confusion. Wonwoo, find that scum and teach him a lesson.” Yes, he wants to kill the journalist who had written malicious news about him but he wouldn’t as he had also done him a good deed.

“Permission to break his fingers, sire?”

The mafia boss nodded before heading in the house.

Wonwoo and Mingyu bowed to their boss and when the man was out of sight, the tallest one looked at the other and whispered: “You’ve got to tell me what happened.”

*****

Jeonghan heard the door open and it made him bite his lip. The boy closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He doesn’t want to see nor hear the man. Just his presence makes him mad. He heard footsteps drawing closer and it was soon followed by the bed rustling.

The boy felt a hand on his head. “There’s nothing to be jealous about.”

Jeonghan scoffed. He couldn’t stop himself from replying. “Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I’m not jealous.”

“Oh?” replied Seungcheol. “So this tantrum has nothing to do with me or that news going around?”

The boy remained silent. So he knew? Then why hasn’t he explained or denied it to Jeonghan? The angel felt like he’s in a cold, lonely place. His heart kept on getting shattered into pieces. He wanted to cry again but he stopped himself. “I don’t care if you sleep around. It doesn’t bother me at all, now if you’ll excuse me I want to get some r---hey!”

Jeonghan was suddenly turned, his body now facing his husband. Their face inches apart, he wanted to look away but his husband held his chin in place. The angel felt his heart beating loudly again and he hates how the mafia could easy manipulate it.

“Let me ask you something wife, all I need is a yes or no. You read the article on a tabloid, right?”

Jeonghan remained silent.

“Answer” Came that commanding rough voice that Jeonghan finds irritatingly hard to ignore.

“Yes.” Jeonghan watched his husband sigh. His face couldn’t hide his frustration. Well, of course he would be frustrated; he had just been caught cheating! Jeonghan’s brows once again were knitted.

“Stop getting angry. I should be the one mad at you. Why do you believe stories you read in tabloids?”

“Well--- you’re obviously not denying it” Jeonghan tried his best not to cry as he thought of the horrible images again.

Seungcheol saw how his wife struggled to hold his mad expression and it made him laugh a little. His wife looked like he’s concentrating while taking a dump. The tycoon chuckled and it made Jeonghan see red. He got so angry that he pushed the hand that was holding his chin off. How dare this fucker laugh at him when he’s about to burst?! “Tsk. Why are you laughing?!”

Jeonghan didn’t expect to be showered with kisses on the face. “----Ugh! Stop!” The pain he’s feeling is starting to fade. Is he really this easy? He tried to push the mafia away. “Don’t kiss me--- I don’t want to taste her lipstick.”

Seungcheol even laughed harder, his minty breath hitting the boy’s face and his low voice, resonated in him; it has this unique charm that calmed him.

“And you said you aren’t jealous. What am I going to do with you, baby?”

The mafia was smiling ear to ear and Jeonghan felt tears brimming on the corner of his eyes. How could he act so sweet and gentle right now when he knows what made the boy cry? Is it really that easy for him to break people’s heart?

“Father wanted her to be our brand ambassador. I met her because of business, wife and that was a long time ago. And the plane tickets, the company didn’t send her to Hawaii for leisure, she was with some executives for a ribbon cutting event.”

Jeonghan wasn’t that easy to convince. “Then… how would you explain the hotel?”

“I was in the VIP lounge of Mr. Yong, the owner of the hotel. I had to meet him last night to ask for a favor regarding an investigation my men are looking into. I didn’t even cross path with her there the first time. Last night she saw me and greeted me as I was once her boss. It was just a coincidence wife.”

Jeonghan listened to every word his husband spoke and watched his facial expressions intently. He almost even spaced out while staring at the tycoon’s handsome face. There’s something about his gray eyes and voice that makes the boy feel protected and cared of. They seem to be telling Jeonghan the naked truths of his husband. His words were also persuasive. The mafia’s explanation is something that is possible to happen and he wants to believe it, he doesn’t like the idea of the tycoon meeting other people. “Are you telling the truth?”

Seungcheol placed a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips. “You can ask Wonwoo for the CCTV footage of the hotel.”

Jeonghan took some time to think and it also gave his emotions a chance to calm down. It has been a habit of his to bite his lower lip whenever he’s thinking and he noticed the mafia’s been staring at it. The warm hand that was also caressing his shoulders had already dipped down to his waist. The angel felt blood rush up to his cheeks. “Uh--- o-okay.”

“I know what you think of me, wife but I’m not that kind of person.”Seungcheol kissed the boy’s lips once more. “And I didn’t mean to track you, I was just worried. You weren’t answering my calls.”

The mafia’s voice was as sweet as his kisses. He continued to give Jeonghan kisses in between their conversation.

Jeonghan couldn’t hide the smile that was creeping on his face. Hearing the mafia assure him that he’s not doing the horrible things that the boy assumed made him feel bad but at the same time good; knowing that the tycoon left his work early just to get him, made the angel’s heart swell. “Mm—that’s mmkay. Uh… I’m sorry if I --- mm--- yelled.”

The man pulled his wife closer to him and watched as the boy’s cheek turned rosy. He enjoys seeing this bashful expression of his wife. “It’s okay. And… does that mean you admit you were jealous?”

“Pfft, no!” The angel rolled his eyes.

“It’s nice to know that you get jealous but don’t you pull that stunt again Choi Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol smiled at his wife, his dimples showing and it mended all the pain Jeonghan felt earlier. Right now his heart is jumping with glee. Just a few minutes ago he was crying ugly over some stupid misunderstanding, has he always been like this? He’s happy to know that the man was worried about him. Maybe he should stop restricting himself. Maybe it’s time he let his feelings lead him on.

The innocent kisses that the two were sharing slowly became aggressive. Jeonghan let his hand snake on the mafia’s neck to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. He gasped when he felt the cold hand on his bare stomach, slowly crawling up his chest. “Ahh~”

Seungcheol stopped his kisses when he heard his wife’s sweet moan. It reminded him of what happened last night. He looked at his wife’s face to ask for his approval but he was surprised when the boy spoke breathily, an arm covering his red face. “W—why did you stop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I'm gonna leave you hanging again? Oh baby, no! Today is a very special day! There's no room for cliffhangers tonight! ;D


	20. AND TO THINK YOU TOLD ME 'NO' LAST NIGHT [S]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! CHILDREN: STAY AWAY, IT'S ABOUT TO GET STEAMY ; ADULTS: GET READY TO PRAY FOR OUR SINS LATER

That’s all Seungcheol needed to hear from his wife to release the beast in him.

Jeonghan let out a gasp when his husband, like a magician, pulled his shirt up and off. The angel closed his eyes and moaned loudly when he felt a tongue licking and sucking on his sensitive bud while a hand twist the other, sending him down to the pits of sexual satisfaction. “A---ahh---!”

The hand that was covering his face found its way to the mafia’s locks, pulling the soft hair as he felt teeth nibble him ever so lightly that it was pleasurable.

“N--- not th—ah! T—too much!” Jeonghan struggled to speak as the heat waves kept hitting him deliciously. He felt the mafia give his nipple a last lick before going up again to meet his lips.

The angel’s head is getting lighter. Fireworks after fireworks keep bursting in his head. The mafia would time to time release his lips just to make Jeonghan wanting, successfully having him pull his collar closer to desperately kiss the mafia’s addictive sweet, soft lips. 

Seungcheol’s hand kept rubbing and touching his wife’s warm torso while his knee was teasing the growing member of Jeonghan. Seungcheol’s arousal became difficult to control when he saw the sensual expression of his wife who abruptly stopped their kiss to moan loudly.

Jeonghan covered his face as he tried to muffle his sound but when his husband noticed, he quickly put the blonde’s wrists to the side of his head.

“Don’t cover your face.” His voice was low, husky yet gentle; his deep, gray eyes looking straight into his wife’s.

Because of this, Jeonghan even found it harder to stop blushing. He weakly struggled to free his wrists from the hold of his husband. His heart, violently beating, wanting to come out of his ribcage. How could the mafia's voice have so much effect on him? “E—eh but---“

“I want to see you.” He smiled, his dimples showing. The mafia took a moment to drink in Jeonghan’s bashful expression before kissing his lips. He let go of the blonde’s wrists and ran his hand to his wife’s slim thighs, moving his hand dangerously close to his crotch.

Jeonghan wanted to pass out. The mafia boss was all over him. While his delicious tongue explored the angel’s mouth, the man’s hand was massaging his inner thigh, and the other pulling on his sensitive buds. The angel would often bite down a moan when the older male's hand would pinch and pull his nipple. Is it normal for men to even feel like this when their chests get violated?! The angel had so many things to learn about his own body. 

Tightly holding onto his husband as his emotions and sexual desire over power him; Jeonghan was feeling weak yet aggressive. Everything that the mafia's doing to him, is so sensual, whether it's kissing or just staring, they all turn the blonde on, and he wants to return the favor, he wants to kiss back as hungry, he wants to touch the mafia the same way but his body is under the command of his husband. he doesn't want to be the only one in pleasure but he's lacking experience. He has yet to hold control of himself. This is all too much! 

When the mafia boss’ hot palm slyly traveled up his pants, the angel pulled back from the kiss and screamed. “A—ah!”

“Excited are we, wife?” Seungcheol had a mischievous smile on his handsome face, he continued to press on his wife’s soaked pants, eliciting sexy noises from his lips.

“Hng--- s—ah--- n—no--- S-Seu---” The angel’s eyes were tightly shut, his back’s arched and his hands were holding dearly on the bed sheets. His romantic sentiments were thrown out the window as his sexual awakening continued. He was getting dizzy. Too much pleasure!

The mafia continued his magic and when Jeonghan was about to reach his climax, the man stopped.

“Hn! No!--” Jeonghan’s eyes quickly opened as he sat up from his position. Just when he was about to cum, the hand movement abruptly stopped, frustrating the blonde. He locked eyes with his husband’s lustful ones; he’s embarrassed about the current situation but he’s more pissed off that he was not able to finish. He was about to whine but before he could even protest, the man had already sealed his lips with a kiss.

“This is punishment for accusing me.” Seungcheol spoke as he removed the angel’s pants. He watched as his wife’s eyes grew even bigger. His breathing became even heavier. His whole body was flushed but more blood rushed to his cheeks and… The mafia felt his mouth dry as his eyes traveled to his wife’s nakedness, Seungcheol witnessed the leaking member twitch and it made his own arousal more difficult to control. He gulped.

“D—don’t lo—ah!! Wh-what are you--” Jeonghan was left speechless when he felt warm fingers glide from the tip of his cock and down to his hole, spreading his wetness to his rim.

“Mm!!” He was pushed back down the bed; Jeonghan watched as his husband kiss his toned stomach, leaving a few bite marks as he crawl his lips up to the angel’s pink buds. The warm hand massaging his member and the skillful mouth that has been sucking on his sensitive nipple made the blonde completely lose it. The angel was so aroused that he hasn’t noticed how loud he’s been moaning. “Fu---yes!”

The mafia really knows how to pleasure a man.

“So beautiful.” Seungcheol exhaled as he continued to ravish and own his wife’s body. The sound the blonde was letting out is music to his ears. The louder his wife gets, the bigger his cock grew in his pants and now that the blonde had stopped being shy, the mafia found it impossible to hold his raging member. He can't wait any longer.

“Let’s prepare you now, okay?” Seungcheol let go of his wife’s abused nipple to kiss his trembling lips, in order to distract him as he started easing a finger in.

“Hn--” Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the side. His hands gripped tight on the sheet. _What is this? Something slim is being forced to enter him. It feels so strange._ “What are you doing?”

“Does it hurt baby?” Seungcheol wants to be as careful as possible with the blonde. His wife looks so fragile that the man was afraid he’ll break him with one wrong move.

Jeonghan blushed after hearing the pet name and the concerned tone of the mafia. “S--stop calling me that...”

Why does he have to call him like that with such gentle voice? It doesn't suit him! Sheesh, he's feeling second hand embarrassment from the mafia's antics. 

“You didn't answer my question.” Seungcheol continued to slowly and gently loosen up the blonde. 

Jeonghan is scared. This feeling is quite foreign. “Mmm... N-not really... Just uncomfortable…”

“Can you bear it for a little while? It will get better.” Seungcheol promised before planting a tender kiss on his wife's lips. 

“Mmm…” Jeonghan doesn’t know how to respond. He’s not sure about what the mafia was saying. How would he know it will get better when he's not the one getting his ass poked?! Wait--- Had he ever experience this kind of thing?! Jeonghan looked down as he tried to imagine the mentally scarring image. 

Spacing out in the middle of this? Choi Jeonghan, you are just surprising. The mafia thought. What could possibly be in his wife's mind right now? Getting no response from the blonde, Seungcheol cupped his wife’s face to look directly in his eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

"O--oh" Jeonghan's head was lifted and it pulled him out of his thoughts. His eyes were blurry but he was able to focus his vision on the man that has beeen invading both his body and mind. He drank in the breathtaking view being displayed right in front of his eyes. Seungcheol’s wet hair, tinted cheeks, furrowed brows, deep gray eyes and red, plump lips only inches apart from his and the low, husky voice as bonus, Jeonghan was completely mesmerized. How could someone look so hot? It took the blonde a moment before he could finally nod, giving the assurance his husband needed.

“Ng--fucking tight---”

The angel was hesistant and he wanted to tell the mafia to stop but he chose to tolerate the pain after hearing his husband's breathy voice. He got more turned on when the man groaned on top of him just from feeling him up. He could feel his husband’s breathe on his neck and aggressive kisses started raining on him. The mafia kept opening him up and little by little, the pain turned into pleasure. "S-Seungcheol--- hnn! Oh!" 

The mafia was so good with his hands that Jeonghan didn’t even notice there were already two fingers tickling his most sensitive spot. “Oh! Oh! Yes! Th-there! Hn! I’m gonna—“

“Fuck--” Seungcheol cursed and pulled his fingers out. “Not yet.”

“Ah! N—no pl—please---” Jeonghan opened his eyes and immediately held on to his husband’s arm. He was breathing heavily, eyes starting to form pearls of tears, he was once again sent to his very peak only to be left hanging. It’s frustrating the angel. He bowed his head. “Please--- no more!”

Seungcheol saw the agony in his wife’s face. He must admit this look on the blonde is extremely hot, he would like to continue torturing the boy but he’s also concerned. Did he push him too much? The mafia brought his thumb to his wife’s cheeks and softly, he wiped his tears. “Shh no, don’t cry---”

"No!"

Seungcheol was rather surprise when Jeonghan pushed his hand away. He was about to speak when the boy looked up with his glossy eyes. “S---s—stop teas--- hick--- ing me! You’re mean!”

Unaware of his current facial expression—a mixture of aroused, impatient-- along with the beads of sweat racing from his face down to his neck, the angel was inviting the mafia to screw him 'til he beg him to stop. He's cluelessly walking on thin ice. The man in front of him is at his last straw. One more lewd expression and Jeonghan will find himself walking sideways. “J---just hurry---- p-please...” 

Seungcheol’s gray eyes grew wide and they sparked. After hearing his wife’s plead, he had finally reached his breaking point. Fuck it, he wants to give his wife a gentle first time but now he’s just begging to be pound. _Screw this_. Seungcheol thought. He took the boy by surprise when he unzipped his pants and immediately rammed his big cock in, giving in to the blonde’s invitation.

“AH!” Jeonghan let out a cry when he felt something blunt and huge force its way in his body. He could feel it tearing him apart. His entrance was burning. It was painful. He wants it out of his body this instant; he started pushing his husband’s chest. “Hurts!”

“You wanted this—--f---baby oh—so fucking tight.” He hissed as he controlled himself. Seungcheol’s hold on his wife’s thighs would definitely leave marks the next day. He could feel his wife’s tight warm entrance throbbing around him. It will take all his might to stop himself from pounding the small, helpless blonde under him. It got even more difficult when his wife displayed an aroused and in pain expression. Seungcheol stilled and dove in for an open kiss, in an attempt to distract the blonde.

True enough, it worked again. Jeonghan had stopped struggling. He was so hypnotized by the mafia’s skillful tongue. The hands that were pushing Seungcheol found their way on his back, feeling the strong muscles. The mafia found the opportunity to slowly start moving.

“Hn—ah!” Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss as he arched his body, exposing his neck to the mafia who didn’t waste time and feasted on the skin that had already developed purple marks from the kisses earlier. Jeonghan’s pained groans turned into erotic sounds of pleasure. He could feel his heart beating like crazy when the mafia kept speeding up and slowing down, hitting and teasing a certain spot in his body that made him see stars. “Mmm! Ahh--- w-wait---- oh! D-don’t---- mm!”

Seungcheol’s lower lip was stuck between his teeth. His eyes were only focused on his wife’s expression. He kissed his wife’s right thigh before placing it on his shoulder and leaned down to get even deeper. He made eye contact with the blonde and said: “You’re sucking me in,” before biting his nipple. His hand taking care of his wife’s leaking member.

Jeonghan’s eyes were tightly shut; his whole body is too sensitive for all this. There’s too much going on and he couldn’t take it. “Ah! N—“

“What wife?” Seungcheol had a devilish smile on his face as he continued to impale his member inside the hot entrance. He watched as his wife lost himself over the sensation. With his messy hair, strands sticking on his sweaty, red cheeks, his eyes tightly shut, luscious lips parted, the dark marks on his neck and chest, his pink nipples that are so sensitive to his touch, his twitching member, his trembling long slim legs and the blunt nails that we’re scratching on the mafia’s back, Seungcheol’s blood just kept traveling down south.

“Seu-” Too much! Too hot! Jeonghan kept shaking his head as the mafia went harder with him. The angel could feel his back getting hot as it’s getting rubbed against the bed sheet whenever the mafia pushes himself in with so much force. And the hand that’s been taking care of his leaking shaft--- the blonde is just in trance.

“Hn— baby” The mafia growled when his wife’s walls squeezed him. He stuttered with his movement. He almost lost control of himself.

“A—ah—I---- hng! There!!” Jeonghan couldn’t control the tears that were forming on the edge of his eyes. He was just having pure ecstasy. His mind’s empty. All he knows is he wants to feel that eye-rolling feeling his husband had just given him. He needs more.

“Here?” Seungcheol pulled his cock all the way out and shove it back in his wife.

“Ah! Yes!! Yes!! S-so good--”

Seungcheol complied to his wife’s request and nibbled on the blonde’s ear. Hearing his wife’s enjoyment turned him on even more. He continued his pace

“Oh! Oh! St—I’m cu--- hng!!!” Jeonghan cried as he came.

He was clueless that his tight hold on his husband’s back were as tight as his grip on the mafia’s member that a few seconds later, Seungcheol pushed him further down the bed, pinning the still sensitive blonde, and started pounding him fast, the base of his cock now all warm inside the boy, the man was also reaching his limit.

“Ah! St---hnn--- oh! I--- st--” Jeonghan trembled; his whole body had stopped functioning and listening to him. He wants to speak, to tell the man to slow down but all that’s coming out of his mouth are moans.

Ugh! He just came! Seungcheol should at least let him properly get down from the high first!

The mafia started thrusting fast with his tip focused only on rubbing against his wife’s most sensitive spot, his movements were minimal, he wasn’t pulling all the way out and ramming his cock back in like he did just before but the angel could feel himself ready to cum again.

Jeonghan’s glossy eyes rolled to the back of his head, his jaw slacked, producing long erotic moans. He unconsciously wrapped his shaking legs around the mafia’s waist, while his arms we’re around the man’s neck, locking him in place. Their bodies tangled, their heartbeats in sync.

“Hn--- fuck--” Seungcheol was both surprised and pleased at his wife’s action. He felt the blonde’s walls clench and grip his shaft tighter again and knew that his wife was about to climax. Seungcheol did not hold back as he continued to even fasten his pace. His cock twitched and grew bigger inside the angel. He ravished his plump lips again as he swallowed his wife’s moans.

It took a few more thrust until “Mm-aah!!” Jeonghan’s liquid spurted on his bare chest. At the same time Seungcheol started moving slowly as he filled his wife with his hot cum.

Jeonghan’s skin buzzed as the warm liquid of the mafia started pouring out of his entrance. As he catches his breath, the blonde slowly felt sweaty, sticky and most of all tired. His head was all light and his mind blank. He was a complete mess, a satisfied complete mess.

Jeonghan looked down at the man resting on his chest; he stared blankly at his raven hair while internalizing the fact that they just had sex.

The weight of his husband on top of him slowly calmed his raging hormone and the man’s heavy breathing became a lullaby to the blonde. Being this close to the man he married had lately been therapeutic to him. Seungcheol was like a blanket of comfort and security covering Jeonghan as he slowly dozes off.

Seungcheol noticed the blonde falling asleep so he did what any normal husband would do: whisper with his low seductive voice and nibble on his ear. “Don’t sleep yet, wife. We have to clean up.”

Jeonghan felt chills run down his spine and immediately opened his eyes. He tried to get up but stopped when he felt something slipping off him. “mm—“

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide when his wife clenched around him. He saw the blonde’s surprised look that quickly turned into panic. His wife’s expression is just too easy to read. And with this sudden tight hold, the mafia’s member started rising from its short slumber. The man smirked at the blonde who is now sweating profusely.

“Ah! N—no sorry I d-didn’t mean to—ah! What are you doing?!”

Seungcheol lifted his wife up from the bed without separating their bodies to get him to the bathroom and out of reflex, Jeonghan wrapped his arms and legs once more around the mafia. The blonde’s cheeks we’re turning as red as apples again and his embarrassed expression was doing wonders in the mafia’s down south; because of their current position, the blonde’s warm entrance tightened even more.

“Looks like we’re up for another round in the tub.” Seungcheol kissed the boy's forehead before walking to the rest room.

“Eh?!” 

**And just like that, Jeonghan found himself in a hot, steamy mess… again.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Put me down!” Jeonghan is embarrassed with his current position. Getting carried by the mafia with his arms and legs all tangled on him while he's butt naked (when this man didn't even remove his shirt during the whole thing!) “Wait- hng-a! Y-you pervert!”_

_“What?” Seungcheol paused at the entrance of the wide bathroom._

_“You--- "_ Why aren't you doing fanservice and displaying your six-packs?! _"I felt you twitch!”_

_“But you’re gripping me tight---mm”_

_Jeonghan panicked. He frantically slapped his hand on his husband's tactless mouth when he realized what he was about to say. How could someone be so vulgar?! “Waah! Shut up! No! I didn’t!”_

_Meanwhile Seungcheol's eyes turned murderous. He licked the blonde's palm, making his wife shriek and successfully freeing his lips. Seungcheol is surprised with his wife's courage. “Don’t cover my mouth, wife.”_

_Eek!! D--disgusting! Jeonghan shivered from the mafia's unpredictable action. “Then don’t say dumb th-things like that---ow!"_ _He was caught off guard again when a big hand landed on his ass._

_“You really stopped fearing for your life huh.” Seungcheol immediately fondled the red cheek after applying restrained force on it. Since when had the blonde started losing respect to him? Did he forget he's married to a mafia boss? Tsk. How cute. As much as it pisses him off, he also like that his wife had grown comfortable around him to the point that he'd accidentally blurt out his honest thoughts. He enjoys seeing the instant regret in the younger's eyes after realizing he had just challenged him._

_“I---” This jerk! Jeonghan''s face turned tomato red when he felt the rough hand ironically being gentle on him. This feels g-- wait no! Don't stray! How dare the mafia be pissed off! He's the one who's being a huge pervert and saying weird things!_

_“How ‘bout I make you not want to move tomorrow?” The mafia raised a brow to his wife. His sinister look was making a comeback. He must display dominance once again to earn respect. That's the only way his wife's little will understand._

_S-scary! This bastard! How could he change auras just like that?! From sweet to playful to hot to extremely dangerous?! As expected from the devil! "N-o I--- W-wait mm!!" Jeonghan's arms that were slacked around the mafia's neck tightened when he felt the warm shower on his sensitive skin. He didn't even realize that the mafia had already moved them to the large stall if it weren't for the water falling on his back._

_Seungcheol saw this as the perfect opportunity to keep his wife's mouth shut. He pinned the blonde against the shower wall and lifted his legs up as he pressed his member deep inside his wife._

_"That’s---!! Ah--- oh yes!”_

_“And to think you told me 'no' last night.”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's all for tonight! WAHAHAHHAHA I hope you guys liked my surprise! XD YES HAPPY BIRTHDAY INDEED JEONGHAN. WHAT A SPECIAL DAY, SEUNGCHEOL EVEN LIT UP "FIREWORKS" KEKEKEKKEKEKEKEKE
> 
> And since I updated three chapters in such a short period of time! I'm going to need some litttle time uploading the next chapters! I hope you guys understand! Thank you so much for reading! ^^ What can you say about this update? Comment down below! :D


	21. YOU CAN'T HIDE THE LOVE BITES!

After that eventful night, Seungcheol did keep his word. Jeonghan woke up sore all over. He just wanted to stay in bed all day. He wanted to skip school but he had an important exam for his major so he reluctantly went downstairs to have breakfast. He’s lucky that his class today starts after lunch so he has plenty of time to rest. 

Mingyu, who had just gotten back inside the house from trimming the garden bushes, saw the young boss and panicked greeted him. "Go-good morning, sir Choi!"

“Uh.. good morning Mingyu-ssi.” This is the first Jeonghan saw the tall man act awkwardly. Is there something wrong? The angel looked at the face of his assistant and started worrying. “Ommo--- Mingyu-ssi! Your face is red! Are you sick?” 

The assistant’s cheeks turned even redder when his boss tilted his head to the side, unintentionally showing something that was on his neck. “J-just feeling a little under the weather Sir Choi. Please don’t mind me. Please wait in the dining area while I call Jun to prepare your breakfast.” He can never look at him the same again. 

“Oh-- okay… thanks!” Jeonghan watched his assistant disappear to the kitchen before waddling his way to the dining area. 

Jeonghan wondered what today’s breakfast will be. His stomach has been grumbling. He sat at the dining table while waiting for his food. He’s very hungry. How come? Didn’t he eat dinner before going to bed---- shit! Now that he’s fully awake, the blonde got reminded of what he had done last night.

**“Hngg--- don’t touch me there!”**

**“Hn why not, baby?”**

**“Mm! Y--you’re making me!! Oh!”**

All the blood on Jeonghan’s body rushed to his face and plenty of them figuratively flowed out of his nose. His head was steaming off smoke. He--- he had just done the do! Oh, how terrible! First, he accused the mafia of cheating, then he cried over it and after that, he ended up having sex with him! Yoon Jeonghan what on earth did you do?! Why did you let that happen?! He had just started accepting that he might be crushing on the man and he already let him spread his legs! He’s a one of a kind idiot! Jeonghan hit his head with his fist. Ugh! He felt relieved when he realized he didn’t wake up next to the mafia today. How awkward it must have been! He can’t imagine how he’d face the man after he had seen and felt his…. He was packing too… and his body of steel… they were all just….

“Waah!” Jeonghan screamed and bumped his head on the glass table. What is he doing?! Why is he having perverted thoughts this early?! Yoon Jeonghan you must have spent too much time with the man! Now his bad characteristic is rubbing off on you! He must not let his mind go down the gutter, he has important issues to resolve like: how will he act in front of the mafia? He can’t even properly talk to the mafia before, what more now?!

“Good morning sir! Please pardon me as I set up the table.” A cheerful voice brought Jeonghan back down to earth and when he looked to his side, the new chef was putting down his silverware. 

The angel watched as the Chinese put so many plates of food that he’s sure he won’t be able to finish. Maan it’s really great to be rich! Jeonghan thought. Before he’d only have a glass of milk and go to school, now he even gets to try European style breakfast. He really hit the jackpot! The blonde had quickly forgotten his worries. 

“And for dessert, I prepared something a little special!”

“Woah! Cak---” 

****

“A small gift from me to you! Congratulations on popping the cherry, sir Choi!” 

**Ahh!** Jeonghan’s expression right now would remind you of that one famous painting of Edvard Munch of a screaming man with a hollow face. He was internally shrieking. What the fuck is this?! Is this some kind of joke?! The angel was ready to murder the new face. 

“H--- how did---” The horrified look on Jeonghan’s face was enough to tell that he’s not happy about the ‘surprise’ the thoughtful chef had prepared for him but the Chinese man couldn’t take the hint as he was still very excited to congratulate his young boss. 

“Oh, Sir Choi! Don’t be shy! The way you were screaming last night and the love bites on your neck were enough reasons for me to believe that you and the president had finally consumed your marriage! We’re just having a small celebr- ack! Mingyu!” The thorn bit his tongue after being hit by the young assistant on the head. What the hell is his problem?

**“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”**

“Sir Choi!” Mingyu called to his young boss as he karate chopped the chef’s head and shot his killer eyes at the clueless thorn. _You dumb prick! I’ll kill you!_

  
  


*********

  
  


Jeonghan, despite not being able to run properly, sprinted back up to his room and went straight in front of the big mirror. “I--- how on earth did he know? Was I really that--- did he really put-- no--- no!”

The angel felt like fainting when he saw the red and purple marks all over his neck and collar bone. This can’t be…. He lifted the oversized shirt (that the mafia had put on him once he blacked out after their steamy session in the shower) and saw more on his chest and even his hip bone. Jeonghan’s face turned impossibly redder. His heartbeat was the only sound he could hear. 

“T--that guy! He’s a vacuum cleaner!” He really had to suck on his skin ‘til they become like this! Is he a vampire?! Now how will he go to school?!

“Choi Seungcheol you fucking dumbass!!!” 

What if his classmates see the marks? What will they think about him? Jeonghan was already bawling when he heard knocks on his door. 

  
“Sir Choi! I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t mean to--- I was---- I’m sorry sir please don’t tell the president!” That voice… it’s none other than Jun!

“Sir Choi, please remain calm.”

“Calm?! How can I stay calm? Mingyu-ssi be honest with me! D-did you also h-hear that?!” The young boss could hear the worry in his assistant’s voice but he’s too overwhelmed, mad, and embarrassed to keep his tone down. 

“Hear what sir Choi?” _I don’t want to lie to you, sir Choi. Please don’t ask._

“T-that! Last night!!”

On the other side of the door, Mingyu’s face turned bright red. There’s no way he’ll make this situation worse! He must not respond! “.....” 

“So you did!!! Forget it! I’m not going to school today! Leave me alone! All of you!” Jeonghan stomped his feet and jumped on the large bed. Is that why Mingyu-ssi was acting weird to him this morning? What if his schoolmates act the same? He doesn’t think he can bear being the center of gossip. The angel pulled the cover to hide his face. He’ll just call in sick until the marks disappear. 

“Ahh what should we do Mingyu? The president will kill me if he finds out I made sir Choi mad!”

“Tsk” Mingyu’s nerve popped on his head and in as quick as thunder he hit the older thorn with a knuckle on the head. “Dumbass, start your prayers!”

Just when things were going smoothly between his OTP! Mingyu doesn’t want his boss to be awkward again! He had worked so hard to help the two get to where they are now…. He won’t let something this small ruin it! Moreover, he doesn’t want to return Wonwoo’s money! 

The taller assistant sighed before facing the door of the master’s bedroom. “Sir Choi, it’s only normal for couples to do those things, and you’re married. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Here, sir Choi. Please open the door… I--- I have something that can cover those marks. Please don’t be upset anymore sire.”

The two thorns waited for their boss to respond but he didn’t. When they thought of giving up and just going downstairs to continue their work, the door slowly opened.

Jeonghan, with his whole body covered in a thick blanket, stood by the doorway. “W-will it really hide them?” 

The thorns’ eyes grew and the two hurriedly ran to their boss. “Y-yes! You can use this to hide the marks on y-your neck. I-- I really apologize for making you feel uncomfortable earlier--- this is really effective, I used this a lot back when I used to date this bad boy from high school named J--nadhcfuhas!” 

  
Mingyu covered the mouth of the Chinese before he’d say something stupid again. “You don’t have to worry much Sir. Choi, once you’ve applied it on your skin, nobody will notice.” 

Jeonghan was hesitant. Will the foundation really cover his love bites? The angel had his doubts but hearing how sorry the chef was and the fact that his finals will be greatly affected by his scheduled exam today were enough reasons for the blonde to try hiding the purple marks. “Mmm…. okay…. I’ll try it first….” 

  
  


*********

“Good afternoon Jeonghan oppa!”

“Hi hyung!” 

“A--eh--- good afternoon!” Jeonghan walked to the campus like usual. His legs are still sore but he can walk slowly without wincing. He had been greeted by his hobaes who had passed him and none of them seemed to act differently. The angel sighed in relief. He was glad that the makeup really did well in hiding his mark. He should stop being so tense now. He shouldn’t worry much. Since no one had noticed, he had started thinking that the day would just pass by like usual. 

  
  


*********

“Jeonghan, tie your hair so it’s easier for you to see where you’re running.” The fox-eyed boy handed a scrunchie he had always worn on his wrist. His hair isn’t that long but his best friend’s is and it always annoyed him seeing the man repeatedly tuck his hair at the back of his ear whenever they study so since then, he had always carried hair ties. 

“Oh.. thanks Jisoo.” Out of all days, why do they have PE today? He has no energy to run! How did he become so unlucky?!

“Everyone! Gather here and start doing your lapses on my signal!”

  
Ugh, this is gonna be painful. Jeonghan thought as he stretched his leg at the starting line. 

“I’m dying!” Jeonghan breathed after running his last lap. He was the last person in his class to finish and he felt like he was gonna pass out any minute. The angel had his body bent, his hands were holding onto his knees. He coughed as he caught his breath. His whole body felt hot. His back was drenched in sweat.

“Yoon Jeonghan, are you okay?” Jisoo walked to his best friend. He was planning to pat his back but he froze in his place when he noticed something about the blonde. 

**“Woah! Jeonghan-ah looks like you had some steamy night! Look at those hickeys on your neck!** ”

**“What?! Oppa?”**

**“Oh my...”**

The angel’s eyes widened, he immediately stood and looked around. What... How…. Everyone was looking at him with their suspicious eyes. 

**“How shameless!”**

**Shocked, disgusted, they were all scrutinizing him.**

**“Didn’t you notice how he was running earlier?”**

He put his hand on his neck to cover the exposed skin that everyone’s staring at. What will he do now?

**“Ommo! Do you think….”**

  
  


**********

  
  


Mingyu checked the young boss’ class schedule on his phone before entering the lecture room for his last class. He had grown impatient while waiting for him at the parking lot. The boy didn’t answer his calls nor check his messages. The assistant had experienced something similar just yesterday. He wants to put more faith in the lad but after what happened this morning, he had his doubts. Geez, is this the young boss’ new-found hobby?! 

The assistant saw a bunch of college girls gossiping and walked in their direction. There were about seven of them and the tall man could already identify the alpha of the pack. He kept an eye on her as he headed to their table.

**“Really? Unnie? Wow! I didn’t think Jeonghan oppa was that kind of person!”**

**“Me too! I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw his neck!”**

The woman sitting on her desk while putting on makeup continued her story. “Actually, I saw him a few days ago riding an expensive car in the nearby parking lot. He had also started wearing branded clothes! Even his phone is new! There’s no other explanation! He’s selling his body to dirty old men! Ha! I always knew he had something to hide. I really don’t get why even the guys simp over him-- angelic my ass! He’s just a disgusting wh----”

“Pardon the intrusion miss, can you tell me where s- Choi Jeonghan is?” 

The woman dropped her jaw and stopped putting her makeup on when she saw the man in front of her. She was too stunned at the man’s height and handsome face to get his question. Her group visibly fangirling at the heavenly visual they're seeing up close and personal. “S-sorry, who?”

The assistant looked around at the girls around him squealing and asked once more. “Choi Jeonghan, long blond hair.”

The admiration in the woman’s face left and she rolled her eyes when she thought of the person that fits the description. “Ugh you mean Yoon Jeonghan? Seriously, why does every hot guy look for him? I saw him in a hurry with Hong Jisoo a little while ago. I think I heard them talking about watching a movie in their apartment but I’m not sure.”

“Their apartment?” Mingyu repeated. He was good at masking but deep inside he was turning into ash. 

“Yeah. They live together. Anyway, is that all you want to know? Don’t you want to at least get my number? I’m Chunseo. We’re actually planning to go clubbing later, I could use some company.” The woman smiled and raised a brow at the unfazed handsome man. She looked around her peers, quite proud that out of all of them, she was the one the man approached and with her eyes, she told them: this is how you get a man. 

However, she was completely clueless that the man in front of her is an assassin and the assistant of the classmate she’s spreading rumors about. 

“Sorry miss. I’m not interested in people who talk ill about other people behind their backs. Also, be careful with the words you spread, you don’t know who’s listening.” Mingyu winked at the woman with a sinister smile on his face before he walked out of the classroom. And no matter how handsome he looked, the girls who were just fangirling about him felt chills run down their spine. 

**“H--- hey come back here you jerk!”**

**“W-woah s--scary! I-- I’ve never seen him here before! I don’t think he’s a student here!”**

**“Why was he looking for oppa then?”**

**“The hell I care? That man is a psychopath!”**

**“Don’t mind him unnie! Men with his look are just plain rude and cocky!”**

After receiving the information he needed, the assistant quickly left the building. He’s in deep shit. What made his boss want to escape this time? Just when he was starting to feel assured that the relationship between him and the president is canon, there goes the mafia’s wife testing his husband’s patience again! And who is this Hong Jisoo? Is he a past lover? Sir Choi you are already married! You must leave the past behind! When he finds him, he will definitely guilt-trip the young boss so he won’t run away the third time! Mingyu might appear calm outside but deep down, he’s terrified. His boss will kill him. He contemplated whether to keep this a secret but he knew that he’s as good as dead if he ends up not finding the smaller boy so reluctantly, he took his phone and reported it to his boss. “President Choi, there’s no sign of sir Choi Jeonghan. His classmate said he left with a guy named Jisoo to watch a movie in their shared apartment.” 

On the other line, the mafia who was in a meeting stopped the presentation when he saw the caller I.D. He was initially in a good mood because of what happened last night but after hearing that his wife left with another man, he felt all the blood in his body go straight up his head. His background darkened and everyone in the conference room sweatdropped.

**“Sir?”** Because of what happened in China, the mafia had a lot of catching up to do at work so he wasn't able to check up on his wife today and the first thing he'll hear about him is that he had run away again?

Seungcheol tapped his finger and after thinking, he signaled Wonwoo who was standing behind him to end the meeting before answering: “Call father and ask for the address. Send me the location, _**I**_ will take him home.” 

The president ended the call and then stood from his seat, his dark aura visible to the naked eye. The board couldn’t do anything, they all fear the man, he’s strict and has a very short temper, they worry that if they approach him, they will be kicked out of the building so instead, they just kept their mouths shut and bowed when the boss walked out of the door.

When the mafia received the complete address of Jeonghan’s apartment, he had Wonwoo drive him for almost 3 hours. Right after the night they had consumed their marriage, his little bratty wife had the nerve to leave him? He better not be having an affair with that ‘Shua’ his father-in-law seemed to like very much. Just thinking about the blonde in another man’s arm made the man close his fist tightly. **“You’re dead, Choi Jeonghan.”**

“Kyeom love, can you please see who’s at the door? Jeonghan’s helping me with the popcorn.” Jisoo yelled to his boyfriend who was currently picking which movie they’d watch today.

“Got it~” 

The man with strong features and a bright smile skipped to the entrance and when he opened the door, he found two men in black suits standing in front of him. “Hello~ how can I--- Hey!”

The guy’s bright smile faded when the man with grey eyes stepped into the small apartment and scrutinized it. He wanted to tell him off but the other man with an unamused face blocked him. “Y-you can’t just---”

The mafia observed the small unit and went to the living room. He picked up some CDs on the table and snorted at how poor and boring they are.

“Who was it Seok--” Jeonghan’s face paled when he saw his husband turning to face him. He had a dangerous look in his eyes when he shifted them to Jisoo. Is he angry?

“Ooh, and who is this handsome daddy?” The angel wanted to slap his best friend for not sensing danger and for having a bad taste in men. Heh, like he’s any different. 

“How did yo--- what are you doing here?!” Jeonghan’s brows furrowed when he remembered that the mafia once again invaded his privacy. 

“I’m here to take you home,” he spoke, his eyes never leaving the fox eyed boy. He moved casually and when he was only a foot away from the two, he held out his hand for a handshake.

**“Choi Seungcheol, Choi Jeonghan’s _husband._ ”**

Two pairs of eyes widened at the introduction. Jisoo shifted his eyes between the handsome man and his dumb looking best friend who’s ready to deny everything, he gave Jeonghan a dirty look before reluctantly accepting the handshake. “H-Hong Jisoo, his-- his best friend. May I ask, are you the same Choi Seungcheol of ‘Coups International Corporation?”

“That’s right.” He answered proudly. 

Jisoo’s eyes impossibly widened more. How could his best friend catch a hot rich CEO while all he managed to get was a weird kid whose hobby is collecting earphones?

“Love-- I’m sorry, I tried to stop him but that guy scared me!” Seokmin ran to his boyfriend and held on to the hem of his shirt like a child. The boss raised a brow at the action.

Wonwoo bowed at Jeonghan and walked to the side of the mafia to whisper in his ear “Sir, I have confirmed there’s no affair. That man has been dating Hong Jisoo for 3 years. His relationship with Mr. Choi is platonic.”

The mafia was pleased with what he heard. His face softened a bit but when he looked at his wife, his expression was the exact opposite. He’s once again turning to a fire breathing dragon. The boss only gave him an annoying smile and ordered. “Pack your things.”

“No! We’re gonna---ow!” Jeonghan was cut off when his best friend pinched his elbow. The guy glared at him and mouthed something before turning to the CEO with a bright smile.

“Ya know Seungcheol-ssi, Jeonghan had lived here for years now, there are a lot of things to pack, would you mind waiting?”

Seungcheol gave a genuine smile and Jeonghan thought he would hurl. “Not at all.” 

Jisoo squeaked at how handsome the man looked when he smiled and it earned him a smack from his boyfriend and another from his best friend. “Then-- sit there while I help Jeonghan with his things, Kyeom love, please assist our guest.”

After bowing to the President, Jisoo dragged his best friend to their room and locked the door. Jeonghan thought he’ll receive another beating but “Oh my God! He’s soooo hot! I can’t believe it! I was about to piss my pants--- And he said your name is Choi Jeonghan? You’re his wife? Is he crazy? And isn't there a rumor that he was messing around with that sexy actress? I'm so confused! Explain to me how it is possible!”

Jeonghan was both worried and relieved. Relieved because the man didn’t break his arm for keeping a secret, worried (read: jealous) because his best friend finds the terrifying mafia hot. He doesn’t know how he’ll explain everything to him but he decided he’ll let his imagination handle the situation for now. 

After an hour of storytelling, Jeonghan had convinced his best friend that the reason why he came to his father’s house was for his fixed marriage. Since his father is like a brother to the elder Choi, the two had decided to let their children marry. Of course, Jeonghan wanted to refuse but because of his father, he was forced to agree and the next day, he woke up to a banquet. He apologized along the way for not inviting him and put all the blame on his selfish husband. His story is quite similar to what really happened so he felt like a big thorn was pulled out of his heart when he was finally able to tell his best friend a glimpse of the truth. 

“So... The thing on your neck… he did that didn't he?”

Jeonghan nodded shily. He fiddled with his fingers, he had stopped cleaning up. He felt anxious, he doesn’t want to talk about it since it’s still a sensitive topic for him but since it’s Jisoo, he decided to answer.

The reason why Jeonghan decided to stay at their shared apartment is that he didn’t want to see the mafia. He’s the reason why everyone was especially attentive to the boy today. Jeonghan hates being the center of attention, and although his handsome face had always been an eye-catcher, he never acknowledged his looks. He was always looked at by his professors and classmates as the quiet and shy type so when the love bite made its appearance while at the gym, everyone was quick to come up with stories on how the ‘not interested in relationships, sorry’ angelic boy got the purple mark. Jeonghan never felt humiliated in his whole life. He hated seeing everyone giving him dirty looks and disgusted expressions. 

“Did he perhaps… force you?” Jisoo trailed off and Jeonghan immediately got what his friend was trying to say.

“N-no! He’s a jerk but he still considers my feelings...”

“I’m relieved to hear that… but did you like it?”

“I don’t know… I just didn’t like that he put that on me.”

“And here I thought you went clubbing and had a one night stand.”

“You know I’d never---”

“Geez, I know, of course, I’m just trying to lighten things up! Actually, I noticed you were covering something because your skin tone was uneven. I had my suspicions but it was just impossible. I know you’re not seeing anyone and you’re just not the type to do something impulsive. I wanted to believe you’re just covering an enormous zit or something but when your makeup melted, I realized what it was and I really felt bad making you tie your hair. I’m sorry Jeonghan. Maybe the class wouldn’t have noticed if your hair was down. ”

Jeonghan was speechless at how kind his friend is. He’s really an angel.

“I dunno your current status with Mr. Hot guy but Jeonghan, know that you can tell me anything. And don’t feel pressured, Kyeom and I will always be here for you. If you don’t like what he did, tell him. Don’t keep things to yourself.”

Jeonghan nodded.

“And is he really the heir of ‘Coups corp?”

“Yes…”

“Damn, appa finally did something good. I should call him sometime, maybe he can find me a rich CEO too!” Jisoo tried to change their topic to cheer his best friend up.

It was Jeonghan’s chance to hit him with a stuffed bear he had postponed to put in his luggage “You have Seokmin! Would you rather go with a selfish, rich bastard than with someone you love?”

Jisoo was surprised at the question. He never thought his best friend could come up with a decent and related to the topic query. “Ohhh uri Jeonghan finally asking serious questions about love? You’ve fully changed! I accept Seungcheol-ssi as your husband!”

“Geez. You’re just like Heechul. Are your parents sure you’re their kid? The hospital might have switched us.” 

Jisoo rolled his eyes at his best friend. He zipped the boy's brown messenger bag before retaliating. “No, you’re definitely his son, you’re both dumb. I’m a human pabbo. A pure-blooded human.” 

Yes, Jisoo knows the Yoon-Kim has divine blood.

“Kidding aside, are you really worried? You’ve never been in a relationship with anyone, right? Then relax, let everything sort itself, give Seungcheol-ssi a chance, who knows you might actually fall in love with your husband.” Jisoo winked and it made the blonde’s cheeks turn pink. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
  


When they were done packing, Jeonghan looked at his room one last time. He doesn't wanna leave, he wants to fight for his freedom but for the sake of world peace, he won’t. 

After loading the bags in the luxurious car, Jeonghan gave his two friends one big hug before begrudgingly sitting inside the car. 

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Hong.”

“Just call me Jisoo, and please, take care of my best friend, he may get mad easily and act really stupid but he’s nice, he has a hard time opening up to people so please, be patient with him.” Jisoo requested. He really cares about his best friend. 

“I will. We’ll be going now.” The two said their goodbyes and finally, the mafia entered the car, he saw Jeonghan sitting at the far left looking outside.   
  


_Deja Vu._ Both the tycoon and Wonwoo spoke in their minds when they glimpsed at the huffing man. 

The mafia didn’t seem like he wanted to talk and that's fine with him, he decided he’ll annoy his wife later when his anger cooled down.

The long drive made the boy exhausted and while they were stuck in traffic, the angel found himself excessively yawning and in a matter of seconds, his head bumped the window. A moan left his tired lips and the mafia’s sensitive ears made him look to where the sound was coming from. His mouth slightly opened when he found his wife swaying his head along with the movement of the car, and because he’s such a husband material, the leader put an arm on the small body to scoot him closer, making the sleeping guy rest his head on the broad shoulder.

This action was definitely seen by the mafia’s assistant and the man couldn’t stop himself from smiling at how soft his boss looked but of course since he values his life, he straightened his face when the boss shot his eyes to the rearview mirror and focused on the road. 

When they arrived home, Jeonghan woke up before the mafia could carry him out. He refused to be touched and got out of the car on his own, he took his luggage from the trunk and struggled to get them to their room and although he was giving the mafia a cold shoulder, the leader still carried the rest of his things effortlessly. 

“You really think you can get away from me?” The mafia stood by the doorway as he loosens his tie. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him and that ticked the criminal off.

“I know I can't, that's why I went to watch a movie with my friend to at least get my mind off of what you did to me but you just had to ruin it.” the boy gritted his teeth.

“What did I do?”

Jeonghan wanted to slap the man, he can’t believe he had to ask what he did wrong! “You violated me!”

“Violated?”

“I wanna choke you right now--- Yes! Do you think it’s funny leaving hickeys on my neck? I was the afternoon gossip topic! Thanks to you the whole university knows me!” _You just told everybody I had sex!_

“That’s…..it?” Violated? Seungcheol wanted to remind his wife that it was him who told him to continue but he knew it would only worsen the situation. 

“That’s it? What do you mean that’s it?!”

“You're sulking about unimportant things, wife.”

Unimportant? But he can’t just brush off what others think of him. His university life is completely ruined! Why isn’t his husband sympathizing with him? “I was humiliated---” 

“Do you want me to have them snipped? Give me their names and I’ll have my men finish them.” 

“Wha--- No! I just-- I just---”

“Then what?”

Being pressured to speak his mind, Jeonghan shouted out of embarrassment. “J-just apologize and feel bad about what you did! Your wife will be bullied in school because of what you did!” Tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes. 

Seungcheol’s brows raised and something clicked in Jeonghan’s mind. Eh? EH?! The angel internally screamed when he realized what he just said. Did he just address himself as the mafia’s wife again? Why did he word it that way?

“....”

Jeonghan stared at the man who remained silent. Why is he looking at him like that? Why isn’t he speaking? He felt a pang in his heart. Is he getting too emotional? Why is he expecting the mafia to be more understanding and resentful like Jisoo? “W-wait I didn----”

However, the blonde was surprised when he was pulled into a tight hug. His heart stopped beating when warm lips touched the crown of his head.

**“I’m sorry I got carried away last night.”**

Jeonghan’s eyes grew even bigger. He couldn’t stop himself from looking up at his husband’s face. He held his breath when warm hands cupped his face. His heart was about to burst. The man gave him an apologetic smile. 

The angel felt shy and looked away. “J--just don’t do that again.”

This expression on the blonde pulled strings on the mafia’s cold heart. He couldn’t resist lifting the blushing boy’s face and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Okay.” 

It was a quick, innocent kiss and the angel was already melting. Jeonghan found himself lost in the mafia’s deep, gray eyes. This guy…. Jeonghan used to see him as an emotionless jerk with no mercy. He had initially thought that the man would never resent anything he’d done. Yet here he is, apologizing to a man weaker than him. Romantic instrumental started playing in his mind. 

“So, how should we take care of the people who made my little wife upset? Should we kidnap and torture them? Perhaps tie them upside down and feed them to the sharks?”

The sweet music on the background was abruptly stopped and was replaced with demonic laughs when the gentle smile on the mafia’s handsome face was replaced with a sadistic grin. He totally forgot that the man, no matter how different he acts around him, is still the most ruthless leader of Hanahaki! S-scary! Jeonghan practically jumped six feet away from the man and pointed at him. “Y--You can’t do that! You’re one of them!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe annnd that's for this chapter! Seungcheol and Jeonghan really remind me of the "wHy aRe yOu RunNinG?" meme and I'm laughing by myself XD JEONGHAN IS THE CEO OF RUNNING AWAY AND U CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND LOLOLOL. Anyway, I wanted to write a cute update about the best friend and the husband finally meeting and this was the result! It was a messy update but I hope it made you guys happy and warm inside because WE STAN WHIPPED HUSBANDS.


	22. A SPONTANEOUS TRIP TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK

“Since you’re responsible for my wife’s mood swing. Do something about the rumors.”

“I apologize once more, sire. I will be taking care of it immediately, president Choi.” With his forehead, palms, and knees touching the cold floor, Jun, a 24-year-old Chinese chef, is found in the large study room of the most terrifying man on the planet. _Sire, you’re the one who put those marks on your own! Please don’t put all the blame on me!_

“You may leave now.” The mafia who was facing the window just now stared at the back of his reckless employee. It would be much better if he could at least step on his head, unfortunately, he made a promise to his wife not to lay a finger on the man. Tch. How annoying. Letting go of the thought, Seungcheol moved to his large table. Instead of getting even more pissed off, he should just do something more productive like the paperwork piled up on his desk. 

Wonwoo was standing in the corner watching the other thorn get disciplined as he waits for the president's command. He smiled inwardly after seeing his boss hold his temper. _Sir Choi, you are quite impressive._

_Thank you for having mercy, sire! Wuwuwu!_ Jun fought the urge to cry. He stood up and did a 45-degree bow before striding to exit the room. And just when he was about to turn the doorknob, a low authoritative voice echoed once more. 

“I almost forgot-- do anything funny and the next cake that will be baked will be of your ashes.”

The chef felt chills run down his spine after hearing the threat. He was visibly shaking. There’s no denying it, the man is indeed dangerous. The mafia was talking calmly yet his words were like sharp kitchen knives, piercing deep into his thick skull. Jun had never turned to bow as quickly in his entire life. “G--got it, sire!” 

Phew. After carefully closing the door to the mafia’s lair, the Chinese finally had a breath of fresh air. How can that room be so dark in broad daylight? When he looked to his right, he saw the taller thorn, looking at the large painting pinned on the wall a few feet apart from the study room. 

“I think I know a way to end it all, hyung.” Mingyu didn’t even glance at the other.

“You do? And wait--- Now you’re using honorifics?” Jun’s brows raised at the sudden character development of the younger assistant. 

“Well, I’ve got to give you props for escaping the president's wrath.” 

Jun suddenly had a flashback of what happened just now. The chef started pulling on his hair. “Ahhh! Don’t remind me! I almost shat my pants! I thought I was gonna have my head sliced!"

And while Jun was stressing out about his near death experience, he and Mingyu walked to the staircase side by side.

“Well, you were the catalyst of sir Choi’s impulsive decision. You’re lucky to be alive.” Mingyu replied, a matter of fact.

“I’m also surprised! The boss had gotten a little soft. I guess I have to thank sir Choi for that… however, this wouldn’t have happened if the boss didn’t suddenly get marr--”

When they reached, the ground floor, Mingyu came up with a way to mess with the older assassin. The tall man focused his eyes behind the Chinese and pretended to see someone: “President Choi, how long have you been stand---” 

“AH I'M SORRY PRESIDENT CHOI!!!!!” Jun felt his soul leave his body and jumped on the back of the younger thorn as soon as he heard the name of the tycoon. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face!” How embarrassing! Who would even believe that the man clinging on to him has killed people with his bare hands?" 

When he had confirmed that the man was just pulling a prank on him, he punched the younger man before getting down from the human tree. “Fuck you Mingyu! I almost had a heart attack!” 

The man comforted his sobbing hyung by patting his head. Hehe. “Now, now, stop crying. I was just teasing you. Anyway, about the main issue….” 

*********

  
  


**“Did you hear? Chunseo got suspended! Someone leaked her sex tape with her math teacher back in high school!”**

**“Apparently, she slept with him to pass the subject and the college entrance exam.”**

**“No way!”**

**“How come you don’t know? Everyone on the campus has been talking about it!”**

**“Guys! Have you checked your Facebook? Just a few days after her scandal, her father got fired from his job!”**

**“Really? Doesn’t her dad have like- a high paying job?”**

**“According to these comments her dad used to work at Choi Bank headquarter.”**

**“Ommo… poor unnie… she’s probably so depressed right now.”**

**“Pfft- serves her right. That bitch beat me up after her ex-boyfriend sat with me at the cafeteria!”**

Jeonghan’s spotlight dimmed as quickly as it lit. The very next day, the gossip about him died after one of his classmates in one subject had a scandal. The angel felt bad for her however, he was also relieved that the people had moved on to another topic. Maybe his husband was right. He was worrying about nothing. The angel unconsciously touched the base of his neck. A week had passed since his incident and just like the marks on his skin, the rumors had completely disappeared.

The angel played with the pen in his hand while spacing out during the lecture. 

Well… not quite, his best friend would still use it against him from time to time but he knows there’s no ill intention. And also, since that day, the mafia had been more attentive to him. The man would religiously call him after his last class to make sure he’s not running from home again. Before they sleep, he would force the angel to talk about his day. It started quite awkward, he couldn’t think of anything to say. The blonde doesn’t know why the man wants to know about his boring school life however as days go by, he would find himself voluntarily ranting about how unfair his professor is or how much of a bully his best friend Jisoo is; then the mafia would often make terrible jokes about how he could just erase everybody who makes his wife’s life miserable. Of course, being the sane spouse, Jeonghan would quickly speak highly of those people, so that the mafia would change his mind, (because who knows how crazy the man is) to which his husband would chuckle about. Then, the angel would have the courage to talk down on the man for his dark humor, and somewhere in between those little banters they have, Jeonghan would occasionally find himself quietly moaning in the mafia’s mouth. The blonde blushed as he shook his head to get his mind off the gutter. 

And just like that, his class ended smoothly. Jeonghan was packing his things when his phone rang: “H-hello?” 

Regardless of how intimate they could be, Jeonghan still stutters when he receives a call from the mafia. 

**“Where do I park?”**

Huh? Park? How should Jeonghan know? He can’t see what the mafia is seeing. The blonde continued to put his stuff in his bag. “I don’t understand Seungcheol-ssi.”

**“I’m picking you up.”**

HA?!!!! Wait--- why? The blonde’s face slowly turned pink. W--why would the mafia pick him up himself? Jeonghan felt his heart skip a beat. He started to get nervous. How could he just do spontaneous things that make the angel feel giddy? But wait… this is not the right time to gush over the mafia! If someone sees him with his husband, he’ll definitely go back to being the center of attention! “W-where are you right now?”

**“Oh. I’m driving past xxxx.”**

“Ahhh-- that’s enough--- y-you can just stay there! Please wait--- I’ll be there in a minute!” The angel sprinted out of his lecture room. So the mafia is waiting for him past the parking lot Mingyu regularly parks. It’s a whole lot closer to his school, it would be dangerous if people from his university saw him with a man like Seungcheol. 

“What’s wrong?” Seungcheol had a worried look on his wife when the boy arrived. Did he run? 

Jeonghan hurriedly sat at the passenger seat of Seungcheol’s car and sighed. “W-why is it you? Where is Mingyu-ssi?”

Seungcheol raised a brow. His wife sounded like he’d rather have his assistant drive him. The tycoon’s possessiveness was triggered. “Don’t I have the right to pick my wife up whenever I want to?”

Of course, this kind of statement would make the already anxious boy even more panicked. “Y-you don’t have to say it like that!!! Is there something going on?”

“I want to go for a drive.” Answered the mafia.

A drive? Well, this is unexpected. What for? And why did he have to tag him along? Jeonghan’s eyes traveled to his husband. Now that the angel is looking at his husband’s face, he could see how pale his skin has been. There are also dark circles under his eyes. Seungcheol looked very tired. For the past few days, he’s been working like a dog. Before, Jeonghan thought that rich people like his husband were just displayed in their offices. They would just sit there, order their poor employees around, and leave whenever they want to. He had always thought that since they have people working for them, they don’t need to do much. However, now that he’s witnessing first hand how busy his very own billionaire husband could be even on weekends, he pitied him. “You don’t look so well…is there something wrong?” 

“Your seatbelt.” Instead of answering his wife’s question, the mafia moved to face the blonde to buckle his seatbelt. 

Jeonghan would normally blush at how close the man is but right now, his mind is somewhere else. What is he thinking about? The angel was genuinely concerned. He stared at the man for a bit, hoping he would answer, but when he just started driving, Jeonghan felt disappointed. How come he doesn’t talk about his feelings? The angel thinks it’s unfair that the man would get him to speak about how he’s doing but he’s not allowed to know what the mafia has done during the day. “Sorry for asking.”

Seungcheol side-eyed his wife as he drove past the river and saw his grumpy expression. The mafia sighed before grabbing his small hand, linking them, and bringing it to his lips. He didn’t miss seeing his cute wife flinch and panic. “My employees have just been getting on my nerves.” 

“Oh. I--I’m sorry.” Were all Jeonghan could breathe out. He saw the small smile the mafia gave him and the light squeeze on his hand made the boy’s cheeks redder than they already are. So it's his work again. Now how will he make the other feel better? He asked what was wrong and now he doesn’t know how to properly respond. How does someone make others feel better about their work life? “If-- If I were your employee I would probably get on your nerves too--- y-you're not exactly the nicest boss. Honestly speaking you come off as a bit of a tyr---”

When Jeonghan realized that he was babbling something that could be a potential reason for the mafia to kill him, he paused. Cold sweat started forming on his forehead. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! That’s the exact opposite of what he wants to say! What should he do now? The angel couldn’t even raise his head. His life started flashing before his eyes. The man is tired from work and instead of consoling words, he just had to insult him!

“Eh---he he he…. T---that---- I mean---” Jeonghan tried pulling his hand away from the mafia’s hold. _Holy sh-_ \---- he better free himself and jump out of the car window before------

Huh?

Jeonghan's train of thoughts was scattered when he heard a hearty laugh coming from the man next to him. 

“Is this an attempt to make me feel better, wife?” Instead of getting mad, the mafia had a different take of what the blonde had just said. Just like before, his wife blurted out words that he regrets saying. Seungcheol was suddenly reminded of their honeymoon. “But you being my secretary…. that’s actually a good idea. You’re going to have to do your internship soon, it’s only natural for you to work for your husband’s company. Then we can have lots of office sex. Excellent application, you’re hired.”

“Y--you pervert! I’ll never work for you!” Jeonghan looked like he’s cousins with tomatoes with how red his face was. Sheesh! The mafia's ability to change topics is quite impressive.

In the end, Jeonghan couldn’t pull his hand away from the man so their fingers stayed intertwined all night. The rest of the car ride was silent. The angel looked out of the window, it’s about to get dark; he watched as the sun slowly got eaten up by the night. City lights started getting lit. The traffic wasn’t that heavy so their drive was going smoothly. As his eyes danced with the beautiful scenery, his thumb unconsciously caressed the man. 

Seungcheol noticed the action and had a glance at his wife, sitting like a child with both his feet on the seat, his body almost fully facing the window. He could see from the faded reflection on the glass his wife’s fascinated expression. The tycoon smiled before turning his head back to the road.

“An amusement park?” Jeonghan jumped out of his seat as soon as the vehicle stopped. The angel’s eyes twinkled as he looked around the wide space. D-daebak!!! The place was beautiful. There were bright Christmas lights all around the trees and plants making them look majestic, the gigantic Ferris wheel slowly making rounds, there were so many food stalls scattered just between attractions and--- is that a mascot?! So this is how the mafia relieves his stress? Then, by all means, he can tag Jeonghan along alllll the time! The blonde wanted to hide how excited he is. He had always wanted to visit this amusement park but since he has (used) to work to pay for his living expenses, he didn’t have a chance. _Yes_! He'll finally be able to ride the thing they call 'Viking!' Jeonghan turned away from the mafia and held his fist on his lips. His eyes were figuratively crying a river. He’s so happy! He must make use of this great opportunity and enjoy his night!

Seungcheol watched as his wife, slack-jawed, wandered with his eyes. The mafia chuckled and walked past the blonde. “What are you, five? Let’s go.” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
  


Since it’s a weekday, there are very few people at the park, most of them are high school students who probably skipped their classes and young tooth-achingly sweet couples. 

**“Ohhh let’s try that one Seungcheol-ssi!”**

**“Okay.”**

**“That one looks fun, let’s go there too!”**

**“Finish your cotton candy first.”**

**“Ahhh I wanna try the shooting game too!”**

**“That’s not how you shoot---”**

**“Why is this so difficult! This booth is fake!”**

**“You just can’t aim, wife.”**

**“Pfft--- yes I can! This booth is just fake! I bet they super glued the bottles so even if you shoot them they won’t fall!”**

**“Give me the gun.”**

**“I’m telling you Seungcheol-ssi it's no use! They're----”**

**“Congratulations, sir! You won! You may pick whichever stuffed toy you desire from this section.”**

**“What? Impossible! How did you do it?!”**

**“You must have forgotten who you’re married to. Now pick the prize.”**

**“D-daebak! As expected from the leader of Hanahaki!”**

**“Young man, have you chosen a prize?”**

**“Ah-- ah yes! I’ll take the Superman plushie ahjussi! Look Seungcheol-ssi, doesn’t he look like you?”**

And because there are not many visitors, it was easy for the Chois to ride attractions and lose (read: Jeonghan) against biased booths. Seungcheol wasn’t really interested in trying the rides but because of his wife’s puppy eyes, he surrendered to his requests. The blonde hasn’t noticed yet but he could easily manipulate the mafia into doing everything, even getting on roller coasters even though the tycoon has fear of heights. Oh my Choi Jeonghan, you don't know how much power you hold!

“Oooh, these headbands look so cute!” The angel stopped in front of a merchandise stall. He asked the old vendor if he could try one on and when the old man nodded, he quickly picked the white cat ears and put it on his head. 

“What do you think, Seungcheol-ssi?”

****

  
  


Seungcheol froze for a bit when his wife turned to him wearing cute cat ears with white laces on them. The mafia drank in the cute and somehow sexy image of his wife before managing to give him a warm smile. “Adorable. Let’s buy that.” 

Jeonghan’s cheeks started to feel hot after hearing the compliment. He was too taken back by the tycoon’s reaction that he couldn’t act all shy and defensive like he normally does. 

“Oh young man, today we’re actually having promos! You can get two headbands for only XXXX won! Here you should wear this one! It suits you!"

"Old man, do you have a death wish?"

And that’s when Jeonghan came back down to earth. He turned his back and saw the growing dark aura of his husband that now has a full, bright pink bunny ears on him.

****

“Pff---BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN’T---WAHAHAHAHA SEUNG---SEUNG HAHAHA MY LUNGS!”

Getting laughed at by his wife who used to fear him set the mafia’s mood from good to foul. His oblivious spouse who was even choking on his own spit for laughing too hard didn’t realize the pleading eyes of the poor vendor who was being stabbed by the glares of the tycoon. Jeonghan only stopped laughing when the mafia was about to destroy the whole stall with his bare hands. (Although Jeonghan had a hard time keeping a straight face while he was coaxing his husband to cool down because he still had the bunny ears on.)

In the end, Seungcheol ended up taking the chic bear hat that his wife suggested for him. 

****

  
  


“S-stop being upset prez, it looks good on you! You look handsome on that one! Look around, even girls with their boyfriends think you’re attractive!” In an attempt to make the tycoon’s mood better, The angel tried his best to boost the man’s ego. If the man keeps this up, he might throw another tantrum and Jeonghan isn’t prepared to stop a grown man who is obviously stronger than him from committing murder. 

Seungcheol stopped walking and looked at his wife. His eyebrow quirked. A smug smile on his lips. “You think I’m handsome?”

Jeonghan was caught off guard by the question. His face turned from pale to red in split seconds. Why did he even try to make the mafia feel better when he knows very well that the man will tease him whenever he’ll see an opportunity! “A--ah--- th--- n-no way! I was just cheering you up!”

“You’re saying no yet your whole face is turning red. Don’t you think it’s bad to lie, baby?” 

Of course, stating the obvious would make the other more panicked and red. “Nonsense! I’m--- I’m no---”

**Ring. ring.**

The banter of the couple was paused when the mafia’s phone started to ring. Jeonghan watched his husband take out his phone only to ignore the call. This was the second time he had done that at the amusement park. Who is it? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. “Isn’t that important?”

“Don’t mind it. It’s just from the office.” Seungcheol responded.

“At this hour? Wow, your company is very busy.” 

“A bunch of deadlines is due the day after tomorrow. Aren’t you hungry?”

The angel stared at the man for a bit before nodding. The tycoon walked first and instead of following, Jeonghan watched his husband’s broad back. Something feels off. He can’t point it out but there’s something about the way his husband was acting tonight. His body language is saying there’s something going on but what?

“Why are you still there?” Seungcheol looked behind him and saw his wife standing like a statue.

“C-coming!” Oh well, maybe he’s just overthinking. It’s probably just work stressing the mafia out. He must make sure that the man will get the healing that he needs! After all, that’s the reason why they’re at the amusement park! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Suggestion: If you're on PC, have this >> [song](https://youtu.be/KVlHql-U1yo) << on play while reading the rest of the story below for full experience) **

After grabbing a quick dinner, the couple decided to ride their last attraction for the night and Jeonghan’s mind started wandering again. As the Ferris wheel slowly moved, his heart was in awe watching the figures below turn smaller as their pod headed to the top. 

“Woah, this is cool! I didn’t know the city looked like this at night!” Jeonghan sighed in awe as he watched the nightscape from the glass. His thrilled voice echoed in the small compartment, swallowing the slow, American music in the background; his smile, even brighter than the stars above their heads. 

_You've got that smile, That only heaven can make._

“And the moon! Do you see that Seungcheol-ssi? It’s so full and bright!”

_I pray to God every day, that you keep that smile._

The angel’s eyes twinkled as his eyes continued to explore the city from above. “It’s beautiful here!”

The mafia smiled as he watched his wife excitedly tell him about what he’s seeing through the glass. Jeonghan is clueless but since they’ve sat down, the tycoon hasn't taken his eyes away from him. Seungcheol was absent-mindedly agreeing to every word his wife had been saying. The blonde had no idea he was being watched with such adoration. “Mhm. So beautiful.”

“Right?!” The angel turned his body to face his husband but his eyes were still glued to the window. “Seungcheol look! I think we’re almost at the top! I see the airp---” Jeonghan was surprised when the man sitting in front of him had leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips just in time as he turned his head in his direction.

The angel’s heart stopped beating for a bit. He felt like their pod paused at the very top. Time froze. Jeonghan's wide-open eyes stared at the relaxed, closed ones of the mafia. The angel's heart started beating loud. With the beautiful night view as their background, Jeonghan's chest started swelling with overflowing emotions. The warm atmosphere and the mafia’s soft lips on his, gave the blonde a sense of comfort and assurance as if he was being told that everything would be alright. How did it become so romantic? He shouldn’t feel so moved, there’s nothing wrong going on with his life but he fought the urge to cry. How could a slight touch of the mafia’s lips on him be so overwhelming? Slowly, the blonde closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. 

Seungcheol’s warm hands cupped the face of his wife. They shared a slow and passionate kiss that connected both their lips and breathing. And just before their pod moved slowly to reach the ground, the mafia let go of his wife’s lips and stared at his expression; glossy eyes, tinted cheeks, and parted swollen lips. The man was breathing slowly and Seungcheol took in the beauty of his wife as if he was carving this image in his mind. “What have you done to me, Choi Jeonghan?”

The angel’s eyes grew as he felt another strong tug on his heart when the mafia asked with such a tender voice. Jeonghan closed his fist. The tears he’s holding are getting heavier. Why are his eyes even stinging? The mafia connected their foreheads and that’s when the blonde started tearing up. “What’s with this sudden romantic scenario?” 

_I should be the one asking that question… What have you done to me, Choi Seungcheol? How can you be so childish and caring at the same time? Why do you have to be such a jerk with gentleman tendencies? How do you make me fall so hard and fast? You really are dangerous._

Seungcheol chucked at his wife’s reaction before using his thumb to dry his tears. “You’re such a cry baby.” 

“I’m not!” As the night was going perfect and the mood was getting set, Jeonghan wanted to remain there for as long as he could. He doesn’t want the pleasant feeling growing inside him to go away. He wanted to stay there with his husband forever. But of course, it’s impossible so it was no surprise when this beautiful moment that the two were sharing was suddenly ruined by the amusement park staff when he opened the door.

“Dear customers, please step out of the pod, there are people waiting to use the attraction too.” 

  
  


*********   
  


“Hmph! Why does the gift shop close so early? I wanted to get a souvenir at least!” Jeonghan huffed. His mood had become sour after getting asked to get off the pod (which isn’t really something he should be upset about because it’s not even his property) and finding out that the souvenir shop is already closed.

Seungcheol, who was holding his wife’s hand, squeezed the smaller’s palm. “You did get a souvenir. You’re even hugging it.”

Jeonghan followed his husband’s eyes that were looking down at the superman stuffed toy he’s holding in his arm. Oh right. It’s even more special since the mafia won it from a shooting game. The angel watched the mafia from his peripheral vision as they walked to the parking lot. They’re already calling it a night. Jeonghan, without a doubt. enjoyed his time but what about the mafia? They went there for the tycoon, right? It isn’t rude to ask if he felt at least a little bit relaxed now, right? 

“H-hey… do you feel better now?”

Seungcheol was surprised by the question but he didn’t show it. He turned his head to his wife who had stopped walking before replying: “Yes. Thank you.” 

Jeonghan sighed in relief when his husband had that soft look on his face again. The angel displayed a big smile. “I’m glad. Me too, I had fun. Thank you for letting me come along, Seungcheol-ssi.”

_Choi Jeonghan, really…_ Because of the genuine concern shown by the blonde, Seungcheol couldn’t stop himself from giving his wife a hug. The boy stiffened for a second as if he panicked when he was pulled into an embrace but it was quickly welcomed when small arms wrapped themselves around the mafia’s waist. The returned affection made the tycoon feel warm inside. He was about to pat the blonde’s head when he noticed the headband he bought for his wife. An idea popped in the tycoon’s head and it made him smirk. 

The blonde must have felt someone staring at his head that he tilted his head up. "What is it?"

He saw his wife’s curious eyes staring at him and it pushed the mafia to be even more playful. He tapped the bell attached to the cat-ears to make it chime and rested his chin on his wife’s shoulder to whisper. “But I’d feel even better if you wear this in bed tonight.”

The romantic background and the sweet music that was playing on his mind all got thrown away as blood raced up to his face. This scheming bastard! “Y-you pervert!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's for this week's update! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was listening to slowed + reverb music while writing the Ferris wheel scene so I got too emotional hahaha. It reminds me of my younger years~ Ahhh falling in love is such a scary yet pleasant feeling!


	23. WHEN YOUR LIFE STARTS TO FEEL LIKE A K-DRAMA

So that’s why you’re in a hurry yesterday! You went on a date with Seungcheol-ssi!”

“Shh! Keep your voice down--sheesh! And it wasn’t a date!!! H-he was just releasing stress and letting me tag along!” Jeonghan panicked and frantically covered his best friend’s loudmouth. He sighed. He made a mistake by telling the boy what he did last night. Great, now he just gave his evil twin another reason to tease him. 

“Just releasing stress, pfft!” Of course, Jisoo calls this bullshit. “Right, right. I forgot you’re a tsundere.”

“No, I’m not!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. A date? How could that be a date? I mean… they went to an amusement park alone… with no assistants tailing them…. And the mafia gave him a plushie... Not to mention they had a romantic moment in the Ferris wheel…

“Looooooooove!” 

Jeonghan’s internal discourse with himself got disturbed when Seokmin arrived at their regular lunch spot. He watched as his best friend’s eyes screamed ‘whipped’ as he gestures his boyfriend to come in for a hug. 

“Ahh! I missed having lunch with you at school, love!” The young man with strong features dove in for a hug and almost threw his whole lunch box. He laughed at himself and Jeonghan thought he shone like the sun. Lee Seokmin, what a cheerful guy!

“Me too! Oh, did you make--- chicken!!! My favorite! I was just craving for those! You’re the best, my Kyeomie~ this is why I love you!”

“I can cook for you every day if you let me move in! I’ll be your roommate since hyung’s already living with his husband!”

“You two…” Jeonghan trailed off, he found himself once again, third-wheeling. He’s also a bit speechless with how the two shamelessly flirt right in front of his salad. 

Seokmin, while he’s hanging like a koala on his boyfriend, asked the angel innocently: “Is there something wrong Jeonghan hyung?”

“Er… well…” Jeonghan scratched his cheek. “ Just casually telling each other you like them, isn’t that awkward and unnecessary?” The angel feels his face getting hotter. He was never that bothered with the couple being sweet around him, he had always felt indifferent and annoyed at them but lately, the angel found himself getting jealous, blushing, and thinking of the mafia whenever he sees any couple publicly displaying affection. 

“Hmm? I don’t think so. I think if you love someone, you should remind them whenever you get a chance.” Seokmin let go of his hyung and faced the blonde sitting across from him. “Isn’t that common sense?” 

“Why? Isn’t action better than words?” Does he really need to confess to let another person know he likes them? Wouldn’t they (read: Seungcheol) just understand that he has feelings for them because of how he acts around them? Jeonghan would really like to think so, he wants to prove to himself that, not just because he’s afraid to speak up, but also because if he’s going to follow that principle, he can justify Seungcheol’s behavior around him. The mafia had not verbally told him that he likes him either, so why should Jeonghan tell him about his growing feelings? 

“Well, Hannie, you’re right about that but if you don’t tell Seungcheol you like him romantically, then he might end up thinking you’re not interested in him at all. Affirmation is needed in relationships, especially since yours started in a strange way.”

“Is that so…” Right. He has to also weigh the mafia’s interest in him. Is the mafia really acting like a real husband because he’s developing romantic feelings towards him? Or is he just being nice and Jeonghan is just assuming and being delusional? Because the angel is finding it hard to process what his friend is trying to tell him, he didn’t realize the boy was using his and Seungcheol’s relationship to directly explain further. 

“For example, yesterday, what you two did is called a date but since Seungcheol-ssi didn’t verbally say it was, you thought you were just two straight guy friends riding Ferris Wheels and kissing. Do you see it now? That’s why it’s important to let the other know what you truly feel. Anyway, now that we’re on that subject, I should tell Seungcheol he should be more verbal with you, your small brain isn’t catching on.”

“Hey! Aren’t you a little too harsh with your words?” Jeonghan only came back to earth when he heard the insult. He was about to hit his friend when he saw the name of the person he’s messaging. The angel jumped to the other side of the table to stop the traitor from sending malicious texts to his husband. “Wait--- are you texting him? What are you gonna tell him?! Give me your phone---- how did you even get his number?!”

Unbothered, Seokmin continues to eat his packed lunch while his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend fight on the side. “My love is right Jeonghan hyung! And by that, I meant the part about affirmation.” Seokmin, amidst the chaos, took a spoonful of rice and raised it to his boyfriend, who then paused from pulling the blonde’s hair to get a bite. “On the side note, though I’m surprised to hear about you and that guy, I’m glad things are going good between you and that scary husband of yours, hyung. I didn’t expect you’d fall for him so fast.” 

Fall for him? All the blood on Jeonghan's body rushed up to his face. “W-wha?! I’m not! What nonsense are you talking about?! Sheesh! I’m going back to class!” 

The angel stomped his way out of the cafeteria with a flushed face, black smoke steaming off from his nostrils like a kettle. Geez! Why does everybody bully him? Do they think he’s a wimp? Always bringing up his feelings towards the mafia--- tch! Uncalled for! Jeonghan’s anger subsided immediately as he weighed his friend’s advice.

His footsteps became lighter as he wondered about what his friends said; Seokmin and Jisoo did make valid points but what if....

*********

The angel had been staring at the bedroom’s wide ceiling for a while now. Since he got home, he’s been spacing out. Jeonghan raised his hand above his head and opened his palm, he watched as the light passed between his lean fingers.

_**“What have you done to me, Choi Jeonghan?”** _

Jeonghan’s pupils dilated as his heart began to beat loudly; he replayed what happened yesterday in his mind. The angel looked to his right, to the mafia’s side of the bed and sighed. The hand that was reaching up to the ceiling was placed on the neatly made cold sheets, the mafia hasn’t gone to bed so Jeonghan put his plushie on the other side as a substitute for his husband to stop feeling lonely. “Hey, prez, what time do you think he’s planning to sleep?”

The blonde stared at the stuffed toy as if he’s waiting for it to answer. Disappointed (but thankful) by the lack of response, Jeonghan sat up, his hair covering half of his face. “Do you think we should check on him? What if he collapsed in his home office and no one knew?” The angel contemplated for a bit but later on found it was a plausible excuse to disturb his husband. Jeonghan immediately got up.

It only took four steps to get to the mafia’s workspace that is located conveniently across their room. Jeonghan knocked twice before opening the door, peeking his head like a meerkat. “You’re still working?”

Seungcheol looked up from the document he’s holding to find his wife standing in the doorway. Normally, he would be livid at those who disturb him while he’s working--- especially those who don’t wait for permission to enter the room but since it’s a certain blonde in a purple silk pajama, he didn’t mind. “Yes. We’re opening three buildings internationally by the end of the month. I have to read a few requests.”

“Oh.” Jeonghan’s eyes focused on the neatly stacked papers on the right side of the table. “Those don’t look few at all… Is there something I can do to help?” The angel spoke with a small voice. Since he’s always sleeping next to the man, the angel had gotten so used to the warmth wrapping around him at night that he couldn’t sleep a wink without the other. He’d rather help the man finish his work quickly so they can both rest.

Seungcheol smiled at the blonde who offered help. The mafia leaned his chair back and patted his lap, gesturing the younger to come forward. “Here.”

Jeonghan, even though embarrassed, complied. He couldn’t help but hold his breath when the mafia put his arms around his small waist. The angel was surprised when he was pulled even closer and was forced to sit on his husband's lap. The mafia’s head, buried in the younger’s neck. The angel could feel the hot breath on his neck and Jeonghan’s blood rushed up to his cheeks. S-shouldn't he complain and get up from his compromising position? Jeonghan, however, didn't listen to his head. He patted the head of his husband for a bit. They stayed that way for a while until the man had finally let go. He shyly asked. “Er--- now what do I do?”

The angel was a little nervous to hear the mafia’s answer to his question. Sitting on the mafia’s lap with his legs on both sides made his once-innocent-now-stained mind to only think of dirty thoughts. Is--- is the mafia planning to.... but they just did it last night!

Seungcheol paused a bit before answering. He planted a quick kiss on the blonde’s soft lips. “Nothing. Just sit here.” 

Jeonghan was about to protest when the mafia didn’t answer as he expected. Oh. What a ~~disappointment~~ relief. Still, the angel is confused at the mafia’s answer. Why would he want him to stay? “Eh?”

“Stay here.” The slacked arms of the mafia tightened around his wife’s waist again.

“I--you can’t work well if I’m sitting here.” _This position you put me in is very vulgar! It’s such a relief that Wonwoo-ssi isn’t here!_ The angel would feel like melting out of embarrassment if they were caught in their state!

“Then put your legs like this.” Seungcheol carried his wife like he weighed nothing and fixed him on his lap, the blonde's legs both resting on one side as if he’s riding a motorcycle while wearing a skirt this makes it more comfortable for the mafia and his wife since he’d have more access to the table. “Better, right?”

Jeonghan couldn't do anything but comply with his husband, he remained in his seat as he quietly observed the man scanning and signing piles of contracts. As he watched the tycoon work, his mind started drifting. The conversation Jeonghan had with his best friend earlier came uninvited. Jeonghan isn’t as slow as Jisoo thinks he is, he knows that what he and the mafia are doing isn’t something people who were married in their circumstance would do. The angel wants to bury the doubts he has about their status, he promised himself to let his doubts go but there are times it comes out crawling out of its box, it pollutes his mind and shows him nasty illustrations of how bad things could become. He knows it's not impossible for the two of them to get separated, it might even come one of these days, but Jeonghan doesn’t want to be apart from the mafia. Before, he was so hell-bent on escaping the grip of the man. He thought he had the worst luck after getting tangled with a dangerous mafia boss but now, he's not so sure. Just thinking about divorcing the man makes his stomach turn. 

_Should he…._ The angel could feel the butterflies go into a frenzy inside him as the thought of finally getting the courage to confess filled his mind. But... What if he gets rejected? What if he’s just misinterpreting things between him and the mafia? What if the tycoon is just using him to test his gender identification? No---- Seungcheol isn’t the type of person to do something so insensitive but… Jeonghan shook his head to let go of the bad thoughts.

The angel lifted his feet from hanging and placed them on the edge of the mafia’s swivel chair, he curled himself as he moved his body closer to his husband. If somebody were to see him, he looked like a baby on the other man's lap. Is it really that important to say _**it**_? Isn’t it better to feel loved than to be told you are? That way, even if he had just misunderstood everything, he can live in his own fantasy and continue to be happy by the man’s side. 

Jeonghan felt his heart skip when the mafia ran his fingers through his hair. This action instantly relaxes the blonde. He was pulled out of his thoughts. The angel was so distracted by his worries that he didn't realize he had leaned his head so close to the mafia's sturdy chest, his ears feeling hot as he listened to the loud beating of the man’s heart. The tycoon acts so calmly yet his heart is racing, just like his. _Could it be..._ “S-Seungcheol-ssi… do you… do you….”

Seungcheol, who had his chin resting on the crown of his wife, moved his head to make room for the boy to get him on his eye level. The tycoon watched as his wife’s face turned red. Jeonghan tried to avoid eye contact even though he couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the mafia. His wife's voice was shaking and the way he’s holding his breath as he tried to start a conversation was enough for the mafia to guess what the other wants to ask. Seungcheol stopped combing the soft hair of his wife and graced him with a kiss on the forehead. He smiled before firmly responding with: “I do.”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened and his hold on the mafia’s long sleeves tightened. His heart started beating like crazy. _Choi Seungcheol..._ The mafia answered with no hesitation even when he hadn't completed his query. The way he was smiling at him... The angel almost wants to believe the mafia had seen through him. “W-wait I haven’t even finished my question.”

_You might want to take back your answer if you knew what I wanted to ask..._

“Uhm... Jisoo was being silly this morning--- he said you and I went on a date last night... hahaha. Can you believe it?”

_No... I can't ask you right now... I'm afraid that if you say no, my world would be crushed._

Seungcheol saw the hesitation in his wife's eyes. He must be having an internal conflict again, he thought. “What’s silly about that? Is there something wrong with it?” 

“Uh—I mean--- I thought we-- we were just....” The angel was caught off guard by the question. The emotion that was fighting to control his heart halt, his mind is now in function. If he thinks about it, the mafia is correct. They are in the 21st century, people have been more open and accepting of homosexuals. People shouldn't be bothered with who others fall in love with. 

“There's nothing silly or wrong with going on a date with my wife.” 

“I suppose you’re right… I just thought... nevermind it’s nothing important…” A date between men isn’t that uncommon… but that's not the problem… Jeonghan placed his head back against the mafia's chest and glanced up, he was amazed at how someone could still look perfect from every angle. How is his jaw so sharp? See this? This is the reason why he doesn't think the mafia actually wants to date him! They’re in completely different worlds! Jeonghan is poor and Seungcheol is a chaebol! And on top of that, he’s a mafia boss! These kinds of things-- he would only read in webtoons! Being able to experience such in real life---- is too much! Of course, the angel won’t be able to easily brush off the big gap between him and Mr. Perfect!

Seungcheol silently watched his wife's readable expressions. This lovely wife of his is switching moods too fast. Earlier he was just looking shy and sentimental, then he became gloomy, and not even a minute later he was closing his fists tightly and biting on his pajama, like some cartoon character. Is the blonde unstable? The mafia ruffled his wife’s head, and released a defeated sigh.“It seems you are really bad at comprehending just like what Hong Jisoo said, babe.” 

Of course, hearing that he was insulted by his best friend, Jeonghan was fired up. That very moment, he forgot the importance of his conversation with his husband and his worries. “What?! He said that about me?! That jerk! What else did he tell you? When did he say that? I’ll give him a good beating tomorrow that sly----“

“Can’t you see it? **You mean the world to me.** ” 

However, Seungcheol needed to remind him.

The angel’s anger disappeared like bubbles the moment the mafia spoke. 

What?

Was that... was that a------

“I--- I---- th---- I’m f-falling asleep! I’m heading to bed f-first!” 

*********

Jeonghan sat on the large sofa, hugging his knees with his mouth wide open, there were imaginary birds and stars rotating above his head. The angel’s mind had been floating around the house ever since he left the mafia’s study room. His eyes were dark, he couldn’t sleep at all last night. His heart was beating too loud for him to get some rest. He had to pretend to be asleep next to his husband while his mind was in chaos; and when the mafia pulled him in to cuddle, he was ready to have a cardiac arrest. Jeonghan's brain had a short circuit. The angel wants to feel extremely happy but he had so many things in mind. Was he just being delusional? Did the mafia really say those words to him? If he did, has he gone out of his mind? Did he mean it? Was he just teasing him? Why does he feel like fainting? Oh his poor heart, Jeonghan might go crazy!

“You have been spacing out, sir Choi. Is anything the matter?” Mingyu finally inquired after observing the blonde for thirty minutes. He's been watching his boss stare at the vase on the corner of the house. At first, he thought the man was just admiring the antique, but when he didn't budge or even blink when he passed by and blocked the blonde's view, the assistant grew worried. 

Jeonghan shook his head and directed his eyes to the speaking man. He didn’t realize that his assistant was in front of him. How long has he been spacing out? “Sorry Mingyu-ssi--- what did you say again?”

“I was wondering what’s on your mind sire. You haven’t been yourself this morning.” The man in his usual black, formal suit helpfully repeated. Aside from running away, his boss’ other hobby is daydreaming. Mingyu lowkey wants his boss to undergo an MRI to see what is going on inside his head. Should he suggest it to the tycoon? 

“Oh.” Jeonghan looked down at his knee. He took a deep breath, put his feet down the cold marble floor, and clasped his hand. Right now he needs some sort of advice... maybe he can tell his reliable assistant without giving specific information and then create a plan on how he should deal with the situation. “Uhm… Mingyu-ssi... has someone ever confessed to you?”

The tall assistant stood still and put a hand on his chin. He took a glance at his conflicted boss before answering. “Hmmm. A couple of times sir Choi. Why? Did someone confess to you?” Really, working as this man’s assistant isn’t easy. The mafia's wife is quite bold, he's also very unpredictable. He'd do anything he wants without regard to the mafia’s feelings or his own safety. This is the first time Mingyu had been paranoid over his job. He must see through the man's inner thoughts so he could stop him from going rogue and causing panic again in the house. _I must report this suspicious behavior to the president._

“N-no!!! I-I’m just honestly curious—I mean I... I’m not sure if it was a confession.” The angel’s face turned red, he fidgeted with his fingers. What the mafia said… it was obviously a confession but Jeonghan didn’t want himself to believe it. He isn’t convinced. It’s just so hard to internalize that someone such as his husband would even feel that way towards him---- it’s too good to be true!

Mingyu saw the panic in the young boss’ eyes, his voice couldn’t hide his own curiosity and hesitation. The tall assistant narrowed his eyes and observed the president’s wife closely. “Hmmm.”

“Wh-what?!” The angel felt uncomfortable being scrutinized by the tall man. The assistant started walking in circles with his hand still holding his chin. Why does Jeonghan feel like he's being interrogated? 

After observing for some time and adding one plus one in his mind, an imaginary light bulb popped above his head and it lit. The assistant chuckled at his own _genius-ness_. Mingyu’s pupil figuratively twinkled, like he’s a detective straight out of an anime who just found the missing puzzle in the murder case. “So it's him?”

“Huh? W-what are you talking about?”

“This is actually surprising.”

“Mingyu-ssi! Your imagination is running wild! HAHAHAHAHA! Why would Seungcheol-ssi even do that?”

“So I was right. It was the president.”

Ahhh shit! His tongue slipped! Choi Jeonghan you dumbass!!! “A-- you--- this--- this is a misunderstanding!”

  
"Sir Choi, you don’t have to worry about anything, the president isn’t the kind of person to confuse anybody. What he said is what he meant. You don’t have to interpret it in any way.” Mingyu gave a reassuring smile to his boss. 

**Ding dong.**

The assistant had witnessed how bad the man handles his emotions so he wanted to promote the tycoon and stop his young boss from doing something extreme. However, he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Who would pay them a visit at this hour? “Excuse me, sir Choi, I’ll check the door.”

Mingyu bowed before leaving to get the door. Jeonghan watched the man as he disappeared from his sight. _The president isn't the kind of person to confuse anybody..._ Jeonghan knows it himself but he didn't want to get his hopes high... hearing those words from Mingyu somehow made him feel secured. So the mafia truly does have feelings for him? The angel could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He touched his face and felt how hot they were. Isn’t everything going too well for him? He’s living as a rich man’s wife, he’s able to study without working, he lives in a mansion, his husband is freaking hot and now the feeling is mutual. If he were a character in fanfiction, right now is the perfect time for the sadistic author to turn his life upside down!

“Move Kim! I need to see him!”

“Madam wait---”

Jeonghan’s internal monologue paused when he heard a ruckus at the front door. The angel was instantly curious about what was happening at the entrance. He got up from the large sofa and turn around.“Mingyu-ssi what’s ha--” 

Jeonghan couldn’t finish his sentence when he saw an unfamiliar face standing a few steps from him. He suddenly felt a strong, dark aura crawling and covering the whole living room. A woman in a traditional Japanese dress, probably in her 80s was standing in front of the angel. The lady was about a foot shorter than him, her hair as white as snow, signs of old age were visible on her face yet she still looked lovely. Contrary to the aura she's giving off, her face is of a kind woman. Jeonghan tried to hide his amusement, She must have been an actress in her prime! If it weren’t for the imaginary daggers she’s throwing to Jeonghan, the blonde would have thought her acting career revolved around her being a protagonist! 

“So this is the reason why my grandson won’t even answer my calls?”

“Sir Choi, uh--- ahem--- this is Mrs. Jang. Mrs. Jang, I apologize for not being aware of your visit. If you allow, I will give the president a call to tell you have arrived.” Mingyu wants to cry inside. He could already foresee the trouble awaiting for the blonde when he opened the door and found the very displeased Mrs. Jang. Should he ask to be relocated? Assassinating is much easier than being the assistant of the president's wife. He had never been so stressed in his whole life. Should he just quit his job? 

And while being clueless to his assistant's suffering, Jeonghan was trying to connect dots in his head. Calls? Grandson? The angel looked closely at the woman and he saw her gray eyes twinkle, only then did he realize who that woman was.

  
She's the mafia's grandmother! Oh, how embarrassing! Why did he have to meet such a respectable and terrifying woman in his pajamas and bed head! Why does he feel so nervous? Ahh, why is he feeling like throwing up now? “Ah, nice to meet you, granny, m-my name is Jeonghan.” The blonde bowed his head to show respect. Why is there a new character introduced in his story? 

The old woman scoffed and looked at Jeonghan from head to toe. The angel, still bowing, could feel her glares boring holes on his body. Does everybody in the mafia’s family have this evil, murderous look in their eyes, or is Jeonghan just a big eyesore? 

“You.”

Jeonghan shivered when the old woman straightened her arm and pointed a finger at him.

“Divorce my grandson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannd that's it for today's update! You guys want a confession? Well, I'm here to deliver! However, it's not in the way you guys wanted hehe~ and since we've had so much tooth aching fluff, now is the time to test the husband and wife!
> 
> P.S. Man, I actually feel bad for Mingyu, the poor boy, why is his boss soooo problematic? kekekeke


End file.
